Do for Kai
by 13ginger
Summary: Namaku Do Yixing. Aku anak keluarga Do. Aku punya kakak perempuan, Do Kyungsoo. Kakakku jatuh cinta dengan olahraga, buku dan anak-yang-menyelamatkannya-saat-ski-14-tahun-yang- lalu. Takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka, takdir juga yang membuatku memaafkannya. KaiSoo/SuLay/TaoRis/otp, genderswitch!
1. Introduction About Past and Present

**Yaaakk... Hahahaha.. Ginger **_**is back**_, **hehehe.. Ini saya bawa FF boyxboy, jangan diasumsikan boyxboy. Namanya aja yang boyxboy, tapi **_**gender**_**nya saya rubah. Soalnya, masih nggak jago bikin boyxboy. hahahaha. Ini, terinspirasi dari film Ai to Makoto. Udah ada yang pernah lihat? Hahaha, Ginger pikir sih, itu si Makoto sangat amat Kai banget. Sedangkan Ai itu Kyungsoo abis. Kalo belum liat, liat dulu aja.. hehehehe :) **

**Oh iya, mau kasih tahu, di cerita ini, **_**point of view**_**nya bakal banyak ke Yixing atau 3**_**rd person**_**. Jadi, jangan kaget. Okelah, langsung sikat aja, oke oke?! :)**

**p.s : silahkan tunggu kelanjutan Galaksi, Monster, dan How I Get Her. Hahaha.. _On the way_! :D  
**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Wu Yi Fan _as_ Do Yi Fan (_men_)

- Huang Zi Tao as Do Zi Tao (_women_)

- Park Chanyeol (_men_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.  
**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

.

Sebelum aku memulai ceritaku, kenalkan, namaku Do Yixing. Aku anak keluarga Do, tentu saja, siapa bilang aku anak keluarga Kim? Aku punya sepasang orang tua, Do Yifan dan Do Zitao. Aku juga punya kakak perempuan, _unnie_ imut setahun lebih tua daripadaku, Do Kyungsoo. Kami keluarga ras Kanada-China, baru pindah ke Korea baru beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Perkenankan aku menceritakan sedikit soal keluarga. Intinya, _appa_ itu pebisnis ulung dan _umma_ adalah _women behind the succes man_. Aku sih tidak pernah melihat _umma_ berkutat dengan bisnis atau apapun, yang kutahu, _umma_ selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk mendapatkan uang.

Aku tidak mau berpikir bagaimana _umma_ memintanya pada _appa_. Jadi, jangan tanyakan.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak tertarik untuk menceritakan soal orang tuaku padamu. Mereka bisa menjadi _chic_ _parents_ seperti fans Big Bang atau histeris seperti para _fangirl_ yang melihat idolanya. Tapi, intensitas mereka menjadi VIP itu sedikit, maka aku tidak mau menceritakannya.

Yang ku mau ceritakan padamu adalah, kakakku yang manis, Do Kyungsoo.

"Yixing? Kau mau baca buku lagi tidak? _Unnie_ membelikanmu buku keperawatan yang baru lagi lho."

Itu kakakku, Kyungie. Aku biasa memanggilnya begitu. Dan lihat sekarang, dia, membelikanku buku keperawatan bagaikan membeli majalah Cosmopolitan terbaru tiap bulan. _Well_, dia memang membelikanku buku tiap bulan. Di ruang baca ini, ruangan kesayangan kakakku (aku tidak menyukai ruangan ini, aku kesini cuma untuk belajar. Dia kesini bagaikan ke ruang bermain) untuk mengunciku untuk membaca buku. _She's freak_, _she's freak of reading_! _God_.

"Duh, Kyungie. Jangan membelikanku buku lagi. Buku Perry & Potter kemarin yang kau beli belum habis kubaca."

"Makanya, jangan membaca majalah Cosmopolitan terus di dalam bukumu. Baca kata sambutan saja kau belum selesai, iya 'kan?"

Aku menaruh wajah malas di meja. Kyungie selalu begitu, dia gila belajar. Untungnya kami tidak di jurusan Universitas yang sama. Dia mengambil Political Science and Economics sementara aku di jurusan College of Nursing. _Appa_ selalu membanggakan _unnie_ di depanku karena ia akan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga.

Tapi, sih, memang aku mau rebutan begitu dengan Kyungie soal bisnis keluarga? Biar dia saja yang urus. Aku tidak peduli. Menolong orang di rumah sakit itu lebih menyenangkang. Apalagi.. Dengan _dia_ menjadi dokter_ku_.. Tentu saja..

Plak!

"Kyungie!"

"Yixing! Berhenti bermimpi di siang hari. Kau tahu itu akan sia sia! Sekarang, baca bukumu!"

Dan aku memulai lagi dari awal, menunduk membaca buku lagi, bersama Kyungie yang sangat tekun membaca diktat tebalnya. Menyebalkan, tapi aku menyayanginya.

**- Do For Kai -**

"_Unnie_..," tanyaku saat kami 'istirahat' minum teh dari belajar. Tapi, dalam istirahat pun, Kyungie membaca bukunya.

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak mau menghabiskan _weekend_mu bersamaku?"

"Tidak. Di rumah saja, lagipula bukuku belum selesai kubaca."

"Kyungiiee..," aku menutup bukunya, dan mata bulat itu memandangku kaget. "Dengar ya, kau tidak bisa seumur hidupmu hanya berakhir di kampus, ruangan Eksekutif Mahasiswa dan rumah, dan ruang baca, dan buku! Sekali kali, kau harus tahu apa yang kusukai."

"Tapi, Xingie," katanya dengan wajah polos nan imut, "ini yang aku sukai."

Dasar aku yang keras kepala, aku menyanggahnya.

"Tidak, kau tidak menyukai buku. Yang kau sukai itu si-anak-yang-menyelamatkanmu-saat-ski-14-tahun-yang-lalu." kataku menatapnya langsung ke mata bulat itu. Kyungie berhenti dari membacanya dan memandangku. Aku menarik kedua sudut bibir tersenyum.

Kyungie lalu tiba tiba beraura sendu, dan aku sedikit bersalah. Tidak tidak, aku tidak bersalah. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan Kyungie kalau hidupnya itu bukan dari buku. Oke, tidak sepenuhnya salah, tapi aku bisa frustasi melihatnya hanya membaca buku.

"Aku merindukannya..,"

"Sama."

"Eh?!" Kyungie lalu menoleh padaku yang minum teh, aku mengangkat satu alis heran, "kau juga menyukainya."

"Tidak. Mana mau aku dengan anak seperti itu."

"Tapi dia menyelamatkanku, Xingie."

"Dia menyelamatkanmu, bukan aku."

"Oh tentu saja, yang kau sukai itu kan Joonmyun-_sshi_. Kau tidak akan suka padanya." kini ganti Kyungie yang menaik turunkan alisnya menggodaku. Aku membuka mulutku dan mulai berteriak padanya.

**- Do For Kai -**

_Umma_ adalah tipe ibu yang tidak akan membiarkan anak anaknya pergi keluar rumah dengan perut kosong. Oke, dia juga tipe istri yang tidak akan membiarkan suaminya pergi keluar rumah dengan perut kosong. Jadi, sepagi apapun kuliahku dan Kyungie dimulai, kami akan makan sarapan yang dimasak _umma_.

"Hari ini, ada kuliah apa saja, Kyungie?" tanya _appa_ yang menunggu kopinya dituang _umma_ pada cangkirnya. Aku mengunyah rotiku pelan, taruhan, _appa_ tidak akan menanyakan soal kuliahku.

"Tidak terlalu padat sih, hanya beberapa matkul dasar. Tapi, ada rapat bersama anggota eksekutif mahasiswa lainnya. Jadi mungkin akan pulang terlambat."

"Jangan pulang larut malam. Apalagi ini hari Jum'at, pasti kendaraan akan ramai di jalan, kau bisa terjebak macet."

"_Ne_, _appa_."

Lalu hening.

Serius, _appa_ itu bukannya menganak tirikanku. Tapi, lebih kepada, dia tidak mengerti mata kuliah yang kuambil. Memang dia akan mengerti kalau ku jelaskan soal otot sternocleidomastoideus? Jawabannya tidak, dan _appa_ akan mulai ceramah soal kalkulus-lebih-menyenangkan-nya.

"Xingie, sayang. Kau tidak akan pulang larut sore, 'kan?" tanya _umma_, aku menoleh dan tersenyum. Mengatakan sepertinya aku akan pulang lebih larut dari Kyungie karena ada praktek di laboratorium anatomi.

"Hati hati, sayang. Atau.. Mungkin Kyungie mau menemani Xingie pulang hari ini?"

"Tentu, aku bisa menunggu Xingie." kata Kyungie tersenyum.

"Apa kau bisa mengubah jadwal kuliahmu hari ini, Xing? Biar kakakmu tidak pulang terlalu larut." duh, makhluk berambut pirang itu mulai lagi karena aku akan menahan anak kesayangannya pulang larut malam.

"Kalau _appa_ bisa meluluskanku lebih cepat. Itu mungkin saja terjadi." kataku acuh. _Umma_ menaikkan kedua alisnya tahu bahwa 'perang' sebentar lagi akan dimulai, dan Kyungie tidak terganggu dengan acara makan-membacanya.

"_Appa_ sih tidak bisa melakukan itu. Tapi, memindahkanmu ke jurusan yang lebih baik. Mungkin bisa." aku mengerang,

"Jangan mulai lagi, Dad. Aku benci membahas ini." kataku memandang _appa_. Kalau aku sudah memanggilnya dengan panggilan barat itu, berarti aku sangat sangat terganggu.

"Dad tidak memulainya. Kalau saja dari awal kau mendengarkan-,"

"Aku berangkat dulu. Sudah kenyang."

Saat aku berjalan menjauhi meja makan, kudengar suara buku tertutup dan langkah berlari mengikutiku. Kyungie langsung melingkarkan tangan di lenganku yang bebas. Ketika aku menoleh ia hanya tersenyum memandang ke depan,

"Aku tahu kau dan _appa_ adalah orang baik. Cuma, agak kepala batu saja."

**- Do For Kai -**

"Kelasmu mulai jam berapa, Xingie?"

"Jam 8."

"Setelah ini aku mulai, tidak apa apa 'kan kalau kau kutinggal sendiri?"

"Jangan. Nanti kalau aku hilang bagaimana?" kataku dengan wajah sedatar datarnya. Kyungie tertawa pelan. Saat mobil berhenti aku keluar mobil diikuti Kyungie yang berkata akan menghubungi supir pribadi kami itu ketika kami selesai kuliah.

"Kyungsoo-_sshi_!" aku menoleh saat seseorang memanggil nama kakakku heboh begitu. Oh, aku menaikkan alis mengerti. Si raksasa yang lebih tinggi satu kaki diatasku itu melambaikan tangan pada Kyungie dengan semagat. Kenalkan, salah satu _fanboy_ kakakku, Park Chanyeol.

"Oh, Chanyeol-_sshi_, _annyeong_." kata Kyungie lembut saat Chanyeol mendekati kami. Chanyeol menyapa kakakku dan aku dengan senyumnya yang lebar itu.

"_Anneyong_." Jawabku. Sebenarnya Park Chanyeol itu tidak _nerd_-_nerd_ amat. Kalau dia mau melepas kacamata _fullframe_nya dan menggantinya dengan lensa atau mengecat rambut hitamnya menjadi burgundi, itu lebih bagus.

"Kau ada kelas, Xingie?" kata Chanyeol tersenyum memamerkan _richteeth_nya padaku. Aku menggeleng dan mengangkat tanganku melambaikan sapaan selamat tinggal kecil untuk Kyungie dan Chanyeol.

"Hati hati, Kyungie." kataku tersenyum. Kyung hanya tertawa dan berjalan bersama Chanyeol ke kelasnya. Park Chanyeol itu _President _di badan eksekutif mahasiswa di jurusannya. Tidak ada yang tidak kenal padanya, semua orang kenal dengan si IQ jenius itu. Bukan tipe cowok keren yang pintar sih, lebih ke _nerd_, aku sudah bilang.

Ketika aku berbalik, Chanyeol masih dengan semangat bercerita sesuatu pada gadis berambut panjang yang hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepala. Kurasa dia benar benar jatuh hati pada Kyungie, si Park Chanyeol itu. Tapi aku kenal Kyungie. Kyung suka dengan seseorang. Siapa? Itu, si-anak-yang-menyelamatkannya-saat-ski-14-tahun-yang-lalu. Aku berbalik lagi dan berjalan sambil mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi 14 tahun lalu.

**{{{{{** **Rewind**

Kyungie waktu itu sangat ingin main ski. Dia pemain ski yang handal, _well_, dia tidak buruk di olahraga. Aku yang malas. Lagipula, menghabiskan natal dengan cuaca dingin di Villa menurutku bukan ide yang bagus. Lebih enak dirumah, di kota, bisa belanja keperluan anak kecil berumur 6 tahun sepertiku.

"Xingie.. Ayo main ski bersamaku."

"Tidak tertarik."

"Xingiiee.. Ayo..," Kyungie menarikku dari balkon villa. Aku menggeleng ganas lagi dan mendorongnya lembut ke permukaan salju dengan peralatan skinya. Lebih baik menonton _umma_ dan _appa_ yang sedang ber_lovey dovey_ ria dengan salju. Kyungie hanya tertawa lalu berteriak akan main ski pada _umma_ dan _appa_.

"Jangan main jauh jauh." kata _appa_ dengan suara beratnya, dan kembali bermain salju dengan _umma_.

"Xingie! Ayo kesini, main dengan _umma_!" teriak _umma_ keras. Aku diam berpikir, lalu tersenyum mengiyakan ajakan _umma_. Paling tidak kan, aku tidak akan jatuh-

"AAAAHHH! TOLOOONGGG!"

Brakk!

Kami bertiga menoleh, kejadian itu cepat sekali. Baru saja aku menjejakkan kaki di hamparan salju dan terdengar teriakan itu. Aku mengenalnya, aku kenal suara itu. Itu suara..,

"K-Kyungie." kataku, aku mendengarnya. Suaranya ketakutan. Aku lalu berlari menuju _umma_ yang memandang udara kosong, berasumsi sebagai sumber suara, yang lalu memelukku erat.

"Aku akan memeriksanya. Tao, bawa Yixing masuk." ujar _appa_ datar dengan wajah khawatir begitu seramnya, ia lalu berlari ke belakang Villa, sepertinya akan mengambil sesuatu. Aku sedikit memberontak saat _umma_ mulai menggedongku dan mulai menangis.

"_U_-_umma_.. _u-unnie_..." dan aku menangis di ceruk leher _umma_. Wanita lembut itu mengusap punggunggku agar aku tenang. Meskipun ia juga cemas, ia membisikkan kata kata yang menenangkanku.

Saat kami akan naik ke balkon rumah, aku berteriak dan langsung meloncat turun dari gendongan _umma_. Seorang anak laki laki, dengan luka di dahinya berjalan terseok menggedong kakakku. Aku berhambur menuju mereka.

"Kyungie.. Kyungie..," kataku berulang ulang. Anak laki laki itu berhenti di depanku, dan menurunkan Kyungie yang menatapku dengan mata berair. Aku lalu memeluknya. Saat aku akan mengucapkan terimakasih pada anak laki laki itu..

Dia menghilang.

Aku dan Kyungsoo duduk sambil berpelukan, masih tetap menangis. Dan saat itu, Kyungsoo berkata di sela tangisannya,

"Yixing.. Aku menyukainya, Yixing. Aku menyukai anak itu."

**Foward }}}}}}}  
**

******. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

So.. Mind to leave comment, please?


	2. That's Kai, This is Junmyeon

**Hehe.. Otak lagi nyambung sama ini FF, jadinya ini dulu yang apdet. Hahaha... Oh iya, kalo ada yang menemukan FF ini di FB dengan akun Fingers Golden, itu saya. Hahahaha.. Okelah, ****_let's move on_****!**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 2

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Wu Yi Fan _as_ Do Yi Fan (_men_)

- Huang Zi Tao _as_ Do Zi Tao (_women_)

- Park Chanyeol (_men_)

- Kim Jumnyeon _as _Jung Junmyeon (_men_)

- Kim Jongin (_men_)

**Cameo **:

- Lee Ho Won _as_ Hoya (_men_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

.

Aku menunggu Kyungsoo di kantin setelah mata kuliah Anatomi Dasar III selesai. Kantin tidak banyak orang, mengingat memang jam makan siang sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan aku baru keluar ruangan. Tadi, Kyungsoo berkata jadwalnya juga selesai jam segini.

Lalu, disinilah aku, menunggu Kyungieku tersayang. Aku malas beranjak dari tempat duduk untuk ke kelas Kyungie. Karena paling paling, kalau Kyungie belum keluar dari kelas ketika jam sudah selesai, berarti masih ada tugas yang harus dikerjakan. Lalu, ketika aku ke kelasnya dan mengajaknya makan siang, teman temannya, apalagi Park Chanyeol yang itu akan menjauhkanku dari kelas dan berkata bahwa Kyungie sedang ditraktir makan siang di kelas.

Padahal yang kutahu, Kyungie berkutat dengan buku tebal disekitarnya. Aku tidak melihat bahan bahan yang bisa dimakan disekitar Kyungie.

Jam menunjukkan hari semakin sore. Aku terganggu, dan perutku lapar. Kyungie belum datang datang juga. Lama lama, aku akan menyuntik mati teman teman Kyungie, dan Park Chanyeol yang itu, kalau mereka menghadangku bertemu dengan kakakku lagi.

Kau mau tahu tidak, kenapa aku tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo supaya cepat datang?

Percaya atau tidak, cewek bernama Do Kyungsoo itu tidak punya ponsel. Dia _mungkin_ tahu bagaimana cara mengetik dengan sepuluh jari di atas _keyboard_ laptop atau komputer. Tapi, kutekankan sekali lagi, Kyungie tidak punya ponsel.

Dia beranggapan bahwa ponsel hanya membuat hidup orang susah, itu salahku sih, karena waktu ponselku terselip di sofa ruang tamu, aku panik tidak karuan. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu penyebabku panik. Jadi, dia beranggapan bahwa ponsel hanya membawa _sengsara_.

Kuharap dia tahu, yang sekarang sedang sengsara gara gara dia tidak punya ponsel adalah, kami semua. Orang orang disekitar Kyungsoo yang kadang kadang berusaha untuk menemukannya. Kurasa, kalau ponsel membuatnya sengsara, itu lebih baik daripada membuat setengah mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kelasnya bingung mencar-

"Astaga!" aku berteriak dan berdiri dari dudukku. Menatap horor sesuatu yang baru saja terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara keras diatas mejaku.

Ada seorang pemuda-entah-dari-mana jatuh diatas mejaku. Jatuh diatas mejaku, kuulangi.

"Aarghh.." dan dia jatuh ke lantai. Aku terdiam sebentar, dan menoleh ke arah datangnya pemuda ini. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, aku hanya mengangkat kedua alis malas.

'Kai.' kataku dalam hati. Mahasiswa jurusan Art, si pembuat onar kampus itu sedang berdiri dengan senyum sadisnya menatap 'mangsa' yang sudah jatuh kesakitan didekat kakiku. Tidak salah lagi, _fighter_ itu yang baru saja melempar pemuda malang ini ke atas mejaku. Padahal, jarak antara kami lebih kurang dua meter. Hebat saja dia main lempar begitu.

Aku baru saja akan berteriak padanya untuk minggir ketika ada orang lain yang sudah siap dengan botol kaca menyabetkan ke kepalanya. Tapi kuurungkan niat begitu kulihat dia sudah mematahkan hidung dan merontokkan satu gigi depan orang itu bahkan sebelum orang itu bisa mengayunkan botol kaca tersebut.

Kai itu mengerikan.

"Arrghh.. Engghh."

Aku menunduk, melihat korban Kai yang ini. Maunya sih pergi begitu saja, apalagi dengan penduduk kantin yang sudah terpekik kaget dan memandang horor peristiwa lempar-orang-berdarah di tengah kantin. Beberapa barang di sekitar Kai yang berada di tengah kantin sudah tidak karuan, ada yang terbalik, bergeser jauh, juga patah. Bahkan tidak ada lagi mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang ada di tengah area kantin, kecuali Kai dan 'musuh musuh'nya.

Dan aku.

Tapi tidak bisa, korban Kai yang ini menghalangi jalanku. Karena kasihan, kucoba untuk menolongnya. _Kucoba_. Hei! Aku ini anak jurusan keperawatan. Mau apa lagi aku selain menolong korban?

"Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hoya.. Aduh.. Sst.." ia meringis, memegangi rusuk kanannya. Wajahnya lebam dan sedikit memar di sana sini.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanyaku, ia lalu menunjuk rusuk kanannya. Berdesis 'ini benar benar sakit, dasar Kai sialan'.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyumpahinya. Oh.. Dan ini sepertinya..," saat aku menekan rusuknya lebih dalam, dia baru berteriak kencang, "..patah."

"Ibuku bisa menghukumku.. Ba-bagaimana ini?" tanya Hyoya pada dirinya sendiri. Aku menoleh pada Kai yang sibuk 'melayani' teman teman Hoya yang lain. Memukul, menendang, melempar. Memukul lagi, menendang, dan.. Dasar gila, dia tertawa.

"Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri. Dan, lain kali, jangan berurusan dengan Kai. Besok besok, mungkin dia akan melemparmu keluar jendela." desisku dan berdiri lagi. Aku melangkahi Hoya dan akan berjalan ke luar kantin dengan sedikit merunduk sebelum aku menyadari ada seorang mahasiswi tengah memegang lengan Kai yang akan memukul sambil berkata,

"Hentikan, Kai! Kumohon! Jangan ada kekerasan lagi."

Astaga, itu Kyungie.

**-Do for Kai-**

"Hentikan, Kai! Kumohon! Jangan ada kekerasan lagi."

Kyungie mengatakan itu lagi. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memandang Kyungie dengan pandangan ganasnya. Astaga, kupikir Hoya saja yang punya masalah dengan orang tuanya. Kurasa, setelah ini, kalau Kyungie punya satu luka lecet di tubuhnya-

"Jangan ganggu aku." Kai berkata dingin mendorong Kyungie kasar hingga ia menabrak meja.

-_appa_ akan benar benar memindahkanku ke jurusan bisnis.

"Tidak! Tidak! Sudah cukup!" jerit Kyungsoo. Ya ampun, gadis ini sedang apa sih? Otaknya tidak waras ya?! Segera kuedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kantin. Tidak hanya aku, orang orang disekitar juga memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan kau-bosan-hidup-ya? atau apa-yang-kau-lakukan-idiot! mereka. Kutemukai si tinggi, Park Chanyeol yang menatap kejadian itu mematung.

Chanyeol saja mematung, aku ingin menghajar Kai karena melukai kakakku.

"Jangan kira karena kau gadis manis yang cantik, lalu akan luluh padamu, nona. Tapi, kau memang manis dan cantik. Sekarang, pergilah!" kata Kai datar memandang Kyungie. Yang dikata begitu hanya memandang Kai tidak mengerti dan menoleh ke belakang. Mencari orang yang dimaksud Kai.

"Aku bicara padamu, nona." kata Kai lagi. Kyungie buru buru memandang Kai lagi, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Kai tidak bereaksi apa apa. Demi apapun yang kupunya, aku tahu Kyungsoo sedang memerah pipinya gara gara ucapan Kai.

Setelah Kai membanting kakakku begitu, dia menggodanya? Aish... _This man_! Ketika aku akan melangkahkan kaki menuju Kai dan Kyungsoo. Suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkahku.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini sekarang, Kai-_sshi_." ujarnya dengan suara berat yang tangguh, aku melirik padanya. Boleh juga. Paling tidak, badannya lebih tinggi daripada Kai.

Sepertinya, Kai punya mangsa baru. Ia yang awalnya hanya menoleh pada Chanyeol lalu membalikkan badan menghadapnya dan memandang sembari tersenyum remeh. Itu dibuat kesempatan oleh para 'musuh' Kai yang tadi baru dibuat babak belur untuk cepat cepat kabur dari sana. Hoya membisikkan 'terimakasih' dan aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia segera berlari terseok seok seperti anak macan kalah bertanding.

"Bagaimana, kalau aku tidak mau pergi? Hei, pak Presiden Mahasiswa?" ujarnya benar benar mengajak rusuh. Aku memandang horor si presiden. Dia memang presiden, dia bisa melakukan semuanya, tapi Kai lebih bisa menghentikan ia untuk bernafas sebelum si presiden _melakukan semuanya_.

"Tidak seharusnya, kau membuat keributan disini, Kim Jongin!"

"Kau tidak punya hak berkata padaku, mata empat." Kai menendang kursi ke samping. Suara tabrakannya membuatku bergidik kaget. Ia berjalan angkuh pada Chanyeol, "kau benar benar tidak punya hak."

"Kau-"

Belum sempat Chanyeol menghabiskan kalimatnya. Tangan terkepal Kai sudah melayang dan... Dan tidak mengenai Chanyeol. Pukulan itu mendarat mulus di wajah gadis yang.. KYUNGSOO!

"KYUNGSOO!" teriakku. Kedua lelaki itu menoleh padaku tapi lalu fokus kembali ke gadis yang tersungkur diantara mereka.

"S-sungguh, Kai. Berhentilah memukul orang..," katanya saat aku berlari mendekat, mendorong dan menjejak meja yang menghalangi jalanku. "..aku tahu kau orang yang baik." katanya melanjutkan, sementara aku dan Chanyeol menolongnya berdiri.

Kai tidak berkata apapun, hanya memandang kami bertiga dengan dingin. Tidak meminta maaf pula! Apa apaan orang ini!

"YA! KAU! KIM JONGIN! SEDANG BERBUAT ONAR APALAGI KAU!" aku, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat, profesor Oh, dosen Kwon dan rektor Choi sedang berlari dengan wajah garang ke arah kami. Aku menoleh sedikit pada Kai yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa."

"YA! KAU.."

"Sabar, rektor Choi. Bersabarlah sedikit." kata dosen Kwon, dosen cantik pembimbingku untuk tesis akhir itu menarik lengan rektor Choi agar lelaki paruh baya itu tenang sedikit saat mereka sudah berhenti di sekitar kami.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang! Anak ini.. ANAK INI SUNGGUH KETERLALUAN! Sudah berapa kali kau berbuat onar disini, hah?! Kau ini niat kuliah atau hanya memukuli teman temanmu?!" teriak rektor Choi lagi, kurasa ini sudah diambang kesabarannya. Aku bisa melihat urat nadi keluar di kening dan wajahnya berubah merah.

"Mereka bukan teman temanku." ujar Kai dingin.

"KAU.. KAU DIKE-"

"Tidak! Jangan keluarkan, Kai, rektor Choi!" peganganku terlepas, dan orang yang harusnya ada di genggaman tanganku itu sekarang berdiri merentangkan tangan dramatis di depan Kai menghadap ke rektor Choi.

EEH?!

Itu koor yang semua orang di kantin, termasuk aku, keluarkan untuk adegan paling konyol yang pernah kulihat.

Kakakku, Do Kyungsoo, si kutu buku yang akan jadi pebisnis unggulan dan lulusan terbaik kampus melindungi _fighter_ kampus yang sudah tidak bisa diampuni lagi? Dia?

Kyungsoo? Ini benar kau yang kukenal atau kau yang sedang kerasukan arwah?

**-Do for Kai-**

Tidak, dia bukan kakakku. Dia pasti kerasukan arwah saat dikelasnya. Apalagi kelas bisnis itu berada di area paling pojok di kampus. Dia pasti kerasukan arwah.

Tapi, tidak mungkin orang kerasukan arwah bisa berkata soal hak asasi mahasiswa yang masih bisa kuliah di universitas 'kan? Mungkin saja, dan _itu _bernama Do Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila, Kyung. Kau gila." kataku, membersihkan luka di sekitar mata hingga pipinya. Tadi sih samar samar, tapi sekarang darahnya mulai membeku dan menampilkan warna biru merah yang bercampur menjadi ungu. Aku mengusapkan pelan alkohol di pipinya.

"Kau sudah berkata itu puluhan kali, Xingie." katanya dan memperbaiki posisi kepalanya di atas bantal, "aku tidak gila. Aku sudah bilang, kalau dia orang baik, Xingie."

"Orang baik tidak akan melempar orang lain ke atas meja dan membuat tulang rusuknya patah."

"Ah! Kau menekannya terlalu keras!" kata Kyungsoo berjengit memegang tanganku. Aku mengangkat kedua alis dan menghembuskan nafas menyerah. Membuang kapas alkohol ke tempat sampah,

"Sori." kataku. Aku memunggungi Kyungie dan menatap kaca rias besar di seberang kamar berhadapan dengan tempat tidur merah jambu _princess_ a la Kyungsoo. Berharap ini semua hanya mimpi dan tidak ada yang memukul Kyung tadi.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku." aku lalu berbalik menatap gadis yang bermain dengan ujung selimutnya itu, "kenapa kau membela Kai didepan rektor Choi?" ucapku menghakimi.

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia diam dan tetap bermain dengan ujung selimutnya. Lalu menatapku dengan mata bulat dan berkilau itu. Astaga, apa tadi? Berkilau?

"Tidak. TIDAK! Kyung! JANGAN GUNAKAN TATAPAN ITU! OKE OKE! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENANYAKAN ALASANMU, PUAS?!" ujarku menjerit, berdiri dan menutup wajah dari _puppy eyes_ Kyungsoo barusan. Kyung hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku.

Kyung punya _puppy eyes_ yang siapapun tak bisa menolaknya, untuk kasus ini mungkin Kai punya tamengnya. Ketika ia sudah memandangmu begitu, tidak akan kau berkata 'tidak' pada anak anjing hilang yang mencari rumahnya. Dulu, ketika pertama kali Kyung melakukannya itu padaku, ketika aku _sadar_, aku sedang membuat semangkuk mie ramen dan membuatku terlambat sekolah. Waktu itu Kyung sakit dan aku sudah menolaknya ketika ia minta dibuatkan ramen. Penjaga pintu gerbang sekolah menyuruhku jalan jongkok ke kelasku di lantai 3.

Aku benci _puppy eyes_ milik Kyungsoo.

"Xingie.. Jangan memunggungiku terus. Kau marah padaku ya?" katanya memelas. Aku tidak bisa tidak menghiraukannya. Saat aku berbalik ia menatapku tersenyum.

"Oke, kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban kenapa kau membela Kai. Sekarang, berikan aku sebuah alasan untuk _appa_ ketika ia pulang kerja dan melihatmu lebam."

"Kau sudah menceritakannya pada _umma_ 'kan?"

"Oh! Tentu, aku sudah menceritakannya pada _umma_. Apalagi bagian dimana kau dipukul Kai di depan mataku. Aku heran, kenapa aku masih bisa ada di kamarmu ya?" ujarku sarkastik. Memangnya _umma_ akan membiarkanku selamat begitu saja ketika dia tahu aku tidak melakukan apa apa saat Kyung terlempar di depanku. Tidak. _Umma_ adalah mata mata si _makhluk berambut pirang_ itu. Jadi, kupikir, tidak.

"Xingie.. Jangan galak galak begitu dong."

"Aku tidak galak padamu, Kyung. Aku cuma-"

"Permisi, apa boleh aku masuk?" suara itu. Langsung aku menghentikan acara frustasiku karena Kyung tepat saat lelaki itu membuka pintu kamar. Aku tersontak, tubuhku kaku, menolehkan kepalaku derajat demi derajat.

"_Anneyong_, Junmyeon-_sshi_. Silahkan masuk." kata Kyung dengan suara ringan. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku. Ya ampun, ya ampun. Dia ada disini, dia ada disini! Harus bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana? Tanganku berkeringat dingin, perutku sudah melepaskan kupu kupunya yang menggelitik.

"_Anneyong_, Kyungsoo-_sshi_. Yixing." katanya tersenyum lembut padaku. Aku menjawab '_anneyong_ Jumnyeon-_sshi_' lirih saat ia masuk ke kamar mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Wah, kau benar benar jatuh dari tangga kampus, ya?" kata Jumnyeon melihat wajah lebam Kyungsoo. Yang ditanya begitu hanya meringis. Jumnyeon, si calon dokter muda itu (dia calon dokter_ku_ juga) memeriksa Kyungsoo sembari duduk di tempat tidur di samping Kyungsoo. Memandang lebam itu, menyentuhnya sedikit.

"Boleh aku tahu diagnosanya, Yixing?" ujarnya tidak lepas dari tatapannya di lebam itu.

"Eh.. Err.. T-tidak luka laserasi, dan.. Er.. Pembengkakan yang sekarang itu kategori normal." kataku, mataku tidak lepas dari belakang kepala Jonmyun yang sedang memeriksa Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu melepaskan sentuhannya di pipi Kyungsoo dan tersenyum malaikat pada kami berdua.

"Ibumu menceritakan soal jatuhnya Kyungsoo tadi saat berbincang degan Ibuku. Aku yang kaget lalu kemari dan melihat sendiri. Sepertinya, lumayan parah..," kata Jumnyeon masih memandang Kyungsoo lalu memandangku, "..tapi aku senang kau baik baik saja."

Aku tersenyum kaku membalas ucapan Junmyeon sementara Kyungsoo terbatuk batuk buatan kecil sembari melirikku. Junmyeon lalu berdiri dan akan keluar dari ruangan jikalau tidak tiba tiba pintu terbuka kasar dan menampakkan raksasa yang tadi bersamaku membopong Kyungsoo pulang dari kampus.

"K-Kyungsoo-_sshi_! A-apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah lelah seperti berlari dari kejaran anjing penjaga di depan rumah. Seingatku, kami tidak punya anjing penjaga.

"Oh.. Chanyeol-_sshi_.. _Anneyong_. Aku tidak apa apa, Xingie sudah menjagaku, kok." kata Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut. Jumnyeon mengangkat kedua alis terkejut melihat kedatangan _hoobae_nya yang langsung menerjang masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dan kegiatan Jumnyeon itu kuikuti setelah tiba tiba Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar.

"Ada apa, Chanyeol?" tanya Jumnyeon. Chanyeol lalu memandang Jumnyeon dan menunduk memberikan salam, setelah itu kembali berdiri tegak lagi menempel pada pintu.

"Ada yang mengejarku, _sunbaenim_." katanya pelan. Aku dan Junmnyeon saling berpandangan heran,

"Siapa?" tanyaku. Memang ada pelayan disini yang suka dengan Chanyeol ya? Mengingat dia sering datang kemari untuk belajar bersama kakakku. Itu modus, aku tahu. Dia sering melontarkan kata kata _cheesy_nya pada Kyungie.

"I-Itu..,"

"GUK!"

"Poppy?" kata kami bertiga berbarengan. Anjing Pomeranian milik Kyungie dan aku itu memang suka mengejar orang lain mengajak bermain. Tapi Poppy itu tingginya 12 inchi, dan raksasa ini 6 kaki. Apa yang harus ditakutkan?

"Nah.. Dia... Mengejarku."

Aku lalu menoleh kebelakang menatap Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan mata bola pingpongnya tidak percaya melihat kejadian itu. Ketika aku menatap Jumnyeon.. Aku melihat malaikat. Tapi, ketika aku melihat Chanyeol, dia menyedihkan. Titik.

**-Do for Kai-**

Aku menyesal tidak menggeret Kyungsoo untuk turun dan makan malam dengan _appa_ dan _umma_. Semenjak tadi aku memakan _main course_, pandangan makhluk-berambut-pirang itu sudah seperti menggerayangi leherku menunggu untuk mencekik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, Yixing?" katanya pelan, aku menoleh dan menghapus sisa bumbu di bibir.

"Dia terjatuh."

"Saat?"

"Saat mau makan siang denganku." kataku kembali lagi menyayat nyayat daging diatas piring. Sekarang, aku tidak mau memakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu ceritanya. Chanyeol datang padaku dan bilang Kyung sudah di ruang perawatan," ujarku sekenanya, memandang piring dan _appa_ bergantian, "jangan perlihatkan pandangan menyalahkanku lagi, Dad."

"Sudah, sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi." ujar _umma_ menengahi, tapi Kyungie benar, aku dan _appa_ adalah orang orang dengan kepala batu.

"Kalau kau menjemputnya, mungkin akan lain ceritanya. Dia tidak akan terjatuh."

"Kris, berhenti menyalahkan, Yix-"

"Memang Dad mengharapkanku menjadi _bodyguard_ Kyungie terus menerus di kampus? Aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri."

"Xingie, jangan kasar begitu pada-"

"Sebagai adik yang baik, harusnya kau tahu kakakmu gampang terluka."

"Kris, ja-"

"Oh, kupikir selama ini latihan ski Kyungsoo _tidak_ membuatnya _gampang_ terluka."

"Yixing."

"Dia memakai pelindung untuk latiahan ski. Memangnya dia juga harus memakai itu semua di kampus begitu maksudmu?"

"Yifan."

"Entahlah, kalau-."

Duk.

Suara pelan dari sebuah tangan memukul meja makan itu menarik perhatian kami yang sedang bertengkar. _Umma_ memandangku dan _appa_ bergantian lalu menghembuskan nafas menyerah. Ia lalu kembali memotong daging diatas piring.

"Berhentilah bertengkar, kalian berdua. Makan malam kalian."

"Tapi.." _appa_ dan aku akan menyanggah kalau tidak tiba tiba _umma_ berkata,

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kecuali kau, Yixing, mau uang sakumu kupotong setahun. Dan kau, Do Yifan, tidak ada _jatah_ untuk selamanya sampai aku tak kesal padamu."

Aku terdiam, uang saku dipotong sih tidak masalah. Tapi, yang masalah adalah _umma_ tahu aku mengincar iPod terbaru Apple dan itu berarti aku tidak bisa menabung untuk setahun. Dan untuk hukuman _appa_...

"_Chagiya_.. Jangan begitu dong.. Aku kan berkata begitu pada Yixing hanya bercanda... _Chagi_..," kata _appa_ mencolek colek lengan _umma_ yang sibuk makan daripada memperhatikannya. Wajah garang itu menghilang dan sekarang menjadi wajah anak kecil yang meminta permen pada ibunya. _Appa_ terus terusan mencolek colek lengan, telinga, pipi dan dagu _umma_ hingga wanita berparas ayu dengan kantung mata seperti panda itu menoleh padanya. Tapi, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Untuk hukuman _appa_, biar itu jadi hukumannya saja. Ujarku sambil menahan tawa.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

Oh iya, ini sekalian Ginger mau bales _Review_. Terimakasih _review_nya, jangan sungkan untuk me_review_ karya Ginger yang lain :)

**Nadya **: Iya, hahaha... Yang di FB nggak papa nggak di komen, di wakilin disini ninggalin jejak. Hahaha.. Jangan lupa RnR lagi untuk chapter ini! :)

**nickkendewi** : Beneran nih Soo sama siapapun boleh? Sama aku boleh nggak? Hahaha... Jangan lupa RnR lagi untuk chap ini :)

**BabySulayDo** : Oh, nggak. SuLaynya nggak lewa, cuma nyebrang aja. #Plak. Ha? Nggak, sebenernya si Kyungsoo belajar bisnis ya karena dia seneng aja. Dan kebetulan si Kris juga seneng anaknya belajar bisnis. Gitu... Hehe. Jangan lupa RnR _for this chapter_! :)

**Salmon** : ini dia udah muncul! hahaha.. Jangan lupa RnR lagi ya! :)

**BBCnindy** : gimana kalo si-anak-yang-menyelamatkannya-saat-ski-14-tahun-yang-lalu ternyata Chanyeol? Takdir bisa berubah loh. APAKAH DIA MEMANG BENAR BENAR KAI? #digorok Hahaha.. Terimakasih reviewnya, jangan lupa RnR lagi :)

**Lana** : Ini udah! Hahaha *kibar bendera SuLay*

**SooBaby1213** : Ya.. Kalo nggak ada TBC, jari Ginger bisa keriting dong. Hahaha. Ini udah kilat, dibantu sama petirnya abang Chen! :) Jangan lupa RnR! :D

**Kazuma B'tomat** : Ini udah ditambah. Lagipula, si Lay sama Kris pasti 'perang' terus kok kalo ketemu. Hahaha... Tapi Kris sayang kok sama Yixing. Sayang.. Sebagai anak maksudnya *dipelototin Tao*. Oke, jangan lupa RnR :D

**Kim Haerin-ah** : Nggak papa kepo, mumpung kepo masih gratis. Hahaha.. Oh, teriak? Ya.. Dia kan pamer suara. Suaranya bagus. Hahaha. Oke oke, jangan lupa RnR, _ne_? .

**littleyeoja** : kamu juga _reader_ _daebak_ udah ninggalin komen! Hahahaha.. Ini udah di update, silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa RnR! :)

_Everyone, thanks for your attention_! _Pl_ease _relax again and wait for the next chapter_!


	3. Secret

**Terimakasih atas segala ****_support_**** yang sudah diberikan. Sangat amat berarti untuk Ginger :). Hehehe.. Nggak usah berlama lama, ingin tahu kelanjutan kisahnya? ****_Now, be patient and read this out! :)_**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 3

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Wu Yi Fan _as_ Do Yi Fan (_men_)

- Huang Zi Tao _as_ Do Zi Tao (_women_)

- Kim Jongin (_men_)

- Jung Yonghwa (_men_)

- Kim Jumnyeon _as _Jung Junmyeon (_men_)

**Cameo **:

- Leejoon _as_ Chansung (_men_)

- Lee Chaerin (_women_)

- Kwon Jiyong (_men_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

.

Sampai sekarang pun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kudengar hari ini Kyungsoo memindahkan Kai ke jurusan bisnis yang itu berarti mereka akan satu kelas. Apa sih yang diharapkan Kyung dari Kai ini? Dia mau dilempar dari jendela kelas ya?

"Kyung," kataku saat makan siang, "sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dia mengunyah saladnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya, "apa? Memang apa yang kulakukan?"

"Dengar ya. Kau meminta _appa_ untuk menangguhkan hukuman _drop out_ Kai, lalu sekarang, kau memindahkan Kai ke kelas Bisnis. Kau tahu, Kai tidak tertarik dengan bisnis." kataku berdesis, takut ada yang mendengar, "sebenarnya kenapa sih kau tertarik pada Kai ini?" dan sekarang aku frustasi.

"Aku tertarik untuk menolongnya."

"Dia tidak bisa ditolong lagi, Kyungie. Dia. Sudah. Jatuh."

"Kau bilang, semua orang bisa ditolong jika ada harapan. Aku mau menolongnya." katanya polos. Aku menepuk kening pelan.

"Itu lain masalah, Kyung. Sungguh." aku lalu melihat luka di pipi Kyung yang mulai memudar, "lukamu saja belum sembuh. Kau mau dia menamparmu lagi?"

"Yixingie. Dengarkan aku." katanya lalu tiba tiba menggenggam tanganku, menatapku dengan kedua matanya, aku menutup mata, "terserah kalau kau mau menutup matamu atau apalah. Tapi, yang jelas, aku tahu dia orang baik. Dan aku akan menolongnya. _No offense_."

Saat Kyungie melepaskan genggamanku, aku dengan takut takut membuka mata. Oh bagus, mata Kyungie sekarang normal lagi. Aku memandangnya dengan penuh perhatian dan sejuta tanda tanya berbagai ukuran di pikiran. Memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Yang terjadi adalah, Kyungsoo kemarin meminta _appa_ untuk 'menangguhkan' hukuman Kai dan memintanya untuk mengeluarkan beasiswa perusahaannya untuk Kai. Jangan tanyakan padaku bagaimana Kyungsoo memintanya. Kau-tahu-apa-yang-dia-lakukan.

Tapi, _appa_ memberikan satu syarat, yaitu jika Kai mau menerima beasiswa, maka dia harus pindah ke jurusan bisnis sama dengan Kyungie. Syarat disetujui dan Kai resmi jadi mahasiswa bisnis. Yang _appa_ tahu adalah Kai salah satu sahabat baik Kyungie dan Kyungie harus membantu sahabatnya.

Kalau saja si makhluk-berambut-pirang itu tahu _sahabat baik_ Kyungie adalah si pembuat luka lebam di pipi Kyungie, kurasa Kai sekarang tidak berada di dunia. Terlalu jauh bilang Neraka-Surga, mungkin ia akan terkatung katung diantara langit dan bumi, berteman dengan Jack-o'-lattern dan anak anak kecil akan berpakaian mirip Kai setiap malam Halloween.

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah hidupnya. Mengubah takdirnya." ujar Kyungsoo mengaduk salad, aku mengangkat alisku.

"Apa?" kataku memastikan. Sejak kapan kakakku terobsesi jadi Dewa pengubah takdir begini?

"Dia pasti bisa hidup dengan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Lebih banyak cinta." ujarnya. Aku mengerutkan kening. Lebih tidak bisa dimengerti. Apa yang bisa lebih baik? Apanya yang lebih banyak cinta? Aku menelan kata kata 'kau gila, Kyung'ku lagi dalam diam.

"Kyung, setelah ini kau ada kelas jam berapa?" tanyaku mengerling buku panduan Bisnis dan Budaya yang dijadikan tumpuan siku oleh Kyungsoo. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, aku mendongakkan kepala dan melihatnya memandang ke satu arah.

"Kyung?" kataku sembari mengayunkan tangan di depan wajahnya,

"Jam 2 dan, Xingie, sepertinya aku harus pergi duluan." katanya sembari buru buru berbenah barang barang yang ada di atas meja, aku lalu melihat jam tangannya,

"Tapi, ini 'kan masih jam 12 lebih- hei, Kyungie?! Kau mau kemana?!" teriakku ketika Kyungsoo sudah berjalan cepat meninggalkan meja kami,

"Aku melihat Kai. Kurasa dia akan ketaman belakang dan merokok lagi. Kau tahu 'kan rokok itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan?!" teriaknya dan berlari kencang. Aku memandang kibaran rambut hitam yang pelan pelan menghilang dari jangkauan mata.

Sebenarnya, Kyungie, yang tidak baik untuk kesehatan itu adalah makhluk bernama Kim Jongin. Dia tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu.

**- Do for Kai -**

Ini sudah jam setengah enam sore, dan Kyungsoo belum pulang kerumah. Hari ini kudengar dua dosen pembimbing tesis akhir Kyungsoo tidak hadir di kampus. Itu artinya, Kyungsoo seharusnya sudah pulang lebih dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Kau benar benar tidak tahu kemana Kyungie, Xingie?" tanya _umma_ padaku, ia sedang berada di belakang bar dapur bersih, membuat kopi hangat untuk _appa_ sementara aku duduk di kursi bar. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Mungkin ada kelas tambahan." jawabku sekenanya. Meskipun tidak yakin, kuharap itu bisa menenangkan _umma_ yang terlihat khawatir. Aku lalu harus mencari cara bagaimana menemukan Kyungie, meskipun tidak jarang kami pulang terpisah tapi kali ini insting mengatakan hal lain.

"Ah.. _Umma_!" kataku berpura pura teringat sesuatu, ia hanya membalasku dengan deheman pelan, "sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kampus."

"_Wae_?"

"Eh.. Memeriksa hasil labku." ujarku menggarukkan kepala, memang kapan aku pernah masuk laboratorium biologi? "Sudah dulu ya, _umma_. Sebelum makan malam, aku pulang."

Aku meloncat dari kursi dan mencari cari kunci vespa milik _appa_ yang tak pernah dipakai. Dia hanya membelinya karena dia suka, duh. Alhasil, aku yang iseng iseng selalu memakainya pergi ke kampus, atau kemana saja.

Setelah Chansung, supir pribadi kami yang kocak itu membukakan pintu pagar, aku langsung tancap gas menuju ke kampus. Kalau sudah sore begini, pasti jalanan ramai dan macet. Bisa bisa aku pulang waktu _appa_ pulang nanti. Dan... Aku tidak mau berpikir soal makhluk-rambut-pirang itu.

Kira kira, kemana Kyungsoo pergi? Apa dia pergi dengan Kai? Kalau sampai si hitam itu berbuat aneh aneh pada kakakku. Habis nyawanya. Paling tidak, aku bisa menyuntikkan cairan euthanasia sementara ia main pukul. Kenapa sih kakakku harus berurusan dengan manusia setengah iblis pencabut kebahagiaan orang itu? Kenapa dia tidak berkutat dengan Chanyeol saja? Paling tidak 'kan, Chanyeol tidak akan melempar Kyungsoo meskipun tubuhnya lebih tinggi bersenti sentimeter dari Kyungie.

Satu belokan lagi, sudah sampai kampus. Padatnya kota terlihat jelas waktu aku berhenti di _traffic light_. Sekarang, aku tidak yakin bisa pulang sampai dengan waktu yang ditentukan. Suara mobil berisik yang menyeruak masuk ke telinga dan asap mobil serta motor yang kadang kadang membuatku malas naik motor vespa. Tapi, masih ada alasan lagi yang paling menyebalkan kalau kau naik motor sendirian begitu. _Digoda orang_.

"Hai, gadis manis." Tuh kan.. Oh tidak. Jangan menoleh Yixing, jangan menoleh

"Sombong sekali, bagi senyum dong." Aku menolehkan wajah jauh jauh dari suara yang datang dari mobil sedan BMW di sebelahku.

"Kalau tak mau bagi senyum, menoleh saja, cantik." aduh, mati aku. Aku mendongak ke lampu merah, masih merah. Cepat hijau.. Cepat hijau...

"Kalau kau ketus begitu, mana bisa jadi perawat yang disukai pasien?" dan aku menoleh pada orang disamping ini. Seketika itu wajahku jadi memanas, sepanas panasnya. Lebih merah dari tomat, kalau bisa, setelah menemukan si penggombal barusan.

"J-Junmyeon-_sshi_?" kataku terbata. Senyum malaikat diiringi tawa lonceng gereja itu (iya, aku tahu itu terlalu hiperbolis, ada masalah?) mengisi telingaku disela sela deru mobil dan motor yang menyesakkan.

"Hai." katanya manis, aku pura pura melihat _traffic light_ yang masih merah karena malu dan menunduk melihatnya lagi.

"Darimana?" tanyaku.

"Dari kampus, dan... Jemput preman satu ini." ia menunjuk seseorang di kursi penumpang sebelahnya dengan ibu jari. Oh, Jung Yonghwa. Kakak satu satunya Junmyeon yang sedang tidur sambil menyandarkan kepala ke kaca mobil, "kau mau kemana?"

Aku melihat _trrafic light_, oh, merahlah selamanya!

"Mau ke kampus." ucapku memandang wajah malaikat yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Kau ada kuliah?" aku menggeleng, "lalu?"

"Mau lihat hasil lab." aku memandang jalan yang ramai dan memandangnya dengan senyum grogi. Tapi, Junmyeon adalah Junmyeon. Temanku dan Kyungie dari kecil, dia pasti tahu aku berbohong. Kali ini, aku percaya diri saja berbohong di depannya. Siapa tahu berhasil.

"Sejak kapan anak keperawatan pakai laboratorium?"

"Sejak kau bertanya." jawabku sekenanya, melihat _trrafic light_ yang masih merah.

"Hei, Yixing. Kenapa kau kampus?" tanyanya lagi, aku menoleh padanya sebentar lalu tersenyum.

"Aku sudah bilang."

"Katakan begitu lagi, kucium kau disini." ujarnya percaya diri. Aku terkejut, wajahku memerah lagi, duh, Jumnyeon sialan.

"Cium saja kalau berani." dan dia membuka _safety belt_nya, hampir saja membuka pintu kalau aku tak berteriak,

"OKE OKE! Aku ke kampus, mencari Kyungie. Kau bertemu dengannya tidak?" kataku gugup. Junmyeon menggeleng, memakai _safety belt_nya lagi.

"Dia belum pulang?" tanyanya. Ganti aku yang menggeleng. _Traffic light_ sudah berubah warna jadi hijau. Selamatlah aku, tapi, aku harus berpisah dengan Junmyeon dong?

"Sudah hijau! _Anneyong_, Junmyeon-_sshi_!" teriakku dan tancap gas. Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya aku tak bisa mengendarai vespa lagi. Jantungku sudah tidak berdetak alias terlalu lelah untuk berdetak gara-gara tadi terlalu bersemangat berdetak.

Saking banyaknya darah yang dialirkan oleh jantung, sampai sampai aku harus tancap gas entah kemana. Melewati kampusku begitu saja, dan baru sadar kira kira 5 meter setelahnya.

"Duh," rutukku, "Junmyeon tampan yang sialan."

**- Do for Kai -**

Kampus sudah sepi, iyalah, jam berapa ini? Puul 6 lewat 15 menit sore. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa atau mahasiswi yang lalu lalang di sekitar taman kampus. Tidak jarang diantaranya berdiskusi soal tugas yang seenak jidat diberikan para dosen.

Aku bertanya tanya soal 'hilang'nya Kyungie. Kemana dia ya? Apa _hang out_ dengan teman temannya? Ah, tapi Kyungie tipe orang yang _hang out_ itu sama dengan baca buku di perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan!

Aku melarikan langkah ke perpustakaan, sedikit bergidik soalnya kampus sepi. Sesampainya, aku melongokkan kepala dan tersenyum pada Lee Chaerin, gadis manis penjaga perpustakaan. Omong omong, dia manusia.

"Chaerin, kau lihat kakakku tidak?" tanyaku. Chaerin, teman satu angkatanku tapi beda jurusan itu hanya menggeleng.

"Apa tadi dia kemari?" tanyanya. Aku menggidikkan bahu dan tersenyum,

"Kau kan yang jaga perpustakaan, mana aku tahu, Chae..," kataku. Chaerin lalu menepuk keningnya dan tersenyum membuat matanya menyipit. Saat aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar perpustakaan, terlihat seorang mahasiswa dengan rambut putihnya sedang duduk di meja dekat kami. Aku lalu memandang Chaerin yang sibuk memeriksa daftar hadir.

"Chae, Jiyong serius sekali membacanya. Dia menungguimu ya?" tanyaku. Chae lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Jiyong. Wajahnya lalu bersemu, dan aku tertawa pelan.

"Yang langgeng ya." kataku sambil tertawa pelan dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Tidak mengindahkan teriakan 'Ya! Do Yixing! dan terus keluar.

Kemanakah Kyungsoo? Sepertinya, aku benar benar harus memaksa Kyungsoo untuk beli ponsel. Okelah, kalau dia menolak membeli ponsel, segenggam _pager_ pun tak apa. Pokoknya alat untuk mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Ketika aku melewati kelas bisnis yang berada di pojok kampus itu, rasa merinding menelusup ke tengkuk dan punggung. Rasanya menyesal masuk ke gedung ini, karena ternyata tidak ada mahasiswa sama sekali. Tepat ketika aku keluar dari memeriksa salah satu ruangan, sebuah bayangan orang tengah duduk bersandar di dinding menyita perhatianku. Ketika aku mendekatinya...

"Kai?"

**- Do for Kai -**

Dulu aku tidak tahu bagaimana kisah Kai masuk universitas swasta yang mahal ini. Kupikir, karena aku masih junior, maka aku tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Tapi, aku salah. Kisah Kai bisa masuk ke universitas ini bagaikan sebuah kisah Cinderella yang mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, semua orang tahu atau hafal dengan ceritanya.

Garis besarnya adalah, Kai menyelamatkan seorang kakek dari sekumpulan pemuda berandalan yang akan mengambil dompetnya. Dan ternyata kakek tersebut adalah si pendiri universitas ini. Mengharukan. Aku bertanya tanya, apakah Kai waktu itu terlihat polos hingga sang kakek mau memasukkannya ke universitas ini?

Ada dua versi. Kai memaksanya, atau Kai berwajah seperti Puss in Boots.

Lelaki tanpa ekspresi itu masih tetap memandangku, sekarang malah aku gemetaran. Pasti Kai itu titisan iblis, lihat saja bagaimana cara ia memandangku. Rasanya aneh kalau tidak melihat kedua iris hitam itu bewarna hitam, harusnya kan merah darah.

Iya, aku tahu aku hiperbolis, ada masalah?

Ia lalu berdiri, masih menatapku lurus lurus dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearahku. Herannya, aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi dari sana, atau lari, atau melemparinya dengan batu. Aku malah kulakukan sekarang adalah mencoba _membaca_ Kai, karena memang tidak pernah melihatnya secara jelas atau memang aku saja yang malas melihatnya.

Ketika kakinya bergerak, ia seperti singa arogan yang mengincar mangsanya. Mungkin langkah itu akan jadi beringas kalau mangsanya berlari, tapi karena ini aku, Do Yixing, yang tidak apapun kecuali badut, kupikir singa itu hanya akan mengitariku dan menyergap dimana mataku tak bisa menangkap gerakannya. Mengerikan, bukan?

Kadang kadang, aku bertanya tanya dalam hati, sebenarnya Kai ini manusia bukan sih? Serius. Kalau ada yang bilang Kai itu titisan Setan, aku menolaknya. Dia itu titisan Iblis. Apa bedanya? Iblis itu kastanya lebih tinggi dari setan. Katanya sih. Aku kan tidak punya teman Iblis atau setan, mana kutahu. Yang jelas, ketika berada di dekat Kai, tidak ada yang tidak merasakan aura bunuh-membunuhnya. Bibirnya itu tidak pernah melengkungkan senyuman tulus. Jangan jangan dia lupa caranya tersenyum?

Tapi, kurasa aku tahu kapan saatnya dia tersenyum sangat lebar dan tertawa.

Waktu dia melihat musuhnya jatuh, merintih memohon dan bersimbah darah.

Masih mau bilang Kai itu manusia? _Big no no_.

Tak menghitung langkah, ia berada sangat sangat dekat denganku. Aku lalu mendongakkan kepala waktu pandanganku tertutup kemeja biru membungkus sebidang dada tegap dan keras, mungkin kalau aku mau menyentuhnya. Dua mata tanpa emosi itu menatapku penuh perhatian.

"Katakan pada kakakmu," ia mulai bicara dengan berbisik, menundukkan wajahnya sejajar dengan telingaku. Aku sampai bisa menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuhnya, "aku. Membencinya."

Ia lalu menarik diri dan berjalan melewatiku. Aku terpaku. Lebih kepada terkejut karena perlakuan Kai barusan padaku. Lantas, aku ingat kenapa aku berada di kampus ini.

"Dimana dia?" ujarku lalu berbalik menatap punggung yang tidak jauh dariku. Ia tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan, "dimana orang yang kau benci itu?" ucapku.

Ia lalu menoleh sebatas pundak, tapi aku bisa melihat satu tarikan mengerikan di bibirnya, "aku melenyapkan orang orang yang ku benci."

Kepalaku pening, rasanya aku ingin berteriak dan menghajar Kai saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Tidak.. Mungkin.. 'kan? Tapi, pertanyaan itu hanya berputar dikepalaku karena Kai menghilang dalam kelas yang tadi kumasuki. Saat aku akan berlari mengejar Kai, ponselku berdering tanda ada pesan masuk.

'_Cepat pulang. Kyungsoo sudah pulang. Kau tidak mau keduluan __appa__pulang 'kan?_' dari _umma_. Aku mendongakkan kepala memandang jalan dimana Kai menyusurinya, lalu berbalik pulang. Sebuah fakta menggelitik di kepala.

Aroma yang bisa kuhirup saat Kai mendekatiku, tidak ada bau rokok yang tadi siang Kyungsoo katakan padaku.

**- Do for Kai -**

Aku tidak banyak bicara saat makan malam. Tidak juga sih, hanya gumaman gumaman kecil agar Kyungsoo mengambilkan lauk atau air untukku. Selebihnya, tidak. Ngobrol dengan _appa_ pun malas. Ya ampun, rasanya aku ingin menyelesaikan makan malam yang entah kenapa jadi tidak berguna ini dan melenyapkan diri diantara kasur dan selimut.

"Yixing." panggil _appa_, aku memandangnya, "kenapa kau diam saja? Seperti baru bertemu setan saja." oh, tumben _appa_ mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"_I saw_," kataku, menelan sayur bulat bulat, "_now_."

Kyungsoo terkikik tertahan, dan _umma_ menghembuskan nafas pasrah. Aku melirik _appa_ yang menatapku dengan satu alis terangkat. Demi semua koleksi sepatu CL _leader_ 2NE1 yang banyaknya sama seperti buku Kyungsoo, _appa_ hanya memakan kembali saladnya tanpa komentar.

Aku kembali tenang.

Ketika Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makan malamnya, aku buru buru menyusulnya. Kata kata Kai terngiang lagi di telingaku. Aku juga ingin tahu kemana Kyungsoo pergi sepanjang sore. Jadi, aku mengikutinya masuk kekamar dan mulai menginterogasinya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanyaku, Kyungsoo yang akan naik ke tempat tidurnya, lalu menoleh dan tersenyum. Ia lalu naik ke tempat tidurnya,

"Di kampus."

"Sedang apa?"

"Baca buku, di perpustakaan."

"Sampai jam berapa?"

"Ehm... Sampai aku pulang."

"Bertemu dengan Chaerin tidak?"

"Iya."

"Ada siapa saja disana?"

"Hanya Chaerin, aku dan Jiyong."

Aku mendekapkan tangan di dada, menatap menelisik kakakku yang memandangku dengan mata bulatnya yang bisa keluar kapan saja. Aku menghembuskan nafas dan mendekati tempat tidurnya, mungkin Kyungie harus tahu apa yang Kai katakan padaku.

"Dengar, Kyungie. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." kataku, duduk disampingnya. Ia menggeser duduknya, membuatku juga duduk diatas tempat tidur. Kyungie menatapku ingin tahu,

"Ya?"

"Jauhi Kai." kataku pelan dan singkat. Kyungie lalu menatapku lekat lekat, dan lalu mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah _mengisyaratkan_ padaku itu kira kira... 20 kali."

"Sepanjang kau berdiri untuk Kai. Aku sudah mengatakannya itu padamu," ujarku protes, "aku bertemu Kai hari ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia katakan padaku?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng.

"Dia bilang, dia membencimu. _See_? Dia membencimu. Itu artinya, jauhi dia." kataku menekankan segala kata dalam kalimatku barusan. Ia tersenyum manis,

"Aku tidak akan menjauhinya, Xingie." katanya masih dengan senyum lembut, "aku akan berada di sisinya. Melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan untuk merubah hidupnya. Aku tahu, dia adalah orang baik Xingie. Sama sepertimu, kau juga orang baik 'kan? Maka, aku akan membantunya."

Seketika itu, aku tahu aku kalah.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

**Septaaa** : Ahh… _the one of my favourite author leave comment at my fanfiction_! Hehehe.. Nggak papa nggak papa, karena Septa author favorit saya, jadi dimaafkan. Oh, si Kai udah nggak masuk kasar lagi, sadis iya. Hehehehe. Kok banyak yang suka Kris VS Lay ya? (?'_') Padahal kasian si Tao _umma_ sama Kyungsoo loh, jadi korban. Hehehehe. Ini sudah dilanjutin! Chuuu balik~~

**mizu aleynn** : Ginger juga bingung kamu harus bilang apaaaa hahaha. Oh, semuanya juga tahu kalo Kai itu Kim Jongin, kamu baru tahu? Ciyus? #plak Ini sudah di _update_, terimakasih _review_nya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar lagi, ya? (^_^)

**widyaokta**: Ini sudah di lanjut, hihihi. Terimakasih dan lanjutkan _review_nya, ya? :)

**Flory KaiSoo 121401** : Terimakasih, silahkan _review_ lagi :)

**Nadya**: Ngak mungkin Kai itu malaikat. Dia itu titisan iblis #DicekikKai waduh, masalah itu juga Kyungie nggak cerita sama aku, aku juga nggak tahu ('_') Ya iya dong, Tao kan _everything_nya bapak Kris hahaha. Silahkan _review_ lagi :)

**myjongie** : Itu saya milih Hoya tuh diluar kesadaran loh. Tapi maf ya kalo Hoyanya saya lempar lempar.. Nggak sih, yang ngelmpar kan si Kai. Kalo Hoya nggak ada, sama L aja gimana? #plak. Hehehe. Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan _review _lagi :)

**nicckendwi**: Hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo itu bagaikan sambungan telfon yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Si Kyungsoo nyoba telfon Kai tapi nggak diangkat sama Kai. Kesian ya? #plak Memang susah nolak si Kyungie. Hebat aja tuh Kai bisa nolak Kyungie hahaha :D Silahakn _review_ lagi! :)

**Riyoung Kim** : Nggak kok. Meskipun begitu, Kris sayang sama Yixing. Meskipun caranya aneh. Hehehe. Ini ada SuLay _moment_. Terimakasih penantiannya, silahkan _review_ lagi! :)

**Miyuk **: Iya, Ginger heran, kenapa ya si Yixing mau punya bapak kayak Kris? #plak Ini sudah di _update_. Silahkan _review_ lagi :)

**Kazuma B'tomat**: Kasian ya si Kris. :D Chanyeol emang malu maluin, ya nggak Poppy?

Poppy : GUK! *_yes_!*

Hehehe, ini sudah di _update_. Silahkan di _review_ lagi :)

**ICE14**: Iya tuh, siapa suruh marahin Xingie. He-eh, si Yixing deg degan ketemu Jumnyeon *tebar bunga* hahaha. Nggak papa, silahkan _review_ lagi, oke? :)

**fresh salmon**: Kalo Kainya munculnya lama, bisa bisa semua _cast_ disini mati sia sia ditangannya dia #plak. Ada, bakal nambah kok. Tapi, ya.. Dikit dikit dulu, sesuai alur. Hehehe. Chanyeol.. Sama aku juga boleh. :D Sama Baek aja gimana? #hihihi ini sudah di _update_, silahkan _review_ lagi, ya! :D

**Kim Haerin-ah** : Nggak papa kepo lagi! Mumpung kepo masih gratis! Hahaha. Iya si Kris nggak dapet jatah.. Jatah makan maksudnya. #ngakak Ini ada Su-Lay lagi. Hehe. Makasih _support_nya, *terima _kisseu_* Silahkan _review_ lagi :)

**Lana** : Nggak banting banting lagi, lempar lempar orang juga iye si Kai -_- Hahaha, ini sudah lanjut. Jangan lupa _review_ lagi ya! :)

**Seisheira** : makasih makasih J Maunya sih juga gitu, cepet cepet bikin KaiDio bersatu.. Tapi yah.. hehehehe. Ok oke, ini sudah di _update_. Jangan lupa review lagi, _ne_?! :D

**SooBaby1213**: Iya TBC lagi.. hahaha. Ini sudah sekilat kilatnya, nggak pakek fedEx loh. Ciyus. *pakek kaca mata hitam biar nggak liat _puppy_ _eyes_* Terimakasih _review_nya, dan jangan lupa lagi untuk yang ini :)

**BabySuLayDo** : Kalo masalah Yixing sama Kyungsoo tahu kalo Kai itu Kim Jongin, ya semua orang udah tahu. Nah.. Tapi, masalah si Kai yang nyelamatin Kyungsoo pas kecilnya dulu.. Nggak tahu lagi deh. Kalo Ginger sendiri, nggak yakin kalo si Kai a.k.a Kim Jongin ini yang nyelametin. Soalnya.. Kalo Kai, nggak mungkinkan si Kyungsoo digendong? Pasti digelundungin. #plak Jangan lupa review lagi ya untuk yang ini :)

**BBCnindy** : Nggak, itu Chanyeol ah. Itu pasti si Chanyeol! *Ini yang author siapa?* Oke oke, Chanyeol punya Baek. Kalo gitu, pasti si-anak-yang-menyelamatkannya-saat-ski=14-tahun-yang-lalu itu si Suho! *plak* *_mian_* Oh, kalo si Kai mah kasar sama semua orang. Nggak usah khawatir. Tau tuh, _puppy eyes_nya si Kyungie nggak mempan. Hebat banget. _Thanks for your attention_! Jangan lupa review lagi ya untuk yang ini :)

_Thanks for love that you give for me_!_ Now, leave comment and I'll prepare for the next chapter_!

p.s : Silahkan datang ke FF Ginger yang lain. Terimakasih :)


	4. Decode of Your Love

**Hahaha. ****_It's me_****_again_****! Bener bener nih FF ****_daebak_**** banget bikin Ginger terus terusan pengen nulis! Hehehe, terimakasih untuk segala ****_review_**** yang diberikan. Hehehe. Silahkan ****_review_**** lagi! :)**

**Oh iya, omong omong, Ginger kan masih nulis nih, kalo misalkan, misalkan, ada chapter yang POVnya itu orang ketiga atau pembaca gitu.. Gimana ya? Saran! ^^**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 4

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Wu Yi Fan _as_ Do Yi Fan (_men_)

- Huang Zi Tao _as_ Do Zi Tao (_women_)

- Park Chanyeol _as_ Park Chanyeol (_men)_

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_)

**Cameo **:

- Lee Taemin _as_ Taemin (_men_)

- Kim Hyu Ah _as_ Hyuna (_women_)

- Sandara Park _as_ Sandara Park (_women_)

- Park Bom _as_ Park Bom (_women_)

- T.O.P _as_ Seunghyun (_men_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

.

Sebulan.

Kira kira sudah sebulan aku memergoki Kyungie pulang tepat sebelum makan malam atau sebelum _appa_ pulang. Aku mungkin mengerti kenapa dia pulang selarut itu, bimbingan dengan dosen untuk tesis akhir-nya yang akan disidangkan dua bulan lagi itu pasti menguras tenaga.

Tapi, yang tidak aku mengerti adalah, kenapa dia selalu pulang dengan wajah lelah begitu? Maksudku, bukan lelah karena berfikir. Lebih ke yang dia menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya untuk sesuatu. Ah, masa iya dia dan dosennya selalu berolahraga sebelum mengerjakan tesis?

"Yixing," panggil seorang temanku di kantin. Kami sedang istirahat, menunggu mata kuliah Farmakologi II yang akan berlangsung setengah jam lagi, "kira kira, kenapa kakakmu dekat sekali dengan Kai ya?"

"Jangan tanyakan itu padaku. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Hyuna." kataku memandang Hyuna yang memandangku ingin tahu. Cewek bersifat '_tiger_' ini lalu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, lebih mirip kucing anggora daripada harimau sumatra.

"Tapi, selama kita kuliah disini. Kulihat, kakakmu benar benar tidak memperdulikannya lho. Kurasa, malah mengenalnya saja tidak." katanya, memandang langit menerawang sesuatu, "apa jangan jangan Kai melakukan sesuatu padanya?" tanya Hyuna entah pada siapa. Kini aku yang mengerutkan kening.

"Ha? Melakukan apa?"

"Bisa saja," seseorang tiba tiba menaruh nampan besi di depanku dan Hyuna lalu duduk, "mungkin Kai berencana menghamili kakakmu?"

Aku lalu menusuk tangan putih itu dengan garpu, dan orang itu, Taemin, berteriak dan menampar tanganku. Hyuna tertawa.

"Kai mungkin _brengsek_," kataku, "tapi kurasa, dia tidak tertarik dengan gadis." sekali lagi mencoba menusuk tangan Taemin yang di dekapkannya di dada. Cowok berambut madu itu menunjukkan _mehrong_nya padaku saat aku gagal menusukkan garpu. Besok besok, aku bawa pisau saja. Biar bisa menusuk lebih dalam.

"Benar juga. Tidak ada tuh, gadis disini yang mau dekat dengannya." kata Hyuna kembali mengaduk aduk supnya. Aku menghela nafas prihatin, sekarang dalam sejarah hidup Kai, mungkin nama Do Kyungsoo menjadi satu satunya nama wanita yang pernah 'dekat' dengannya selain ibunya sendiri.

Mungkin juga satu satunya nama manusia yang dekat dengannya, aku ragu dia dekat dengan ibunya.

"Kemarin saja aku melihatnya bersama dengan Kai di perpustakaan." kata Taemin. Aku dan Hyuna lalu memandangnya dan mengangkat alis ingin tahu.

"Sebenarnya sih lebih kepada, Kyungsoo membaca buku dan Kai hanya duduk disana. Saat Kai akan pergi, Kyungsoo menarik tangannya untuk duduk. Tapi, Kai menghempaskannya, lalu Kyungsoo terhuyung. Kyungsoo tidak menyerah dan akhirnya membawa Kai duduk kembali," kata Taemin sambil meminum teh kotaknya dan bercerita seolah olah itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi seperti siang dan malam, "tapi, dua puluh detik kemudian. Kai benar benar pergi."

"Kau menghitung waktu Kai pergi?" tanya Hyuna. Taemin memandangnya malas,

"Aku sedang belajar menghitung tetesan IV, di hitungan ke duapuluh, Kai pergi." katanya bersungut sungut. Hyuna lalu menertawainya dan berkata sesuatu, kembalilah terjadi perang mulut kecil antara Hyuna dan Taemin.

"O-oh... Apa kau tidak tahu? Iya, anak fakultas bisnis itu. Ya ampun, ku kira dia anak baik baik. Ternyata.. Iiih!" ujar seseorang dengan nadanya yang centil. Aku tidak memperdulikannya ketika aku tahu bahwa si empunya suara adalah salah satu dari _devil_ Park_ sister_ dari kelas Bahasa, Sandara. Si bersaudara yang punya mulut sepedas wasabi, dan selalu mendapatkan berita gosip entah darimana asalnya.

"Yeah. Dan temannya yang tinggi itu, siapa namanya? Duh, karena terlalu aneh, jadi malas mengingatnya," balas yang lain, Bom. Saat kulirik, ia memegang jijik tisue penuh minyak yang baru ia buat mengelap piringnya yang kotor, "..nah, pokoknya si aneh itu. Dia juga menemani gadis itu ke kafe loh."

"Kau tahu 'kan kalau kafe itu bukan kafe biasa." kata Sandara berbisik, apanya yang berbisik. Dia hanya pura pura berbisik, kalau dia benar benar berbisik, tidak mungkin orang yang berjarak dua meter darinya bisa mendengar patah demi patah kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Tentu saja. Kafe itu 'kan reputasinya jelek sekali. Apa jangan jangan dia seorang..," Bom dan Sandara saling berpandangan dan lalu mengeluarkan mengeluarkan suara 'Iuuh..' dengan keras dan menyebalkan. Seperti kau ingin memasukkan burger yang ada di depan mereka bulat bulat ke mulutnya agar mereka tak mengoceh lagi.

Kedua gadis itu masih mengobrol tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku tahu, suaranya tidak normal seperti sedang menyindir orang. Hyuna sedikit sedikit melirik mereka dan memandang Taemin resah. Pemuda _baby face_ itu juga menukar pandangan dengan Hyuna yang diartikan olehku kalau itu pandangan cemas. Aku menaruh sendok dan memandang mereka berdua menyelidik.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Taemin dan Hyuna kompak hanya menggeleng dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi meskipun terlihat kaku,

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sekali lagi, kali ini lebih menuntut. Taemin dan Hyuna lalu berhenti melakukan kegiatan mereka, membaca buku dan makan, lalu memandang satu sama lain. Baru setelahnya, mereka memandangku.

"Sebenarnya.. Ini masalah Kyungsoo." kata Hyuna berhati hati. Pikiranku yang awalnya terpecah pecah kemana mana, kini langsung fokus ke gadis berlensa abu abu itu. Aku lalu memandang Taemin yang menyiratkan ke khawatiran.

Astaga, bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku jadi apatis begini? _Devil_ Park_ sisters_ itu pasti, PASTI membicarakan soal kakakku. Dan, teman tinggi itu.. Itu pasti Park Chanyeol. Tidak salah lagi. Itu pasti mereka.

Saat aku menoleh perlahan ke arah kedua gadis metropolitan itu, mereka tengah memandangku dengan pandangan meremehkan. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi kurasa mereka terlihat cantik kalau tidak punya sifat _devil_ dalam darahnya. Sejenak lalu kembali lagi ke realita untuk mendapatkan apa yang Kyungie selama ini sembunyikan dariku. Sandara memandangku dengan penuh dengki dan bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara.

Yang kutahu, saat aku meninggalkan tempat duduk kantin lalu melewati meja dua gadis gila gosip itu, salah satu dari _devil_ Park _sisters_ itu berteriak dan menjerit histeris dengan salah satu saudari bodohnya memandangi saudarinya yang wajahnya kini penuh dengan daging, _mustard_, sambal, saos dan bahan bahan burger lainnya.

**- Do for Kai - **

Apa yang disembunyikan Kyungie dariku? Kenapa dia tidak mau berterus terang? Kafe apa yang diomongkan oleh Park bersaudara itu?

Intinya,

Apa yang sedang Kyungie lakukan?

Aku berhenti di depan gedung fakultas Bisnis. Kalau aku menemui Kyungie sekarang, ia pasti tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Lalu tujuanku berubah. Saat ingat Park bersaudara itu mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'Tinggi', kurasa itu pasti Chanyeol. Maka targetku kini berubah menjadi Park Chanyeol.

Beruntungnya, si Presiden Ekskutif Mahasiswa itu berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

Segera kularikan langkah ke arahnya yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang teman dengan membawa buku yang terbuka. Seketika aku menutup bukunya membuat ia dan temannya menunduk menatapku.

"Y-Yixing?"

"Hai, Chanyeol." sapaku, lalu beralih ke teman yang berada di sampingnya, "hai Seunghyun." pemuda dengan mata tajam itu hanya memandangku lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kau mencari Kyungie?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencarimu."

Sontak Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut, ia lalu memandang Seunghyun yang sama bingungnya. Setelahnya memandangku kembali.

"Aku?"

"_Ne_. Jadi, bisa waktunya sebentar?" kataku, lalu memalingkan wajah pada Seunghyun yang masih tidak mendapat gambaran sama sekali tentang aku yang datang tiba tiba, "boleh ya, _oppa_?" tanyaku. Sedikit merajuk.

Kini ganti Seunghyun yang memandangku tidak mengerti. Pemuda itu hanya menatapku, lalu menatap Chanyeol mencari pencerahan. Lalu mengerlingku lagi dan mengangguk kaku.

"Ten-tentu saja, Yixing." katanya, lalu mengangguk singkat dan buru buru pergi. Ini mataku, atau tadi pipinya bersemu merah? Oh, lupakan. Yang lebih penting adalah mengorek rahasia dari Jerapah Berkacamata ini dulu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." kataku menghakiminya. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." bantahnya. Aku memutar mata, terus saja mengelak. Kalau ketahuan, habis kau.

"Kau mengerti maksudku. Kau, Park Chanyeol, menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku!" kataku sembari menggeretnya ke satu sudut yang lebih tenang. Tidak enak memaksa orang yang lebih tinggi sambil menggengam satu lengannya di depan koridor.

"Aku.. Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Do Yixing!" ucapnya membantahku. Menatap lurus lurus langsung ke mata. Aku mendengus sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Katakan padaku, Park Chanyeol!" desisku dengan nada lebih tinggi. Chanyeol sepertinya mulai geram, ia akan menghempaskan genggamanku tapi aku memegangnya lebih erat membuat buku di pegangannya terjatuh.

"Ya! Yixing!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku atau aku akan bilang pada Kyungie kalau kau menyukainya!" ancamku. Chanyeol lalu terpaku dan memandangku. Aku tersenyum manis dengan bumbu licik terpatri di wajahku. Aku tahu, sangat tahu, kalau Chanyeol menyukai kakakku. Kyungie juga pasti mengetahuinya.

Tapi selebihnya, kalau aku berkata pada Kyungie terlebih dulu kalau Chanyeol menyukainya. Itu akan merusak rencana Chanyeol yang (katanya) akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungie di hari ulang tahunnya saat ia (katanya akan) menyewa seluruh area Lotte Park agar terkesan romantis. Kita lihat saja kebenarannya.

"Jangan.. Yixing. J-jangan begitu!" rajuknya. Aku tertawa lepas, kalau begitu, rumor bodoh itu benar. Ya ampun, Chanyeol, kau lebih dari _cheesy_ ternyata.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan." ujarku. Chanyeol melarikan pandangannya ke segala arah, lalu menatapku grogi. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku akan mengatakannya." ia menghadapkan telapak tangannya padaku untuk menenangkan diri. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Aku.. Eh.. Aku...,"

"Ya? Kau?"

"Ehmm.."

"Ya ampun, Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau jadi gagap begini?! Kuadukan-,"

"Oke! Oke! Oke! Aku takut dengan Poppy, anjing Pomeranian milikmu dan Kyungie! PUAS?!"

Eh?

Aku memandangnya dengan satu alis terangkat, ia memandangku dengan nafas terengah engah bagaikan habis berlari berkilo kilo meter jauhnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia berkata padaku tentang Poppy.

"Poppy?"

"_Ne_, _ne_! Anjing kalian yang tingginya 20 inchi itu! Aku takut dengannya! KAU PUAS DO YIXING?!"

Terlalu terkejut soal pengakuan Chanyeol, aku melepas genggamanku. Ia lalu mengusap upsanya dan bergumam menggerutu. Apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan?

"Tidak, aku tidak puas. Lagipula, Poppy itu tingginya 12 inchi dasar tiang listrik! Kenapa kau katakan sesuatu yang sangat amat aku tidak ingin tahu?!" ucapku menghardiknya. Chanyeol yang berdiri setelah menunduk mengambil bukunya kini ganti menatapku terkejut.

"Hah?"

"Dengar ya, aku tidak peduli bagaimana takutnya kau dengan Poppy. Tapi, tak apalah itu artinya aku bisa selalu melepaskan Poppy untuk berada didekatmu agar kau jauh jauh dari Kyungie. _Well_, ITU BUKAN SESUATU YANG INGIN KU TAHU!" teriakku kesal.

"J-jadi.. Kau.. Kau?" katanya tergagap lagi. Aku memutar mataku, menyedikapkan tangan di depan dada. Menatapnya malas, sementara Chanyeol lalu tertawa lepas dan lega.

"Cepat, katakan padaku." kataku lagi, Chanyeol berhenti dari tawanya tapi masih menimbulkan sedikit kekehan,

"Apa?"

"Rahasiamu."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kok." ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Ugh, _derp_!

"Rahasianmu.. Dan Kyungie, kakakku." seketika itu langsung tawanya berhenti. Ia memandangku horor, sesekali meneguk salivanya.

"Erh.. Eh..," ia gugup. Kali ini aku tidak ingin bercanda, Chanyeol. Bilang sekali lagi kalimat yang tidak ada hubungannya, kupastikan kau menyesal mengenal anak jurusan keperawatan.

"Jangan berbohong padaku." kataku, "dia kakakku. Aku berhak tahu apa yang dia lakukan selama ini. Dan, kau, hanya pemuda dari luar yang mengenalnya. Jadi, apapun yang dikerjakan kakakku sekarang, aku tahu itu bukan hal yang baik."

Chanyeol bergumam pada diri sendiri, ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Bergerak gelisah dalam berdiri, matanya masih menjauhiku. Masih mau berbohong dengan bertingkah begitu?

"Chanyeol. Katakan padaku. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, antara kau dan kakakku." kali ini aku memegang kedua lengan Chanyeol, menyuruhnya menatapku. Mata lebar itu akhirnya menetapkan perhatian padaku. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafas, wajahnya sedikit mengeras.

"Kalau itu maumu, baik. Aku akan menceritakannya." katanya dengan suara berat dan berwibawa.

**- Do for Kai - **

"Mau tambah kiwinya, sayang?"

"_Ani_, Mom. Ini sudah cukup."

Di luar hujan deras, tidak deras deras sekali sih. Cukup ramailah air menghantam tanah. Kyungie belum pulang tapi si makhluk-berambut-pirang itu ternyata sudah pulang duluan. Sesekali dia bertanya kemana Kyungie, sesekali pula aku menjawab gadis itu masih di kampus.

Karena makan malam masih lama, maka aku, _umma_ dan _appa_ berada di ruang keluarga sambil menyalakan penghangat. Aku menekuk kaki dan bergelung nyaman di salah satu kursi besar dekat penghangat sambil baca buku, sementara _appa_ duduk di sofa panjang sembari menunduk mengetik kerjaannya di _notebook_ yang diletakkan di atas meja. _Umma_ bolak balik dapur-ruang keluarga untuk mengambil makanan atau membuat kopi _appa_.

Sebenarnya, tidak sepenuhnya pikiranku menuju ke huruf huruf yang tersusun di buku dan menjadi untaian kalimat anatomi itu. Setengah darinya berlari menuju ke kejadian siang tadi saat aku berhasil tahu soal apa yang dilakukan Kyungie. Aku mengerling ke arah _appa_ dan _umma_ yang sedang ber_lovey_ _dovey_ ria di depanku, khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan mereka jika mereka memergoki apa yang sedang Kyungie lakukan sekarang.

Aku menghembuskan nafas, menjulur tangan dan memakan satu potong kiwi.

"Sungguh, kemana Kyungie? Ini sudah hampir pukul 6 sore." kata _appa_ frustasi. _Umma_ kembali hilang, kurasa mengambil majalah.

"Dia masih dikampus. Mungkin saja menunggu hujan reda." pembohong. Kau pembohong ulung, Do Yixing.

"Kenapa dia tidak pulang bersamamu, Yixing?" tanyanya, memandangku seakan akan ketika aku menjawab tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya maka aku akan mendapatkan nilai E di mata kuliah anatomi. Aku membalasnya dengan pandangan malas.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang bersamanya? Ketemu saja tid-, maksudku, aku pulang duluan. Dia masih ada kelas dan itu artinya aku harus menunggu kurang lebih tiga jam di depan kelasnya. _Appa_ ingin aku duduk di depan kelasnya, begitu?" tanyaku bersungut sungut, ditambahi kebohongan, tentu saja. Sejujurnya, aku tidak bertemu Kyungie dari tadi siang.

"Ya. Atau mungkin lebih baik kau duduk bersama dengannya di dalam kelas." _Appa_ menggidikkan bahunya dan kembali mengetik di _notebook_. Oh, astaga, makhluk-berambut-pirang ini! Demi Tuhan!

Aku tidak membalasnya, sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk perang lagi dengannya.

"Kemana anak itu pergi?" desisnya. Aku menghembuskan nafas, membalik satu halaman.

"Belikan dia ponsel kalau begitu." kataku tanpa melepas pandangan ke buku, "dengan begitu, _appa_ tidak perlu menerka-nerka kemana si Kyungie pergi."

"Untuk apa aku membelikannya ponsel kalau dia tidak mau?" tanyanya, "kalau masih ada kau di sekitarnya. Kurasa, ponsel masih tidak diperlukan."

Aku memandangnya malas, dia juga memandangku. Sedetik kemudian, kami kembali ke kesibukan masing masing. Serius, aku sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak ingin mengajak perang siapapun, bahkan musuh besarku.

"Aku pulang." kata satu suara lembut diiringi pintu yang tertutup. Aku dan _appa_ sama sama mengucapkan 'selamat datang' dengan lirih dan menoleh memandang siapa yang pulang. Oh, tentu saja, _memang siapa lagi yang akan pulang ke rumah ini_? Kyungie.

"Kyung? Darimana saja kau? Lihat, sampai basah begini." kata _umma_ yang lalu memberikan handuk kecil pada Kyungie. Kyung hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa dosennya hari ini datang agak terlambat, jadi memberikan bimbingan sampai terlalu larut malam.

Astaga, Kyungie, kalau kau mau memberikan dua orang ini pencerahan apa arti kata 'larut malam' itu, mereka akan membuat kita berdua punya jam malam. Selama ini, yang kupunya (dan kulanggar) adalan jam sore, pukul 5.

"Cepat ganti baju, kita akan segera makan malam." titah _appa_. Kyungie hanya mengangguk cepat dan melesat ke kamarnya. Segera aku meloncat dari kursi, mengikuti Kyungie yang buru buru masuk ke kamar. Hari ini, Kyungie harus mengatakan segalanya padaku. Tidak boleh ada yang terlewatkan, bahkan titik sekalipun.

Saat Kyungie akan menutup pintunya, sedikit celah kumanfaatkan untuk mencegah pintunya tertutup sempurna dengan buku anatomi. Kyungsoo berhenti dan lalu membuka pintunya, menatapku dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku tak ingat pernah membelikanmu buku untuk dijadikan pengganjal pintu?"

"Aku juga tak ingat kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu soal 'silahkan berbohong di depan adikmu'?" ia mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudmu, Xingie?" kata Kyungie dan kali ini ia berkacak pinggang.

"Kau, Kyungie, mengerti maksudku. Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan setelah pulang kuliah?" kataku menuntut,

"Bimbingan dengan dosen."

"Deng! Jawabanmu salah!"

Ia tertawa pelan, membuka pintu lebar lebar dan menyuruhku masuk. Masih dengan tawa yang lembut ia berkata, "kau ini ada ada saja. Yang kuliah kan _aku_, yang bimbingan juga _aku_. Memang kau tahu darimana kalau jawabanku salah?" tanyanya, lalu menutup pintu.

"Pernah lihat kuis tidak? Kalau si penanya berkata jawaban yang dilontarkan adalah salah, itu berarti penanya tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya, Kyungie." kataku melempar pelan bukuku ke atas meja, menatapnya dengan tangan bersedikap di depan dada.

"Xingie.. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti maksudmu!" katanya dengan mata lebar. Aku berdengus kecil.

"Kau bekerja di Akai Cafe kan? Kafe sebelah kampus kita itu." dan Kyungie sedikit memudarkan tawanya tapi masih tersenyum lembut.

"Lalu? Tidak apa 'kan kalau aku bekerja tanpa memberitahu _appa_ dan _umma_."

"Dengar, Kyungie. Tidak masalah kalau kau melakukan ini karena jiwa berontakmu untuk _appa_ dan _umma_ yang memperlakukan kita bagai balita umur 2 setengah tahun. Tapi, yang masalah adalah alasanmu sekarang kenapa kau bekerja disana." kataku menghakimi. Kyungie masih tidak bergeming, tapi senyumnya melebar,

"Ada yang berkata tadi siang adikku bertingkah aneh di kantin, apa itu kau?" kini ganti ia yang menghakimiku, aku membuang wajah.

"Sandara mengataimu pelacur. Haruskah aku hanya diam saja disana? Membuatnya berkata pada orang orang lain kalau kau bekerja di Akai Cafe, tempat yang tidak punya reputasi baik, tempat yang hanya didatangi oleh para lelaki dan berkata kalau kau gadis murahan? Kalau memang aku marah padamu, Kyungie, tapi aku takkan setega itu membiarkan gadis bermulut tong itu mengataimu yang macam macam." tukasku. Saat aku melihat mata Kyungie yang berkaca kaca, aku memalingkan wajah lagi,

"Aku tersentuh, Xingie. Terimakasih."

Kami terdiam lagi. Aku lalu menghembuskan nafas, "jangan merubah topik pembicaraan. Masalahmu belum berakhir, Kyung."

"Alasanku untuk bekerja disana? Kau ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyanya menantangku. Aku menggeram kesal,

"Masalah! Tentu masalah! Kau bekerja disana untuk Kai, Kim Jongin, manusia setengah iblis itu!" ujarku sedikit keras. Kyungie menghembuskan nafas dan memandang ke arah lain. Ia lalu memandang padaku,

"Kau tidak tahu kenapa aku bekerja disana. Jongin tidak menyu-,"

"Aku tidak peduli, mau Jongin atau- Lihat! Lihat! Kau bahkan memanggilnya _Jongin_ sekarang! Kyungie! Otakmu sudah dicuci olehnya!" ujarku frustasi, mulai berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamar. Bagaimana tidak? Dia, Kyungie, memanggil nama Kai dengan nama aslinya. Orang ini.. Orang ini.. Tidak waras!

"Xingie..,"

"Kau bekerja disana dan uang yang kau hasilkan kau berikan semua untuk Kai! Apa sih maksudmu melakukan itu? Kenapa sih, kau tidak tinggalkan dia saja dan mulai hidup normal seperti dulu?!" tanyaku frustasi, mengusap wajah terlalu marah pada Kyungie. Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya tersenyum di seberang ruangan.

"Kai membutuhkan uang," mulainya, aku mendengus tertawa kecil, "_appa_ mungkin memberinya beasiswa untuk tetap kuliah tapi ia tidak punya uang untuk hidup sehari hari. Aku hanya membantunya."

"Kau tidak membantunya, Kyungie! Kau tidak membantunya! Kau menyerahkan dirimu sendiri padanya!" ujarku, masih frustasi, dan kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. Menatapnya penuh dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Aku tidak menyerahkan diriku, Xingie." ucapnya lalu berjalan pelan ke arahku, lalu duduk disampingku. Aku masih tidak mau memandangnya, "aku hanya membant-"

"Berhenti berkata kau membantunya. Selama ini, yang kulihat, dan yang kau lakukan adalah kau _berusaha_ membantunya tapi dia menolakmu. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau harus memaksakan sesuatu yang sudah tidak berada di tempatnya sih?!" ucapnku marah pada lantai, lalu menoleh padanya yang memandangku sedih, tapi senyum masih merobek wajahnya. Segera aku cengkeram kedua lengannya dan mengguncangnya pelan,

"Katakan padaku, Kyungie. Katakan padaku alasan semua ini! SEMUA HAL MENGGELIKAN INI!"

"Kau tahu alasanku." tukasnya, aku mengerutkan kening.

"Alasan yang mana? Alasan kau ingin menjadikannya orang baik? Alasan karena kau yakin manusia itu adalah malaikat yang memakai kostum iblis? Alasan yang mana!" ucapku. Kini ganti ia yang tertawa mengejek pelan,

"Saat di ruangan rektor Choi. Oh, Xingie. Makanya, jangan terlalu sibuk dengan amarahmu sampai sampai kau tidak mendengar percakapan kami."

Awalnya aku hanya memandangnya sengit, tapi kemudian ingatan itu berangsur angsur datang padaku. Aku lalu memandangnya dengan pandangan kaget tidak percaya, berusaha mengucapkan sebuah kalimat, tapi gagal.

"Kau tidak bersungguh sungguh, 'kan, Kyungie?" tanyaku. Kyungie tersenyum lebar,

"Sayangnya aku bersungguh sungguh." katanya, membuatku terpaku sambil memandang kearah lain, menciptakan keheningan diantara kami. Selebihnya, ia menciptakan serangan jantung kecil padaku.

"Kau sudah selesai 'kan marahnya? Sekarang, keluar dari ruanganku..," ia akhirnya menggeretku dan mengambil bukuku di atas mejanya menuju pintu, lalu membukanya pelan, "...karena aku mau mandi. Kau tahan sekali mencium bauku dari tadi." setelah ia mendorongku keluar, ia menutup pintu.

Sial. _Damn_. Sial.

Aku masih terpaku di depan ruangan Kyungie yang tertutup dan terkunci. Mencoba mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi di ruangan rektor Choi, mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi, nihil. Tak ada yang bohong, Kyungie mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Lebih baik memikirkan ini di kamar sampai _umma_ memanggil kami untuk makan malam.

Aku terlalu lemas untuk berdiri terlalu lama.

**{{{ Rewind**

"Katakan padaku nona Do Kyungsoo, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengeluarkan anak ini dari kampus kita!" kata rektor Choi dengan nada tingginya. Di ruangan rektorat ini, hanya ada aku, Kyungie, Kai dan Chanyeol. Kyungie dan Kai duduk di depan meja rektor, sementara aku dan Chanyeol berdiri di belakang sedikit menjauh. Kyung yang masih meringis karena sakit di matanya lalu menjawabnya tersenyum,

"Karena dia adalah orang baik. Aku yakin, Kai adalah orang baik," ia lalu menoleh pada Kai yang duduk seenaknya sendiri di depan kami, "jadi, beri dia satu lagi kesempatan rektor Choi." katanya.

"Maaf sebelumnya, nona. Meskipun Ayah anda adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di kampus ini, tapi aku dengan sangat menyesal tidak bisa terus menerus menahan apa yang seharusnya tidak berada di kampus ini."

"Dengan segala hormat, rektor Choi," Kyungie mulai lagi, ia memegang pipinya yang sepertinya mulai sakit. Aku menatap benci pada Kai, "anda tentunya adalah rektor yang mengerti aturan, 'kan? Apakah anda lupa, bagaimana cerita Kai bisa masuk ke universitas ini? Jika anda mengeluarkan dia dari sini, tentu itu akan mengurangi rasa kepercayaan Tuan Hanh, pendiri universitas ini, pada anda, benar?"

"Aku bisa membuktikan pada Tuan Hanh kalau selama ini, dia hanya menghakimi anak ini dari saat ia menyelamatkan tuan Hanh di kejadian tersebut. Aku akan mengatakan segala yang diperbuat oleh anak ini," ia menunjuk Kai, "sudah tidak bisa dimaafkan lagi."

"Apa yang rektor Choi itu benar, Kyungsoo." kali ini Chanyeol menginterupsi, menyetujui kalimat rektor Choi yang dibalas oleh rektorat itu pandangan lihat-dia-juga-setuju pada Kyungsoo, "kenapa kau harus bersikukuh dengan alasan yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal itu?"

Tiba tiba, Kai tertawa kecil, kami semua memandangnya,

"Hanya ada satu alasan," ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara iblis sedekat ini, "kenapa nona ini bersikukuh begitu."

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Chanyeol, Kai masih tersenyum setengah dan memandang sepatunya. Ia tertawa lagi,

"Hanya ada satu alasan kenapa nona cantik ini sangat ingin membantuku." Ia lalu memandang rektor Choi, dan melirik Kyungie, "karena dia sangat tergila gila padaku."

Seketika itu nafasku tercekat, aku memandang rektor Choi yang wajahnya mengeras sementara Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"Oh, lihat. Siapa yang sedang berkhayal di siang bolong begini?" katanya masih tertawa. Kai menghilangkan senyumnya, melirik Chanyeol sengit,

"_It takes one to know one_." ucapnya. Seketika itu Chanyeol berhenti tertawa dan aku menaikkan kedua alisku terkejut. Apa Kai yang terlalu percaya diri dengan ucapannya, atau memang hanya halusinasiku saja?

"Benar 'kan?" Kai melanjutkan melirik Kyungie yang menatapnya terkejut, "dia mencintaiku. Tergila gila padaku, hingga melakukan semua untuk melindungiku."

"CUKUP! Chanyeol, pergi keluar sekarang dan panggil Sekertaris Kwon untuk mengurus berkas _drop out_ anak ini. Katakan padanya untuk memangil polisi!" seketika itu rektor Choi berdiri, Kai dan Kyungsoo lalu ikut berdiri. Aku hanya memandang mereka semua terkejut. Saat Chanyeol akan mencapai pintu, Kyungie berteriak.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan rektor Choi!" katanya. Chanyeol berhenti dari gerakannya, memandang Kyungie begitu juga aku dan rektor Choi sementara Kai masih acuh tak acuh. Kyungie diam sebentar, sepertinya menetralisir nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"Ada apa? Tidak ada yang perlu dibela lagi darinya, nona Kyungsoo."

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab soal dirinya." kami minus Kai membelalakkan matanya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertanggung jawab soal diriku, "aku.. Akan membuatnya jadi orang yang baik."

Kai tertawa kecil meremehkan.

"Nona Kyungsoo!"

"Karena yang dia katakan itu benar!" ucapnya lagi, aku menatap Kyungsoo sambil berdoa dalam hati. Tidak, tidak, Kyungsoo pasti sedang bercanda 'kan?

"Anda.. Anda serius, nona?"

"Lebih dari itu." katanya, aku masih berdoa dalam hati, "karena aku mencintai Kai. Aku mencintainya."

**}}} Foward**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

**Uniquegals** : Terimakasih :) Iya, ini _genderswitch_, soalnya Ginger nggak bisa bikin boyxboy. Hahaha, kalo baca suka, bikinnya nggak bisa .. Terimakasih atas pujiannya. Doain aja tetap seperti ini dan tambah bagus. Hehehe. Ini sudah dibikin _next chapter_nya. Silahkan menikmati dan _review_nya ditunggu lagi! :)

**Nadya** : emang aku kesel banget ama Kai, serius. Hahaha. Ah, udah pernah dilindes pakek ulekan kok aku, nggak usah khawatir. Hahaha :p. Ya.. Kalo mau jelas, silahkan dibaca terus sampe akhir, gimana? Heheh. Terimakasih _review_nya, silahkan _review_ lagi. _Keep review_, oke?

**BLUEFIRE0805** : Terimakasih Terimakasih pujiannya! Hehehe. Ah, nggak kok. Ini _story_ masih kalah jauh sama Harry Potter ato Twilight, serius! :) Hehehe, oh, kamu orang pertama lho yang 'nggak suka' tengkarnya Yifan sama Yixing. Padahal yang laen demen banget liat ni dua orang tengkar. Hahahaha. Wah, belum tahu juga kalo orang yang bantuin Kyungsoo pas ski itu si Kai. Kyungsoo nggak cerita apa apa tuh sama aku. Aku juga suka adegan Junmyeon godain Yixing. Hehehe. Nggak papa kok ngoceh panjang lebar, aku seneng bacanya. Hahaha. Silahkan _review_ lagi ya karena ini sudah di_update_!

**Tania3424** : Hahaha.. Cie.. juga. Kyungsoo si pejuang cinta! Lucu ya liat Suho goda goda si Lay. Hahaha. Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan _review_ lagi, oke? :)

**HaeSan** : _anneyong_ juga! :) Wah, si Kai mah lebih dari dingin, nggak punya hati iya tuh si Kai #DilindesTrukSamaKai yah, nantilah aku bikin mereka akur. Lebih seneng akur kan daripada berantem terus? Hehehe. Silahkan _review_ lagi jika berkenan! :D

**SooBaby1213** : Yah.. TBC dan FF itu memang hal yang tidak bisa dipisahkan, jadi terima aja. Hahaha. Terimakasih terimakasih. Ini saya pakek Pos Indonesia aja ya? Nggak papa 'kan? Silahkan _review_ lagi!

**BBCnindy** : Tabok aja nggak papa. Aku rela kok kalo si Kai ditabok, di lempar apalagi. Hahaha. Wah, iya, lagi lemot nulisnya, makanya agak lama. Ini sudah di _update_, jadi silahkan _review_ lagi ya! :)

**Nicckendwi** : Terbuat dari cintanya Kris sama Tao #cieee. Waduh, stoknya udah abis, adanya tinggal Kai, mau nggak? #ketawaSetan Oke, ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan _review_ lagi ya! ^^

**BabySulayDo** : yah, Suho 'kan begitu begitu, juga manusia, suka gangguin orang. Apalagi gangguin si Yixing, boleh dong, siapa tahu lagi PDKT? Hehehehe. Nah, bener, mungkin aja bukan Kai, 'kan? Hahahaha. Jangan dibawa muter muter otaknya, udah, taruh kepala aja. Oke? :D Iya, ini sudah dilanjut, terimakasih _review_nya, silahkan _review_ kembali ya! :)

**ICE14** : Aku juga gemes sama Suho-Lay. Hahaha. Makhluk-berambut-pirang mungkin yang bener. Soalnya, pasti serem kalo ternyata kulitnya si Kris warnanya pirang. Kan.. Gimana ya… Hehehehe. Yah, kan turunan dari _appa_nya. Hahahaha. Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan _review_ lagi, oke? :)

**Riyoung Kim** : Panggil Ginger aja, nggak papa. Hehehe. Wah, kan turunannya si Kris, makanya kepala batu, kayu dan sebagainya #lho? Ini sudah lanjut, silahkan _review_ lagi, oke?

**Lana** : Terimakasih, terimakasih. Emang si Yixing seneng banget bikin Ayahnya ngamuk. Hehehe. Waduh, nggak tahu sampe kapan nih Kyungie tahan sama Kai. Tapi kalo cinta, mah, sampai kapanpun juga kayaknya tahan. Hahahaha. Oke, silahkan _review_ lagi ya! :)

**Septaaa** : Hehehehe. Terimakasih terimakasih. Tapi, boleh tanya nggak? Itu black jack versi sponsbob itu ya apa ya? Gimana cerita? Nggak bisa bayangin (?'_') ('_'?) hehehe. Ini sudah di lanjut dan _NEXT REVIEW_ SELALU DITUNGGU! :)

_Terimakasih cintanya! silahkan datang berkunjug lagi ya! :)_


	5. I Have a Feeling

**Uh - oh! Ini sudah ****_update_****, apa ada yang menunggu? Ini hadiah ulang tahun dari saya, untuk saya dan ****_readers_****, terimakasih atas cintanya untuk FF ini. Mudah mudahan ini tidak akan berubah dan akan terus menjadi yang bai. Hahaha. Silahkan baca lagi, okay?!**

**p.s : Semua hanya pinjem nama, beberapa fakta kecil dari yang bersangkutan. Selebihnya itu hanya imajinasi aja. Nggak ada maksud untuk memojokkan siapapun. Hahaha. Dan saya buka Kai ****_haters_**** atau 2NE1 ****_haters_****. Okay -_- ****_I love all people_****, ****_but people didn't love_****_meee_**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 5

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Wu Yi Fan _as_ Do Yi Fan (_men_),

- Huang Zi Tao _as_ Do Zi Tao (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_),

- Kim Junmyeon _as_ Jung Junmyeon _(men_)

**Cameo **:

- Lee Taemin _as_ Taemin (_men_),

- Kim Hyu Ah _as_ Hyuna (_women_),

- Kim Jaejoong _as_ Jung Jaejoong (_women_),

- Jung Yonghwa _as_ Jung Yonghwa (_men_),

- Jung Yunho _as_ Jung Yunho (_men_),

- Jung Byunhee _as_ Byunhee (_men_),

- Yang Seungho _as_ Seungho (_men_),

- Kim Myung Soo _as_ Myungsoo (_men_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

.

"Kau diam saja dari tadi, Yixing?"

"Tidak apa apa. Hanya tidak ada topik bicara saja." kataku, lalu menoleh pada pemuda tampan yang sedang menyetir mobil ini, "kenapa kau tiba tiba menjemputku, Junmyeon?"

"Hanya ingin jemput saja. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Tidak apa apa."

Diam lagi.

Hari ini, Kyungie dan aku berangkat terpisah. Bukan karena aku bertengkar dengannya juga sih.. Oke, aku memang marah dengannya. Jadi, selama sarapan, aku benar benar tidak melakukan komunikasi dengan siapapun. Dengan Kyungie, _umma_ atau _appa_.

Beruntungnya aku, Junmyeon tiba tiba datang menjemput. Menjemputku. Sedikit bersalah karena meninggalkan Kyungsoo, tapi tidak apa apa. Karena pangeran dengan senyum malaikat ini menjemputku. Kutegaskan sekali lagi, menjemputku. Membuat sedikit rasa kesal pada Kyungie menguap begitu saja. Tapi, setiap kali memutar memori soal Junmyeon menjemputku tadi pagi, membuat tanganku otomatis merengkuh satu pipi. Merasakan hangat menjalar perlahan kesana.

Mengingat senyumnya tadi pagi meminta ijin pada _appa_ dan _umma_ untuk mengantarku ke kampus membuatku merona merah. Wajahnya tenang dan berwibawa, bagaimana ya kalau dia meminta ijin pada _appa_, _umma_ dan Kyungie untuk menikahiku?

Aduh, wajahku memanas.

"Eh.. Begini Yixing." katanya memulai percakapan. Aku menoleh, Junmyeon menggaruk kepalanya, "sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan." katanya, mencuri pandang dan masih tersenyum.

"Tentu, katakan saja." kataku tenang, padahal jantung ini sudah berdetak tak karuan. Bilang kalau kau ingin menjadikanku kekasihmu, Jung Junmyeon! Astaga, Yixing. Kadar kepercayaan dirimu itu sudah tinggi dan tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Ehm.. Begini.. Aku.. Tidak tidak. Ya, sih, seperti itu. Begini, Yixing." ia mulai gugup, aku mengangkat satu alis, apa yang akan kau katakan sih? Kalau aku boleh menebak, kau mau menjadikanku kekasihmu ya? Duh. Kalau salah, jatuh dari langit ketujuh kau, Yixing.

"Eh.. Aku..,"

"Aku?"

"Ya.. Aku..." Ia lalu berdehem pelan, "..aku hanya ingin bilang kalau nanti malam _appa_ dan aku akan datang untuk makan malam."

Aku terdiam, masih memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Sementara ia memainkan tangan di setir mobil, memandang resah ke luar mobil dan akhirnya menoleh padaku. Aku yang melihat wajah bingung itu lalu tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah bilang itu pada _umma_ tadi. Baik, aku akan menunggumu malam ini." kataku masih tertawa. Ia tertawa canggung, menyetir lagi dalam diam.

"Kulihat kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari jalan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bertengkar dengannya." jawabku tanpa melepas pandangan dari pemandangan di luar kaca. Ia tertawa pelan.

"Kupikir sih, kau bertengkar. Kalian tidak bicara selama pakai sepatu tadi pagi." katanya yang membuatku lalu tertawa lagi.

"Kami memang biasa seperti itu." kataku mengelak, sebenarnya sih tidak juga. Junmyeon hanya mengangkat satu alisnya sangsi dan menoleh padaku sekilas, "hei! Memang benar kok. Jangan melihatku begitu, Junmyeon! Lagipula, kau perhatian sekali padaku." ucapku menggodanya. Hitung hitung balas dendam yang kemarin.

"Aku memang selalu perhatian padamu, nona manis." katanya tersenyum, aku menoleh padanya dan tertawa kecil,

"Berhenti menggodaku, Junmyeon."

"Aku tidak menggodamu kok, kau 'kan memang manis." katanya melirik padaku, senyuman malaikat itu masih terpatri di wajahnya. Aku tertawa lagi, sebenarnya untuk menyembunyikan detak jantung yang berdetak keras dan mungkin terdengar dari luar.

"Oke.. Oke.. Aku kalah. Terimakasih pujiannya, tuan Jung Junmyeon."

"_With my pleasure_, nona Do Yixing." kami berdua lalu tertawa. Hening kembali.

Aku memutar ingatan saat aku berteriak pada Kyungie kemarin. Mungkin salahku, harusnya, aku tidak berteriak padanya seperti itu. Setelah itu rasanya pikiranku tidak karuan, bahkan aku melewatkan makan malam. Rasanya ingin meminta maaf pada Kyungie, tapi satu rasa lainnya berkata bahwa Kyungie tidak marah padaku jadi keinginanku minta maaf akan tidak berarti. Belum lagi perasaan aneh yang menjalar saat aku bangun tidur hari ini, rasanya semua jadi satu. Aku memandang Junmyeon sebentar dan kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Aku hari ini malas kuliah." kataku pelan, "_I have a feeling_."

Aku memainkan jemari, hari ini, rasanya bangkit dari tempat tidur saja malas. Apalagi berangkat ke kampus. Seperti ada perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik hari ini aku berada di kamar, harusnya aku berpura pura sakit agar semua orang memperhatikanku. Pokoknya, tidak keluar rumah, meskipun Junmyeon datang menjemputku.

Harusnya.

Junmyeon hanya diam sesekali melirik padaku yang juga sesekali memandangnya. Antara memang hanya ingin memandangnya, atau kecanduan juga aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, ketika aku jengah dan pikiranku membuat jantung berpacu karena takut, aku lalu memandang Junmyeon.

"Di rumah sakit, mereka bilang kau akan tahu..," kataku, memandang jalan, benar, ini bukan candaan. Perasaan ini, menyiksa, " ..kau akan tahu bagaimana pasien meninggal dunia."

Junmyeon hanya tidak bereaksi apa apa, hanya sesekali melirikku yang sesekali memandangnya.

"Beberapa bilang, ada aroma tersendiri. Mereka bilang, orang orang itu terselubung aroma kematian..," tiba tiba aku membayangkan ruangan dokter Huang, dokter gigiku saat masih kecil, "..Ketika sesuatu yang diluar kendalimu begitu besar mulai mendekatimu dan kau merasakannya," aku memandang jemari lagi.

"...Itu menakutkan."

...**Yixing ****_Point of View. End_**...

... ... ...

... ... ... ...

... ... ...

...**3****rd****_Point of View_**...

Junmyeon sebenarnya belum ingin menutup pintu lokernya sebelum seseorang tiba tiba meloncat ke samping pintu yang terbuka dan membanting besi itu tertutup. Awalnya, Junmyeon hanya akan menoleh pada makhluk yang menutup pintunya, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi terganggu ketika ia mendapati siapa yang menutup pintunya.

"Jauh jauh dariku, Yang Seungho. Ini masih pagi." katanya lalu berbalik meninggalkan mahasiswa kedokteran berambut merah itu. Setelah beberapa langkah dan teriakan, Seungho berhasil merangkul pundak Junmyeon.

"Hei.. Hei.. Sensi sekali sih, pagi pagi begini. PMS ya?"

"Kalau itu berarti _Pre-Mad _Seungho. Itu benar." kata Junmyeon masih terus berjalan tanpa terganggu rangkulan di pundaknya yang kini sudah menghilang. Sahabatnya itu hanya tertawa renyah, siapa bilang suara Seungho mengganggu? Kelakuannya saja yang seperti kingkong lepas kandang.

"Aku kan begitu hanya ingin memberikan selamat." kata Seungho bersandar di papan pengumuman dimana Junmyeon berhenti saat melihat ada kertas pengunguman baru yang tertempel di sana,

"Oh, jadi, kalau kau tak ingin memberikan selamat, kau tidak mendatangiku, begitu?" ujar Junmyeon tanpa melihat Seungho. Matanya terfokus pada poster '_Student College Exchange_' besar besar disana, menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Eyy! Dasar dokter arogan. Kau itu yang tak pernah mendatangiku, aku kan selalu apel ke kelasmu! Mengajakmu makan siang, ke perpustakaan, menon-,"

"Oke oke, berhenti soal selalu mengajakku keluar. Kau terdengar mesum, Seungho."

"_Just for you_, _baby_." dan Junmyeon menampar Seungho dengan buku Taksonominya, yang ditampar pelan begitu hanya meringis, "tapi, serius. Aku mau mengucapkan selamat untukmu, Junmyeooon!" kata Seungho mengguncang satu lengan Junmyeon yang sekarang membaca baris 'Universitas Hanh dengan Universitas Kkami' dengan kedua alis terangkat,

"Memang ada apa sih kau mau bilang selamat begitu padaku?" tanya Junmyeon yang akhirnya memandang Seungho dengan kening berkerut, Seungho lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi selamat, akhirnya sahabatku ini bisa mendapatkan cintanya yang selama ini diincarnya akhirnya jatuh ke pelukannnyaaaa~~~." ujarnya sedikit melagukan akhir kalimat yang menurut Junmyeon itu norak sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Junmyeon tidak mengerti. Seungho tertawa dan menepuk lengannya.

"Yixing. Kau hari ini berangkat dengan Yixing 'kan? Ahh.. Sudahlah Junmyeon. Dari SMP juga aku tahu kau menyukainya. Masa kau mau menyangkalnya sih?" goda Seungho. Junmyeon hanya menghembuskan tawa putus asa dan memandang papan lagi.

"Jangan jangan, kalau aku berpelukan dengan Yixing di depanmu, kau akan bilang kalau aku sudah menikah dengannya?"

"Betul!"

"Salah!" ujar Junmyeon menampik Seungho yang kini sudah tertawa keras hingga berlutut. Tapi, kemudian, si jago berkelahi itu menatap Junmyeon serius.

"Tapi.. Kau sudah pacaran dengannya 'kan?" Junmyeon menatapnya sebentar lalu menggeleng pelan. Seungho menghembuskan nafas dan menggelengkan kepala sok prihatin, "aku ikut sedih denganmu Junmyeon. Mudah mudahan, kau cepat cepat pacaran dengannya."

Junmyeon lalu tertawa bersama Seungho. Tapi, benar juga yang dikatakan Seungho. Doa dari sahabatnya satu itu diperlukan kalau usaha Junmyeon nyatanya menghasilkan kata gagal semua. Contoh kecilnya adalah tadi pagi, harusnya Junmyeon berkata 'aku menyukaimu', tapi jadi 'aku hanya ingin bilang kalau nanti malam _appa_ dan aku akan datang untuk makan malam'. Apa apaan itu.

"Dari tadi, kau lihat poster ini, memang kenapa sih?" tanya Seungho pada Junmyeon yang memandang kosong poster di depannya. Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala menghapus ingatan tadi pagi.

"Tidak.. Ini. Apa maksudnya? Kita akan mengadakan pertukaran pelajar?"

"Dengan kampus lain, _well_, _yeah_." kata Seungho mengangguk anggukkan kepala, memandang poster lain, "dan bagian mengerikannya adalah dengan Universitas Kkami."

Junmyeon mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa harus dengan kampus suram begitu?" tanya Junmyeon. Matanya kini mengarah ke jurusan jurusan apa saja yang akan ikut andil dalam pertukaran pelajar ini, matanya memincing ketika ia menemukan kalimat '_College of Nursing_'.

"Katanya sih, tuan Hanh simpati dengan kampus itu. Kau tahu 'kan, bahkan sepertinya tiap hari tidak ada mata kuliah disana. Hanya datang, bermain, _well_, _bermain_ dalam arti mereka, berkelahi." Seungho mengangkat kedua pundaknya dengan muka tak acuh. membenarkan pada Junmyeon bahwa kampus itu sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

"Dan, beberapa murid _beruntung_.." Junmyeon tertawa kecil mendengar nada sarkatis dalam ucapan Seungho, "..akan menukarkan ilmu di kampus itu. Tapi, kayaknya sih, lebih ke yang kita memberikan ilmu di kampus itu."

"Kita?" lirik Junmyeon, mengangkat satu alisnya seakan akan mengulang nada sarkatis dari Seungho.

"Oke, mereka." kata Seungho menunjuk nama nama mahasiswa _beruntung_ yang akan ikut pertukaran pelajar. Awalnya, Seungho dan Junmyeon masih larut tertawa, menertawakan nasib sial teman temannya yang akan berangkat ke kampus Kkami. Tapi, tawa Junmyeon tiba tiba menyurut, menjadi seutas senyum dan akhirnya lenyap ketika ia mendapati satu nama yang juga akan berangkat ke kampus Kkami.

'_College of Nursing_ - Do Yixing'.

**- Do for Kai** **-**

Wajah Junmyeon masih tidak enak sampai mata kuliah Taksonomi selesai, aura kelam itu masih menyelubunginya hingga saat mereka dikantin memesan 4 roti isi daging, 2 kotak susu dan 2 botol air mineral. Yang Seungho, Jung Byunhee dan Kim Myungsoo saling menatap dan melihat salah satu calon dokter ini sedang memandang roti isinya tanpa nafsu makan sama sekali.

"Junmyeon, sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan." kata Byunhee mulai menyobek bungkus roti isinya sendiri diikuti yang lain.

"Aku tidak memikirkannya!" ujar Junmyeon menggidikkan bahu dan membuka bungkus roti dengan semangat, lalu kecepatannya berubah perlahan lahan. Saat ia mengatakan hal itu, ketiga rekannya hanya menatap apa-kau-bilang? padanya.

"Oke, oke. Aku memirkannya. Memang, kalian tidak berpikir apa kalau misalkan orang yang kalian sukai ternyata akan dikirim ke kandang macan dalam waktu dekat?! Ha? Kau, Myungsoo! Pikirkan, kalau misalkan kau tidak bisa makan Kimchichigae selama sebulan? Atau.. Atau kau Byunghee! Bagaimana kalau misalkan seluruh folder _Pigeon_ yang besarnya sampa 5 _gigabytes_ itu ternyata hilang sia sia.. Atau.. Kau! Yang Seungho! Kalau.. Kalau kau tidak bisa bertemu Saerom_mu_ lagi yang katanya akan pindah ke London. Selamanya! Hah?! Apa yang kalian akan lakukan?"

Ketiga pemuda tampan tersebut hanya menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan tidak mengerti setelah dihakimi begitu oleh orang yang sekarang menaruh keningnya diatas meja dan menggeram frustasi.

"Dia mulai lagi." dengung Seungho,

"Oh.. Dasar tempramen." Byunghee mengigit roti isinya,

"Aku.. Tidak bisa makan Kimchichigae?" Myungsoo meratapi nasib. Seungho dan Byunghee lalu menatapnya. Myungsoo lalu melihat kedua orang itu dengan pandangan sedih dan terluka, seakan akan dia adalah anak kucing yang baru kehilangan induknya mati setelah tertabrak mobil.

"Aku.. Tidak bisa makan Kimchichigae?" ucapnya lagi. Matanya mulai berair. Seungho dan Byunghee lalu saling berpandangan panik dan menoleh pada Junmyeon.

"Ya.. Ya! Junmyeon! Katakan padanya kalau tadi ucapanmu itu hanya khayalan saja!" kata Byunghee panik. Myungsoo bisa menangis seharian kalau _magnae_ itu membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Kimchichigae. Junmyeon malah menggeleng.

"Aku memintanya untuk membaya-,"

Plak!

"SEUNGHO!" Junmyeon memegang kepala belakangnya yang baru ditampar keras oleh Seungho. Ia menatap pelaku itu dengan tatapan kesal, sementara Seungho menunjuk Myungsoo yang berulang kali bergumam 'Aku tidak bisa makan Kimchichigae' dengan Byunghee sedang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Katakan padanya."

"Tidak."

"Katakan padanya!"

"Tidak, Seungho!"

"Katakan padanya, Jung Junmyeon. Atau kau akan merasakan kepalan tanganku!" ujar Seungho menatap bengis pada Junmyeon, yang ditatap begitu awalnya menatap balik Seungho dengan perasaan yang sama karena sakit di belakang kepala lalu berubah jadi kasian ketika pemuda yang lebih muda pertahun itu sedang beraura lebih mendung dari dirinya.

"Myungsoo." panggil Junmyeon.

"Aku tidak bisa makan Kimchichigae lagi?"

"Kau bisa memakannya. Sekarang juga kalau kau mau." kata Junmyeon memegang pundak Myungsoo, "tapi setidaknya, itu yang harus kau pahami sekarang."

"Kalau aku bisa memakan Kimchichigae sekarang?"

"Bukan, perasaanku jika Yixing pergi ke kampus Kkami." Junmyeon menggigit roti isinya dan menyingkirkan tangan dari pundak Myungsoo. Fokus pada makanannya.

"Oh, Yixing juga rasa Kimchichigae?"

Byunghee hanya menoleh pada Myungsoo, Seungho meletakkan botol air mineralnya karena ia sudah selesai makan dengan sedikit kasar, sementara Junmyeon masih fokus makan roti isinya.

"Kau benar benar akan dilarang makan Kimchichigae lagi, Myungsoo." kata Byunghee. Myungsoo mengangkat alisnya.

"Selamanya."

Junmyeon benar benar tidak memperdulikan tangisan Myungsoo yang meraung pada Byunghee, tersangka pelarang Myungsoo makan Kimchichigae. Yixing dan Yixing. Hanya nama itu yang berputar di pikirannya. Sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa Yixing akan ikut pertukaran pelajar tersebut. Oke, mungkin Junmyeon sedikit keterlaluan karena terlalu egois untuk terus membuat Yixing berada di sekitarnya, paling tidak masih dalam area kampus yang sama dengannya.

Ini bukan soal Yixing yang ikut pertukaran pelajar... Itu juga sih, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Kampus yang dituju adalah masalah utamanya. Kenapa harus kampus Kkami?

"Kalau tidak salah, dari kelas kita, si Cho Kyuhyun itu ikut dalam pertukaran pelajar kali ini." kata Seungho menegak air mineralnya lagi, "yah, mudah mudahan dia dapat pencerahan disana."

"Aku heran, kenapa tiba tiba nama mereka muncul di papan pengumuman itu?" tanya Byunghee entah pada siapa, ia menggigit roti isinya lagi tapi masih dengan kerutan di kening.

"Itu...," terisak,"..karena mereka telah mendaftarkan diri di..," terisak, suara ingus dibuang di tissue,"..di bagian kesiswaan beberapa bulan yang lalu." Myungsoo menjelaskan dengan sedikit isakan karena tangisnya barusan. Beruntung _mood_nya sedang baik jadi tidak terlalu lama menangis.

_The power of_ Kimchichigae. Batin Junmyeon.

"Oh? Pendaftaran pertukaran pelajar itu? Seingatku, mereka tidak menyebutkan Universitas Kkami?" kata Byunghee, kembali berpikir dengan mengunyah roti isinya. Myungsoo menyeka air matanya lalu memakan roti isi di atas piring.

"Kalau ada nama Kkami disana. Bahkan, mahasiswa disini berpikir untuk ikut pun, jawabannya pasti tidak. Makanya, rektor Choi mencoba 'menjebak' para mahasiswa itu untuk ikut pertukaran pelajar ini." Myungsoo berkata ringan. Seolah tadi tidak kerasukan setan yang membuatnya menangis gara gara Kimchichigae. Junmyeon lalu memandang Myungsoo yang sepertinya tahu banyak soal pertukaran pelajar ini.

"Bagaimana jika mahasiswa tersebut mengundurkan diri?" tanya Junmyeon

"Aku tidak tahu, masalahnya kan ti-, hei! Junmyeon _hyung_! Mau kemana?"

Junmyeon buru buru membereskan barang barangnya, berdiri dan segera pergi dari meja makan sebelum Myungsoo bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tujuannya sekarang hanya satu. Ia akan mengeluarkan Yixing_nya_ dari neraka bernama program _student exchange_ itu.

"Junmyeon, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Seungho. Tanpa berbalik, Junmyeon berteriak.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membawanya untuk tidak melakukan transfer pelajar itu..," ia berteriak mantap, lalu berbalik sebentar pada Seungho untuk berteriak, "..Maka aku benar benar akan menikahinya!"

Seungho lalu berpandangan heran pada Byunghee dan Myungsoo yang juga melempar pandangan aneh.

"Bodoh," kata Myungsoo, "si Junmyeon _hyung_ itu. Tentu saja dia akan menikah dengan Yixing _noona_ 'kan?"

"Yeah, suatu saat nanti." kata Byunghee meneguk susunya.

"Itu pun kalau Junmyeon berhasil mengatakan pada Yixing kalau dia mencintainya, bukan ia akan memberi anjing Pomeranian milik Yixing sebuah kandang baru." kini Seungho yang memandang ke arah dimana bayangan Junmyeon menghilang di dekat pintu kantin.

**- Do for Kai -**

Junmyeon setengah berlari menuju ke satu sudut gedung keperawatan dimana Yixing dan teman temanna biasa berada. Ia menemukan gadis berkacamata dengan rambut digelung tengah membaca bersama dengan dua temannya yang lain.

Satu gadis disebelahnya, Hyuna, kalau Junmyeon tak salah ingat, menyenggol lengan Yixing dan membisikkan sesuatu. Yixing menoleh ke arahnya, wajahnya sedikit kaget dan tersenyum melihat Junmyeon yang sedikit tergesa mendatanginya.

"Yixing.." ujar Junmyeon setelah berdiri di sampingnya yang duduk, "..kenapa kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau ikut petukaran pelajar dengan Universitas Kkami?"

Realitanya adalah bukan jawaban positif yang didapat Junmyeon. Malah pekikan kaget Hyuna dan perkataan bernada tinggi 'APA' dari Taemin yang membuat Junmyeon yakin bahwa Yixing tidak memberitahukan siapa siapa soal _student exchange_. Tapi, kerutan tidak mengerti sekaligus terkejut terpatri di wajah Yixing membuatnya semakin tidak mengerti, sebenarnya dia tahu tidak sih kalau namanya terpampang menjadi peserta _student exchange_ ini?

"Kau tahu darimana, Junmyeon?"

"Ya ampun, YIXING! KAU SUDAH GILA YA?!" pekik suara sopran dengan mengguncang lengan Yixing yang menatap Junmyeon.

"Aku tahu Yixing pasti sangat marah pada Kyungsoo _noona_." kali ini suara bariton itu yang menggeleng gelengkan kepala sambil menepuk keningnya.

"Kau bilang aku diterima _student exchange_ itu dan akan berangkat ke KKami?" sekarang ganti suara normal yang terdengar di telinga Junmyeon, lebih menenangkan.

"Ya, dan apa kau tidak tahu soal itu?" Junmyeon memilih duduk di samping Taemin yang masih memandang Yixing antara pandangan jijik dan tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Memang sih rektor Choi bilang namanya akan diumumkan lewat papan. Tapi, sungguh! Aku tidak tahu kalau tujuannya akan menjadi Kkami!" katanya memandang kedua teman disampingnya yang masih tidak percaya.

Alhasil, Yixing menjelaskan dari awal kronologi kejadian. Tertarik ikut _student exchange_ antar kampus, lalu mendaftar, melewati tes yang sedikit aneh dan menunggu 3 bulan untuk akhirnya mengetahui hasilnya. Junmyeon memandang Yixing penuh perhatian sementara Hyuna _featuring_ Taemin masih menunjukkan gelagat tidak suka dan menyela setiap kalimat Yixing dengan kalimat protes.

"Aku tidak akan mundur kalau begitu." kata Yixing menggidikkan bahunya acuh, membaca bukunya lagi. Sementara Hyuna dan Taemin saling berpandangan dia-sudah-gila, Junmyeon membelalakkan mata. Jantungnya mencelos.

"A-apa?" ulang Junmyeon. Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya masih dengan senyum, menampakkan lesung pipi di pipi kanannya.

"Bagus kan? Berarti sebulan ke depan aku akan _ngampus_ disana. Hebat." ucapnya. Tragisnya, di kalimat itu Junmyeon tidak bisa menemukan nada sarkatis atau majas hiperbola. Semuanya diucapkan dengan nada biasa yang menyenangkan. Tapi, tidak menyenangkan mengingat itu berarti Yixing seperti memberi cap jempol berdarah sebagai tanda bukti perjanjian ia setuju menuntut ilmu di neraka.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk mengundurkan diri?" tawar Junmyeon sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Mudah mudahan ini berhasil. Menurut tips dari Tao _ahjumma_, Yixing adalah pecinta senyuman malaikat Junmyeon sejati. Senyuman itu makin lebar tatkala Yixing memandang Junmyeon, mengedipkan mata beberapa kali karena terpaku lalu memandang ke arah lain. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Setelah sekian detik.

"Tidak." jawab Yixing datar dan kembali membaca bukunya. Kali ini dengan tundukan sedikit dalam dari yang tadi.

"Ya ampun, Yixing!" sekarang Hyuna yang berteriak, "kau tahu bagaimana parahnya Kkami, 'kan?! Ada yang berkata bahwa mereka meng-kadaver orang yang masih hidup!"

Junmyeon terpaku memandang Hyuna, dikepalanya kini berputar soal kata kata Hyuna yang barusa. Kadaver sendiri adalah sebuah media pembelajaran langsung untuk mengetahui seluk beluk tubuh manusia yang ajaib itu secara nyata. Sejatinya, itu hanya dilakukan pada manusia yang sudah meninggal. Mati. Tidak berdetak. _Dead brain_.

Kkami melakukannya dengan makhluk hidup?

Itu bukan kampus, itu tempat penjagalan manusia dan itu legal! Lebih dari Mengerikan.

Hyuna kembali merecoki Yixing dengan desas desus yang ia dengar dari orang orang yang tidak ia kenal. Desas desusnya saja sudah mengerikan. Astaga, tega nian Tuhan memberikan Kkami sebagai tempat paling horor di muka Korea Selatan dan Yixing harus jadi orang yang _dikorbankan_. Sementara yang direcoki begitu, Yixing, menghembuskan nafas kesal dan memutar mata.

"Berhenti, Hyuna." katanya lalu menunjuk Junmyeon dengan ibu jarinya, "Kau hanya menakut nakuti dokter ini." ucapnya yang merujuk pada wajah Junmyeon yang memang awalnya memang pucat menjadi sangat pucat seperti darah enggan melewati wajahnya.

"Dia benar, lho, Yixing." kali ini Taemin yang bicara, "mereka benar benar membuatmu praktek dengan makhluk hidup."

"Mereka membuatmu, atau akan, merobek dada temanmu dan mengambil cairan perikardium dari jantung tanpa menggunakan anastesi!" teriak Hyuna lagi.

"Atau menyayat tangan mencari venamu." tambah Taemin dengan wajah mengerikan. Maksudnya, dia mencoba menghayati kalimat itu.

"Melakukan _awake brain surgery_ tanpa bius."

"Membuat ostomi tanpa membelah perut?"

Yixing mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia memandang kedua temannya ini geram, "Bisakah kalian diam?! Junmyeon semakin pucat mendengarnya!" sergahnya. Hyuna dan Taemin hanya memandang Yixing lalu akhirnya beredebat sendiri soal segala yang terjadi di Kkami Universitas versi mereka sendiri. Lama kelamaan kalau mendengarkan mereka, dua anak itu bisa menjadi _creative idea_ untuk sekuel film SAW selanjutnya.

"Tidak apa apa. YIxing.. Tapi.. Sungguh, Apakah kau tidak mau mengundurkan diri?" kali ini Junmyeon melunak. Yixing menatapnya, tidak mengindahkan suara suara berisik dari kedua temannya yang kini sedang berpikir apakah Kkami berisi pembunuh pembunuh sadis dari seluruh dunia. Bahkan mungkin si Adolf Hitler itu masih hidup dan sekarang jadi dosen disana.

"Tidak, Junmyeon. Serius."

"Apa yang akan _appa_mu katakan kalau dia tahu kau akan kuliah di Kkami?" kata Junmyeon. Yixing menatapnya, sebenarnya sedikit tersentuh karena Junmyeon berkata selembut dan sekhawatir itu.

"Dia akan tahu kalau kau memberi tahukannya soal ini, Junmyeon." ujarnya, memandang taman bunga kecil di sekitar tempat mereka duduk.

"Baik. Aku tidak mengatakannya pada Kris _ahjusshi_. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo?"

"_Unnie_ tidak tahu atau mengatakan apapun tanpa mengatakan atau memberitahuku dulu." kata Yixing, ia menghembuskan nafas dan memandang Junmyeon, "aku tidak berniat untuk mengundurkan diri. Oke, aku tahu aku egois, sekarang aku sedang marah dengan Kyungie. Aku sedikit muak disini, melihat Kyungie terus terusan dengan _iblis_ itu. Aku tidak akan mengganggunya, aku akan membiarkan Kyungie melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Aku akan membiarkannya."

Junmyeon akhirnya tahu kenapa Yixing dan Kyungsoo bertengkar pagi ini. Mungkin Yixing sedang dalam batasnya menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo memaksakan diri masuk ke dunia seorang Kai. Tapi, senyum Junmyeon tidak hilang ketika Yixing berkata, "bahkan kalau kau menggodaku untuk mengundurkan diri. Aku tidak akan mundur."

Entah Yixing sedang menggodanya, entah karena Junmyeon terlalu putus asa menarik gadis itu dari _student exchange_ sialan itu, atau memang Junmyeon menyukai menggoda Yixing. Maka Junmyeon setengah bercanda tapi lebih banyak serius saat mengatakan, "Cantik, lebih baik kau mengundurkan diri dari pertukaran pelajar itu,"

Hyuna dan Taemin berhenti bertengkar ketika Junmyeon menaikkan nada suaranya agar kedua teman serta Yixing mendengar apa yang dikatakan Junmyeon. Dua anak manusia yang tadi bertengkar itu tersenyum menahan tawa sementara Yixing menatap Junmyeon terkejut,

"A-apa? Kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak suka cantik ya? Bagaimana dengan nona manis? Ah, tapi kau kan cantik. Oke lah, Nona Manis, bagaimana kalau kau mundur saja dari program itu?" kata Junmyeon masih dengan senyum tampannya. Membuat Yixing merona dan kedua temannya tertawa dan bersiul menggoda.

"Cieee.. _Nona Manis_..," Taemin dan Hyuna saling ber_high five_ di udara lalu tertawa menggoda Yixing. Sementara sang korban menatap benci pada para pelaku penggodaan. Junmyeon menaikkan alisnya

"Nona manis. Jadi, lebih baik kau hentikan saja keinginanmu untuk pertukaran pelajar itu." akhirinya. Yixing terdiam, terlalu malu mengatakan sesuatu. Tahu begitu dia tidak akan menyuruh Junmyeon menggodanya.

Meskipun dalam hati ia menjerit bahagia.

"Nona manis..," Panggil Junmyeon.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu. Kalau kau memanggilku begitu, aku akan tetap berangkat." ancam Yixing. Junmyeon pura pura terkejut mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oke oke. Yixing...,"

"Nah, seorang Yixing tidak akan mundur. Jadi, maaf Junmyeon. Usahamu sia sia." dan Junmyeon menatap Yixing yang tesenyum dengan tidak percaya. Ia akhirnya sampai pada batasnya.

"Yixing! Ya Tuhan, itu benar benar tidak baik untukmu. Kau bisa celaka!" katanya. Apalagi ia semakin sedikit jengkel ketika melihat Yixing membereskan buku dan tasnya, lalu berdiri akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Yixing lalu berkata,

"Kalau kau mau bilang begitu. Tolong katakan itu pada Kyungie saja."

"Apa?"

"Katakan padanya, kalau makhluk bernama Kai itu mencelakainya. Tidak baik untuknya."

**- Do for Kai -**

"Junmyeon, nanti malam kau jadi kan pergi dengan _appa_ ke rumah Kris?"

"_Ne_, _appa_." jawab Junmyeon sopan. Matanya tidak beralih dari tayangan televisi sementara Ayahnya, Jung Yunho, masih sibuk berkutat dengan notebook di meja yang tidak jauh dari ruang bersantai. Tapi pikirannya melayang kemana mana karena kejadian tadi siang. Baik, dia menyerah soal Yixing yang akan tetap masuk Kkami minggu depan. Lain dengan hatinya, dia tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Yixing.

"Heii.. Pak dokter! Ngelamun saja kau." seseorang tiba tiba rusuh mendatangi Junmyeon, mengacak rambutnya dan mendorongnya minggir dari sofa lalu merebut remote TV dari tangan Junmyeon. Yonghwa, kakak Junmyeon, satu satunya, memang benar benar si pembuat rusuh ulung.

Junmyeon menoleh pada jam klasik setinggi Ayahnya yang tidak sopan itu lalu memandang Yonghwa dengan alis terangkat, "ku kira _hyung_ ada latihan band hari ini."

"Tidak. Aku mau bersiap siap saja. Kan nanti aku mau nge_date_ dengan cewek cantiiiikkk..," katanya menggoda sambil mengerling _appa_nya. Yunho lalu mendongakkan wajah dan memandang Yonghwa datar.

"Dengar ya, Yonghwa," kata Yunho, "kalau sampai _umma_mu kenapa-napa-,"

"Tidak akan! Aku janji akan menjaga _umma_ sebaaik yang kubisa! Kan aku mau nge_date_ dengannya." kalimat Yonghwa penuh dengan nada bercanda, Junmyeon mendengus tertawa.

"Bilang sekali lagi kau nge_date_ dengan istri _appa_. Habis kau." kata Junmyeon memperingatkan Yonghwa, sedang si arsitek vokalis itu hanya tertawa geli.

Malam ini, Junmyeon sebenarnya tidak minat ikut makan malam di rumah keluarga Do. Tapi, karena Yonghwa dan _umma_nya akan pergi 'nge_date_' menonton film Berlin, jadi lebih baik Junmyeon ikut makan malam bersama _appa_ daripada sendirian di rumah. Lebih baik 'kan? Lagipula, kalau selama makan malam dihidangkan sepiring pemandangan indah dan segelas senyuman _one dimple_ milik Yixing maka Junmyeon tidak keberatan.

"Yunho," panggil seseorang memenuhi ruang keluarga yang diberisiki oleh gumaman rendah televisi, "lebih baik, aku pakai ini atau ini?"

Ketiga pangeran itu menoleh pada asal suara. Memandang seorang wanita cantik yang diketahui berperan sebagai _umma_ dan istri mereka, Jaejoong, sedang menunjukkan di tangan kanan gaun rancangan Karen Miller warna biru selutut, berlengan tipis sesiku dihiasi motif bunga. Lalu di tangan kiri ada _dress_ warna merah marun berlengan sampai siku, dengan dada sedikit terbuka koleksi dari ASOS. Junmyeon dan Yonghwa saling menatap lalu berbalik lagi memandang _umma_nya, sementara Yunho menatap serius memilih kedua baju tersebut.

"Aku pilih yang biru." kata Yunho singkat lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya. Jae memandang ragu pada pilihan Yunho lalu mengamati gaun biru itu., bergumam 'biru?' lalu mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya percaya dengan pilihan sang suami. Tapi, kemudian ia sadar masih ada 2 pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Dengan senyum keibuan yang meminta pendapat, ia akhirnya bertanya.

"Kalau menurutmu, Yonghwa?" tanya Jae pada orang yang akan mengajaknya 'berkencan' hari ini. Yonghwa terdiam, lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Tidak. Ya ampun, _umma_. Tidak semuanya!" kata Yonghwa lalu meloncat berdiri dan menghampiri _umma_nya. Junmyeon masih diam saja, sementara Yunho sudah memandang Yonghwa dengan menguarkan aura tidak enak.

"Eh, kenapa tidak semua? Bukankah yang ini bagus?" Jae menyurungkan gaun warna biru pada Yonghwa, tapi anak lelaki tertuanya itu menggeleng cepat dan mengibas kibaskan tangannya.

"_Umma_, ini terlalu tua dan tidak akan cocok kalau dipakai _umma_! Begini saja, kupilihkan baju untuk _umma_, jadi kita bisa _couple_ baju. Bagaimana?"

"Hei hei.. Tidak bisa. Yang biru itu saja." kali ini Yunho benar benar menutup pekerjaannya. Tidak rela kalau anak sulungnya mendadani ibunya seperti pakaian model sekarang yang terbuka kemana mana. Memang Yunho rela 'membagi' tubuh Jae ke orang orang? Jawabannnya _absulotely big no_.

"Eyy.. _Appa_ tidak punya selera _fashion_ sekali sih!" tegur Yonghwa yang sudah berada di samping _umma_nya. Ia lalu mengambil kedua baju tersebut dan memberikan penjelasannya yang garing pada _appa_. Dasar, batin Junmyeon, _hyung_ sedang mengajak perang seekor beruang Grizzly.

"Baju yang biru ini hanya akan membuat _umma_ semakin lebih pendek, nah, kalau yang ini..," ia menyodorkan yang merah, "..tidak. Terlalu terbuka dan tidak pantas kalau dipakai dengan anak muda sepertiku. Aku akan mendadani _umma_ supaya terlihat sangat anak muda!"

"Tapi, Yong," kata Jae memandang baju yang berada di tangan Yonghwa, "ini 'kan baju pemberian _appa_mu."

"Nah, _appa_ membelikannya untuk _umma_ karena itu memang pantas kalau keluar dengan _appa_. Tapi, denganku? _No_. _No_. Aku kan tidak setua _appa_. Lagipula, _umma_ selalu kelihatan 10 tahun lebih muda dari _appa_ kalau keluar rumah."

"Ya, ya! Kau mau bilang kalau _appa_mu ini sudah tua?" sanggah Yunho. Yonghwa tersenyum lebar dan menggeret _umma_nya dengan satu tangan.

"Syukur deh kalau _appa_ sadar!" teriaknya sambil membawa lari Jae menuju kamar baju. Memilihkan baju yang pantas menurut Yonghwa untuk Jae.

Yonghwa masih mengoceh panjang lebar soal baju yang terlalu tua dipakai oleh orang secantik dan semuda Jae untuk pergi nonton film. Mau tidak mau, kuping Yunho panas juga mendengar Yonghwa bicara agak keras begitu seakan akan memang sengaja membuatnya cemburu karena Yongwa akan keluar dengan istrinya. Yang dimana istri Yunho itu, ya, ibu Yonghwa sendiri.

"Jadi, Junmyeon," tiba tiba Yunho berkata lalu menghembuskan nafas, kembali sibuk dengan berkas berkasnya. Junmyeon yang dipanggil begitu lalu menoleh pada _appa_nya, "kalau kau sudah pacaran dengan Yixing nanti. Pintar pintar saja membuat dia selalu percaya padamu."

Junmyeon yang mendengar itu sedikit merona di wajah, tapi lalu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa harus Yixing?"

"Karena _appa_ pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan si mata _owl_ itu."

"Ya ampun, _appa_, tidak sopan menyebut anak orang jadi burung hantu begitu."

"Kris menyebut Yonghwa, si _sad eye_. _So_, _what's the point_?"

**- Do for Kai -**

Sudah pukul setengah delapan malam saat Yunho dan Junmyeon sampai di kediaman keluarga Do. Junmyeon keluar duluan sementara _appa_nya mengirim pesan pada _umma_. Junmyeon menggeleng pelan dan dalam hati berkata, 'dasar cemburuan'.

Pasalnya, itu sudah pesan ke sekian kalinya setelah tadi Yonghwa buru buru menarik Jae keluar rumah karena takut kehabisan tiket. Junmyeon juga tidak sebodoh itu percaya, Yonghwa semalam beli tiket elektrik, jadi untuk apa buru buru?

Jawabannya, menghindari amuk beruang Grizzly. Kelihatannya sih, Yunho tidak terlalu senang dengan baju yang dipilihkan Yonghwa pada Jae.

Terlalu berantakan menurut Yunho tapi menurut Junmyeon itu keren sekali. Jae mengenakan T-shirt berukuran setengah lebih kecil dari biasanya warna putih gading dengan tulisan 'BAD BOY' _font_ Ruach LET, dilapisi jaket kulit dari V Ave, bercelana Jeans ketat koleksi Levis yang sedikit hampir robek di lututnya dan bersepatu boot semata kaki punya Prada. Yunho hampir, hampir saja akan membuat Jae mengganti bajunya kalau tidak Yonghwa menarik Jae masuk ke mobilnya dengan tawa puas.

Kadang kadang, Yunho menyesali perbuatannya membiarkan Yonghwa membeli mobilnya sendiri.

"Kau tampan kok, Junmyeon." kata Yunho yang tiba tiba sudah ada di samping Junmyeon, menunjukkan perbedaan tinggi yang kurang ajar sekali menurut si anak. Tapi, ia hanya pasrah ketika Ayahnya mengunci leher dan menariknya bersama mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga Do.

"Oh. Selamat malam, Tao. Apa Kris sudah pulang?" tanya Yunho tepat saat Zitao, Nyonya Do, membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam, _oppa_! Oh, Junmyeon juga ikut? Yonghwa dan Jae _unnie_ mana?" tanya Tao sembari membalas bungkukan badan Junmyeon singkat dan mempersilahkan dua tamunya masuk.

"Yonghwa _hyung_ dan _umma_ sedang kencan. Jadinya, aku ikut kesini, _ahjumma_." kata Junmyeon sekedarnya. Yang ia tidak tahu, _appa_nya mati matian tidak memutar mata karena kesal telah diingatkan kemana anak tertua dan istrinya pergi. Tao tertawa pelan.

"Pasti _oppa_ cemburu sekali ya, dengan Yonghwa. Aduh, maaf lho, gara gara kami, jadinya _oppa_ harus berpisah dengan Jae _unnie_." kata Tao bercanda. Ia memimpin langkah kedua pria tersebut menuju ke meja makan.

"Tidak apa apa, Tao. Jangan begitu. Kau kan sudah lama mengundangku, jadinya, aku harus datang. Lho, Yifan belum pulang?" tanya Yunho ketika hanya mendapati Kyungsoo yang menaruh beberapa potongan buah di atas meja makan. Kyungie menunduk singkat pada Yunho dan Junmyeon.

Tao berkata bahwa Yifan tepat setelah pulang tadi langsung menemui seorang tamu di ruang bacanya, bahkan ia sendiri juga belum bertemu dengannya. Jadilah, mereka dipersilahkan untuk mencicipi hidangan makan malam terlebih dahulu. Maka, Kyungie, Junmyeon, Yunho dan Tao makan duluan dengan diselingi obrolan hangat antara mereka.

"Lho, Kyungsoo," tanya Junmyeon saat _main course_ sudah diantar oleh para pelayan sementara Yunho dan Tao masih berbincang, "Yixing kemana?"

"Yixing?" kata Kyungsoo balik bertanya, ia meminum airnya baru menjawab, "tadi dia makan duluan di dapur. Ada tugas katanya. Bukannya dia mau berangkat ke kampus baru 'kan besok?" Junmyeon menganggukkan kepala malas. Mengingat 'debat' kecilnya dengan Yixing tadi siang.

"Aduh, sepertinya, ada yang rindu dengan adikku." Kyungsoo kembali bicara dengan senyum menggoda Junmyeon. Yang digoda begitu hanya tertawa kecil, dalam hati memang itu alasan dia kesini 'kan? Kalau tidak ada hidangan itu sih, jadi malas.

"_Umma_," panggil Kyungsoo ketika Tao sudah selesai tertawa dengan Yunho, "memang siapa sih tamu yang datang?" tanyanya.

Seketika pandangan yang di dapat oleh Junmyeon adalah wajah Tao _ahjumma_ yang sedikit menegang. Matanya tak fokus melihat ke satu arah dan mencoba menghindari pandangan Kyungsoo yang ingin tahu, seketika Junmyeon mengerutkan kening melirik _appa_nya. Tapi, dasar Yunho yang tidak peka atau memang kelaparan, ia masih mengunyah _steak_ dari piringnya.

"_Umma_?"

"Hanya.. Hanya tamu biasa, sayang. Ada apa memang?" tanya Tao balik, Junmyeon kembali menaikkan satu alisnya. Sepertinya tamu itu bukan tamu biasa yang diartikan oleh Kyungsoo. Terlalu biasa untuk bersikap seperti itu.

Kira kira Junmyeon akan memakan suapannya yang terakhir. Terdengar suara pintu terbanting dan teriakan marah dari seseorang. Semua orang yang berada di meja makan saling berpandangan bertanya, tapi ketika mata Junmyeon beralih pada Tao _ahjumma_, ia tahu, teriakan itu bukan pertanda baik.

"A-aku akan mengeceknya. Kyungie, kau tunggu disini dengan Yunho _ahjusshi_ dan Junmyeon, oke?" dan Tao langsung melesat pergi dari kursinya. Junmyeon memandang _appa_nya yang kini meminum wine masih dengan pandangan tak acuh. Tapi ketika menit kesekian ia masih memandangnya, Yunho lalu berdiri.

"Ayo kita lihat, jagoan. Kau mau tahu 'kan?" kata Yunho ringan, tersenyum pada Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu dan membuat Junmyeon ikut berdiri. Mengekor dibelakang Yunho, yang dibelakangnya ada Kyungsoo ikut serta. Terdengar gumaman gumaman debat sengit di ruang tamu. Yunho sampai terlebih dahulu dengan kening berkerut karena melihat Yifan sudah berada disana dan sedang berdesis keras pada Tao yang tampaknya berusaha menenangkan suaminya.

"Yifan?" panggil Yunho, saat Yifan menoleh Yunho hampir saja mengangkat tangan mengucapkan selamat malam kalau saja tidak tiba tiba Yifan menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Kau! Jelaskan pada _appa_ apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" secara tiba tiba, Yifan berteriak marah. Saat akan melangkah maju, Tao menahan tangan dan dadanya. Tentu saja Yunho dan Junmyeon saling memandang tidak mengerti.

"Yifan..," Tao berbisik,

"Jangan cegah aku, Tao. Do Kyungsoo, kau harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" teriak Yifan sekali lagi. Yunho lalu buru buru menggeret Junmyeon untuk minggir, karena ia rasa bukan saat yang tepat ikut campur dalam masalah yang sepertinya internal antara keluarga ini.

"_Appa_? Kenapa? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada lembut dan maju tanpa rasa takut.

"Kenapa kau mempermalukan _appa_ dengan bekerja ke tempat murahan seperti Akai Cafe itu, hah?!"

Yifan lalu melempar beberapa lembar foto polaroid ke lantai dekat kaki Kyungsoo. Junmyeon terkejut, itu berarti desas desus di kampus memang benar adanya. Tapi, untuk apa Kyungsoo bekerja di kafe yang tidak 'biasa' itu? Itukah yang membuat Yixing bertengkar dengannya?

"_Appa_..," kata Kyungsoo mengambil foto foto tersebut, lalu memandang _appa_nya lembut, "..kau harus dengarkan penjelasanku dulu."

"Tidak! Kyungsoo! Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apapun! Anak kurang ajar bernama Kim Jongin itu telah menjelaskan padaku segalanya dan memberikan foto itu! KENAPA KYUNGSOO! APA TIDAK CUKUP SEGALA YANG _APPA_ BERIKAN PADAMU!?"

"_Appa_. Bukan begitu. Aku tidak mungkin meminta uang tambahan pada _appa_. Aku hanya membantu Jo-,"

"Kau bilang dia sahabatmu, iya?! Bahkan kau tidak mengenalnya saat kau masuk ke Universitas, Kyungsoo! Berhenti berbohong!"

"Ada apa ini?" suara lain datang dari belakang Kyungsoo. Junmyeon menoleh dan jantungnya berdebar keras. Yixing datang dan mengerutkan kening melihat kekacauan di lantai dekat kaki kakaknya. Tapi, saat ia menemukan Yunho dan Junmyeon ia tersenyum singkat.

"_Appa_, ada ap..," ia melihat salah satu polaroid yang diambilnya, "oh." karena ia terlalu mengerti. Foto Kyungsoo sedang melayani semeja para lelaki mabuk. Ini pasti foto Kyungsoo saat di bekerja.

"Siapa yang memberikan ini padamu, Dad?" tanya Yixing. Wajah Yixing lalu mengeras saat mendengar kata 'Kim Jongin', tapi lalu melunak ketika ia teringat sesuatu.

"Lalu apa yang akan Dad lakukan sekarang?" Yixing kini berjalan ke depan Kyungsoo, "sudah terlewat 'kan? Kyungsoo sudah bekerja disana, lalu apa?" tanyanya kalem walau Junmyeon menemukan amarah yang terpendam dibalik genggaman tangan Yixing.

"Kyungsoo harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya! Atau kalau tidak, ia akan pindah ke Kanada tinggal bersama _grandma_ disana!" bentak Yifan. Tao memandang kedua anak gadisnya dengan pandangan sedih, ia sudah menangis dalam diam. Sementara Yunho dan Junmyeon masih dalam posisi _silent mode_ mereka.

"Tapi, _appa_.." Kyungsoo akan menyela,

"_Appa_ sudah mencabut beasiswa Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo. Apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang tak ada gunanya. Dia adalah anak kurang ajar yang membuat wajahmu lebam. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan. KATAKAN APA LAGI YANG KAU HARAPKAN!" nada Yifan meninggi.

"Tapi, _appa_. Kalau dia tidak mendapat beasiswa itu. Lalu bagaimana-"

"Dia sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang seharusnya." Yifan berkata sengit, lalu tertawa mengejek, "anak seperti itu tidak pantas, Kyungsoo, tidak pantas berada di sekitar kita. Tidak tahu sopan santun, kasar, tidak berpendidikan-"

"_Appa_!" Sergah Kyungsoo, tapi lalu Yifan meneriakinya.

"Dan kau, Kyungsoo. Akan kembali ke Kanada dan tinggal bersama _grandma_ sampai kuliahmu selesai!" katanya, "setelah itu, kau akan kembali kesini, dan melanjutkan bisnis _appa_ lalu melupakan masalah Kim Jongin!"

Yixing menoleh pada kakaknya yang kini sedang menahan tangis. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, menunduk menatap lantai. Menatap foto foto polaroid yang bertebaran disana. Kali ini, Yixing yang berjalan mendekati _appa_nya.

"Kyungie tidak akan pergi kemana mana." ancam Yixing, "dia tidak akan pergi kemana mana. Jangan berani beraninya kau memisahkan kami, Dad!"

"Kau tidak mengerti masalahnya, Yixing. Kau tidak mengerti." desis Yifan, mulai maju selanghkah memandang putrinya, "aku tahu selama ini kau melindungi Kyungsoo. Lebih baik kalau kalian dipisahkan saja. Mengerti?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti apapun yang kau bicarakan!" kata Yixing sengit, "BERHENTI MEMERINTAH KAKAKKU UNTUK MELAKUKAN APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN!"

Semua orang di ruangan itu menarik nafas terkejut. Junmyeon dan Yunho saling melirik, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sementara Tao berbisik sedih, 'Yixing, nak'.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Yixing! Berhenti. Membantahku." kali ini amarah Yifan sampai di puncaknya. Ia berkata dengan nada rendah dan aura yang mengancam. Yixing tidak peduli, ia terlalu acuh dengan sekitarnya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah kebahagiaan kakaknya, tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Meskipun itu bodoh.

Yixing sudah tertular Kyungsoo. Dia _gila_.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Dad! Selama ini.. Kau tahu... Selama ini aku hidup dengan Kyungsoo dan yang kulihat adalah dia menderita dengan semua ocehan impianmu untuk menjadikannya pewaris tung-"

PLAK!

"Jangan jadi anak durhaka, kau, Do Yixing."

Junmyeon, Yunho, Tao dan Kyungsoo yang berada di sana hanya terdiam terpaku. Yunho menatap Yifan dengan pandangan tidak percaya, sementara Tao dan Kyungsoo terpekik, untuk Kyungsoo ia menangis menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Jumnyeon memandang Yixing yang masih menolehkan kepalanya karena tamparan keras Kris di pipi kanannya.

Rasanya sakit, dan panas.

YIxing lalu perlahan menjalarkan tangannya ke pipi lalu mendongakkan pandangannya pada orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya, meskipun sungguh, menurut Junmyeon akan lebih baik kalau Yixing menangis.

Paling tidak, itu akan dijadikannya alasan untuk meneriaki Yifan _ahjusshi_ di depan keluarganya dan Yunho.

"Maaf." Yixing berkata lirih, menatap kedua bola mata amarah milik ayahnya, "aku harusnya berkata 'selamat datang' karena kau pulang dari kantor, bukannya berteriak padamu." ucapnya lirih. Junmyeon lalu menoleh pada Yunho, mencari dukungan. Tapi, Yunho menggeleng samar.

"Xingie..," ujar Kyungsoo mendekat. Tapi tertahan karena gerakan lambat adiknya yang mulai menjauhi Yifan serta akan melewati dirinya.

"_Umma_ sudah menyiapkan makan malam." kata Yixing masih memegang pipinya, lalu berjalan mundur teratur, masih tidak ada air mata yang mengalir. Ia menatap ayahnya seperti tidak ada yang terjadi, "aku sudah makan. Jadi.."

Ia lalu memandang Junmyeon yang menatapnya perhatian, satu bibirnya terangkat sedikit. Ia berkata,

"_I have a feeling_."

Ia lalu memandang _appa_nya lagi, yang masih terselimuti amarah luar biasa.

"_Have a good night_." ucapnya.

Yixing lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat, berlari menaiki tangga dan hal yang terakhir Junmyeon dengar adalah bantingan pintu di lantai atas.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

**Tania3424 **: Ini sudah ada SuLay _side_nya : ) Banyak yang suka ya pas Suho godain Yixing, tapi emang si Suho begitu juga kalo godain -_- Karena di chapter ini sudah ada SuLay _side_, jadi, _review_ lagi ya! :D Terimakasih~~

**ICE14** : Nah, aku juga nggak percaya tiba tiba si Kyung bilang gitu. Padahal nggak ada di _script_ loh *bolak balik naskah* hahahaha. Ini sudah ada SuLay, silahkan komen lagi, Okay! :D

**Lana** : Demi.. Demi Tao cinta mati sama Kris. Iya, dia cinta sama Kai. Gila ya. Padahal belum ketemu. Mungkin Kyungsoo korban _love at the first punch_ kali ya? Hahaha. Ini sudah di _update_, silahkan _review_ lagi :D

**Mitatitu** : Silahkan _review_ lagi. Ini aku pakek GS soalnya nggak bisa bikin boyxboy. Hahahaha :D

**Blackjack** : _No_! _I'm totally _Blackjack _same as you_! :D Hehehe, pemilihan nama Park Bom sama Sandara ini sebenarnya iseng aja. Karena mungkin seru aja kalau mereka jadi antagonis. _So_, _mind to review again_?

**Widyaokta** : Nggak papa. Hahaha, ini sudah diperbanyak. Silahkan _review_ lagi, oke? : )

**BabySuLayDo** : Kok bisa? Ketawanya ini dibagian mana? Nangisnya? (?'_') Sori, jadi kepo saya. Hahaha. Pengennya sih juga gitu, tapi Yixing terlalu benci sama Kai, jadinya mungkin dia pikir percuma mukul Iblis. Hahahaha #dicekikKai. Tapi kalo SuD.O Lay ama siapa? Ama aku aja kali ya~~ Hahahaha. Tapi, ini sudah dilanjut. Silahkan komen lagi :D

**SooBaby1213** : Nah, emang gitu. Tolong tambahin, bagaikan Kris dengan Alpacanya, Sehun dan Luhan dengan _bubble tea_nya.. Oke oke, ini jadi kemana mana. Hahaha. Ini sudah dianter sama teleportasinya Kai, mudah mudahan cepet. Silahkan _review_ lagi :D

**Septaaa** : Maunya sih gitu, tapi… Normal POV ya? Akan diusahkan. Ini ada Normal POV, jadi, silahkan di _review_. Tapi kayaknya nggak condong kearah KAIDO ya :p Makasih Kece Badai Cetarnya. :D Silahkan _review_ yang membahana lagi ya :D

**Nickkendwi** : Nah, makanya, aku juga heran kenapa Kyung bilang begono. Ya udahlah ya, kalo penasaran, silahkan tetap ikuti FF ini. Hahaha. Silahkan _review_ lagi! :D

**Fresh salmon**: ini sudah dilanjut. Chanyeol? Sama aku aja boleh? #plak hahahaha Mereka sudah bersatu.. tapi.. Ya gitu lah. Hahahaha

**Chen Clouds** : Kalo POVnya Kai mah… Isinya kosong. Berantem mulu. _Rate_nya nggak cukup M. Hahahahaha. Waduh, aku nggak pernah ngobrol sama Kai, jadinya nggak tahu tuh dia suka sama Kyung apa nggak. Hahaha. Silahkan _review _lagi ya! Terimakasih kembali : )

**HaeSan** : Nah, gitu. Bilangin aja ke Kai. Tapi ati ati ya kalo mau ngomong sama Kai, harus pinter paling nggak Taekwondo dulu. Biar nggak diterbangin sama Kai, hahahahaha. Ini si Kris udah tengkar cetar membahana sama Lay, gimana? Sudah _next_, _review_nya juga _next next_ ya! :D

**Lee kaisoo** : Kyungie sudah bahagia.. Tapi kita yang nggak ngerti kenapa dia bisa bahagia ya digituin sama Kai? Gila (?'_') #KetularanYixing hahaha. Ayo, kalo kamu mau Kyung bahagia, silahkan tetap _review_ ya! Terimakasih~~

**BLUEFIRE0805** : Wah wah, terimakasih atas waktunya! Tapi, jangan sering sering begandang ya, entar sakit loh! :D Anda special, semuanya special! Hahahaha. Ini ada Yixing sama Junmyeon. Kan ada jatahnya masing masing, ya? Hahahaha. Yah, namanya juga karakter, tapi mereka aslinya nggak gini kok. Ya kan kamu nggak pernah liat Kai nerbang nerbangin orang toh? Nah.. tenang aja, mereka hanya karakter disini. Hahaha. Iya sih, tapi kalo tiap hari Yixing rebut mulu sama Yifan, ya.. Bikin budeg juga. Hahahaha. Nggak papa, silahkan ngoceh lagi yang banyak sekarang! _Review again_, _okay_?!

**GALAUnema200071999** : Waduh waduh.. Hahaha. Sebegitu bencinyakah pada Kai? Bencinya sama Kai yang disini aja ya.. Jangan benci sama Kai yang asli, kalo Kai yang asli dia nggak tahu apa apa loh, seriuss… hahahaha. Oh iya, besok besok, pakai bahasa Indonesia aja ya kalau komen, saya sebenernya nggak tahu _chingu_ bilang apa sampe aku tanya temen aku yang lain. Ahahha. Silahkan _review_ lagi ya! :D

**Nadya** : Sensi cetar membahana lah sama Kai. Hahahaha. Ya.. kan emang si Kai tengil. Nah, bilangin si Kyungie gih, cowok kan banyak ya. Kenapa harus Kai coba? Hahahaha. Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan _review_ lagi!

**Riyoung Kim** : Hahaha. Wah, jangan rebut Kyung, entar kamu dilempar sama Kai, mau? Hahahah. Ini sudah dilanjut, silahkan _review_ lagi! :D

**Uniquegals** : aku juga gemes nulisnya. Oh, ini POVnya ada yang 3rd. Gimana? Silahan komen lagi ya! :d

**MiraMira** : Hai! Wah, aku seneng bange tkamu jug abaca FF aku! :D Ya ampun, ini dia salah satu penduku Kyungsoo, 'Kai pasti orang baik' virusnya udah mulai nyebar. Hahahaha. Dia udah nggak maniak lagi.. lebih dari itu. Hahaha. Ketularan Yixing? Kok bisa? Ini sudah _update_, jadi silahkan _review_ lagi, okay? :D

**Deer Panda** : waduh, bahagia? Terimakasih loh, terimakasih (^_^) hahahaha. Ini sudah _update_, silahkan komen lagi! :D

**Tikaikyungsoo**: ini sudah di _update_, silahkan komen lagi, dan terimakasih komenannya :D


	6. Between Kkami and Hell

**Yak, yak! Ginger kembali lagi membawa Do For Kai~~ Untuk yang menunggu KaiSoo moment, pasti ada kawan kawan! Pasti ada! Semua indah pada waktunya! Nggak mungkin dong Ginger bikin judul 'Do for Kai' tanpa sebab? :D Jadi, silahkan menunggu dan terus kirimkan cinta untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo yaaa! :D Sertakan kritik, saran. Kalo kripik juga boleh. hahahaha**

**ps : Ginger lumutan nungguin EXO ****_comeback_****, tapi Ginger kuat kok. Dulu, nungguin Big Bang hampir dua tahun, nunggu EXO pasti bisa! Tapi.. Ya.. Jangan dua tahun juga sih -_-**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 6

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Wu Yi Fan _as_ Do Yi Fan (_men_),

- Huang Zi Tao _as_ Do Zi Tao (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_),

- Kim Junmyeon _as_ Jung Junmyeon _(men_),

**Cameo **:

- Cho Kyuhyun _as_ Kyuhyun (_men_),

- Kim Taeyeon _as_ Taeyeon (_women_),

- Leejon _as_ Changsun (_men_),

- Jung Yunho _as_ Jung Yunho (_men_),

- Yoon Doo Joon _as_ Profesor Doo Joon (_men_),

- Pyo Ji Hoon _as_ Ji Hoon (_men_)

- Kim Hyoyeon _as_ Hyoyeon (_women_),

- Im Yoona _as_ Yoona (_women_),

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

.

Tidak ada yang bergerak setelah kejadian itu. Isakan Kyungsoo masih terdengar meskipun lirih, sementara Tao mengelus lembut lengan Yifan yang nampaknya masih dilanda amarah.

"Sekarang terserah padamu, Kyungsoo." ucap Yifan berat, masih ada rasa marah dalam dirinya yang belum pergi, "kau mau tetap dengan si brengsek itu, atau pindah ke Kanada."

"T..Tidak _appa_. Tidak." Kyungsoo menggeleng, menatap Yifan dengan wajah penuh air mata, "aku tidak akan kemana mana! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yixing atau siapapun!" kata Kyungsoo keras tapi tak berteriak. Yifan menggeleng kecewa dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak puas.

"Jangan membuatku marah, Kyungsoo."

"_Appa_ harusnya mengerti! Aku sudah besar dan ini pilihanku!"

"Kau─,"

"Berhenti, Yifan. Sudah cukup."

Saat Yifan akan melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, kali ini Yunho lalu berdiri memblokir akses Yifan bisa jauh lebih dekat lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Sedang Junmyeon, tepat dibelakang Yunho, memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Jangan menangis," ujar Junmyeon berbisik dan tersenyum di depan wajah Kyungsoo, memegang kedua wajah Kyungsoo dan menghapus air matanya perlahan, "adikmu pasti tidak senang kalau kakaknya menangis."

"_Hyung_." kata Yifan, berhadap hadapan dengan Yunho. Nada suaranya tidak enak dan masih penuh dengan bahaya. Tapi, Yunho juga tidak bisa menerima Yifan berlaku terlalu keras pada anak anaknya. Cukup ia membiarkan Yifan menampar Yixing, tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Kau penuh dengan amarah, Yifan. Dinginkan kepalamu. Jangan biarkan segala egomu membuatmu melakukan hal yang akan kau sesali nanti." sergah Yunho dengan kalimat datar. "Junmyeon, bawa Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya. Ada yang harus kami bicarakan." Yunho memerintahkan tanpa menoleh padanya. Junmyeon berdesis '_Ne_' lalu segera membalik badan Kyungsoo dan merangkul pundaknya.

Mereka berdua berjalan ke kamar dalam diam. Junmyeon tak mau menggangu Kyungsoo yang sepertinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Terlalu banyak hal menyakitkan yang Kyungsoo sudah lihat malam ini. Junmyeon tahu gadis itu lelah, perasaannya tertekan. Air mata terus membanjiri wajah cantiknya. Sebenarnya, Junmyeon ingin berbicara dengannya dari hati ke hati, tapi..

Dia lebih mengkhawatirkan Yixing.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Kyungsoo, Junmyeon mengucapkan 'selamat malam' dan menutup pintu kamarnya lembut. Ia tidak bergerak kemanapun sampai ia yakin Kyungsoo meredakan isakannya. Junmyeon melangkahkan kakinya berjalan pelan meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo, menyusuri beberapa pintu yang juga berada di lorong tersebut. Matanya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang digantungi foto Kyungsoo dan gadis dengan satu lesung pipit di pipi kanannya.

Foto polaroid dengan title '_Me and Kyungie at Disneyland_' dan berhiaskan tokoh tokoh Disney di samping kanan kirinya, membuat foto menempel erat dengan kayu mahoni bahan dasar pintu kokoh itu.

Junmyeon dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya.

"Yixing, kau di dalam?" tanyanya pelan tapi bergema di kamar tersebut. Setengah dari pikirannya berharap ia akan menemukan Yixing yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menangis sesegukan.

Tapi, yang ia temukan adalah ruangan kosong. Junmyeon tidak tahu harus tersenyum lega atau khawatir karena tidak menemukan Yixing di kamarnya saat menutup pintu. Junmyeon tahu gadis itu pasti sedih, hatinya saja ikut terluka saat melihat Yixing ditampar begitu.

Ia berjalan lagi, ia yakin, bahwa tadi Yixing tidak meninggalkan lantai ini. Dan, keyakinan itu makin kuat, ketika ia mendengar gemericik air mengalir dari dapur lantai dua. Segera ia berjalan tergesa ke ruangan tersebut. Lalu terpaku ketika melihat gadis itu berada di salah satu sudut ruangan mencuci tangannya.

"Yixing?"

Gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya yang tadi sibuk menundukkan pandangan di keran air, tapi kemudian ia sibuk lagi dengan acara cuci tangannya. Hanya menjawab 'Hai' dengan nada datar.

Tatapan Junmyeon beralih ke meja makan kecil di tengah ruangan, ada scapel, gunting bedah, jarum suntik dengan cairan yang demi-Tuhan-Junmyeon-tidak-tahu-isinya, dan beberapa peralatan ringan untuk membedah orang.

Tunggu, apa? Bedah?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ujarnya lembut, walau dalam hati jantung sudah berdetak tidak karuan, takut Yixing melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Bunuh diri."

Hening.

Junmyeon melihat gerak gerik Yixing, sekali lagi tidak ada tanda tanda ketertarikan untuk menarik tangannya dari aliran air yang membasahi tangannya. Masih sibuk menggosok di sana sini.

"Kau juga diajari 'kan, Junmyeon-_sshi_," kata Yixing pelan, "kalau dalam operasi, semua harus steril. Aku berusaha mensterilkan tanganku. Aku tidak mau ada bakteri yang masuk seenaknya ke dalam tubuh..,"

Hening menyergap lagi. Tubuh Junmyeon yang menegang mulai dipaksa untuk menyeret langkah pelan menuju Yixing,

".._ku_." ujar gadis itu melanjutkan. Saat Junmyeon sudah berada di dekat 'meja operasi', Yixing membalikkan badan dan mengangkat kedua tangan basahnya setinggi pundak. Memandang Jumnyeon dengan tatapan datar.

Junmyeon tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, terlalu terpaku. Ia tahu gadis_nya_ kesakitan, ia tahu Yixing lelah, ia tahu, terlalu tahu apa yang dirasakan Yixing. Gadis ini hanya berusaha untuk menahan segala emosinya, lagi. Tapi, itu tidak benar, Yixing, itu tidak benar. Bukan begini caranya, _sayang_. Bukan.

Yang Junmyeon bisa lakukan sekarang hanya mengikuti permainan Yixing.

Junmyeon mengambil dan menyerahkan selembar tisu kertas sekali pakai pada Yixing yang lalu digunakan untuk mengeringkan tangannya. Setelah membuang tisu tersebut, kedua tangan Yixing masih terangkat ke udara. Tatapan gadis yang terluka itu kini beralih ke jemarinya.

"Dad tidak pernah menamparku seperti itu. Heh," mulai gadis itu bercerita, ia mengeluarkan dengusan tertawa meremehkan untuk dirinya sendiri, "..ia mungkin sangat marah padaku."

Junmyeon tidak menanggapi kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang selalu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Apa yang _ia_ inginkan. Aku sadar, selama aku hidup, aku selalu bertindak apa yang kumau. Tidak jarang menentangnya. Aku tahu, ia sangat sayang Kyungsoo. Aku tahu."

Hati Junmyeon teriris, ia maju selangkah mendekati gadis itu. Membiarkan tangan lembab itu bertabrakan dengan dadanya. Tapi ia rasa, Yixing tidak peduli.

"Aku berusaha untuk tidak merasa marah. Aku tahu, dia juga menyayangiku. Dia menyayangiku dengan caranya yang berbeda dan menyebalkan. Aku tahu. Aku juga tidak berhak berteriak padanya, dia _ayahku_. Aku tahu juga yang itu. Tapi, yang aku tidak tahu... Apakah dia benar menyayangiku? Apa dia memandangku seperti ia memandang Kyungsoo? Apa dia juga membanggakanku?

"Apa aku benar benar anaknya?"

Dan Jumnyeon menarik tangannya, membuat wajah Yixing bersembunyi dadanya. Air mata yang turun juga mengalir di kemeja putih Junmyeon. Ia Memeluknya erat, mengusap punggung dan belakang kepala itu lembut. "Jangan katakan hal semacam itu lagi, Yixing. Kumohon."

Ia mendorong tubuh itu lembut, dan mendongakkan kepala Yixing dengan kedua tangan hangatnya. Tersenyum malaikat sebagaimana Yixing kecil selalu menyebut senyumnya, "kau tidak seburuk itu, Yixing," dua ibu jari Junmyeon menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya, "kau tahu, kau ini spesial."

Kedua orbs berair itu mencari pencerahan di kedua mata Junmyeon. Ia lalu menggeleng lagi, "tidak. Tidak. Kau hanya mencoba untuk menenangkanku saja."

"Kris _ahjusshi_ sering membanggakanmu ketika _appa_, aku dan dia pergi minum bersama." ujar Junmyeon tersenyum, "dia selalu bilang kau akan menjadi perawat yang tangguh dengan kepribadianmu yang unik. Dia bilang, kau akan merawat salah satu dari orang tuamu ketika salah satu dari mereka sudah tiada..."

Air mata Yixing bertambah deras, meskipun tidak ada isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Junmyeon tersenyum sedih menghapus tetesan air mata itu, sembari berkata, "..Dia bilang, 'Xingieku bisa melindungi lebih baik dari siapapun.' Dia bilang, 'Aku bangga pada Xingie. Paling tidak, kalau dia mau mengambil kelas bisnis bersamaan dengan kelas perawatnya-,"

Yixing buru buru menarik dan memeluk Junmyeon, menangis dan terisak keras di dadanya. Junmyeon kembali merasakan basah di kemejanya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Tangannya merengkuh tubuh kecil Yixing, mengelus punggungnya sekali lagi. Mencium ubun ubun Yixing sembari mengatakan hal hal yang menenangkan ketika Junmyeon merasakan eratan tangan di kemeja bagian punggungnya.

"Ya ampun, Junmyeon," katanya lancar ditengah tengah isakannya, "aku benci sekali karena aku menyayangi..," terisak, menangis lagi keras, "..aku menyayangi makhluk rambut pirang itu!"

Junmyeon tertawa pelan. Mengecup, sekali lagi, ubun ubun Yixing dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**- Do for Kai- **

"M-maaf _oppa_, kau harus melihat hal semacam itu." kata Tao masih membersihkan air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan meminta maaf, Tao. Yifan mungkin sedang lelah dan.. Yah, dapat berita jelek semacam itu. Siapa yang tidak marah?" kata Yunho, masih dengan senyum, "meskipun aku agak jengkel dengannya juga sih. Soal, Yixing." anehnya, Yunho tertawa kecil.

"Sekali lagi, aku meminta maaf, _oppa_." Tao menangis lagi. Yunho hanya bisa mengelus punggung wanita tegar itu. Ia mengerti, Yifan mungkin sedang banyak pikiran. Kejadian ini memperburuk _mood_nya. Makanya, Yunho meminta Yifan meninggalkan ruang tamu dan menenangkan pikirannya di kamar. Atau kalau perlu keluar rumah sekalian.

Tapi, Tao melarang Yifan keluar rumah. Jadi, Yifan hanya mengurung diri di kamar.

Yunho melihat, atau merasakan, rasa gemetar sedih Yifan dan penyesalan saat Yixing berkata '_have a good night_' dengan wajah datar begitu. Yifan mungkin menyesal menampar anaknya, harusnya. Maka, tidak ada jalan lain selain duo Jung itu menghentikan kemarahan Yifan yang mungkin akan berujung pada penyesalan tiada akhir dari Yifan.

"Apa yang terjadi, Tao? Kenapa Yifan bisa semarah itu?" tanya Yunho. Dengan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan pelan. Tao bercerita apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dari mulai anehnya Kyung merengek pada Yifan memberikan beasiswa pada seorang anak bernama Kim Jongin.

Tao berkata, Kyungsoo dengan wajah lebam meminta Yifan memberikan beasiswa pada Kai atau Kim Jongin ini. Lalu, Yifan menyetujuinya. Tao merasakan ada yang aneh karena Yixing sepertinya punya hubungan yang tidak baik dengan Kai, ia bahkan mendengar Yixing bertengkar dengan Kyung. Sampai pada akhirnya, tadi sore, Kai datang pada Yifan. Ia meminta memberitahu Yifan tentang pekerjaan anaknya sekarang. Kai meminta uang tutup mulut pada Yifan, tapi lelaki itu terlalu marah dan membuat Kai pindah ke Universitas Kkami tanpa diketahui siapapun.

"Aku memutuskan tidak memberitahu Kyungie kemana Kai dipindahkan." kata Tao, "itu hanya akan membuatnya berbuat nekat."

"Kurasa anakmu menyukainya." Yunho berkata sambil tersenyum pada Tao. Wanita itu mengerutkan kening memandang Yunho, sedikit mengerti dari mana Junmyeon mendapatkan senyum malaikat yang sering terpatri di wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Kyungsoo, kurasa ia menyukai Kai." Yunho menggidikkan bahunya acuh. Tao menggeleng sedih, bergumam 'tidak mungkin'.

"Dari segala cerita yang telah kau katakan padaku, Tao. Aku bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu. Dan kurasa, Kyung memang menyukainya." kata Yunho. Ia lalu berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sudut rumah, mencari Junmyeon.

"D-dari.. Kenapa _oppa_ berkata seperti itu?"

"Dulu, ada anak kecil, yang berkata padaku ingin menjadi pilot. Tapi, tiba tiba cita citanya berubah drastis menjadi dokter hanya karena cinta masa kecilnya bilang bahwa ia ingin menjadi istri seorang dokter." kata Yunho, tersenyum setengah. Lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, "omong omong, Junmyeon dimana ya?"

**- Do for Kai -**

Menunggu itu menyebalkan.

Tapi, menunggu bis datang, duduk di halte Universitas sambil melihat bertabung tabung organ dalam tikus yang dijejer di lantai itu lebih menyebalkan.

"Itu akibatnya kalau kau memutuskan ikut _student_ _exchange_ ini, Yixing." kata Taeyeon, seorang gadis berwajah manis di sebelah Yixing. Yixing meringis dan mengangguk setuju.

"Omong omong, apa itu masih segar?" tanyanya.

"Aku baru mengeluarkannya kira kira..," Yixing lalu menghitung pakai jemari, "13 jam yang lalu."

"Aku tidak menyebutnya segar."

"_No need_. Memang siapa yang akan memakannya?" katanya. Mereka lalu tertawa pelan. Yixing melirik tabung yang dibawa Taeyeon, ia menerka nerka apakah itu benar berisi dua bola mata besar dan satu tabung lainnya berisi sebuah jantung? Yixing lalu memandang Taeyeon bertanya.

"Ini kelinciku. Ugh, adikku yang memasukkan racun dalam tubuhnya. Kasian sekali. Omong omong siapa nama tikusmu?"

"Poppy."

Ada sepuluh hingga dua belas orang lainnya sama seperti Yixing, menunggu bis datang. Bis yang akan membawa mereka ke Universitas Kkami dan memulai 'hidup' baru disana. Untuk Yixing, Taeyeon dan beberapa mahasiswa lainnya yang masuk ke jurusan keperawatan, mereka diharuskan membawa organ organ dalam dari hewan peliharaan. Mereka masih beruntung, untuk mahasiswa kedokteran, para mahasiswa malang itu diminta membawa apendik yang telah di operasi dan foto jantung manusia segar.

Karena Yixing tidak sanggup membunuh Poppy, jadi, ia mengambil tikus got berukuran lengan kecil Kyungie dengan bantuan Changsun yang baru bisa memegang ekornya setelah berteriak teriak tak jelas selama kurang lebih sepuluh menit. Yixing lalu membedah tubuh tikus itu (sebelumnya ia berdoa pada Tuhan agar arwahnya diterima di sisi-Nya) bersama Junmyeon semalam.

Kalau ingat semalam, pipi kanan Yixing kembali memanas. Ia meraba lagi pipi kanannya samar samar.

Omong omong soal semalam, Yixing tidak bicara pada siapapun saat sarapan. Kalau dilihat lihat, memang normal, memang siapa yang mau makan sambil bicara? Tapi, tatapan Tao pada Yixing yang meminta agar gadis itu mau bicara pada Yifan, tak diperdulikannya.

'Sial,' batinnya, 'Mereka tetap orang tuaku, aku terlalu menyayangi mereka, tapi aku terlalu marah pada Do Yifan.'

Terlalu marah soal dia dan Kyungie, dan terlalu marah soal tamparannnya semalam.

"Bisnya datang!" teriak seseorang di ujung halte. Yixing memandang ke arah mobil besar bermuatan puluhan orang sudah bergerak pelan menuju mereka. Segera saja dosen Kwon, tipikal dosen jenius dengan tubuh kurus dan kepala botak kalau kau ingin tahu, mengabsen satu persatu nama mereka lalu menyuruh semua mahasiswa yang terpanggil segera duduk didalam bis.

Yixing memasukkan pelan tabung tabung tersebut ke dalam tas yang memang disiapkan untuk itu. Memeriksa barang bawaan yang memang harus _disiapkan_ untuk belajar disana. Duh, Yixing jadi merasa kembali ke jaman Ospek. Tapi, ospek disini dan di Kkami akan jauh berbeda.

Buru buru Yixing duduk di dekat jendela, berdampingan dengan Goo Hara, salah satu teman sekelas. Karena perjalanan masih jauh, Yixing memutuskan untuk menyumbat telinga dengan _headset_. Serta mengulang kembali kejadian semalam dalam ingatan.

**{{{ Rewind**

"Apa kau sudah mengangkat lambungnya?" tanya Junmyeon tertutup masker. Yixing hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia sembunyi sembunyi menatap Junmyeon, matanya terpukau dengan aura Junmyeon yang tenang sebagai dokter. Terpikir olehnya jika mereka benar benar berada dalam kamar operasi.

"Yixing?" panggilnya. Yixing buru buru kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya.. Ya.. Maksudku, aku sudah mengangkat lambungnya. Entahlah Junmyeon, memang ini lambung ya?" kata Yixing sangsi sambil mengangkat sebuah benda bewarna hitam pipih ke udara. Junmyeon tertawa di balik masker.

"Tidak, itu limfanya. Dan, aku berhasil mengambil Jejenumnya. Ini kalau kau perlu..," ia memasukkan benda panjang bagian dari usus itu ke dalam tabung yang berisi cairan kimia bening, "..dan selesai. Ya ampun, Yixing. Dari tadi aku kepingin muntah."

Yixing nyengir dibalik masker. Lalu memasukkan benda yang kata Junmyeon tadi adalah limfa ke dalam tabung yang berbeda tapi sama. Untungnya mereka tidak membuat kekacauan yang berarti disini. Paling hanya meja penuh darah dan satu ekor tikus mati di tengah tengah yang sudah terbuka perutnya. Ugh, menjijikkan.

"Junmyeon! Junmyeon! Apa kau.. Astaga!" Yixing dan Junmyeon lalu menoleh ke asal suara teriakan yang mencapai pintu dapur. Mereka terkejut melihat Yunho sudah berdiri membelakangi mereka. Sambil berteriak dan menutup mata, ia berkata,

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"Kami bisa menjelaskannya, _appa_! Jadi, tunggu sebentar! Jangan berbalik! Kami.. Kami akan membereskannya." kata Junmyeon melakukan kontak mata dengan Yixing agar cepat cepat membereskan _Operation Room_ dadakan mereka. Sementara Yunho terus mengoceh agar kedua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kesehatan itu tidak melakukan OR dadakan lagi.

"Aku baru saja memakan sepotong tenderloin dan sekarang aku melihat anakku mengoperasi seekor.. Apa itu Junmyeon!?" protes Yunho sambil menunjuk nunjuk ke arah belakang tanpa menolehkah wajahnya. Melihat darah yang menggenang diatas meja dan seekor 'sesuatu' terbuka perutnya membuat makanan yang sudah ditelan Yunho merangkak perlahan ke diagfragma.

"Seekor tikus got. Dan, _appa_, berhenti melarangku untuk mengoperasi sesuatu."

"Aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk melakukan operasi Junmyeon. Asal tidak di dapur! Apalagi dapur rumah kita!"

"Setuju."

Junmyeon dan Yixing saling bertukar pandang, belum melepaskan masker, tapi Yixing yakin dia sedang tersenyum geli sepertinya yang tengah mengelap meja meskipun bau yang dihasilkan belum seutuhnya pergi dari ruangan.

"Sungguh, Yixing, Junmyeon..," akhirnya Yunho membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar Junmyeon sudah membuang bangkai tikus ke tempat sampah, "..apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Bunuh diri." Junmyeon berkata sambil mengerling Yixing yang meliriknya sambil tersenyum penuh makna,

"Ha?"

"Yixing akan masuk ke Universitas Kkami besok." kali ini Junmyeon memandang _appa_nya dengan pandangan apa-yang-akan-kau-katakan-setelah-mendengar-ini?

Dan Yunho mulai masuk dengan menutup hidung dan menceramahi Yixing meskipun tidak bisa lebih dekat tiga langkah lagi ke meja operasi dan lebih jauh selangkah dari pintu. Ia berkata, dimarahi seorang ayah memang menyebalkan, apalagi sampai _dibegitukan_. Tapi, bukan berarti Yixing bisa mengambil keputusan gila seperti itu. Masih banyak kelakuan diluar normal yang bisa Yixng lakukan tapi tidak di Universitas Kkami.

"..Kau paham, Yixing?" nasihat Yunho lalu menarik nafas panjang, karena sepertinya dia tidak mengambil nafas saat mengatakan nasihat pada gadis itu. Di bagian lain, Junmyeon tertawa kecil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, seakan akan mengejek apa yang dilakukan Ayahnya adalah hal membuang waktu yang pernah ia lihat.

"Tidak. Karena aku tetap berangkat kesana, _ahjusshi_." kata Yixing sembari membereskan alat alat dan menaruhnya di bengkok. Yixing lalu memandangnya, "ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _appa_." kataku pelan.

Yunho berjalan dan mendekat dan mengelus rambut Yixing.

Membuatnya sadar sudah berapa lama tak ada tangan besar dan hangat seorang Ayah mampir mengelus rambutnya. Seminggu? Dua bulan?

Sepuluh tahun?

**}}} Foward**

Belum selesai Yixing menghabiskan memori, bis sudah berhenti dan dosen Kwon menyuruh mereka untuk segera turun. Lelaki itu mendorong Yixing setelah ia mengangkat tangan memanggil namanya dan menyuruh semua yang sudah terpanggil keluar untuk masuk ke Universitas Kkami terlebih dahulu.

Yixing terpana.

Saat masuk ke lapangannya, Yixing sendiri tidak yakin sedang berjalan ke dalam lapangan kering universitas, bukannya padang pasir. Ini terlalu kering. Yixing bahkan bisa membuat butiran debu melayang ke udara dengan begitu banyak dengan sekali sentakan lembut kaki kanannya. Belum lagi ketika menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kekiri, banyak onggokan kayu yang berubah menjadi hitam dan abu seperti telah dibakar. Diasumsikan oleh Yixing bahwa dulunya, kayu tersebut adalah kursi dan meja.

Atau, lihat gedung gedung yang seperti sudah seribu tahun tidak terawat. Cat kusam, kaca tidak ada pada tempatnya. Puluhan mahasiswa atau mahasiswi melihat kami dari balik jendela tanpa kaca tersebut bagaikan para pendatang Hanh adalah binatang langka yang baru didatangkan dari luar pulau Korea.

Kembali lagi ke bangunan luar Universitas ini, Yixing baru sadar, mereka menjajah sebuah sekolah menengah atas untuk dijadikan Universitas. Terlalu memaksa, terlalu mengada ada. Bangku bangku kayu yang sudah tidak terpakai, teronggok begitu saja di dekat bangunan yang di ambil kesimpulan sepihak oleh Yixing sebagai gudang atau mungkin tempat penjagalan (siapa yang tahu?). Dan juga.. Astaga, kenapa ada asap asap begitu dibalik gedung besar ini? Mereka sedang membakar mayat ya?

"Kau yakin ini Universitas Kkami, Yixing?" tanya Taeyeon yang sama terkejutnya dengan Yixing. Ia lalu tertawa kecil.

"Aku belum pernah menginjakkan kaki kesini atau berpikiran untuk _searching_ soal mereka di Google. Jadi, harusnya jawabannya, iya." katanya. Masih terpukau dengan segala 'keajaiban' yang terjadi disini.

Dan tiba tiba, suara keras bagaikan guntur menghentak pendengaran semua mahasiswa. Seorang berteriak tapi tidak memekakkan telinga. Terdengar berat dan berwibawa.

"SELAMAT DATANG DI UNIVERSITAS KKAMI! SELAMAT DATANG DI SURGA KAMI!" mereka semua mendongak ke atas. Seorang lelaki paruh baya berpakaian tuxedo, tengah berkacak pinggang dengan dua orang yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan di tepi _rooftop_ bangunan di depan Yixing dan teman teman yang lain.

"SALAM DAMAI, PROFESOR! KAMI KEMARI MEMBAWA KEDAMAIAN!" teriak salah satu mahasiswa di sebelah Yixing, Cho Kyuhyun. Yixing menghembuskan nafas menahan tawa malu karena ia membuat _sign_ V sebagaimana kau membuat tanda ketika bertemu alien.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae_," desis Yixing sambil memandang ke arah jendela yang sekarang dipenuhi mahasiswa Kkami tersebut, ".. aku tahu kau jenius dalam aritmatika. Tapi, kurasa kau bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa dia manusia dan bukan ALIEN!" kata Yixing tanpa melepaskan kontak dengan tiga bayangan di atas bangunan sana.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yixing dan mendongak pada profesor yang sedang tertawa ganjil tersebut, diikuti kedua orang dibelakangnya yang tertawa lebih ganjil lagi.

"Tapi..,"

"Berhenti berkhayal mereka alien. Oke? Mereka manusia dan jangan membuat yang lain kha─ Astaga, kenapa hanya tinggal kita berlima?" kata Yixing menoleh kebelakang dan tidak melihat beberapa puluh orang lainnya yang harusnya tengah berdiri dibelakang 5 orang di barisan depan. Seketika itu Yixing melihat bis dari Universitas kami melintas karena putar balik dan..

Ah, sial. 25 orang itu duduk di dalamnya dan melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum silahkan-nikmati-Universitas-itu dengan sarkatis.

"Kurasa, kau harus menggantinya jadi 3, Yixing. Karena yang bisa kulihat disini hanya, kau, aku dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_." ujar Taeyeon berbisik dan Yixing kembali memalingkan wajah ke barisannya. Benar, hanya tiga manusia yang sedang berdiri disini. Yixing menghembuskan nafas dan membenahi tas ransel di pundak.

"JADI PROFESOR─"

"PROFESOR DOO JOON!" sergahnya angkuh. Yixing menghela nafas, terlalu penat dan panas disini. Dia butuh bangunan, atau _air conditioner_ kalau bisa. Meskipun terlalu berlebihan mengingat rupa Kkami yang begitu _artistik_ ini.

"OKE, PROFESOR DOO JOON! BISAKAH ANDA MEMPERCEPAT PIDATO SAMBUTAN DAN MEMBERITAHU KAMI DIMANA KELAS KAMI?!" teriak Yixing frustasi. Ia tertawa keras dan lebih ganjil dari yang sebelumnya. Yixing melirik Taeyeon yang lalu melirik Kyuhyun.

"KAU MENARIK, NAK! SIAPA NAMAMU?!"

"YIXING! DO YIXING!" dan profesor itu terdiam sebentar. Lalu menjetikkan jemarinya.

"KAU ANAK DARI DO WUFAN, BENAR? SI CONGKAK BERAMBUT HITAM YANG SEKARANG BERUBAH JADI PIRANG DAN LEBIH MENYEBALKAN ITU?!"

"SETUJU! DAN.. YA! AKU ANAKNYA! ANDA ADA MASALAH?!" teriak Yixing balik. Astaga, pikirnya, aku masuk ke Universitas Kkami dan aku baru saja membagi masalah keluargaku! Tapi lalu Yixing berteriak kembali, "DARIMANA ANDA TAHU SOAL AYAH SAYA?!"

Tak disangka, Prof Doo Joon lalu tertawa mengejek lalu melihat ke langit biru bagaikan tengah bernostalgia,

"DIA SI CONGKAK YANG MENAMPAR WAJAHKU! APA DIA PERNAH MENAMPARMU?!" tanyanya. Yixing menghembuskan nafas kesal lagi, masih tetap mendongak dan berteriak meskipun tenggorokan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"YA, SEMALAM!" dan dia tertawa dan Kyuhyun _sunbae_ menatap Yixing tapi gadis itu sudah tidak peka lagi terhadap hal yang semacam itu. Faktanya, memang DIA menampar_nya_, lalu? Kau ada masalah?

"_WELCOME TO CLUB_, _BEAUTY_! DAN KEDUA TEMANNYA! MASUK, MASUK!" ia masih tertawa ketika turun dari 'podium'nya. Yixing menghembuskan nafas lega saat si aneh yang dipanggil Kyunhyunitu Profesor sudah pergi. Lalu Taeyeon berdesis.

"Apa dia benar benar Profesor? Kyuhyun _sunbae_, kau yang memanggilnya Profesor. Apa dia benar benar Profesor?"

"Aku _searching_ soal Kkami di Google semalam. Dan, hanya dia yang kutemukan." katanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dan mulai mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dan mulai melakukan sesuatu disana.

"Apa? Apa kata Google soal Kkami?" tanya Yixing ingin tahu, mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Taeyeon. Yixing saja tak tertarik untuk mencari tahu soal Kkami di internet.

"Tidak banyak. Aku hanya menemukan satu halaman yang berisi satu artikel yang berhubungan dengan Kkami, dan..," Kyuhyun menunjukkan pada mereka layar _smartphone_nya yang hanya berhias website Google pada normalnya. Mereka membelalakkan mata ketika hanya melihat satu artikel dan satu halaman yang terpampang di layar. Selebihnya tidak ada.

"Disini tertulis '.._jika kalian pergi ke Universitas Kkami dan menemui orang yang berada di atas __rooftop__ dan berdiri dengan kedua ajudan di belakangnya. Dia adalah Profesor Doo Joon, pemilik turun temurun dari Universitas tersebut_," Taeyeon memandang dua orang di depannya, penjelasan tidak penting tapi sangat terbukti nyata di Google itu menjadi pegangan mereka, "apa.. Kalian..,"

"Kalau tidak yakin, pulang saja, Tae _unnie_." Kata Yixing berbalik, ia tidak mau ada yang merubah pikirannya lagi.

"Yixing, pikirkan lagi." kata Taeyeon melihat Yixing was was, padahal Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menjauhi mereka. Yixing lalu membalikkan badan, sepertinya Taeyeon sedang bimbang, dan mungkin Kyuhyun sedang dalam _mood_ yang sama dengan Yixing. Yixing lalu tersenyum pahit pada Taeyeon.

"Profesor gila ini kenal ayahku. Kami berdua korban tamparannya. Dia bilang, _welcome to club_. _So_, _what I'm waiting for_?"

**- Do for Kai -**

"Namaku Ji Hoon."

"Okay, okay, Ji Hoon. Aku tahu namamu dari sepuluh menit yang lalu dan kau sudah mengatakannya lima belas kali. Bisakah aku mendapat sedikit ketenangan?" wajah kekanakan itu mengangguk pelan dan akhirnya diam melihat jemarinya. Yixing merasakan tekukan wajahnya yang sedih. Wajar saja jika Yixing berkata sedikit kasar begitu, anak bernama Ji Hoon ini, si mahasiswa keperawatan Kkami, sudah memperkenalkan namanya setidaknya sepuluh menit yang lalu, dan tiap menitnya mengulang perkataan yang sama.

Yixing merasa bersalah. Pasalnya, wajah Ji Hoon terlihat kekanakan sekali. Yixing lalu mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi.

Ruangan kelas ini berantakan sekali. Tidak ada yang berada di tempatnya. Ada dua orang mahasiswi sedang bermain poker dan merokok. Yang lain, berada di bawah, bermain sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui sambil minum Whiskey.

Yixing menghadap papan hijau di depan lagi. Bahkan mereka masih menggunakan kapur putih!

"K-kau mau berjalan jalan?" kata Ji Hoon. Yixing menoleh padanya, lalu mengerutkan kening.

"Bukankah kita ada kelas semenit lagi?" kata Yixing mengerling jam analognya. Ji Hoon tertawa gugup, menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Dosen Kim tidak akan pernah datang. Jadi, kau mau berjalan jalan?" Yixing menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Ia berpikir sebentar, lalu menganggukkan kepala setuju.

Ji Hoon mengajak Yixing berjalan jalan, di kelas sebelah, harusnya ada kelas untuk jurusan perawat yang lain. Yixing iseng melongok dan melihat Taeyeon sedang tersenyum ganjil melihat dosennya sedang.. Ya ampun, apa yang dia lakukan dengan meraba raba mahasiswi di mejanya?

Segera ia memalingkan wajah dan menggeret Ji Hoon untuk mengantarnya ke tempat lain. Menurut Yixing Universitas ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan, _yet_, ini menyenangkan! Dasar gila. Yixing gila!

"Oh iya, kuberi tahu padamu, sesuatu Yixing. Kami disini punya geng ketua." kata Ji Hoon saat mereka menyusuri lorong bernuanasa kusam, dengan kabel kabel dan tumpukan meja serta kursi di pinggir pinggirnya. Yixing mengangguk pelan ingin tahu.

"Nama ketua kami.. Er.. Dia wanita. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, _the plaster_. Dari kelas seni."

"_The Plaster_?"

"Ia tidak pernah membuka plester yang ada di keningnya. Katanya itu selalu menempel dengannya semenjak ia dipukul oleh seorang senior di tahun pertamanya, yang lalu dibalasnya hingga senior itu mati." Ji Hoon bercerita seolah olah tidak ada tindak kriminal yang terjadi barusan, "..ia tidak akan pernah menggantinya."

Ji Hoon lalu menunjuk satu jendela tanpa kaca, menyuruh Yixing melongok ke dalam. Dia bilang, ini kelas Seni, dimana dia bisa menemukan.. Ya Tuhan, apa lagi ini?

Kenapa Do Yixing menemukan seorang iblis bernama Kim Jongin alias Kai sedang membaca komik di atas sofa kusam tidak berbentuk di tengah kelas yang sama hancurnya dengan dirinya, Kai. Sekarang?

"Kau kenal anak itu?" tunjuknya pada Kai, yang masih sibuk mengunyah permen karet dan membaca komik. Ji Hoon melongok lalu menggelengkan kepala. Mungkin, katanya, dia anak baru.

Sesaat kemudian, Yixing baru sadar. Inikah tempat yang pantas untuknya, _appa_? Yixing menghela nafas dan mengagumi pilihan ayahnya. Mungkin Yifan akan mengirim Kai ke nereka kalau perlu. Hanya saja, mungkin kau tidak tahu dimana ada bis ke neraka, makanya kau mengirimnya kesini.

"BERHENTI BERMAIN BOLA! TIDAK ADA YANG MAIN BOLA SAAT ADA DOSEN MENERANGKAN!" seseorang berteriak, Yixing mengintip lagi. Memang ada dua orang mahasiswa yang sedang bermain bola di ruangan, sementara di depan kelas ada dosen yang tengah mengajar ogah ogahan. Tapi, permainan itu berhenti ketika seorang gadis, berambut cepak, berwajah manis dengan _eyeliner_ hitam di kedua matanya mengambil bola dan membuangnya ke luar.

"Itu Byun Baekhyun." Kata Yixing dan Ji Hoon berbarengan. Mereka saling menatap dan melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam. Benar saja, kedua mahasiswa itu lalu meminta maaf dengan takut takut dan segera duduk di tempatnya. Walaupun mereka tidak memperhatikan pelajarannya, karena mulai mengeluarkan papan catur. Tapi, kurasa, Byun ini tidak menyukai adanya suara berisik di kelas kecuali dari dosen.

"Hei. Kau! Anak baru! Siapa namamu?" kata Baekhyun akhirnya menyadari ada seorang yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku. Ia menghampiri Kai dengan kedua teman dibelakangnya. Menurut Ji Hoon, yang rambutnya pirang dengan warna warni itu namanya Kim Hyeoyeon, sedangkan yang manis tapi menggunakan satu penutup mata itu bernama Im Yoona.

"Panggil saja Kai. Dan jika kau tidak ada urusan, menjauh dariku." ia melihat Baekhyun lalu tersenyum setengah, "..jalang."

Yixing mengangkat alisku, selain sikapnya yang kasar, mulutnya juga ternyata. Baekhyun sepertinya tersulut emosi.

"Kau.. YA!" Baekhyun melempar komik yang ada di tangan Kai dan menggeret kerah kemeja lusuhnya untuk berdiri. Pandangan gadis itu terasa marah dan benci. "Mulutmu tak tahu sopan santun, HAH?"

"Memang kau sendiri punya?" tantang Kai. Lalu Baekhyun menyarangkan satu pukulan di wajah Kai hingga ia terjatuh. Yixing mengambil nafas pendek karena terkejut, tapi pemandangan selanjutnya membuat Yixing berpikir ulang kalau ia mau menghajar Kai.

Kai lalu mencekik leher gadis itu dan membantingnya ke tanah, ia menindih perutnya dan menghentakkan kepala Baekhyun hingga ia sekali terbentur di lantai. Baek mendorong Kai dengan tenaga luar biasanya dan menyarangkan dua pukulan ke wajah Kai. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tak tinggal diam, ia kembali mendorong Baekhyun dan kali ini menendang perutnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Kai lalu menyeretnya ke balkon dan menyurungkan kepala gadis itu melewati pagar pembatas lalu dijorokannya kebawah dengan sangat kasar.

"Katakan selamat tinggal pada hidupmu." ujar Kai begitu dingin, dan benar benar mendorong Baekhyun terjun bebas. Yixing benar benar akan meneriaki Kai kalau saja ia tidak tiba tiba memegang dua kaki Baekhyun, membuatnya tergantung terbalik dan...

..Membuat _underwear_ pink Baekhyun dengan tulisan SNSD kecil di _waist band_nya terlihat ke seantero kampus.

"BERHENTI! YA! NAIKKAN AKU! NAIKKAN AKU!" Baekhyun melolong dengan berusaha menutup roknya ke atas tapi itu sia-sia. Kai tertawa keras.

"Biar semua orang disini melihat ketua geng Byun Baekhyun kupermalukan." kata Kai, "memintalah padaku yang benar, nona Baek. Biar semua orang bisa tahu, Byun Baekhyun mengemis pada orang lain." Kata Kai tersenyum dingin. Hyeoyeon dan Yoona sudah akan mendatangi Kai dan akan menghajarnya. Seperti punya mata ketiga di belakang kepalanya, Kai berteriak,

"Melangkah sekali lagi, aku akan benar benar menjatuhkan bocah sialan ini ke tanah! KALIAN PAHAM!" dan Kai tertawa. Yixing benar benar seperti di neraka sekarang. Hanya bertemu dengan Kai membuat tangannya gemetar. Sial, sial. Padahal dia membenci pemuda iblis itu. Tapi, kenapa dia sekarang sangat takut padanya?

"NAIKKAN AKU, YA! KAU!"

"Kai. Panggil aku, Kai!" kata Kai berteriak, secara sengaja melepas dan mencengkeram lagi pergelengan kaki Baekhyun.

"KAI! NAIKKAN AKU! NAIKKAN AKU!"

"Naikkan dia, dasar sialan!" teriak Hyoyeon. Kai tertawa sinis, ia lalu menggeret Baek dengan kasar dan melemparnya ke dalam kelas. Beberapa anak buah Baek serta Hyo dan Yoona memekik terkejut. Dosen di depan kelas masih tidak peduli.

Baekhyun tersungkur di atas lantai dengan wajah menghadap lantai. Kai dengan senyum setannya, dua tangan di kantung celana, berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Satu kakinya berada di atas punggung Baekhyun,

"Jangan pernah membuat masalah denganku. Mengerti?" ia lalu mengusapkan kasar sepatunya di atas baju Baek. Bagaikan Baek adalah sebuah alas kaki yang kotor. Hyo dan Yoona berteriak marah dan akan menghajarnya, tapi langkah mereka terhenti ketika Baekhyun memandang mereka.

Yixing masih terpukau dengan kejadian barusan. Tidak sadar begitu sadis dan kuatnya Kai pada akhirnya. Ia masih terdiam dengan menampakkan seluruh badan di balik jendela untuk melihat pemandangan tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya, matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam itu.

Kai menemukannya. Yixing menahan nafas dan segera berjalan menjauh sembari menggeret Ji Hoon.

"A-ada apa, Y-Yixing?" kata Ji Hoon.

"Kita harus, pergi." Kata Yixing masih setengah berlari, "aku tidak mau dikirim ke neraka untuk kedua kalinya."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

**Septaaa** : Ho? KaiSoo harus menunggu hingga takdir menyatukan mereka. Biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya kayak air hujan yang turun tiap hujan #YaIyalah :D Serius nih. Kalo setia baca ini FF, bakal ada KaiSoo _moment_. Kalo mau Ginger kasih tahu _spoiler_nya sih, KaiSoo _moment_ bakalan sangat amat _sweet_ dari pada gulanya Gulaku. Serius! :D _By the way_, silahkan tetap setia membaca ya author-_nim_! Hahaha :D

**ICE14** : Myungsoo sih lucu, tapi kebangetan banget *ngomong sambil nyerahin L* . Ya kan namanya, malu malu _unicorn_. Hahaha. Masalah baru buat kita semua juga sih sebenernya, hehehehe. Iya, soalnya, Ginger penasaran sama YunJae, ya udah deh, di kontrak sekalian. Hahaha. SuLay ya? Hm.. Ada tuh, tapi dikit. Hahaha. Silahkan tinggalkan _review_ lagi ya! :D Dan terimakasih _support_ serta cintanya~

**BabySuLayDo** : oh, saya masih _line _normal kok #hlo? Hahaha. Soal _fashion_ mah, itu mentok mentoknya Ginger aja, sok tahu istilahnya. Hahaha. Tapi terimakasih kalo diterima : ). Kalo kedokteran, kan ada Yixing sama Junmyeon, ya.. Ngintip ngintip buku kuliahnya mereka berdua. Hahaha. Terimakasih kalau sudah terharu bacanya. Ginger juga nggak tega nulisnya, tapi mau gimana lagi? : D terimakasih atas _review_nya, silahkan _review_ lagi ya!

**Uniquegals** : KaiSoo itu entar lamaaa banget nongolnya. Hahaha. Tapi janji, sekali nongol, pasti semuanya suka. Serius! Aku juga nggak sabar _post_ yang ada KaiSoonya. Hahaha. Kalo kedokteran, serius nih, Ginger liat dari bukunya Junmyeon. Hahahaha. Karena sudah di _update_, silahkan _review_ lagi ya :D

**DianaSangadji**: Nungguin KaiSoo ya? Sabar ya.. Sabar… KaiSoo masih banyak penghalang! Serius deh, serius. Mungkin setelah chapter ini, Kaisoo akan muncul~~ tunggu saja! Terimakasih atas _review_nya, silahkan _review_ lagi!

**Kim Haerin-ah** : IYA! KRIS TEGA NIAAAN! Astagfirulloh, jangan menggila. Entar Ginger masuk penjara lagi gara gara bikin orang jadi gila. Hehehehe. Ini sudah lanjut, silahkan _review_ lagi yaaaaa *ga nyante balik*

**SooBaby1213** : Okelah, bisa tuh. TBCnya ditengah tengah. Gimana kalo TBCnya di pembuka aja? #plak silahan _review_ lagi ya :D

**Reita** : Ya.. Namanya juga nerpes, jadi ya.. Gimana ya? Gimana bang?! Kapan mau ditembaaak? *lirik Junmyeon* hahahah. Ini sudah lanjut, silahkan _review_ lagi, okay! :D

**Lana** : Namanya juga emosi, jadi ya begitu, nggak ada rasa bersalahnya sama sekali. Entar kalo udah dua tahun kemudian baru merasa bersalah. #dicekikKris. Ini sudah nggak SuLay semua sih. Lay aja sebenernya. KaiSoo _moment_nya nanti deh. Hahaha. Silahkan _review_ dan terus ikuti FF ini jika anda mendukung KaiSoo, okeee! :D

**BLUEFIRE0805** : Hahaha. Myungsoo memang lucu, tapi pengen banget giles dia pakek penggiles baju. Hahahaha. Yah, namanya juga turunan ya? Yonghwa suka ibunya gara gara Yunho suka sama Jae. Alasan yang bagus! Hahahaha. Terimakasih atas _review_nya, Ginger malah seneng banget kalo kamu _review_nya panjang, seneng bacanya! : ) terimakasih atas cintanya, dan silahkan _review_ lagi! :D *jangan tidur malem malem, dong. Entar kalo sakit gimana? :D*

**Kazuma B'tomat** : sebenernya sih nggak berantem ya, lebih kepada si Yifan marahin Yixing, terus yang dimarahin nggak diterima dan ditampar. Lha…. Sepertinya jawaban untuk kedua pertanyaan kamu adalah TIDAK. Hehehehe. Ini sudah di _update_, jadi silahkan di _review_ lagi, OK? :D

**Tzera yuki-chan** : jangan nangis, Yixing pasti nggak suka kamu nangis :') *padahal waktu nulis, sendirinya mewek juga. Hahaha* terimakasih atas _review_nya, silahkan _review_ lagi ya :D

**BBCnindy** : noh, bilangin noh ama bapak Kris. Jangan jahat jahat sama anak. DENGERIN TUH KRISSS *teriak ke Kris pakek TOA* hahahah. Kyungie sama Kai? Ehm.. liat situasi dulu aja kali yah. Hehehehe. Silahkan _review_ lagi agar bisa lihat Kaisoo _moment_ :)

**Tikaikyungsoo** : Hm? Sekarang sih nggak ada KaiSoo momentnya, entaran deh. Pasti ada. PASTI ADA. Serius. Terimakasih atas _support_nya. Silahkan _review_ lagi okay? :D

**Lee kaisoo** : emang, Kai itu jahat banget kok. Banget banget bangeett -_- hhahahaha. Silahkan _review_ lagi untuk chapter ini ya! :D

**Riyoung Kim** : banget. Tapi, jangan pegang pegang Yixing. Kemaren aja waktu Ginger ngobatin Yixing, author disirem air panas ama Junmyeon #Plak. Hahahaha. Silahkan _review_ lagi ya.. silahkannn :D

**HaeSan** : lha, bapak durhaka? Adanya anak durhaka bu… tapi, Yixing kan nggak durhaka ya. Nggak kan? Hehehe. Ini sudah update! Sori, petirnya Chen lagi dipakek ngangetin baozinya Xiu, jadi agak lama gitu _update_nya. Hahaha. Silahkan _review_ lagi, oke? :D

**Tania3424** : udah di _silent treatment_ kok sama Yixing. Tenang aja, Ginger akan buat si Kris menyesal udah begituin anaknya! HAHAHAHAHAHA. Oke. Ehem. Silahakan _review_ lagi, terimakasih cintanya~~~

**Deer Panda ** : ya namanya juga esmoni ya, jadi gimana dong? Hehehe. Tamunya? Mungkin Ginger? Mungkin juga kepala sekolah? Mungkin kamu? Mungkin.. oke, silahkan baca chapter ini! _Well_, silahkan _review_ lagi, oke? :D

**Brigitta buka Brigittiw** : nama kamu lucu banget . hehehehe. Ini sudah diceritain Lay masuk kampus, hahaha. _So_, _welcome to the club_! Silahkan _review_ lagi! Dan terimakasih untuk _review_ kamu di chapter chapter sebelumnya~~~

**Nadya** : nah, itu dia. Kalo maen dakon kan lebih enak ya? Hahahahaha. Cakar aja, ati ati loh, entar dilempar keluar jendela. -_- oke, terimakasih atas _review_nya, silahkan _review_ lagi yaa :D

_Thanks for the attention_!_ Wait for the next_,_ okay_!


	7. Life with Love, Breath a Revenge

**Serius, Ginger itu lagi nggarap FF yang laen. Tapi yang ini lebih cepet ****_update_**** juga Ginger nggak tahu kenapa. Mungkin banyak banget cinta yang datang, dan Ginger nggak bisa menyimpen ide lama lama di otak. ****_Well_****, ****_this is it_****! Do for Kai chapter 7!**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 7

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Wu Yi Fan _as_ Do Yi Fan (_men_),

- Huang Zi Tao _as_ Do Zi Tao (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_),

- Park Chanyeol_as_ Chanyeol (_men_)

**Cameo **:

- Leejon _as_ Changsun (_men_),

- Yoon Doo Joon _as_ Profesor Doo Joon (_men_),

- Pyo Ji Hoon _as_ Ji Hoon (_men_)

- Choi Minki _as_ Ren (_men_),

- Aron Kwak _as_ Aron (_men_),

- Kang Dong Ho _as_ Baek Ho (_men_),

- Bang Yongguk _as_ Yong Guk (_men_),

- Oh Sehun _as_ Sehun (_men_),

- Xi Luhan _as_ Luhan (_women_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

.

Minggu ke dua dan untuk Yixing tidak ada kesulitan yang berarti. Yang dilakukannya hanya ke kampus, bermain bersama Ji Hoon atau mengunjungi kelas Taeyeon di sebelah, lalu pulang ke rumah pukul satu siang. Dia tidak kenal banyak orang. Mungkin ia tahu siapa si A, atau si B. Sebatas tahu, itupun karena Ji Hoon, yang sudah bertahun tahun disini memperkenalkannya pada Yixing.

_Anyway_, kemarin Ji Hoon menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing dan sekarang Yixing tengah menyelesaikan origami burung bangau kesepuluhnya, untuk menyatakan pada Ji Hoon kalau dia menolaknya.

Saat Yixing memberikannya pada Ji Hoon,

"Terimakasih Yixing." ia menatap Yixing dengan penuh perhatian, Yixing tersenyum, "s-setidaknya. A-aku masih terus bisa menyimpan bangau ini darimu." dan satu air mata mengalir. Yixing tersenyum kecut, bukan itu yang dia harapkan.

"Tidak, Ji Hoon. Kau boleh membuangnya, _well_, jangan, aku membuat itu seharian. Tapi, ini bukan berarti kau akan berhenti padaku. Kau harus _move on_, cari orang yang benar benar mencintaimu. Bukan orang yang kau perhatikan dari satu sisi tanpa membalas perasaanmu." kata Yixing lembut. Setidaknya, setelah sepuluh detik ia berkata begitu, persimpangan samar hadir di sudut keningnya.

Itu harusnya menjadi kalimat utama Yixing pada Kyungie yang tak kunjung berhenti mencari Kai di kampus Hanh. Beruntung Yixing kini sudah pindah, dan akan kembali seminggu lagi.

"Jangan lupa. Luluslah dengan nilai baik." tambah Yixing. Ji Hoon ini empat tahun lebih tua darinya dan harusnya sudah lulus dua tahun yang lalu. Ji Hoon mengangguk cepat, setidaknya, Yixing bisa membuat satu orang pergi dari neraka ini.

Kadang kadang, waktu istirahat, tidak sih, setiap waktu itu istirahat, Yixing suka tidak berani keluar kelas. Ia seperti merasakan ada aura mencekam berjalan disekitar kelasnya. Saat ia buru buru menempel di tembok dan mengintip siapa yang lewat...

Itu Kai.

Tapi, kali ini Yixing kehilangan Dewi Fortunanya. Ia sedang mengeluarkan meja ringsek dimana ia biasa duduk diatasnya karena tertendang oleh salah seorang temannya. Yixing iseng mengeluarkannya saja, tidak lebih. Tapi, ia tidak akan menjadi iseng seperti itu lagi kalau ia tahu seseorang menahan dorongan mejanya saat ia mendorong meja melintasi lorong yang sedang sepi.

Yixing menyusuri tangan berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu, dan kengerian menjalar ke wajah Yixing saat ia tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

Kai.

Tidak ada yang bicara atau bergerak. Yixing mencengkeram kuat kuat meja yang ada di bawahnya sementara Kai berusaha menariknya. Suatu detik kemudian, akhirnya Kai berhasil menarik meja itu dan menggeret hingga mejanya menabrak dinding di seberang Yixing. Mereka masih berdiri dan saling berpandangan benci. Tidak jelas siapa membenci siapa, tapi Yixing muak melihat mata dan wajah itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" suara itu merasuk ke gendang telinga Yixing. Lebih bersahabat satu persen dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu dan bicara. Yixing mengangkat satu bibirnya sinis, masih menusuk tajam melawan tatapan Kai.

"Harusnya, aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada disini." kata Yixing hampir hampir tidak menggerakkan bibirnya. Terlalu marah dan benci. Kai tertawa ringan, tawa setan.

"_Appa_mu berkata ini tempat yang cocok untukku. Dan.. Yah. Aku harus berterimakasih sepertinya." senyuman sinis di wajah Kai berangsur angsung menghilang dan menjadi senyuman bahaya. Yixing mengarahkan satu kakinya kebelakang, mengambil ancang ancang untuk kabur kalau kalau Kai melakukan sesuatu diluar kemauan.

Hening kembali. Tidak ada yang bicara. Kai masih senang memandang wajah keras Yixing yang dibalas tatapan tak bersahabat Yixing melihat wajah bengis iblis.

"Kakakmu. Aku penasaran soal dia yang ada di Hanh, " kata Kai pada akhirnya, "..tanpaku." dan senyumnya berubah menjadi lebih mengerikan. Yixing menatapnya tidak senang,

"Keluar dari hidupnya, Kai." kata Yixing, memandang Kai tajam, "kau membawa pengaruh buruk untuk kakakku."

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk masuk ke kehidupan siapapun. _Yet_, _I'm not interest_." ujar Kai, sembari melangkah satu jenjang mendekat pada Yixing, mendekatkan wajah padanya, "pikir sekali lagi. Siapa yang masuk ke kehidupan siapa."

Yixing mengeratkan genggamannya, ingin sekali meludahi wajah busuk di depannya. Tapi, ia harus jaga sikap. Kalau dia melakukan itu, berarti dia sama rendahnya dengan iblis ini. Yixing sedikit tersentak ketika ia sadar satu tangan Kai menjalar ke pipi kanannya, menyalurkan panas yang Yixing benci. Mengingatkannya ketika sebuah tangan juga mampir ke wajahnya, dengan keras. Meninggalkan panas menyengat yang tidak menghilang dalam ingatannya.

"Sakit..Kah?" kata Kai, masih memandang Yixing dengan tatapan garang tepat di matanya. Senyuman Kai tidak berubah menjadi lembut atau kasihan. Lebih ke mengejek dan membuat Yixing ingin membenturkan kepala mereka mengingat jarak dekat yang Kai ciptakan diantaranya.

Kai terkekeh, mengelus pelan pipi itu dan membiarkan punggung jemarinya merasakan kulit lembut Yixing sebelum meninggalkan wajah yang lama kelamaan merah menahan amarah tersebut. Kai tertawa iblis lagi.

"Kau masih beruntung. Dia menamparmu karena tidak sengaja, Yixing." kata Kai, tapi wajahnya mengeras dan mengancam ketika ia berkata, "kau belum merasakan berada di tempat Kyungsoo_mu_ kan? Bagaimana kalau kau merasakannya sekarang?"

Yixing tidak menjawab. Ia berulang kali menelan ludahnya untuk tidak berteriak pada Kai. Mengatur emosi adalah tugas tidak tertulis untuk seorang perawat. Tapi, ia tidak bisa janji jikalau orang yang dihadapi macam iblis begini.

"Kulit lembutmu akan lebih bewarna. Dan itu...," Kai bergerak mendekat lagi berbisik di telinganya, "..akan terlihat lebih indah 'kan, hei, _Nona Manis_?"

"Brengsek, kau. Kai." desis Yixing penuh makian. Kai menjauhkan dirinya lagi dan tertawa puas, matanya tak meninggalkan gadis yang kuku jemarinya mulai memutih itu.

"Oh, kurasa Junmyeon akan sedih kalau aku menyakitimu, benar?"

"JANGAN! Jangan berani beraninya, SEKALI LAGI, kau! Menyakiti orang orang yang berada di sekitarku! PERGI. DARI. KEHIDUPAN. KAKAKKU!" kali ini Yixing tidak bisa menahan amarahnya. Kai masih tersenyum sadis, dan berbalik meninggalkan Yixing.

"_You deserved it_, _honey_. _You deserved it_."

Sialan. _Shot_. _Damn_. _Duck_.

**- Do for Kai -**

"Kapan di kampusmu akan ujian akhir, Yixing?" tanya Chanyeol. Yixing hanya mengangkat wajahnya malas dari buku Filsafat Kesehatan lalu kembali lagi membaca paragraf yang ditinggalkan,

"Minggu depan." dan Yixing berbisik '_mungkin_' selirih lirihnya. Ia sendiri tak yakin bakal ada ujian kenaikan tingkat di Kkami. Toh, Yixing pasti tidak akan ikut ujian itu. Untuk apa? Dia tidak punya keinginan untuk tetap tinggal disana. Meskipun pasti menyenangkan sih.

Duh, bodoh. Bicara apa sih dia? Tinggal disana dan menghabiskan sisa masa kuliah dengan Kai? Tidak. Tidak akan.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Yixing kini berada di ruang baca milik Kyungsoo. Kyung dan Chanyeol sedang belajar untuk menghadapi ujian akhir nanti, mereka berdua duduk berhadap hadapan di meja, sementara Yixing malas malasan sambil menekuk kedua kaki diatas kursi sembari membaca bukunya. Untuk apa, sekali lagi, Yixing bertanya. Dia sudah membaca buku ini empat kali. Itu karena di kampusnya yang baru tidak ada kerjaan sih.

"Xingie," panggil Kyungsoo. Hanya deheman yang di dapat olehnya, "kapan kau akan kembali ke Hanh?" tanyanya. Yixing menerawang dan menaikkan alis.

"Kurasa, dua minggu lagi. Kenapa?" tanya Yixing. Kyungsoo lalu mengatakan soal Junmyeon yang berulang kali mengecek pada Kyungsoo soal kepulangan adiknya dari Kkami. Yixing merasakan wajahnya menghangat lagi, ia menunduk dan tidak menghiraukan tawa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menggodanya.

Pintu ruang baca terbuka, terlihatlah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan kulit putih dan rambut sesiku bewarna hitam legam memasuki ruangan. Chanyeol buru buru berdiri, Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya, dan Yixing tidak memperdulikan apapun. Kecuali ketika Changsung, supir pribadi mereka, datang menunduk hormat sambil membawa senampan teko teh dan cangkir serta sepiring kecil irisan buah kiwi di meja kecil dekat kursinya.

"Chanyeol. Wah, aku tidak tahu kalau kau datang kemari." kata Tao tersenyum ketika Chanyeol kembali duduk. Suara berat Chanyeol yang sedang tertawa mengisi ruangan tersebut. "Oh, kalian akan belajar untuk ujian? Baguslah. Belajarlah yang rajin, ya?" Tao mengelus rambut Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol. Sementara Yixing sibuk dengan buah kiwi dan bukunya.

Hening merajai mereka. Hanya suara gesekan antar kertas dari buku Yixing dan Kyungsoo memenuhi udara.

"Untuk apa ya, nilai bagus nantinya ketika lulus ujian?" tiba tiba pertanyaan itu memecah keheningan diantara keempat orang di ruangan baca. Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya ketika wajah kakaknya tengah berpikir keras, dan itu bukan soal hitung menghitung buku kas negara. Yixing lalu menoleh pada Ibunya yang tengah duduk di sampingnya yang menatapnya balik. Yixing kembali berkonsentrasi pada kakaknya, menunggu ia bicara lagi.

"Untuk apa ya, Yeol?" mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap pada Chanyeol yang menatapnya takjub. Segera Chanyeol sadar dan berdehem.

"Tentu saja, agar kita mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan 'kan? Orang orang, pasti akan memandang kita karena kita punya nilai tambah di mata mereka." kata Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya serius. Gumaman setuju muncul dari bibir Tao. "Lagipula, siapa sih yang mau menerima lulusan dengan nilai jelek?"

"Begitu?"

"Dan itu berarti kau harus berusaha keras, Kyungsoo." kata Tao. Kyungsoo menatap ibunya, lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. Melihat _paper task_nya lagi.

"Untuk apa... Untuk apa berusaha keras? Apa yang akan kita dapat?"

"Jika kita berusaha keras," kali ini Chanyeol yang menjawab, menatap Kyungsoo lekat lekat, "yang kita harapkan pasti akan menjadi nyata."

Kyungsoo tampak berfikir keras. Tidak bisa begitu saja menerima jawaban Chanyeol.

"Tapi, harusnya tidak seperti itu 'kan?" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya, meskipun masih dengan wajah berfikir, "kalau kita hidup hanya berdasarkan itu semua. Itu tidak ada artinya." gadis itu menatap ke luar jendela, melewati kepala Yixing.

"Chanyeol-_sshi_," panggil Kyungsoo, manusia tinggi itu hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, "menurutmu, apa kebahagiaan itu?"

Kini ganti Chanyeol yang berfikir. Tapi, ia lalu tersenyum, gagal menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. "Kebahagiaan adalah ketika apa yang kita cintai itu bahagia. Itulah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menoleh pada Chanyeol, Ibunya dan terakhir pada adiknya.

"Kita harus hidup dengan apa yang kita cintai, begitu 'kan maksudmu?"

Pandangan Yixing bertemu dengan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Yixing membalasnya lembut. Meskipun sulit, sedikit demi sedikit, ia akan membiarkan kakaknya berjalan pada jalannya sendiri. Lama kelamaan, juga Yixing sudah terbiasa tanpa kakaknya. Ia sadar, suatu hari nanti, mereka berdua akan bertemu dengan takdirnya masing masing. Entah itu mereka sadari, atau tidak. Tapi, untuk sekarang Yixing masih sekuat tenaga mengubah takdir Kyungie yang mulai masuk ke singgasana istana Iblis semakin jauh.

Yixing melihatnya, tatapan kosong yang selalu Kyungsoo buat ketika makan malam, dimana Kyung pulang dari kampus. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menemukan Kai dimanapun, itu bagus untuk jantung dan tubuhnya, tapi tidak untuk hatinya. Hati dalam arti lain. Dimana Kyung selalu berusaha membagi perasaannya pada Kai, tapi memang Kai tidak punya perasaan dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo mungkin rindu pada Kai, tapi..

Sialan, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Kai tadi siang membuat amarah Yixing naik lagi. Belum lagi ketika ada seseorang masuk ke ruangan.

"Oh, Tao. Aku mencari──"

"Aku ke kamar dulu."

Ketika Yifan memasuki ruangan dan berjalan mendekati meja Kyungsoo. Yixing buru buru berdiri dan segera keluar dari ruang baca. Yifan mengikuti bayangan putrinya dengan menghela nafas berat. Tao lalu berdiri di sebelahnya dan mengelus lengannya pelan.

"Dia masih marah padaku." ucap Yifan, menyesal rupanya. Kyungsoo mencibir sembunyi sembunyi.

"Tentu dia masih marah pada _appa_. Kau menamparnya. Oke? Menamparnya di wajahnya." protes Kyungsoo. Yifan tidak menanggapinya, hanya menoleh memandang pintu terbuka dimana tadi Yixing keluar melewatinya. Tao mengisyaratkan pada Kyungsoo agar tidak membahas itu lagi, tapi Kyung, sebagai kakaknya, tentu masih merasa sedikit kesal karena gara gara _appa_nya,.

Yixing berubah menjadi sedikit dingin ketika mereka berkumpul berempat. Bahkan Yixing sering melewatkan 'rapat keluarga' hari Sabtu atau Minggu dengan bersantai di ruang tengah. Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal kenapa dia tidak menghentikan _appa_nya dan bukan Yunho _ahjusshi_.

Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dengan kedua mata terbelalak, "_appa_ beberapa minggu yang lalu telah menampar Yixing. Kau tahu, di wajahnya."

"Ha?" kata Chanyeol terperangah. Kini Yifan beralih pada Kyungsoo yang menatap bukunya kesal sembari berkata,

"Tentu. Iya, kaget saja. Dan kalau kau saja begitu, memangnya aku juga dengan semudah saja berdamai dengan orang yang menyakiti adikku?"

**- Do for Kai -**

Ji Hoon memutuskan memperkenalkan Yixing ke kawanan gengnya. Ren, Aron, Baek Ho dan sang _leader_ Yong Guk. Ada kira kira sepuluh hingga lima belas orang yang sedang berada di _basecamp_ mereka, salah satu ruangan bobrok dengan sudut penuh dengan kursi serta meja kayu yang tidak terpakai. Sementara ada sofa, kulkas kusam, dan orang orang yang tengah duduk di lantai, di atas tumpukan meja kursi, bermain, bicara serius lalu sebagainya. Ji Hoon berkata nama geng mereka adalah 'White Hair'.

Yixing mengedarkan pandangan ketika Ji Hoon mengenalkan Yixing pada kawan kawannya. Mereka berambut putih, memang. SEMUANYA! Yixing lalu menoleh pada Ji Hoon, bertanya.

"Rambutmu hitam, Ji Hoon-_ah_." kata Yixing. Ji Hoon tertawa gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"A-aku tak sengaja melihat ponselmu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dan.. Dan.. kau menyimpan banyak sekali foto pemuda dengan rambut hitam.. Jadi.. Aku.. Meminta ijin dari Yong Guk _leader_ untuk mengecat rambutku."

Gadis itu membelalakkan mata, akhirnya dengan samar samar ia ingat kalau dulu saat awal bertemu, rambut Ji Hoon bewarna putih. Ia lalu menggigitnya meminta maaf, "maafkan aku, Ji Hoon."

"Tidak apa apa! Sungguh. Dengan begini, aku bisa punya alasan mengecat rambut." Ji Hoon berbisik di kalimat terakhirnya, Yixing tertawa pelan meskipun melihat ekspresi terluka dari Ji Hoon. Gadis itu hanya berharap ketua Ji Hoon tidak membunuhnya karena telah menolak seorang anggota geng yang sudah berkorban demi apapun untuknya.

_Well_, mengecat rambut itu fatal. Kau bukan bagian dari 'White Hair' kalau rambutmu warna merah 'kan? _Make sense_.

Yixing hanya bisa mengingat ingat mereka, orang orang yang disebutkan, karena penampilan mereka lebih aktraktif. Seperti Ren misalnya, Yixing tidak akan tahu bahwa Ren seorang _namja_ sampai dia berkata pada Yixing kalau dia _namja_. Rambut putih panjang dengan wajah kalem itu mengaburkan bayangan Yixing soal anggota geng yang selalu berwajah kasar _plus_ menakutkan.

Ji Hoon berkata, Ren pernah membunuh orang. Yixing menarik kata kata 'menakutkan' untuk bayangan Yixing soal anggota geng.

Baek Ho yang seperti _lost_ _puppy_ (warna putih. _Well_, namanya 'kan Baek Ho─anjing putih) dan selalu menempel dengan Yong Guk yang entah kenapa suka bergelantungan di salah satu lengan milik _leader_nya tersebut. Yixing tidak berani menanyakan tentang Baek Ho lebih lanjut, itu akan membuat imej imut Baek Ho di mata Yixing akan hilang. Jadi, biarkan.

Yixing tersenyum manis saat melihat senyum _gentleman_ milik Yong Guk. Saat Ji Hoon memperkenalkan Yixing, Ji Hoon tampak malu malu saat bertemu dengan _leader_nya. Yixing lebih gugup saat menegakkan diri setelah memberikan salam. Tidak salah juga, bergidik dengan aura yang dihasilkan orang orang disini ternyata tidak cukup. Yixing padahal dulu tidak sepenakut ini.

"Kau.. Do Yixing?" ucapnya. Suaranya berwibawa, tidak menyeramkan, atau membuat hati mendidih. Yixing tersenyum.

"Ya. Itu aku." kata Yixing mantap meskipun dengan nada sedikit bergetar. Bertemu dengan kawanan geng itu seperti bertemu satu orang Yakuza menurut Yixing. Padahal dia sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan Yakuza.

"Jadi.. Kalian..," Yong Guk menatap bergantian antara Yixing dan Ji Hoon. Saat Ji Hoon merubah wajahnya jadi merah padam, Yixing berkata sesuatu sebelum Ji Hoon.

"Tidak. Kami.. Hanya berteman. Yah, begitu. Teman." kata Yixing memberi pengertian. Yong Guk bagaikan Ayah yang mengerti sesuatu, mengangguk paham dan tersenyum pengertian pada Ji Hoon. Yixing tertegun melihatnya, _leader_ sebuah geng bisa jadi seperti ini ya? Sangat kebapakan dan hangat.

Yixing menerka nerka, jangan jangan makhluk-berambut-pirang itu dulunya juga seorang anggota geng. Mafia mungkin?

"Wah.. Wah.. Lihat itu. Ada yang akan berantem kayaknya." kata Aron, pemuda bermata tajam yang tengah duduk santai di atas jendela dengan kaki berayun di luar tersenyum memandang lapangan dibawahnya. Yixing yang penasaran ikut melihat apa yang diteriaki oleh Aron.

Lapangan sangat ramai, sepertinya semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi keluar dari ruangan. Begitu juga dengan para dosen yang ingin tahu dan sepertinya takut. Yixing menemukan Prof. Doo Joon dengan kedua ajudannya berdiri terpisah dari kerumunan, lebih mendekat ke kawanan yang akan bertarung dengan dua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Profesor gila.

Yixing mengangkat alisnya ketika menemukan siapa yang akan mengubah lapangan ini menjadi Colleseum.

Itu Kai, berdiri di hadapan beberapa belas orang dengan sepertinya satu pemimpin di depan barisan itu.

"Apa dia anak baru? Apa dia anak Universitas Hanh, Yixing?" tanya Yong Guk, menyuruh Aron untuk turun dari jendela agar dia tidak terjatuh keluar. Yixing memandang Kai sebentar, berfikir. Yong Guk yang merasa tidak mendapat jawaban menoleh memandang gadis itu.

"Yixing?"

"I-Iya. Tidak juga sih. Dia dipindah kesini." _oleh ayahku_, tambahnya dalam hati. Yong Guk mengangguk kalem, memandang kumpulan orang itu. Sepertinya, si ketua mendekati Kai dan berkata sesuatu.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Yixing ingin tahu.

"_Leader Gang_."

"Ha?" Yixing tidak mengerti. Yong Guk tertawa pelan dan mengacak sedikit rambut Yixing yang kemudian dibalas tatapan kesal. Oleh Ji Hoon. Jadi Yong Guk buru buru mengangkat tangannya dan tertawa pelan.

"Yang berdiri di depan anak baru itu.. Siapa itu namanya?"

"Kai." Yixing tidak menggerakkan bibirnya saat menyebut nama itu.

"Ya, Kai. Dia adalah Oh Sehun. Pemimpin geng. Mereka adalah geng yang ditakuti dan dihormati di kampus ini. Yah.. Semacam _peraturan_ begitu."

Yixing memandang Yong Guk dan lapangan bergantian. Melihat lebih jelas si 'Pimpinan _Leader Gang_' itu dengan sangat amat jelas. Meskipun tidak mungkin karena mereka terpisah sangat amat jauh. Yixing tidak yakin karena yang namanya Oh Sehun itu terlihat seperti...

"..Anak SMP, benar 'kan?" Yixing menoleh pada Yong Guk dan mengangguk pelan. "Dia bilang itu _baby face disease_ yang dipunyanya. Orang orang selalu salah mengira bahwa dia adalah anak SMP. Dan jangan tanyakan padaku tentang apa yang terjadi ketika mereka memanggilnya anak SMP."

"Oh, _ I won't_." kedua orang itu tertawa lagi. Yixing sendiri sedikit terkejut karena begitu mudahnya dia dekat dengan seorang pimpinan geng. Wow. Satu pimpinan. Itu pun karena Yong Guk lebih berperikemanusiaan daripada yang lain. Wajahnya yang tegas, dan bagaimana dia menegur anak buahnya seperti adik atau anaknya sendiri.

Astaga, kenapa tiba tiba bayangan anak kedua keluarga Jung mampir ke pikirannya?

"Tapi.. Ji Hoon berkata padaku kalau geng milik Baekhyun adalah pimpinan?" kata Yixing mengerutkan kening sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menghapus wajah Junmyeon. Yong Guk mengangkat kedua alisnya, dan berdesis '_Black Dahlia_' sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Seperti begini, mereka juga 'pemimpin', tapi _Leader Gang_ itu pemimpinnya pemimpin. Yah. Begitulah. Susah mengatakannya, Yixing-_ah_."

"Namanya apa tadi, geng itu." Yixing menunjuk kumpulan orang di tengah lapangan itu. Sehun, si ketua, sedang bicara dengan Kai.

"_Leader gang_."

"Oh, _make sense_." ujar Yixing kalem. Tapi setelah itu matanya terbuka lebar saat belasan orang itu mulai maju dan menyerang Kai.

**- Do for Kai -**

Di kehidupan Kai, semua itu jahat.

Di kehidupan Kai, semua itu adalah hal yang ia benci.

Di kehidupan nyata, Kai adalah hal jahat yang orang orang benci.

Tidak ada yang salah dan berbeda dengan Kim Jongin, ia berjalan dengan dua kaki, bernafas dengan paru paru, memakan makanan manusia, bicara bahasa Korea dan Inggris secara lancar, belajar, berteman... Itu kalau dia punya, membaca, menulis, minum air.

Mungkin yang berbeda adalah, dia sedang berkelahi melawan kira kira 12 orang dengan tangan kosong. Sendirian.

Kai tidak pernah mencari masalah, semua masalah itu datang pada hidupnya seperti magnet. Kai tidak pernah memintanya. Kai tidak pernah meminta Ayahnya memukuli Ibunya hingga jatuh pingsan, Kai tidak pernah meminta Ibunya meninggalkan Ayah serta dirinya begitu saja. Kai tidak pernah meminta, menjerit pada Tuhan, untuk melenyapkan Ayahnya di kebakaran kedai soju itu karena terlalu terpuruk tentang keadaan _single_ _parent_ tanpa Ibu untuk Kai.

Kai tidak pernah meminta. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, untuk apa Tuhan menciptakannya. Untuk apa Dia mengeluarkan Kai dari rahim Ibunya. Seandainya Kai tahu bagaimana cara bertahan dalam perut Ibunya, maka dia akan melakukannya. Tapi, takdir selalu menggelikan.

"Ugh. Sialan." katanya, mengusap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya saat salah seorang anggota geng memukul wajahnya. Kai membalasnya dengan membuat hidung pemuda itu berdarah hebat.

Kai kecil adalah anak yang ditakuti. Tidak saat masih bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya, saat mereka masih hidup, masih lengkap, Kai hanyalah anak biasa yang senang bermain dan jagung. Jagung apa saja. Dibakar, di goreng, di rebus, rasa pedas, manis, asam, intinya Jagung. Ia selalu menghabiskan jagung jagung yang diberikan ibunya sebelum ayahnya datang. Ayahnya tidak suka jagung, katanya itu membuat giginya sakit. Kai selalu memaksa Ayahnya makan jagung.

Saat ibunya tidak ada, Ayahnya selalu menyiapkan jagung mentah di atas meja makan setelah berangkat kerja. Nanti siang, Kai pulang, ia akan membakar jagung itu. Sendirian. Tanpa melihat ibunya menjemur pakaian. Sendirian. Tanpa ibunya menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu soal kemiripan Kai dengan ayahnya. Sendirian.

Karena ibunya kini sudah pergi. Lebih baik kalau dia pergi ke Surga Tuhan. Kai membenci ibunya. Karena ia pergi untuk meninggalkan Kai yang ia benci. Kai jadi tempramen, tidak ada yang menahannya. Ayahnya terlalu sibuk bekerja dan mabuk. Membuat akhirnya, dendam itu menumpuk di relung hati. Menjadi genangan kotor dan onggokan busuk yang merongrong menjadi kelam. Jika dia tidak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan, maka ibunya pun juga harus merasakan hal yang sama.

"Sialan." desis Kai karena ia terjatuh lagi. Tenaganya terkuras, hampir habis. Tinggal tiga orang lagi yang masih tersisa, dan dia sekarang tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Dengan nafas terengah engah, ia menyarangkan pukul sekali mati pada wajah musuh. Untung saja, musuhnya langsung ambruk, jika tidak, maka entah apa yang akan Kai lakukan sekarang.

Mati, mungkin? Ah.. Itu terlalu baik.

"Sudah. Sudah cukup anak anak. Kembali kembali. Nah.. Kau, Kai." Sehun, berjalan mendekatinya yang sudah berdiri. Kai menatap lekat lekat anak SMP ini. "Aku tahu, kau tidak puas dengan pertandingan ini. Jadi, besok, kutantang kau sekali lagi. Disini. Di tempat yang sama. Di jam yang sama."

Sehun, paras tampannya terlihat begitu dingin dengan V line tajam di wajahnya. Bibirnya yang kecil serta matanya yang picik itu tidak lantas membuat Kai berkecil hati. Menerima tantangan laki laki pucat yang penampilannya seperti anak SMP itu membuat Kai menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

"Kau itu masih anak SMP. Kenapa ada disini?" kata Kai datar. Sehun lalu berpikir sebentar.

"Yah, sepertinya kau tahu masalahku. Jadi, selamat tinggal." dan Sehun menyarangkan satu pukul di wajah Kai yang membuat tersungkur ke tanah. Ketika Kai akan membalasnya, dia dan kawanannya sudah berjalan keluar lapangan. Kai meludahkan isi mulutnya, darah dan air liur bercampur menjadi satu.

**- Do For Kai -**

Kai terperangkap. Dia tidak pernah sebodoh ini dan akhirnya masuk ke toilet wanita.

Itu kalau tidak tiba tiba setengah dari penonton yang ada di lapangan berteriak 'JADIKAN AKU ANGGOTA GENGMU!' dan berlari mengejarnya. Satu satunya ruangan yang pertama kali Kai lihat ketika memasuki gedung adalah toilet wanita. Jadilah ia berada disini.

Kai terperangkap. Dia tidak pernah sebodoh ini dan akhirnya bersembunyi di toilet wanita.

"Kau terlihat terluka." suara kecil dan manis tiba tiba terdengar di gendang telinga Kai. Kai cepat cepat menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut madu panjang sebahu membawa buku sedang menatapnya intens.

"Siapa kau?" Kai berjalan menjauh ketika gadis itu mendekat, membuat Kai merayap di dinding mengitari ruangan karena gadis aneh itu mulai mendekatinya lagi, mencoba menyentuh luka lukanya.

"Kim Jongin. Kau harusnya tidak sebodoh itu bertemu dengan Oh Sehun." katanya masih sibuk menatap Kai lagi. Yang ditatap begitu hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Bukan urusanmu, kecil! Sekarang, ming──"

"Kau punya banyak luka. Di matamu. Aku melihatnya." kata kata gadis itu menghentikan langkah Kai untuk sekali lagi menjauhinya. Kai bertatapan dengannya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Xi Luhan _imnida_." gadis itu tersenyum manis, "dan mulai sekarang, aku akan jadi temanmu."

"Aku tidak menerima anggota geng."

"Aku menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak menjadi anggota geng. Kau temanku 'kan?" Luhan berkata, membuat lekukan lekukan di ujung matanya ketika ia tersenyum.

Teman...

Teman ya?

"Aku tidak butuh teman," Kai menjawab, "mereka menyusahkan."

"Aku takkan menyusahkanmu. Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu ketika kau membutuhkan." Kata Luhan serius dengan kedua mata dibulatkan. Luhan mendekat dan Kai menjauh lagi. Pemuda itu lalu tertawa mengejek, kali ini sangat sarkastik.

"Jangan berteman denganku, anak kecil. Orang orang yang kukenal, sekarang dikutuk." katanya dingin. Luhan mendekat padanya, dan Kai semakin berjinjit menghindari aroma stroberi dari rambut gadis itu.

"Aku juga. Semua orang yang kukenal, mati. Jadi, maukah kau berteman denganku?" katanya pelan. Kai menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya sinis.

"Semua orang punya jalannya masing masing, Kai-_sshi_. Tapi, aku yakin, kita bisa melaluinya bersama sama." Kata Luhan.

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak ada artinya."

"Aku melihatnya, Kai. Melihat semua kesedihan dalam matamu. Kau sama denganku,"

"Tidak, kau terlihat normal. Dan aku tidak."

Mereka berputar satu putaran dalam ruangan kecil itu lagi. Luhan terkikik.

"Itu karena aku memakai baju yang baru saja dicuci dan di setrika diantara mereka. Itu yang membuatku berbeda." katanya, ia tersenyum manis lagi, "jadi temanku, ya?"

Kai menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini. Mengingatkannya pada aroma vanilla, rambut panjang dan dua mata besar yang selalu menatapnya ingin tahu. Bicara yang tidak perlu. Mengganggu hidupnya, berbeda dengan adiknya, yang selalu menatapnya benci. Tapi, Kai menyukainya.

Ia kembali fokus pada Luhan yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kai tertawa kecil, mendengus lebih tepatnya. Sembari membuka pintu toilet dan keluar, ia berkata,

"_You are such a sad chick_." katanya.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

**BabySulayDo** : Wohoo.. Itu terlalu tua. Kamu umurnya berapa? Ya.. Mungkin seumuran lah sama kamu. Hehehehe. Jangan, jangan, jangan tiru Do _family_. Mereka terlalu ekstrim, bukan? Hahaha. Kris itu menyayangi Yixing dengan caranya. Yixing juga sudah tahu _appa_nya memang begitu. Jangan khawatir soal Yixing, _she is the tough girl_! Hehehe. Oh, baru sadar kalo Kai menakutkan? _Well_, Yixing sudah bilang dia titisan Iblis, jadi percaya saja ~ Terimakasih atas _review_nya, silahkan _review_ lagi untuk _chapter_ ini :)

**Mitatitu** : terimakasih atas perhatiannya :D . namanya juga orang marah, jadi ya.. sedikit kalap begitu deh. Hehehe. Yah, kan Suho suka sama Yixing, jadi ya begitu deh, agak _cheesy_ lah. Hahahaha. Iya, maksudnya Yixing mungkin bunuh diri karena mau masuk KKami, mungkin. Hahahaha. Terimakasih perhatiannya, silahkan _review_ lagi untuk _chapter_ ini :D

**DianaSangadji** : penasaran kenapa nggak ada KaiSoonya? Itu karena _save the best for the last_. Hehehehe. Tunggu aja. Ini akan muncul perlahan lahan. Sekarang Kai, mungkin besok Kyungsoo? Atau mereka berdua? Siapa yang tahu : D . Yang jelas, silahkan _review_ lagi untuk _chapter_ ini, ya :D

**Tania3424** : lha, lha. _Battle_? Kayak _battle dance_ gitu? Ato gimana (?'_') hahahahaha. Terimakasih atas _review_nya! Silahkan _review_ lagi untuk hari ini! ^^

**SooBaby1213** : terus, apa yang mau diceritain kalo TBC ditaruh di awal -_- hahahaha. Oh, tenang aja. Ada waktunya sendiri Kyung sama Kai banyak. Hehehe. Terimakasih atas _review_nya, silahkan _review_ lagi untuk ini! :D

**Deer Panda** : nah, namanya juga Kkami. Hahahaha. Baek kan ketua geng, jadi ya, jangan salah kaprah. Agak beringas begitu. Hehehehe. Oh, Kaisoo? Belum. Baekyeol? Bikin nggak yaaa… hahahaha. Kai bukan binatang buas, dia setan. DIA ITU SETAAAAN! *dicekik Kai*. Okelah, terimakasih dan silahkan jejeritan dan tinggalkan _review_ karena ini sudah _update_! :D

**Riyoung Kim** : Whoaa? Serius? Padahal, ini terinspirasi dari Ai to Makoto loh! Belum pernah nonton Crow Zero, padahal pengen. Hahahaha. Ahahaha. Ini aku juga iri loh sama SuLay, _sweet_ banget~~ terimakasih atas _review_nya! Silahkan _review_ lagi untuk sekarang!

**HaeSan** : hahahaha. Tenang _chingu_, dia lagi khilaf. Biarin aja.. hehehehe. Oh, masa? Kai suka kali ya sama Yixing. Mungkin *berpikir keras*. Oke, terimakasih atas _review_nya, silahkan _review_ lagi yaaa! :D

**Septaaa** : oke oke. Jangan _smirk_ ala Kkamjong. Itu nggak ada yang ngalahin. Nggak mau coba _puppy eyes_ Kyung? Hahahaha. Terimakasih atas _keep cal keep and keep writing_-nya! Hehehe. _Keep review_! _For this chapter too_!

**Ayay** : terimakasih terimakasih! Silahkan _review_lagi, okee!

**Guest1** : ho? Itu bisa dipertimbangkan. Pengennya sih juga naruh begituan, tapi bingung mau ditaruh chap yang mana. Hehehe. Terimakasih sarannya! Silahkan datang lagi dan meninggalkan _review_! :D

**Lana** : oke oke! Serius deh, pasti nanti ada KaiSoo! Serius eriu! Ya namanya emang _fighter lover_, mau begimana dong. Hahahaha. Silahkan dibayangin. Ginger sendiri bergidik kalo liat bangunan begituan. -_-"

**ICE14** : ya, kan. Kalo kucing udah biasa. _Unicorn_ aja. Hahahaha. Nah, kebetulan nggak ada yang nggak sarap di Univ itu. Jadi.. terima aja. Hahahaha. Keliatannya sih makan beling makanya bisa jadi begitu. Hahaha. Terimakasih atas _review_nya, silahkan tinggalkan lagi _ne_! :D

**Lee EunSeok** : hahahaha. Terimakasih terimakasih atas perhatiannya terhadap hubungan antar karakter! Hehehehe. Yaay! Sulay _shipper_, *_shipper_ bukan? Hehehe* . bisa aja loh, itu Kyuhyun *tambah ngawur*. Oke oke. Terimakasih atas semangatnya, dan semangat _review_ lagi ya buat yang ini ! :D

**EmakSehunKeceh** : namanya lucu! Situ emaknya Sehun ya? Tuh, jeng, anaknya lagi gebukin orang tuh *nunjuk Sehun di FF* hahahaha. Terimakasih terimakasih, udah nggak usah sungkem, Ginger lagi gak masak opor ayam ih. Hahaha. Terimakasih _review_nya! Silahkan _review_ lagi ya!

**Miyuk**: sudah sudah sudah ^_^ hehehe. _Review_ lagi ya! :D

**Lee kaisoo** : hahaha. Aduh, maaf loh, pada Ginger itu bukan _player_. Ciyus deh! Hahahaha. Waduh, nggak tahu tuh setan sama iblis insapnya kapan? Waktu kiamat? Hahahaha. Terimakasih atas _review_nya! Silahkan _review_ lagi! :D

**Reita** : nanti. Jadi, silahkan terus baca FF ini ya! Pelan pelan untuk KaiSoo. Hehehe. Silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda :D

**TiKaiKyungsoo** : nah, itu. Emang sadis banget si Kai. Nggak tahu. _Puppy eyes_ aja nggak mempan ya. Ginger juga penasaran. Hahahaha. Silahkan menunggu, mudah mudahan ada bayaran untuk orang yang sudah menunggu dengan baik! Heheheh :) terimakasih atas _review_nya! Silahkan komen lagi yaaaa

**Kim Haerin-ah** : ini sudah lanjut ini sudah lanjutt! *mungutin bunga* hahaha. Silahkan _review_ lagi ya :D

**Uniquegals** : nah begitu. Kenapa pakek penggiles baju? Soalnya, mungkin kalo digiles bersih, dia bakal jadi baju yang bagus dan bersih. Gitu O_O oke oke. Yixing dan sarkatis itu sodara kembar, jadi ya begitu deh… hahahaha. Ini sudah di _update_, silahkan komen lagi :D

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** : jitakin ajaaaa.. tapi kalo dijitak pakek tangan nggak kerasa. Dijitaknya pakek piso aja gimana? Hahaha. Oh, Kris kayaknya nggak tahu karena Lay nggak kasih tahu karena Lay terlalu marah habis ditampar Kris. Hahahaha. Terimakasih komennya, silahkan komen lagi ya! :D

**Jungssi** : ahahah.. terimakasih! Ginger juga naksir SuLay. Hahahaha. Nah, begitu, doain aja ya mereka cepet jadian! :D hehehee. Nggak usah pacaran ya? Langsung nikah? OKE. Hahahahaha. Untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo, mereka indah pada waktunya. Itu pasti. Jangan khawatir… : ) ya, namanya juga seneng berantem. Nggak liat _gender_ ato umur kayaknya. Aduh -_- terimakasih atas _review_nya! Silahkan _review_ lagi ya :D

**Xihun** : hehehe. Kalo kesel, doain dia cepet sembuh yaaa.. hahahah. Silahkan komen lagi :D

**Flory KaiSoo 121401** : oh.. _chingu_, sori nih sebelumnya. Galaunema apaan yak? (?'_') ('_'?)

_thanks for attention_! ^_^


	8. Lost When Looking Love

**_God_****! Terimakasih yang sudah menunggu FF ini... Kebetulan, Ginger lagi ****_suffer suffer_****nya sama tugas kampus. Hahahaha . Tapi, FF ini harus tetap berlanjut. Ginger nggak bisa meninggalkan Yixing tetap di Kkami dan Kyungsoo terombang ambing cintanya~~ Sorry, sepertinya ini chapternya pendek. Dan.. Yah.. Tinggalkan komen anda! :)  
**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 8

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Xi Luhan _as_ Luhan (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_),

**Cameo **:

- Bang Yongguk _as_ Yong Guk (_men_),

-Kyung Lim _as_ Pemilik Kedai Soba (_women_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

**.**

Tidak punya arah dan tujuan pulang.

Meskipun Kai punya gubuk, begitu dia biasa menyebut tempat untuk ditinggali miliknya, Kai merasa dia tidak pernah punya tujuan. Gubuk itu hanya gubuk, bukan rumahnya. Bukan _tempat pulangnya_.

Rumah, untuk Kai, adalah tempat hangat yang damai, berpendar sinar kuning matahari sore yang menentramkan. Dia tidak akan tinggal sendirian, bersama orang tua, mungkin adik atau kakaknya jika ia punya, atau temannya. Bahkan mungkin, istrinya?

Sayangnya, Kai tidak punya semua itu.

Hanya khayalan, di buku dongeng Kai saat kecil saja ia bisa menemukan rumah kecil nan hangat. Itu impian, yang entah, mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud. Saat kecil, ia selalu percaya bahwa segala mimpinya akan terwujud, breanjak dewasa, lama kelamaan mimpi mimpi bodohnya hancur teriris kenyataan yang lebih kejam daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara itu terdengar lagi di gendang telinga Kai. Ia tak tertarik untuk menjawab.

"Hei, kau terluka, kau tidak mau mampir ke rumahku?" rumah? Dia punya? Mungkin Kai harus datang ke rumahnya. Tapi, tidak, Kai tidak tertarik.

"Kai?"

Kai menendang nendang kaleng kaleng yang berada di jalannya. Membiarkan suara berisik aluminium itu menabrak dinding dan tanah. Tujuannya tak tentu meskipun sinar matahari terik membakar kulitnya yang tampak tak tertutup kemeja serta jeans lusuhnya.

Suara itu terdiam lagi, menjadi bukti bahwa Kai sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Katanya, kau bukan asli dari Seoul. Apa itu benar?" suara itu lagi. Kai menoleh sebentar, mendapati Xi Luhan masih kukuh mengikuti langkahnya pergi. Pemuda berkulit tan itu hanya tertawa hambar sebentar, masih terus berjalan menginjak injak sampah atau apapun yang ada di bawah sepatunya.

"Itu benar." Jawabnya dingin. Benar, Kai bahkan tidak pernah punya impian untuk bisa datang ke kota ini. Ia hanya ingin di tempat tinggal aslinya, tanpa hiruk pikuk kebisingan kota dan asap mobil yang mengganggu. Kai itu menyukai ketenangan, tapi keadaan membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau kemari?" perlu jeda beberapa waktu untuk Luhan bertanya lagi.

"Balas dendam."

"Pada?"

"Orang yang menghancurkan hidupku." Kata Kai memandang aspal dengan wajah benci setelah menendang kaleng sungguh sungguh, senyum setengah yang tergambar terlihat mengerikan, "..dan aku akan menghancurkannya."

Ia akan menghancurkannya. Bukan main, pikir Luhan, sungguh seorang manusia yang menarik.

"Siapa? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Luhan. Kai berhenti dan menoleh padanya sebentar. Mengintimidasi Luhan dari atas sampai bawah, melihat dandanan rapinya, begitu kontras dengan Kai yang berperilaku bak pembunuh bayaran ini. Kai menghembuskan nafas dan membalikkan badan.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau akan tahu siapa orang itu." Katanya. Hening lagi. Tidak ada yan bicara, hanya mendengarkan suara berisik padatnya kota. Luhan berkata kembali.

"Kenapa kau sangat terbuka padaku?" Kai lalu menolehkan wajahnya, lalu mendengus tertawa.

"_I told you. You are like a sad chic_."

Kai berjalan menjauh, tidak memperdulikan langkah langkah kaki kecil itu mengikutinya lagi atau tidak. Telinganya terlalu tuli dan tak peka untuk mendangarkan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Luhan hanya menatap punggung itu dengan tatapan mata kosong, mempererat pegangan di buku di dekapannya.

"Aku.. sudah lama tak mendengar kata kata seperti itu." Ujarnya pelan.

**- Do for Kai –**

"Kenapa kita ada disini?" kata Luhan, mengerutkan kening mengingat bahwa ia sekarang berada di salah satu _red line_ alias daerah prostistusi di kawasan tersebut. Sore sudah turun, dan itu berarti kawasan ini mulai ramai dan padat manusia

Meskipun Luhan yakin mereka tidak hanya sekedar lewat.

Pertanyaan Luhan tadi tidak mendapat jawaban, pemuda itu masih sibuk meliriki satu persatu kedai minuman keras, atau soba, atau motel yang berada sepanjang jalannya.

Luhan memilih diam, ia masih melangkahkan kakinya dibelakang Kai.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kedai mie soba, Luhan mengikutinya. Ia duduk di meja pemesanan yang sepi tanpa memesan. Si pemilik, Kyung Lim, begitu Luhan bisa membaca _tag name_nya, seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan tubuh kecil dan rambut ikal merah tengah membersihkan gelasnya.

Saat Kyung Lim menyadari ada pelanggan, ia buru buru menaruh kembali gelasnya.

"Mau pesan apa, nona? Tuan?" tanya Kyung Lim sopan dengan senyum. Luhan bingung gelagapan, lalu menoleh pada Kai dan Kyung Lim bergantian, pasalnya Kai tidak sedang melihat menu untuk memesan. Ia malah menolehkan wajahnya memandang kedai minuman keras di seberang jalan. Kyung Lim dan Luhan saling berpandangan dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kai.

Terlihat oleh mereka, seorang wanita tua, mungkin seumuran dengan Kyung Lim atau lebih tua beberapa tahun tengah menuangkan Liquor pada para pelanggannya di kedai kecil tersebut. Kyung Lim mendengus mengejek membuat Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Anda kenal wanita tersebut, _ahjumma_?" tanya Luhan sopan.

"Semua orang kenal dengannya." Kata Kyung Lim, "dia, Nyonya Kim. Pemilik kedai tersebut. Tidak hanya pelanggannya yang terkenal suka mabuk mabukan, dia sendiri sering menenggak alkohol jika kedainya sedang ramai."

Luhan kembali menoleh pada kedai tersebut, lalu ke belakang kepala Kai yang masih senantiasa menatap kedai tersebut. Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah Kai sekarang, tapi yang bisa lihat adalah tangan Kai yang mengepal kuat di atas meja.

"Dia bukan orang yang baik. Yah… Dia memang baik, tapi aku rasa, dia tidak bisa dimasukkan ke kategori itu." Kyung Lim kembali membersihkan gelas dan piring di dekatnya, "kerjanya tiap malam hanya mabuk mabukkan. Untung saja dia tidak menjajakan dirinya sendiri."

Kai menoleh sedikit, tapi pandangannya kembali menatap kedai itu.

Kim, pemilik kedai itu, tengah menuangkan berbagai minuman keras ke gelas gelas kosong milik pelanggannya. Sesekali tertawa karena candaan yang dilontarkan oleh bibirnya sendiri, walaupun ia yakin, sudah habis rasa humornya dimakan oleh kekerasan hidup yang terlalu rakus mengambil semua kebahagiaan miliknya.

Nyonya Kim, begitu ia disapa, keluar dari kedainya sendiri, meminum gelas Liquor murahannya yang kesekian. Bernyanyi tak jelas tentang hidup dan lelaki yang meninggalkannya, melolong ketika lirik lagunya sama menyiratkan perasaan hatinya.

"Apakah nyonya Kim itu adalah orang lama disini, _ahjumma_?" tanya Luhan, mencuri lirik pada Kai yang masih terus memandang wanita yang duduk di depan kedainya tersebut, masih setia dengan nyanyiannya yang sungguh memekakkan telinga.

"Tidak. Tapi, yang kudengar, nyonya Kim kehilangan anaknya dan pindah kesini. Sementara suaminya… entah, mungkin pergi dengan wanita lain. Siapa juga yang tahan dengan wanita keras kepala dan bermulut kasar seperti itu?"

Luhan mengerti, ia merasakan ketegangan keluar dari aura Kai. Ia lalu ikut melihat wanita yang sudah cukup mabuk itu. Seorang pelanggan dengan baju kantoran menepuk pundaknya dan sepertinya sedikit protes dengan pelayanan yang ia dapatkan. Nyonya Kim berteriak padanya, menuangkan setengah botol jumbo minuman di tangan keatas kepala lelaki malang itu.

Lelaki itu berteriak, ia lalu keluar dari kedai dan berkata akan melaporkannya ke polisi di ujung jalan. Nyonya Kim sepertinya tak terganggu, karena sudah mabuk, ia lantas mengusir semua pelanggan yang ada di kedainya. Tiba tiba, Kai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jangan, anak muda. Jangan berurusan dengannya, dia benar benar tidak baik. Lebih baik, kalau bisa, tinggalkan saja dia. Sesekali, dia memang harus jera dengan segala kelakuannya." Begitu kalimat Kyung Lim mencegah Kai. Pemuda tan itu sama sekali tak mengeluarkan suara, ia hanya menoleh pada Kyung Lim yang masih sibuk dengan piringnya dan kembali ke wanita tua di kedai seberang.

Penampilannya berantakan, tangisnya menjerit, sementara ia terus terusan menenggak alkohol. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia rasakan, berduka atau mengernyit jijik?

Kai lalu keluar dari kedai mie soba tersebut tanpa pamit, Luhan mewakilinya. Ia lalu berjalan penuh dengan amarah tergesa melewati kedai minuman tersebut. Berpapasan dengan seorang polisi yang tampaknya akan menangkap Nyonya Kim.

Kali ini, Luhan tidak membiarkan Kai berjalan di depannya. Ia lalu menarik tangan Kai dan menuntunnya cepat menuju ke sebuah tempat.

"Hei.. Ap..,"

"Jangan bicara." Kata Luhan singkat, "kau sudah berantakan begitu dan aku mengikutimu seharian ini. Kali ini, kau harus mengikutiku walaupun hanya sebentar saja."

**- Do for Kai –**

Tinggal tiga hari lagi, Yixing dan dua rekannya dari Hanh, Kyuhyun _sunbaenim_ serta Taeyeon _unnie_ akan keluar dari universitas Kkami. Sedikit melegakan begitu tahu akan keluar dari neraka ini begitu cepat, tapi untuk Yixing, setengah hatinya berharap Hanh mau memperpanjang masa _exchange_nya disini.

Banyak pelajaran hidup yang tidak ia dapatkan di Hanh, dimana semua mahasiswa atau mahasiswinya terlalu terlena dengan kekayaan fana milik keluarga atau bahkan hasil kerja keras mereka sendiri dan melupakan hal nyata yang terjadi disekitar mereka. Bagi Yixing, pengalaman hidup yang tidak pernah terbayangkan terjadi dalam otaknya dan diceritakan oleh orang orang yang baru dikenal oleh Yixing menjadi pelajaran terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Untuk hari ini, Yixing bolos masuk kelas. Memang ada dosen yang tengah mengajar, tapi pelajaran itu pelajaran semester I. Yixing merasa tak memerlukan pelajaran dasar seperti itu lagi. Yixing sudah hafal diluar kepala dimana itu otot frontalis dan tulang sternum, jadi ia pikir membolos sehari tidak akan jadi masalah.

Yixing sekarang duduk diatas sebuah meja dan bersebrangan dengan lelaki berambut putih tersenyum memperlihatkan _gummy smile_nya pada Yixing. Yongguk, pemimpin _White Hair_, yang semenjak perkenalannya yang pertama menjadi akrab begitu saja dengan Yixing.

"Terimakasih atas semua cerita yang kau bagi denganku, Yongguk. Harusnya, aku mengenalmu dari awal." Kata Yixing tersenyum, sambil memainkan kakinya yang tidak menyentuh lantai. Mendengar cerita soal beberapa anggota _White Hair_ dan beberapa filosofi hidup milik Yongguk membuat Yixing belajar banyak. Yixing tiba tiba menyayangkan orang seperti Yongguk bisa masuk ke Kkami.

Mereka bahkan membicarakan soal Ji Hoon.

"Bukan masalah Yixing. Aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, Ji Hoon bukan anak yang suka cerita pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Aku lega dia sekarang bisa belajar bersosialisasi."

"Itu.. Juga bukan masalah." Mereka berdua tertawa. Suara ringan milik Yixing bergema dengan suara berat nan dalam milik Yongguk.

Mereka berdua lalu terdiam, Yixing tetap memainkan kakinya dan pandangannya terlempar jauh ke langit biru di luar jendela tanpa kaca. Sejenak ia tiba tiba teringat soal keluarganya. Ah, dia seperti ini memang menyesakkan, membuatnya teringat tentang sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat. Saat gadis itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Yongguk, pemuda bermata tajam itu tengah memandangnya intens. Yixing menaikkan kedua alisnya ingin tahu.

"Ya?" katanya. Yongguk tertawa kecil dengan suara dalamnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku, Yixing?" tanyanya. Yixing mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tentu aku mengenalmu. Maksudku─,"

"Kau benar benar melupakanku, Do Yixing?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Kali ini ia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kayu yang lumayan reyot itu, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Yixing benar benar tidak mengerti,

"Apa? Apa maksudmu, Yongguk?" Yixing berhenti memainkan kakinya dan berkacak pinggang, menuntut Yongguk untuk menjelaskan yang baru ia katakan.

"Oh, malangnya aku. Ternyata aku mudah dilupakan." Kata Yongguk dengan wajah mengernyit menahan sakit. Yixing tidak menjawab, wajahnya meminta penjelasan lebih dari pemuda tersebut. Yongguk kembali menatapkan pandangannya pada Yixing, ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum bicara.

"Do Yixing. Lahir di Kanada tanggal 12 Desember. Anak kedua dan terakhir dari pasangan Do Yifan dan Do Zitao. Punya satu orang kakak bernama Do Kyungsoo yang sekarang kuliah di Universitas Hanh mengambil jurusan bisnis agar bisa melanjutkan perusahaan milik ayahnya. Sedangkan kau tertarik untuk melanjutkan studi menjadi perawat yang awalnya di tentang oleh ayahmu, tuan Do, atau Kris karena ia lebih suka kau menjadi seorang _bussines woman_ daripada harus berkutat dengan orang sakit." Yongguk menyelesaikan kalimat dengan senyuman bibir tebalnya.

"Benar begitu?" tanyanya seakan mencari penegasan. Yixing tidak menjawab, terlalu terpana dengan orang yang berada di depannya. Dia baru kenal Yongguk kira kira selama seminggu lebih beberapa hari dan dia tahu garis besar kronologi hidup Yixing?

Harusnya Yixing tahu, berteman dengan anggota geng saja cukup menyeramkan, apalagi dengan _lead_ mereka.

"K-kau tahu?" kata Yixing. Kali ini ia meloncat ke lantai, membuat kedua kakinya berdiri agar ia bisa berlari kalau kalau Yongguk ternyata bukan orang baik baik. Yixing berusaha mengerti, ini Kkami, bukan Hanh.

"Yixing, apa kau tidak ingin tahu nama keluargaku?" tanya Yongguk sekali lagi. Yixing menggeleng masih dengan tatapannya yang mencurigai.

"Siapa?" balas Yixing singkat. Yongguk tersenyum, ia lalu berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Yixing yang sudah tidak bisa berlari kemana mana karena terhalang oleh meja di belakangnya.

"Bang. Bang Yongguk _imnida_." Dan Yongguk menunduk singkat. Yixing lalu mengerutkan kening, berpikir sebentar apakah itu membantu. Setelah itu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi mengerti dan senyumnya melebar.

"Ah!" Yixing menjetikkan jemarinya karena teringat sesuatu,"pantas aku sepertinya familiar dengan wajahmu... Tapi tidak dengan rambutmu." Kata Yixing menunjuk rambut Yongguk.

Ya.. ya.., Yixing ingat. Dia anak keluarga Bang. Rekan kerja Dad, maksudnya, makhluk-rambut-pirang itu. Keluarga Bang sering datang ketika ada acara makan siang bersama kolega atau _family gathering_. Yixing ingat sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan teman mainnya saat kecil? Wajar jika Yixing tidak mengignat Yongguk. Waktu kecil, dia terbiasa memanggil Yongguk dengan Bang. Sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu saat terakhir makan siang bersama. Yongguk tertawa kecil.

"Yongnam memang punya rambut hitam, bukan putih." Kata Yongguk menunjuk rambutnya. Yixing mengernyitkan alis.

"Oh, kalian bersaudara?"

"Kembar."

"_Cute_." Dan Yixing tertawa lagi, lalu menggeleng menyadari kesalahannya, "aku tidak menyangka.. Kau.. Anak dari keluarga Bang! Lalu.. Kenapa kau _terperangkap_ disini?" ucapnya ingin tahu. Ingin tahu yang jelas. Untuk apa?

"Aku tidak terperangkap, Yixing. Aku menerangkapkan diriku." Kali ini Yongguk berjalan menuju salah satu jendela di dekat mereka, memandang ke arah luar yang sepi. Yixing mengikutinya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" ucapnya saat sudah menyandar di salah satu bingkai jendela, berhadap hadapan dengan Yongguk.

"Untuk menyelamatkan mereka." Yongguk melihat ke salah satu titik. Yixing mengikutinya. Sekelompok pemuda dengan rambut putih tengah saling berbincang dan bercanda dengan para pemuda lainnya. Yongguk menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Anggotamu?"

"Mereka punya jalan yang lebih baik. Punya masa depan yang cerah. Rata rata, mereka baru kemarin masuk tahun ajaran baru." Yongguk kembali menatap Yixing dengan senyum setengahnya,"aku akan membawa mereka keluar dari KKami."

Yixing tersenyum akibat ketulusan, atau kepolosan, milik Yongguk. Ia lalu berucap, "tapi sebelum kau meluluskan mereka, kau harus meluluskan dirimu sendiri."

"Aku sudah lulus." Yongguk berkata datar dan memalingkan wajah menatap ke bawah, ke sekumpulan mahasiswa tersebut. Yixing lagi lagi dibuat mengerutkan kening.

"Apa?"

"Aku alumni Hanh. Jurusan psikologi." Yixing menatapnya apa-yang-kau-bicarakan?, tapi Yongguk hanya tertawa dan melanjutkan,"tidak percaya? Tanyakan nama Bang Yongguk tahun ajaran 3 tahun diatasmu, kau akan menemukannya di buku kemahasiswaan lulus."

"Astaga Yongguk, aku tak tahu kau punya banyak rahasia. Lalu? Siapa saja yang tahu soal ini?"

"Tidak ada."

"Apa?" Yongguk terlalu banyak membuat Yixing berkata 'apa'. Tapi, menurut Yixing, tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk digunakan lagi selain itu.

"Aku berpura pura menjadi mahasiswa dari kampus ini. Tidak ada satupun dari anggota geng yang tahu bahwa aku bukan mahasiswa disini. Mereka tidak akan curiga. Saat mereka pergi masuk kelas, mereka pasti berpikir bahwa aku juga masuk ke kelas. Tidak ada yang mengikuti atau satu kelas denganku. Mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya."

"Kau licik sekali, Yongguk." Yixing melirik Yongguk dengan pandangan menggoda dan tertawa. Yongguk masih tersenyum.

"Apa saja untuk mereka." Senyum Yongguk masih terpatri di wajahnya, bukan senyum memamerkan _gummy_nya, lebih pada senyum bijaksana yang menenangkan hati.

Hening sebentar. Yixing lalu bertanya,

"Sampai kapan kau mau disini? Mereka punya jalan takdirnya, dan kau punya jalan takdirmu." Kata Yixing, "kau bisa mati sia sia disini, Yongguk."

Yongguk sepertinya tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti ajakan Yixing keluar dari Kkami. Ia menjawabnya, "sampai aku bosan. Sampai aku melihat tidak ada yang harus kuselamatkan lagi. Aku akan pergi. Keluar."

"Keluarlah secepat mungkin. Kau benar benar akan mati sia sia disini." Kata Yixing sambil tersenyum dan mengelus pelan lengan berotot milik Yongguk. Pemuda itu menoleh dan masih merobek bibirnya dengan senyum.

"Kau gadis yang baik, Yixing. Apa Junmyeon sudah memberitahumu kalau dia menyukaimu?"

"Terima─ Apa?!" ini sudah yang ke… er… tidak tahu.

"Ups, lupakan. Wah, sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf pada Junmyeon, aku merusak rencananya." Yongguk berpura pura kaget dan lalu memandang ke arah lain dengan tawa geli. Yixing ikut mendengus tertawa dan memandang ke lapangan.

"Kau mengenal Junmyeon." Tiba tiba Yixing rindu setengah mati pada anak kedua keluarga Jung itu.

"Ketika ada acara pesta kebun atau makan malam atau makan siang bersama aku sesekali datang. Dan kau pasti hadir dengan kakakmu. Junmyeon sesekali juga hadir dengan kakaknya. Apa kau lupa bertemu denganku?" tuntut Yongguk sekali lagi. Yixing hanya meringis dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Entah aku lupa pernah bertemu denganmu atau ingat bertemu dengan Yongnam. Terlalu bercampur aduk." Kata Yixing menggelengkan kepala. Mereka saja yang tak pernah hadir berdua, Yixing jadi lupa kalau mereka kembar. Yongguk tertawa lagi.

"Teh tumpah di atas mawar di dekat meja makan siangmu. Waktu itu makan siang di hotel Hilton." Kata Yongguk mencoba mengambil satu momen dimana Yixing berada di dekatnya. Yixing mengerutkan kening mengingat ingat, ia lalu menjetikkan jemari lagi.

"Oh! Kau yang membersihkan gaun dari nona Choi itu?"

"Junhong."

"Ey.. Kalian sudah pacaran?" goda Yixing. Yongguk mengerutkan kening lalu melirik Yixing dengan menaikkan satu alisnya

"Kau dan Junmyeon sudah?" senyum Yixing lalu menghilang dan memukul lengan Yongguk dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Aishh.. Kau. Lupakan." Yongguk tertawa.

Mereka terdiam kembali, mencoba meresapi apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yixing lalu menoleh pada Yongguk,

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya, ia menyayangkan perpisahan itu datang terlalu cepat. Ia baru mengenal Yongguk. Pemimpin geng itu, dengan wajah tampannya memandang lurus lurus pada Yixing,

"Takdir selalu berkata hal yang menggelikan. Kuharap, ia punya keputusan lain soal kita." Kata Yongguk,

"Ya, kau benar. Kadang kadang, bicara dengan takdir itu menjengkelkan hingga kau ingin meludahinya."

"Tidak. Kau saja yang merasakan itu nona Do." Yongguk tertawa, suara beratnya terdengar merdu. Yixing hanya tersenyum setengah. Setelah hening beberapa saat, Yongguk menatap keluar bersama dengan Yixing.

"Bulan depan Yongnam menikah, kuharap kau datang bersama kakakmu." Kata Yongguk tanpa memandang Yixing.

"Kalau kalian mengundangku, aku akan datang, tuan Bang." Yixing menoleh pada Yongguk begitu juga sebaliknya.

Terkadang, pertemuan itu yang paling manis. Tapi, perpisahan lah yang paling mengesankan.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

_anyway, thanks for you comment. Sorry I can't reply it one by one _:)

i putri , **EmakSehunKeceh** , berlin , EXONEEEEEEEEEEEE , kim eunjin , Tikaikyungsoo , ayay , nissaa , **Deer Panda** , **Septaaa** , **Kim Haerin-ah** , **Lee Dong Hwa** , **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** , Tania3424 , HaeSan , **Riyoung Kim** , Choi Youmin , **Etruscan **, **jungsssi** , **ICE14** , **Lee EunSeok** ,** Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** , Reita , **lee kaisoo** , Lana , **BabySuLayDo** , **Annaun** , **Kazuma B'tomat** , **mitatitu** , **BLUEFIRE0805** , **uniquegals** , **Xihun** , **Flory KaiSoo 121401** , **Kim Haerin-ah** , TiKaiKyungsoo , Reita , **lee kaisoo** , miyuk , **Lee EunSeok** ,

_and the other's. Sorry if I'm not write your name! :) Please leave a comment, thanks for your love! *chu* _


	9. Fool, Love Make You Dumb

_**Well done**_**! Ginger gak bisa meninggalkan FF ini. Serius. Maaf kalo yang ini sedikit agak maksa atau diluar perkiraan. Pokoknya, Ginger sudah mendedikasikan hasil terbaik Ginger untuk yang ini. Oh ya, omong omong, karena ternyata chapter ini terlalu panjang, ****_I decided to make it be_**** 2 ****_part_**** :D**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 9

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Xi Luhan _as_ Luhan (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_),

- Oh Sehun _as_ Sehun (_men_),

**Cameo **:

- Bang Yongguk _as_ Yong Guk (_men_),

- Pyo Ji Hoon _as_ Ji Hoon (_men_),

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kemari, Luhan?!" bentak Kai. Tidak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang sekilas memandangya karena berteriak. Gadis berambut madu itu tidak mengindahkan teriakan Kai, malah terus menyeretnya masuk lebih dalam dan membuka satu pintu yang berada di sisi lorong tersebut.

Kai terdorong masuk dan Luhan membanting tertutup pintu serta menguncinya.

"AKU SUNGGUH SUNGGUH TAK MENGERTI JALAN PIKIRANMU! KELUAR!" teriak Kai, sambil menerjang Luhan yang bersandar di pintu untuk segera membukanya. Tapi Luhan malah mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Kai menggeram marah dan kembali menerjang Luhan, pikirannya sedang tidak enak dan Luhan membawanya bagaikan dia membutuhkan ini semua untuk melampiaskan kalut dipikirannya. Bagaimana tidak terganggu? Luhan membawanya kesebuah motel dengan titel 'Love Passion' dan aura sempit memuakkan karena lampu remang remang, warna cat serta ruangan yang membuat Kai ingin segera keluar menghirup udara luar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" sekali lagi Kai menyuarakan protesnya. Tapi, Luhan tidak mendengarkan. Ia mengambil kunci yang masih menempel di lubang dan menaruhnya di saku rok. Kai masih terjatuh di lantai dan menatap gadis yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang Kai sendiri belum pernah melihatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Kai." Luhan maju satu langkah, dan Kai menyeret badannya mundur, "ketika aku mempunyai banyak pikiran dalam kepalaku, maka satu satunya perasaan yang keluar malah perasaan _panas_ seperti ini."

Kai benar benar menyeret badannya mundur karena terlalu bingung dan terkejut tentang apa yang gadis ini lakukan. Semakin mendekat, Luhan melemparkan segala sesuatu yang berada di tubuhnya. Mulai tas, buku, sepatu, kaos kaki dan yang terakhir membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

"Menjauh dariku."

"Tidak." Luhan merangkak di atas Kai yang sudah tertahan sisi tempat tidur, membuatnya tak bisa mundur lagi, "paling tidak, kalau kau merasakan tubuhku, kau akan melupakan segalanya." Ujar Luhan dengan wajah meyakinkan.

Satu tangan Luhan berada di pipi Kai, sementara bibirnya melumat bibir Kai yang hanya diam karena terlalu terkejut. Kai berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, meskipun matanya jatuh ke tubuh polos yang berbalut seragam terbuka dan _underdress_. Kai masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di dalam otak gadis ini.

"Kau.." saat Kai membuka mulutnya, lidah Luhan masuk. Kai lalu memutuskan untuk mendorong kasar Luhan, lalu mengangkat dan membantingnya ke tempat tidur.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? _Let's get there and bang me senseless!_" kata Luhan yang tengah berbaring dan menatap Kai dengan nafas memburu. Kai hanya menatapnya tanpa perasaan, ia lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan menatap Luhan tepat dimatanya. Merasa mendapat angin, Luhan tersenyum menang lalu menarik kerah Kai agar wajahnya mendekat dan ia bisa menciumnya lagi.

Kai semakin jijik merasakannya.

"Kepalamu perlu udara segar, nona." Ucapnya dingin dan tanpa nada, satu tangan Kai menjalar ke rok Luhan dan masuk ke kantungnya, "aku tidak akan melakukan hal sehina ini meski kau telanjang bulat sekalipun." Kai mengambil kunci ruangan dan segera mendorong dirinya menjauh.

Saat Kai keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu keras, Luhan bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya. Menatap pintu itu untuk termenung sebentar.

Ia turun dan lalu berjalan pelan menuju barang barang yang tergeletak di lantai karena terlempar olehnya tadi. Sesaat setelah mengambil dan memeluk bukunya tanda penyesalan karena ia telah membuangnya, ia memandang lantai sembari berkata,

"Belum ada..," Luhan memeluk buku bersampul kulit tersebut erat, "..yang pernah menolakku sebelumnya."

** - Do For Kai -**

Keesokan harinya, Kai merasa beruntung gadis itu tak mengikutinya lagi. Biasanya, tiap pagi begini, dia selalu berdiri depan pagar rumah Kai dan mengikutinya berjalan menuju kampus. Ia bertanya tanya, kenapa Luhan tiba tiba bersikap seperti itu? Mengerikan. Ia tahu, wanita adalah makhluk yang mengerikan. Pikirannya tak tertebak dan perasaannya terlalu membingungkan. Seperti warna merah, tapi bukan merah atau ungu yang bercampur aduk. Kai jadi pusing berpikir soal itu.

Mengingatkannya pada seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang dan dua mata bulat di Hanh. Memaksanya ikut kemana saja ia pergi dan menjadikannya seperti apa yang gadis itu inginkan. Percaya bahwa dia orang baik seperti percaya bahwa teko bisa bicara seperti di kastil Beast. Menggelikan.

"Hei, masih berani kau datang kemari." Kata seorang tidak jauh di depannya saat ia baru saja melintasi gerbang terbuka Kkami. Kai menangkat wajahnya congkak dengan kedua tangan di saku jeans, ia mengangkat satu alisnya saat tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kau? Oh, harusnya aku yang berkata, masih berani kau muncul di depan wajahku setelah aku menginjak wajahmu kemarin, bocah?" katanya. Itu adalah pemuda anggota geng Sehun yang kemarin sempat ia 'habiskan'. Tapi kemudian, pemuda itu menoleh pada teman temannya dan tertawa keras.

"Aku? Kau! Kau yang kemarin hanya dipukul dan langsung jatuh tak berdaya di depan ketua Sehun harusnya yang malu, dasar bocah!" kata pemuda itu dengan congkak, Kai hanya berdecih pelan.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kai masih dengan nada tidak enak dan pandangan meremehkan.

"Kita punya urusan yang belum selesai! Apalagi, kemarin berani beraninya kau masuk ke motel dengan kekasih ketua kami!" katanya marah dan menunjuk Kai, disambut sorakan setuju dari pengikutnya. Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Apa? Kekasih yang mana? Jadi, anak SMP itu sudah punya pacar? Katakan padanya, masih kecil belum waktunya berpacaran." Kali ini kata kata Kai memacu api yang lebih besar. Saat pengikut _leader gang_ tersebut meringsek maju, pemuda yang pertama kali bicara dengan Kai merentangkan tangan menghadang mereka.

"Kau benar-benar.. Dasar tidak tahu diuntung!"

Setelah teriakan itu, mereka segera berlari menuju Kai entah dengan tangan kosong ataupun tidak. Kai hanya tersenyum setengah merenggangkan lengannya siap bertukar pukulan kembali.

Satu persatu datang pada Kai dan jatuh tersungkur di dekat kakinya. Menerima pukulan atau tendangan Kai di wajah, tangan, perut bahkan bagian paling sensitif milik mereka. Darah kembali di muntahkan oleh lawan lawan Kai. Sesekali Kai juga harus menerima sengatan sakit dari pukulan sampai sabetan benda keras yang mampir di tubuhnya.

Bagaikan bukan manusia, Kai kembali bangkit dari jatuhnya. Masih punya cukup kekuatan untuk merontokkan gigi atau membuat patah hidung orang yang menyerangnya. Tawa kepuasan meluncur dari mulutnya, teriakan untuk memperseru 'pertandingan' datang dari sekitar lapangan dan lantai dua hingga atap kampus.

Suasana main memanas ketika Kai berhasil menginjak injak perut terakhir lawannya. Dengan menstabilkan nafasnya, ia memandang satu persatu orang yang tadi mati matian mencoba untuk mematahkan tulangnya. Buktinya, bahkan mereka berhasil mencabut rambut Kai dari tempatnya saja tidak. Kai tersenyum puas, ia mendekati pemuda yang tadi mengkonfrontasi adanya peperangan kecil di pagi hari. Ia meletakkan kaki di dadanya dan menunduk menatap wajah kesakitan tersebut.

"Ini pelajaran untukmu, pengecut." Kata Kai, tatapannya masih ganas, "lain kali, gunakan otakmu sebelum otomu. Bodoh."

"O… Oh! Jadi, pagi pagi begini. Sudah ada yang buat ribut?!" teriak seseorang. Kai lalu memandang ke depan, senyumnya tertarik sinis ketika ia melihat _leader_ itu telah berkacak pinggang seperti wanita dengan orang orang dibelakangnya. Kai tertawa kecil melihat anak SMP itu memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tanyakan pada ulat ulat di tanah ini. Kau salah bertanya, anak kecil." Kata Kai, mengerling anggota geng yang tadinya tergeletak di tanah kini perlahan lahan merayap mundur. Menyisakan ruangan kosong diantara Kai dan Sehun.

"SEKALI LAGI KAU MENYEBUTKU ANAK KECIL!" kata Sehun menunjuk Kai dengan amarah memuncak, tapi sedetik kemudian ia lalu menghirup nafas banyak banyak dan mengatur emosinya, "tenang Oh Sehun. Tenang Oh Sehun. Dia hanya preman yang tak tahu apa apa…" begitu terus hingga ia kehilangan emosi sesaatnya.

Kai hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan menyebutku anak kecil lagi, kau Kim Jongin! Apa kau lupa kemarin kau tergeletak tak berdaya hanya dengan satu tamparanku?!" kata Sehun dengan senyum mengejek. Sementara yang lain tertawa, Kai menggeram rendah lantaran kesal.

"Apa maumu?"

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Kai." Kata Sehun, ia mulai maju mendekati Ka, lalu berjalan memutarinya dengan tatapan menghakimi, "kau, si anak baru Hanh itu ternyata banyak membuat masalah disini. Harusnya, kau punya sedikit sopan santun karena kau berulah di tempat kekuasaanku. Ku ulangi. Tempat. Kekuasaan. _Milikku_."

"Cih, berhenti berkata soal sopan santun. Kau sendiri bahkan tak tahu apa arti dari kata itu." balas Kai sengit. Sehun tertawa congkak.

"Aku! Oh Sehun! Pemimpin geng di Universitas ini tentu tahu sebuah kata yang aku ucapkan! Aku tak sebodoh kau, Kim. Jong-in!" katanya. Kai menarik satu sudut bibirnya meremehkan, "aku memberikan apelku pada dosen yang akan mengajar. Aku memberikan tempat dudukku untuk seorang nenek tua dalam bus. Dan aku memukul wajahmu untuk mengajarkanmu sopan santun!" teriak Sehun diiringi koor pendukungnya. Sehun ikut tertawa terbahak bersama orang orang tersebut.

Kai rasanya ingin muntah mendengar pembelaan diri yang aneh itu.

"HAHAHAHAHA… AHAHAHAHAHA.. uhuk.. ehem. Bawakan aku air," ucap Sehun saat ia tersedak di tawanya. Ia lalu berdehem untuk mengatasi rasa gatal di tenggorokannya dan lalu melihat Kai sengit, "jangan kira aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, Kai. Apalagi tenang apa yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Luhan_nie_ku tersayang!"

Saat seorang membawakan segelas air pada Sehun dan meminumnya, Kai memicingkan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kai, mencoba tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti mengerti! Kau… apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan dengan Han_nie_ di motel mesum itu hah!?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Sehun seperti tertohok, ia seperti kehilangan nafas dan memegang dadanya erat sembari berkata, "K-kau… AH! LUHAN_NIE_! LUHAN SAYANG!"

Rasa sakit Sehun terinterupsi oleh seeorang dibelakang Kai yang tengah menatap keramaian. Kai ikut berbalik melihat Luhan tengah memandang mereka dengan pandangan datar sementara Sehun masih meneriakkan kata kata romantis dan melambai lambaikan tangannya. Kai menatap gadis itu sebentar tanpa ketertarikan, lalu menatap Sehun. Lambaian Sehun melemah dan wajahnya menekuk.

"Lihat? Lihat?! Kau membuat Luhan_ku_ marah dan pergi!" Sehun setengah merajuk. Kai tetap dengan pandangan dinginnya. Sehun menarik nafas dan menggelengkan kepala kecewa akan sesuatu. Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke depan kawanannya yang sudah mengeluarkan senjata serta aura siap bertempur. Dengan memijat keningnya ia berkata,

"Kau benar benar… Aish. Anak anak, ajarkan Kim ini sesuatu bagaimana caranya menghormati seseorang!"

Teriakan itu terdengar lagi, dan pukulan kembali melayang.

Para anggota geng Sehun mulai maju kembali dan memukul Kai. Satu persatu kembali menghantam tanah atau merasakan pukulan keras dari Kai. Memukul, menginjak, dan menghantam kembali. Dengan beberapa menit berjalan, Kai menghabiskan energinya. Nafasnya memburu dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Walau masih ada perasaan ingin memukul seseorang lagi, tubuhnya tidak bisa berbohong.

"Kenapa? Mau ku permalukan lagi seperti kemarin, Kai?" Sehun berjalan mendekat. Sialan, batin Kai, selalu mencari kesempatan di akhir ketika tenanganya sudah terkuras. Kai mengatur nafasnya.

Wajah Sehun mendekat, suasana hening tapi Kai tidak melakukan apapun. Padahal itu adalah kesempatan emas dimana ia bisa membuat wajah putih pucat itu tidak bisa melengkungkan senyum. Nafas Kai sedikit tersengal, tangan Sehun mulai naik dan akan menghantam tubuhnya. Ia akan ambruk, ia akan dipermalukan lagi seperti kemarin.

Kai menutup matanya.

Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa pukulan Sehun terasa seperti pelukan lembut di dada dan aroma familiar yang menggelitik menguar di hidungnya?

**- Do for Kai –**

Hari ini lagi lagi kelas _free_. Tidak ada kuliah, tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar, tidak ada bedah mayat lagi, tidak ada dan _tidak ada_. Yixing kembali menghabiskan waktunya di _basecamp_ milik White Hair, kali ini ia mengajak Taeyeon _unnie_ untuk berkenalan dengan Yongguk. Meskipun pada awalnya gadis bermata kecil itu menolak habis habisan, Yixing berusaha untuk meyakinkannya.

"Percayalah," katanya sambil menggeret Taeyeon yang masih tidak mau berjalan atas kemauannya sendiri, "kalau Yongguk menyakitimu, aku akan menggigit tangannya."

Untungnya Yongguk tidak perlu terkena gigitan mematikan dari Yixing. Jadilah kedua orang yang baru kenal itu saling bertukar kata dan percakapan sementara Yixing ngobrol berdua dengan Ji Hoon di bawah papan hijau depan kelas.

"Dua hari lagi, kau akan kembali ke Hanh." Kata si suara berat membuka percakapan. Yixing hanya tersenyum simpul, memandang kakinya yang berselonjor di sebelah Ji Hoon. Wuah, dia baru sadar, kaki Ji Hoon panjang sekali.

"Jangan merindukanku." Kata Yixing, setengah bercanda, setengah serius. Ji Hoon hanya tertawa datar, ia berkata sulit untuk tidak merindukan Yixing. Ji Hoon juga sedikit berharap bahwa Yixing tidak akan melupakannya.

"Aku takkan melupakanmu, Ji Hoon. Tentu saja dengan semua orang disini, aku takkan melupakannya." Yixing tersenyum, Ji Hoon sedikit kikuk dengan senyuman itu tapi lalu dibalas dengan senyum lebar lengkap dengan gigi gigi kecilnya.

"Yixing," panggil Ji Hoon, Yixing hanya berdehem menjawab karena sibuk memperhatikan sepatunya. "Ku lihat, kau dekat sekali dengan Yongguk _hyung_─,"

"Tidak, jangan dipikirkan. Maksudku.. Karena kau mengenalkannya padaku, tidak sopan kalau aku mengacuhkannya." Yixing cepat cepat mengelak dengan tawa ganjil. Membuat Ji Hoon mengerutkan alisnya tapi lalu mengacuhkan. Dua orang itu lalu terdiam lagi, sibuk dengan pikirannya masing masing.

"Eh.. Yixing."

"Ji Hoon."

Yixing dan Ji Hoon saling bertatapan. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kau duluan saja, Ji."

"T-tidak. Kau duluan, Yixing. _Ladies first_." Kata Ji Hoon. Yixing mengangguk pelan.

"Ini pertanyaan bodoh sih, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Ji Hoon," panggil Yixing, Ji Hoon mengangguk, "kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Wajah Ji Hoon yang tadinya menyimpulkan tanda tanya besar, kini perlahan mulai memerah malu dan pandangannya terlempar ke sudut lain. Yixing menatapnya ingin tahu sekaligus ingin tertawa. Yongguk berkata, Ji Hoon anak yang sedikit temperamental dan tidak gampang akrab dengan orang lain. Pemuda itu akrab dengan Yongguk karena _leader_ itu punya figur seperti ayahnya. Yongguk kemarin penasaran, apakah Yixing mirip seseorang dalam hidup Ji Hoon. Ia akan tertarik kalau misalkan Ji Hoon hanya menerima orang orang yang membuatnya nyaman dan mempunyai sifat yang disukai Ji Hoon.

"Ji Hoon?"

"K-karena kau cantik..," ucap Ji Hoon polos, "kau seperti kakakku."

Yixing hanya tersenyum, lalu melirik Yongguk yang tengah memperkenalkan Ren pada Taeyeon. 'Oh Bang Yongguk, kau memang pantas disebut psikolog.' Batinnya tanpa alasan.

"Terimakasih." Yixing hanya tertawa meskipun jantungnya sedikit berdebar, mengalihkan pandangan pada sepatunya. Ji Hoon juga ikut tertawa dengan suara beratnya. Suasana hening kembali diantara mereka. Yixing menoleh pada Ji Hoon, "kau ingin bertanya apa, Ji Hoon?"

Ji Hoon mengulum bibirnya ragu ragu, kemudia menatap Yixing. "Kalau aku bertanya ini, apakah kau akan membenciku?"

"Tergantung."

"Tidak jadi."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku takut kau membenciku."

Yixing menatap Ji Hoon tidak mengerti, sementara pemuda itu memandang Yixing dengan pandangan takut. Bibir Yixing menekuk senyum, mengerti kegelisahan Ji Hoon yang tidak berdasar. "Aku takkan marah, Ji Hoon," ujar Yixing, "aku berjanji."

Ji Hoon menatap Yixing lebih lama, melarikan pandangannya ke satu titik seperti menimbang nimbang. Mengulum bibirnya ragu kembali, lalu menarik nafas pelan. Siap menanyakan hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Kau menolakku waktu itu," ucapnya menggantung. Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya, sepertinya ia tahu kemana arah bicara anak ini, "aku juga melihat banyak foto pemuda di ponselmu.. Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Yixing sudah tahu Ji Hoon akan bertanya hal semacam itu. Inginnya, Yixing berteriak pada Ji Hoon bahwa dia sangat amat super menyukai Junmyeon. Tapi, keinginan itu ia urungkan mengingat masih ada Bang Yongguk dan Taeyeon yang notabene mengenal Junmyeon. Selain itu…

Dia sendiri tak tahu apa arti Junmyeon untuk hatinya. Tak ada kepastian.

"Kami dekat," sangat dekat,

"tapi dia hanya temanku." Yang ku harapkan menjadi kekasih.

Yixing tersenyum singkat untuk jawabannya. Ji Hoon hanya diam dan mengangguk, seperti menerima jawaban begitu saja.

Sekarang, pikiran Yixing melayang.

Junmyeon.

Kadang kadang, ia merasa Junmyeon hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik karena ia lebih muda dari Junmyeon. Tiba tiba, terselip pikiran mengganggu bahwa nantinya Junmyeon akan menikah dengan Kyungie karena mereka adalah anak tertua dan seumuran.

Paling paling, Kyung akan menolak, lalu kabur dan Junmyeon akan mencarinya. Tidak mungkin 'kan Junmyeon akan mengejar Yixing? Perasaan Junmyeon saja ia tidak ta─

"_Kau gadis yang baik, Yixing. Apa Junmyeon sudah memberitahumu kalau dia menyukaimu?_"

Suara berat Yongguk terdengar, pipinya memanas. Mendengar kata kata seperti itu, rasanya Yixing sudah melayang ke langit langit kelas. Tapi Yongguk hanya menggodanya, Yixing menghembuskan nafas kembali.

Perasaan ini tumbuh sedari ia kecil. Sedari ia mengenal sosok Jung Junmyeon begitu dekat. Senyum malaikatnya, bagaimana ia memperlakukan Yixing dan Kyungie. Bagaimana ambisinya saat sudah dewasa nanti, segala mimpinya, segala kata kata menyejukkan untuk Yixing yang dikatakan Junmyeon selalu teringat untuknya. Gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana Junmyeon menatapnya dengan perasaan bingung saat malam kejadian tamparan yang berbekas hingga sekarang. Ia masih ingat hangatnya lengan Junmyeon ketika memeluknya erat.

Tapi, tak ada perkataan perasaan apapun dari Junmyeon. Yixing menolak pikiran bahwa Junmyeon membencinya, ia hanya menggapnya sebagai seorang yang Yixing tidak tahu apa itu. Adik? Sahabat? Atau.. yang paling (belum) mungkin terjadi adalah sebagai orang yang disukai?

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya, dia terlalu dilema.

"Ah!" seseorang terpekik kaget di dekat jendela, membuat Yixing melupakan sedikit sisi sedihnya dan kembali ke masa sekarang, "ia akan mati! Ia akan mati!"

Aron. Sepertinya, pemuda itu tengah menikmati pertandingan di tengah lapangan. Yixing mengerutkan kening saat Yongguk memukul pelan kepala Aron karena berkata seperti itu. Aron mengelak, ia menunjuk ke lapangan bahwa anak baru yang namanya Kai itu akan mati di tangan Sehun.

Kai? Wah, ini pertunjukan bagus.

Yixing lalu berdiri dan ikut melihat ke lapangan. Kai sudah berdiri tak berdaya di depan Sehun yang akan melancarkan pukulan ringan mematikannya. Baru kali ini Yixing melihat iblis itu tak berdaya di depan seseorang, Sehun mulai melayangkan pukulannya dan…

Berhenti di udara.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang tiba tiba berlari diantara mereka berdua dan memeluk Kai begitu eratnya. Yixing mengangkat satu alisnya, oh, ternyata di Kkami ini juga ada gadis gadis bodoh yang melindungi iblis? Hebat sekali. Pasti feromon yang dihasilkan oleh Kai tak sengaja masuk ke paru paru dan mengedarkan impuls salah untuk otak mereka. Harusnya, yang dihasilkan itu adalah impuls melarikan diri, bukan jatuh cinta.

"Wah, wah, lihat itu! Seorang gadis memeluk Kai!" teriak Aron. Yongguk dan Yixing melirik penonton yang histeris itu dan kembali ke lapangan. Tampaknya, tak cuma Aron yang menunjukkan histerianya. Baekhyun, yang notabene sudah di hajar habis habisan oleh Kai kemarin nampak menegeluarkan aura tak enak dan terkejut dengan kehadiran gadis itu. Yixing masih belum bisa melihat wajah gadis 'beruntung' tersebut karena wajahnya menempel didada Kai.

"Bodoh." Kata Yongguk tanpa emosi, "dia bisa terbunuh lho." Katanya.

Yixing masih memandang kejadian itu, sementara Sehun berhenti di udara dalam beberapa detik. Baru ia bicara pada kawanan dibelakangnya sembari menunjuk Kai,

"Oh.. Lihatlah! Lihat! Sekarang Kai punya pelindung! Perempuan pula!" ejek Sehun sambil menoleh pada anak buahnya dan menertawakan Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu lalu membuka matanya perlahan, mungkin bertanya tanya, kenapa tidak ada pukulan telak Sehun mampir di wajahnya. Ia lalu memandang kebawah, ke dadanya, dan mengerutkan kening terkejut.

"JANGAN!" teriak gadis itu teredam, dalam setengah detik kemudian ia berbalik dan merentangkan tangan seperti melindungi Kai di balik tubuhnya yang mungil dari Sehun dan Kai, "jangan sakiti Kai! Jangan berkelahi lagi!"

Mata Yixing melebar, ia menarik nafas pelan dan terhenti karena terkejut, membuka bibirnya juga karena ketidak percayaan. Ia kenal dengan gadis itu, terlalu kenal dan terlalu tahu. Harusnya Yixing sadar, satu satunya makhluk di dunia ini yang rela mati demi Kai hanya orang itu.

Yixing tak dapat berkata apapun. Tubuhnya tak bergerak.

Bagaimana dia tahu kalau Kai berada di Kkami?

Bukankah dia seharusnya ujian hari ini?

Kenapa dia disini?!

KENAPA SEORANG DO KYUNGSOO TIBA TIBA HADIR DISINI?!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?


	10. Death God Made Me Cry

_**And this is it**_**! Part 2. Jeng Jeng Jeng~~ Hahaha. Sekalian ini menjadi pengganjal jikalau Ginger lagi lagi lemot update karena tugas dari kampus. ****_Well_****, silahkan nikmati ya :D**

**p.s : adakah yang baca FF saya yang lain?**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 10

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Park Chanyeol _as_ Chanyeol (_men_),

- Xi Luhan _as_ Luhan (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_),

- Wu Yi Fan _as_ Kris/Do Wu Fan (_men_)

**Cameo **:

- Bang Yongguk _as_ Yong Guk (_men_),

- Pyo Ji Hoon _as_ Ji Hoon (_men_),

- Kim Taeyeon _as_ Taeyeon (_women_),

- Aron Kwak _as_ Aron (_men_),

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

**.**

Yongguk berulang kali menoleh pada Kyungsoo, yang sedang merentangkan tangan dilapangan sana lalu beralih pada Yixing. Gadis berambut panjang yang digelung itu tampak tak bisa berkata kata melihat kakaknya tengha melakukan hal yang tidak semestinya di tengah lapangan.

"Yixing..,"

"Aku harus turun, Yongguk. Aku.. turun." Kata Yixing terbata dan lalu segera berlari keluar ruangan. Yongguk dan Ji Hoon bertukar pandangan bingung lalu berlari setelah Yixing.

Yixing tak habis pikir, itu kalau pikiran Yixing bisa habis. Bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa tahu keberadaan Kai disini. Bagaimana dengan ujiannya? Padahal Yixing tahu, tadi pagi Kyungsoo tengah membaca diktat tebal dan melupakan omelette hangat di piring gara gara terlalu sibuk dengan hafalan rumusnya. Lalu tiba tiba dia hadir disini, melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh seperti awal Kai dan Kyungsoo bertemu.

Takdir. Yixing sudah bilang, takdir itu menyebalkan. Yongguk saja yang terlalu ramah dengannya.

Di lantai kedua, Yixing berhenti di sebuah jendela yang mengarah ke lapangan. Terlihat Kyungsoo diusir kasar oleh Sehun hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, tapi lalu ia bangkit berdiri dan menutup mata di antara Sehun dan Kai seolah menyerahkan dirinya untuk dipukul. Sehun hanya mendengus tertawa dan mendorongnya lagi.

Yixing tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia lalu berlari untuk mencapai tujuan. Hingga, ia menabrak seseorang.

"AH!"

"Oh."

Yixing tidak sengaja bertabrakan bahu dengan gadis itu, tapi karena tabrakan itu begitu cepat dan keras, Yixing takut gadis itu terpental ke lantai. Ia lalu dengan segera mencengkeram satu lengan gadis tersebut, begitu juga sebaliknya. Untung, hanya buku dan beberapa kertas yang jatuh ke lantai dari genggaman tangan gadis tersebut.

"M-maafkan aku. Kau tidak apa apa?" tanya Yixing panik, bukan karena tabrakan itu, dan mengecek singkat tubuh si gadis. Gadis berambut madu itu hanya tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Tidak apa apa. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ujarnya. Yixing membalas senyumnya lalu cepat cepat merunduk untuk mengambil buku dan kertas kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Gadis tersebut tetap berdiri tanpa ada hasrat ingin membantu Yixing.

"Ini bukumu. Maafkan aku telah menabrakmu." Kata Yixing menunduk singkat setelah menyerahkan buku dan kertas tersebut. Saat akan berbalik, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan. Aku Xi Luhan, siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Yixing sedikit terperangah, lalu menoleh ke jendela dekat mereka untuk melihat sejauh mana kakaknya sedang 'beraksi'. Dengan sedikit senyum yang dipaksakan, ia menarik bibir.

"Do Yixing. Aku dari Hanh." Katanya sembari mengulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Luhan. Niat Yixing untuk tidak berlama lama dengan gadis berambut madu ini sepertinya terhalang. Ketika Yixing akan menarik tangannya dari Luhan, gadis itu malah mencengkeram erat tangannya.

"A-ap.."

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu buru?" tanya Luhan ingin tahu, memiringkan wajahnya yang manis dengan kedua mata _deer_ yang seperti berair tersebut. Yixing masih tersenyum,

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan." Yixing tidak sengaja melirik ke arah lapangan lagi. Saat pandangannya teralih pada Luhan, gadis itu masih menatapnya ingin tahu. Membuat bulu kuduk Yixing meremang, di hatinya berkata bahwa gadis ini bukan boneka Barbie yang cantik. Dia bisa jadi si boneka chuky yang terkutuk itu.

"Apakah begitu penting?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Yixing menghela nafas, mungkin lebih baik membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk sibuk dengan misi-penyelamatan-Kainya sebentar dulu. Yang utama sekarang adalah ia harus memutar otak menjauhi Luhan, setelah itu membereskan Kyungsoo.

"Lumayan." Kata Yixing santai, mengubah _body languange_nya tidak sekaku yang tadi. Luhan lalu tiba tiba melepas tangannya. Kesempatan bagus untuk lari, tapi Yixing tahu ia belum bebas.

"Apa ini soal gadis di lapangan itu?" tanya Luhan. Yixing hanya menoleh lagi ke jendela, melihat ke luar. Kali ini Sehun berhasil menyarangkan pukulan pukulan pada Kai di wajah dan tubuhnya, sementara Kyungsoo sibuk untuk melerai mereka. Sorakan keras dari para _audience_ menambah teriakan kesenangan untuk Sehun. Yixing menoleh pada Luhan lagi tepat saat Kai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk menyelamatkan Kai, atau bisa membuat Sehun berhenti dari kesenangannya bukan?" kata Yixing, senyumnya masih terpatri, "tapi kulihat kau satu satunya yang bisa membuat Sehun lupa akan kesenangannya memukul orang."

Kalimat itu adalah kalimat ringan, namun sepertinya membawa pengaruh besar untuk Luhan. Bahunya sedikit tergetar tanda ia terkejut menerima kalimat tersebut dari orang yang bukan orang dalam Kkami. Yixing melihat Luhan dari atas sampai bawah. Ada yang aneh dengan anak ini.

"Kau begitu—,"

"Rapi?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Yixing mencari kata yang lebih tepat, "lebih tampak normal." Kata Yixing memberi pujian. Luhan hanya tertawa.

"Terimakasih. Itu mungkin karena aku mengambil baju setelah disetrika dan dicuci." Kata Luhan. _That's not make sense_, oke, mungkin sedikit. Yixing masih tetap tersenyum. Suara gemuruh teriakan terdengar lagi dari luar, Yixing reflek menoleh ke lapangan.

Kyungsoo tersungkur dengan satu tangan menutupi mulut menahan teriakan dan tangis saat Sehun secara beringas dan bahagia menginjak lalu memukul berkali kali Kai yang sudah jatuh ke tanah.

Yixing kembali lagi menatap Luhan, yang mengejutkan, tatapan Luhan begitu terluka disana.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Yixing. Luhan seketika lalu menatap gadis dihadapannya tak mengerti,

"Kau menyukai Kai." tukas Yixing mengambil kesimpulan. Luhan hanya mendengus tertawa, seperti meremehkan hipotesis sesaat dari Yixing.

"Bukan. Sehun terlihat lebih tampan saat begitu."

_Skak_.

Yixing terdiam lalu mengangguk seperti setuju akan kalimat Luhan, meskipun dia sendiri tak tahu mana bagian yang harus ia setujui.

"Gadis itu..," Luhan menunjuk pada Kyungsoo yang kini tengah menarik Sehun agar ia tak memukuli Kai, tapi Sehun kembali mendorongnya kasar, "..apa kau terburu buru karenanya? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Yixing berbalik, ia tak boleh membuka rahasia Kyungsoo maupun dirinya disini, "apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia bukan dari Kkami." Kata Luhan, lalu menatap Yixing penuh selidik, "dia berasal dari Hanh."

"Kau sepertinya sangat percaya diri, nona."

"Setiap anggota Kkami punya tanda, dan dia tidak."

Saat Luhan berkata seperti itu, senyum Yixing mendadak menghilang. Ia lalu melirik lagi kakaknya yang kini berhasil mengusir Sehun, atau mungkin karena pemuda itu sudah bosan memukuli Kai, lalu berusaha untuk membuat Kai sadar. Pandangan matanya bertemu lagi dengan kedua mata lucu tersebut, milik Luhan. Yixing menghela nafas tenang.

Aura Luhan menunjukkan ia bukan orang yang biasa saja. Dia danau yang tenang penuh dengan buaya dan piranha, salah salah, Yixing akan mencelupkan telapak tangannya ke dalamnya dan mengeluarkan tangannya saat ia hanya berupa tulang penuh dengan luka dan tak berbentuk.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku, Luhan-_sshi_?" tanya Yixing berani. Luhan masih tersenyum bingung dengan mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu tidak. Aku sedang berpikir bahwa kau pantas menjadi temanku, Yixing. Kau cantik dan pintar, tak seperti gadis bodoh di lapangan yang sedang menyerahkan nyawanya pada malaikat kematian."

"Aku tak melihat salah satu dari mereka." Tukas Yixing, lagi lagi ada yang menghina kakaknya, "dia tidak bodoh. Urat nekatnya saja yang bermasalah."

Luhan tertawa pelan, Yixing hanya tersenyum setengah.

"Apa maumu, Xi Luhan?" tanya Yixing. Luhan hanya tersenyum.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kumau, Do Yixing. Dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun."

Yixing dan Luhan saling berpandangan, kali ini tidak ada pandangan polos yang tadi ia pancarkan. Ketika Luhan berusaha untuk membunuh mental Yixing lewat auranya, mungkin, Yixing hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik hembusan angin yang melewati mereka. Meredam tajamnya aura yang menusuk.

"Ku kira kita teman, Xi Luhan." Kata Yixing. Kali ini Luhan tersenyum tak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak bisa berteman denganmu ternyata, walaupun aku ingin." Kata Luhan. Yixing menelan ludah pelan, ia lalu berjalan mundur teratur. Masih dengan senyum dan menunduk singkat, ia berkata,

"Maafkan aku soal yang tadi," kata Yixing setelah menunduk, Luhan membalasnya pelan. Langkah Yixing masih berjalan kebelakang teratur dan tidak mengambil langkah lebar, "tapi itu keputusanmu. Kau yang mengambil keputusan, dan kau yang memutusnya. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu."

Yixing membalik badan. Berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ada dua alasan kenapa Yixing berani untuk berlari di lorong yang penuh dengan jebakan meja dan kursi itu.

Pertama. Kakaknya yang bodoh sedang melakukan hal bodoh yang menurutnya itu panggilan hatinya. Menurut Yixing, otak Kyungsoo pasti kini tengah merutuki nasib sial pemiliknya gara gara menurut panggilan hati.

Kedua.

Yixing bertemu dengan seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa berkostum rusa.

**- Do For Kai - **

Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang nekat seperti Yixing, atau tipe orang yang blak blakan seperti ayahnya. Cenderung ingin selalu damai dan tanpa masalah adalah tipikal Kyungsoo sehari hari. Tapi itu semua berubah pada suatu hari.

Saat Kyungsoo melihat Kai. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Kai yang menarik Kyungsoo untuk ingin tahu lebih dalam pada preman kampus Hanh tersebut. Kyungsoo lalu berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam hidup Kai, apapun caranya. Ia seperti tak menerima atau melihat penolakan besar dari dalam diri Kai, yang ia lihat hanya Kai belum terbiasa dengan metode hidup 'baik' seperti yang ia ajarkan.

Adiknya, Yixing, menolak mentah mentah alasan Kyungsoo untuk membantu Kai keluar dari hidup kelamnya. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, alasan konyol, alasan bodoh dan sebagainya. Menurut Kyungsoo, itu alasan yang paling tulus, paling sederhana dan paling kuat.

Karena Kyungsoo mencintai Kai apapun keadaaannya.

Ia tak bisa memungkiri sengatan hangat ketika Kai pertama kali memandangannya, ia pun juga tak bisa mengingkari bahwa pemuda berkulit tan itu selalu terbayang hingga tidurnya. Aroma tubuhnya sepeerti melekat pada hidung Kyungsoo, dan setiap pagi ia selalu berdoa untuk dipertemukan dengan Kai.

Semua memang berubah di Hanh ketika Kai dipindahkan, tak ada yang tahu kemana perginya Kai, bahkan Yixing sekalipun. Kyungsoo tak punya banyak waktu mencari Kai, atau bicara dengan Yixing. Di satu sisi, Kyungsoo ingin sekali mnemukan keberadaan Kai, bisa saja ia datang ke rumahnya dan bertanya padanya dimana ia kuliah sekarang. Tapi, Ujian Tengah Semester menghalanginya untuk keluar rumah dengan alasan apapun. Terimakasih untuk Appa.

Sedangkan Yixing benar benar tak membantu, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana Yixing pergi keluar rumah dengan menggunakan model rambut apa, menggunakan baju apa atau makan malam apa di rumah. Yixing seperti berada di dunianya sendiri, ia sudah banyak waktu melewatkan rapat keluarga tiap Sabtu dan Minggu. Appa sepertinya juga tak ingin memulai rapat ketika melihat Yixing tak datang ke rapat tersebut.

Menurut Kyungsoo, Yixing berubah. Semenjak kejadian itu, ia menarik diri dari keluarga.

Karena itu, ia tak bisa mengorek informasi apapun darinya. Kyungsoo pun juga tak tahu siapa saja yang _student_ _exchange_ ke sana. Ia tak bisa menemukan Kai, tak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Ia sedang jatuh cinta, ia setuju dengan pandangan orang orang bahwa ketika sedang jatuh cinta maka kau tidak akan tidak bisa tidak memikirkan dia sepanjang hari. Bayangan Kai, wajah, sampai aroma tubuhnya terus terusan melekat dalam pikiran Kyungsoo.

Awalnya, Kyungsoo akan menyerah. Ia akan berkata pada Yixing bahwa memang benar, dia yang salah. Mengejar sesuatu yang tak pasti, yang kemungkinan menjadi nyata kecil, hanya menyakitkan diri sendiri. Gadis itu juga sadar, selama ini pemuda itu tak mengerti. Pemuda itu hanya tahu Kyungsoo menyukainya, tapi Kai tidak pernah mengerti.

Hingga suatu ketika, hati Kyungsoo sadar.

_"Kita harus hidup dengan apa yang kita cintai, begitu 'kan maksudmu?"_

Hidup dengan apa yang kita cintai.

Kyungsoo sudah hidup dengan keluarga, teman bahkan buku yang ia cintai. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang merasa kurang. Ada yang hilang di bagiannya, sesuatu yang belum terisi, kosong dan masih ambigu. Itu bagian untuk Kai, dan ketika ia masuk maka segalanya berubah.

Kyungsoo menyadari sesuatu. Ia duduk di dalam kelas sekarang, bukan keinginannya.

Yang ia inginkan, bertemu dengan Kai, bicara dengannya lagi atau bahkan bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya lagi.

Entah dari mana asalnya, kata kata it uterus membayangi kepala Kyungsoo. Mendengungkan kalimat tersebut seperti mantra. Hingga menggebrak meja dan berlari keluar kelas di tengah ujian menjadi blur dibadingkan dengan teriakan di pikirannya untuk menemukan Kai dan kebebasan kecilnya.

Dengan tanpa sadar Chanyeol mengikutinya (untuk berlari di tengah ujian), ia mencari bus menuju Kkami dengan terus bergumam kalimat tersebut. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, nafasnya cepat dan pikirannya melayang. Kyungsoo di tengah perjalanan lalu menutup mata dan berdoa.

"Tuhan." Katanya, "aku telah jatuh cinta. Aku telah jatuh cinta begitu beratnya pada seorang Kim Jongin. Tuhan. Pertemukan aku dengannya. Kalaupun ia menolakku.."

Kyungsoo tersendat, lalu menarik nafas kembali.

"Aku tetap mencintainya."

Begitu sesampainya di Kkami. Tak perlu susah susah ia mencari Kai, orang yang ia rindukan beberapa minggu ini ada di tengah lapangan berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berparas anak SMP. Meskipun dengan heroiknya (pikir Kyungsoo) ia ingin menyelamatkan Kai, tak ada gunanya.

Saat Kai jatuh dan mengerang, pemuda itu meninggalkannya begitu juga dengan keramaian dan anggota geng. Kyungsoo lalu berhambur padanya, mengguncang pundak Kai brutal. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tak sadarkan diri, luka di sekujur tubuh dan wajahnya membuat Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata ketakutan.

"KYUNGSOO!" teriak Yixing. Kyungsoo hanya sebentar menengadah dan lalu menatap balik Kai. Gadis yang memanggilnya berusan tengah berlari menuju dirinya dan berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ujarnya panik sembari berlutut di depan Kyungsoo dengan Kai menjadi penghalang. Kyungsoo tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, matanya terus menangis.

"J-Jongin.. Yixing.. Bantu aku. Jo-Jongin."

Yixing tampak bingung, ia memandang Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian seperti berpikir. Ia lalu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan cari bantuan, kita akan membawanya ke rumah sa─"

"KYUNGSOO! KYUNGSOO!" teriak seseorang dari arah lain. Kedua Do itu menolehkan wajahnya, Yixing sedikit menghembuskan nafas ketika Chanyeol yang tengah berlari pada mereka. Sesampainya, Chanyeol mengatur nafas. Akan membuka mulut untuk bicara kalau Yixing tak memotong,

"Kita akan mengantar si brengsek ini ke rumah sakit di dekat sini. Dan kau, Park Chanyeol. Banyak yang harus kau katakan padaku." Ujar Yixing menusuk.

**- Do For Kai** –

"Kyungsoo tiba tiba keluar dari ruangan ujiannya, dan berteriak, 'disini bukan tempatku! Aku harus hidup dengan apa yang kucintai!'. Dia lalu berlari keluar, meninggalkan kertas ujiannya. Aku sempat berlari menyusulnya, tapi ia menghilang di parkiran. Segera aku mengambil mobil dan mencarinya."

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Kyungsoo akan ke Kkami?"

"Yixing. Aku tahu Kai dipindah ke Kkami. Tak ada alasan aku tak kesini."

Yixing terdiam, ia kembali menoleh ke dalam menembus kaca besar yang menjadi penghalang antara kamar dan lorong rumah sakit. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan memandang Chanyeol yang masih menolehkan matanya pada Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berada di dalam, masih setia duduk dan dan mengelus rambut kelam Kai yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Menurut diagnosa dokter, Kai tidak mengalami cedera yang parah. Hanya kekurangan air dan beberapa cidera ringan lainnya. Untuk sementara, Kai tidak akan bangun karena kondisi fisiknya masih butuh istirahat.

Yixing lebih setuju Kai untuk tidak bangun selamanya.

"Kau yang memberitahunya bahwa Kai berada di Kkami?" tanya Yixing. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, ia lalu menatap Yixing.

"Entahlah Yixing. Tapi, setahuku, tak ada yang tahu bahwa Kai dipindah ke Kkami." Ucap Chanyeol, tapi ia lalu mengerutkan kening ketika melihat Yixing tengah berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan rumah?" lanjutnya, "mungkin saja Appamu tak sengaja bicara padanya."

Mendengar kata kata seperti itu, Yixing yang tadinya menatap lantai lalu cepat cepat beralih pada Chanyeol, ia menggigit bibirnya. Setelah menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih serius dengan apapun yang dilakukannya, Yixing lalu menyandarkan pundaknya pada kaca dinding.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku tak pernah bicara dengannya."

"Kau tak pernah pulang dari kampus?" tanya Chanyeol. Satu bibir Yixing menarik ke atas dengan sinis.

"Aku selalu pulang. Selalu. Tapi jiwaku tak pernah pulang." Katanya.

Yixing menyandarkan kepalanya, berpikir apa saja yang telah ia lakukan akhir akhir ini. Setelah kuliah, ia selalu pulang kerumah. Tidak pernah tidak. Tapi, sepertinya jiwa Yixing tak kunjung pulang. Ia sering melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarga. Ia lebih suka makan malam di dapur bersama Changsung, supir pribadi keluarga Do yang terkenal kocak itu atau bersama bibi Go, kepala pelayan di rumah. Changsung dan bibi Go sering meminta nona paling muda keluarga Do itu untuk makan malam bersama tuan Do.

Tapi, nampaknya, aura Kkami telah menyelubunyi Yixing. Mereka berada dalam satu atap, tapi rasanya Yixing tak menemukan kehangatan perapian bernama keluarga tersebut. Mereka berada dalam satu ruangan, tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

Yixing menutup mata, ia yang salah. Ia yang selama ini tidak mau mendengar apapun, ia yang selama ini membutakan matanya. Ego memang memberinya jalan yang salah, amarah menulikan hatinya.

Belum selesai ia berefleksi untuk dirinya sendiri. Getaran di ponselnya terasa. Saat melihat layar ponsel, ia menaikkan kedua alis lalu menerimanya.

"Halo?" ujarnya sangsi.

"_Halo! Kalian dimana saja! Ini sudah pukul 9 malam dan kalian tidak pulang ke rumah!_" ujar suara panik di seberang telfon sana. Yixing melirik jam dinding yang berada di dekatnya. Ia menegakkan badan dan bicara dengan tenang.

"Kami di rumah sakit." katanya

"_Siapa yang sakit? Apa Kyungsoo kecelakaan? Yixing, jawab aku!_" suara di seberang sana mulai panik. Yixing menghembuskan nafas kasar dan mulai mengeluarkan kata kata sinisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku yang kecelakaan sementara Kyungsoo sedang menemaniku dengan Chanyeol?" ucapnya marah. Keheningan karena terkejut sepertinya melanda orang diseberang telfon. Terbukti, tidak ada jawaban dari sana. Yixing lalu menghela nafas lagi. Pikirannya sedang buruk, _mood_nya ikut ikutan turun.

"Tidak, Dad. Aku bercanda. Chanyeol tadi tertabrak sepeda motor dan ia sedang ada di IGD sekarang." Yixing melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya tak mengerti. Gadis itu lalu hanya mengisyaratkannya untuk diam. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"_Apa kau yakin sedang bercanda?_" tanya Kris dengan nada tak yakin. Yixing mengalihkan perhatian.

"Ya. Omong omong, darimana kau dapat nomor telfonku?" selama di Kkami, Yixing menggantinya. Hebat saja makhluk-rambut-pirang itu tahu nomor barunya.

"_Aku Ayahmu bodoh. Tentu saja aku tahu nomor ponselmu_." Terkesan. Yixing terkesan.

Hening merajai kembali.

"Ku kira kau telah menghapus nomorku dari ponselmu." Ucap Yixing kaku. Kalimat itu bermakna banyak, salah satunya seperti 'ku kira kau telah melupakanku sebagai anakmu'. Yixing tak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu, Yixing hanya…

Marah.

"_Ying_..," bisik Kris. Tapi Yixing hanya sibuk dengan misi menulikan-pendengaran-karena-marah nya.

"Maaf. Aku─," ucapan Yixing terpotong karena ia tiba tiba berhenti, keningnya berkerut. Meski hanya bisikan, Yixing tahu apa yang Kris katakan.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Makhluk-rambut-pirang itu tadi barusan memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. Yixing akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari Chanyeol, menyandarkan bahu di salah satu dinding kosong. Sibuk mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan Kris.

Terakhir ia mendengar kata itu, mungkin sekitar….

10 tahun yang lalu?

Tidak ada yang bicara. Kedua orang itu saling memegang ponsel dan terdiam.

"_Cepat pulang_." Katanya singkat. Yixing masih ingin memastikan.

"Aku, atau Kyungsoo?"

"_Kalian_." Kris terdiam sebentar,_ "khususnya kau, Ying._" Yixing mendengus tertawa.

"Dad, aku tak suka kalau kau bermellow begini. Menggelikan." Sergahnya. Kris ikut tertawa hambar.

"_Begitukah? Haha._" Ucapnya. Yixing tersenyum setengah,_ "tapi, itu benar._" Kris lalu menghela nafas panjang.

"M_aafkan aku, Ying_."

Yixing tak merespon. Sedikit jeda hening kembali diantara kalimatnya. Yixing memberi Appanya kesempatan untuk bicara, membela dirinya. Selama ini, Yixing membela dirinya sendiri, tak mendengar apapun dari dunia luar.

Sekarang waktunya. Waktu yang tepat.

"_Aku terbakar emosi waktu itu. Aku sedang marah, tidak ada satupun dari ucapanku yang.. Yah, mungkin bagian aku tak setuju Kyungsoo bersama Kai itu benar. Tapi, kau anakku. Aku juga menyayangimu._"

Yixing menutup mata, menahan air mata yang akan tumpah.

"_Sudah beberapa minggu aku tak melihatmu, padahal kita serumah. Itu menghinaku, tahu_."

Yixing menarik sudut bibirnya tertawa tanpa suara, satu tetes air mata tumpah. Begitu juga berikutnya.

"_Aku hanya ingin kau pulang. Duduk bersama di depan perapian dan meja makan. Bicara lagi, atau bahkan bertengkar lagi seperti dulu. Aku," _terhenti, Kris berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya.

"_Ayah minta maaf Ying_."

Yixing tersenyum penuh, air matanya jatuh. Hatinya hangat, meskipun hanya bertukar suara. Ia merindukan Dad, begitu juga dengan dia yang merindukan anak gadisnya yang paling muda. Mungkin sekarang, Kris juga tengah menangis.

Tapi, mereka bukan menangis sedih. Mereka menangis bahagia, telah menemukan kembali satu sama lain. Bagaikan romeo dan juliet yang mati dalam cinta yang tragis, mereka tetap bahagia. Begitu juga Yixing dan Kris, menyedihkan memang, tapi mereka merindukan satu sama lain.

Mencintai satu sama lain.

"Akhirnya kau menyebut dirimu Ayah lagi, Dad." kata Yixing, menahan getaran karena tangisnya. Kris tertawa, tak menyandari isakan ringan dari bibir Yixing.

"Aku juga minta maaf, kau tahu. Aku orangnya emosional." Katanya.

"_Bisa kulihat itu menurun dari siapa_." Yixing tertawa.

"Maafkan aku, Dad. Maksudku.. Aku minta maaf. Ini salahku. Aku terlalu emosional. Harusnya aku memaafkanmu. _Well_, aku memang memaafkanmu sebelum kau meminta maaf. Tapi, tamparan itu sakit." Kris tertawa pelan, "egoku terlalu besar untuk bicara lagi dengamu. Setiap aku melihatmu aku selalu marah. Masih terbayang bagaimana kau menamparku. Tiba tiba semuanya berja─"

Hening. Kris tak meminta Yixing untuk melanjutkan, Yixing tengah berusaha untuk tak menangis lebih keras, ia menghapus air matanya.

"Tiba tiba semuanya berjalan mundur. Semua memori masa lalu termainkan kembali. Aku seperti tak kau anggap, aku seperti terbuang. Aku.. aku seperti bukan kau. Aku seperti bukan bayanganmu. Aku." Yixing tercekat, "aku seperti bukan anakmu."

Diam. Hanya terdengar suara gesekan dan tarikan nafas dari mulut terdengar di seberang.

"Aku yang egois, Dad. Aku tak pernah mendengarkanmu."

"Maafkan aku."

Tangis Yixing menderas.

"_Ying_." Panggil Kris, Yixing hanya berdehem membalasnya, "_aku dan Ibumu menunggu kalian_." Yixing hanya berdehem setuju pelan.

"_Cepatlah pulang, nak_." ujar Kris.

"Secepatnya." Yixing mengangguk pelan, "aku akan pulang secepatnya."

Yixing menutup telfonnya. Ia lalu merosot kelantai, menangis ia telungkupkan di antara kedua siku yang menekuk menyentuh dadanya. Tangisnya sesegukan, dadanya sesak. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri seakan tak ingin kehilangannya. Hatinya merasa lega dan sakit secara bersamaan.

Sentuhan hangat lalu mampir di kepalanya. Saat ia mendongak Chanyeol tengah duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap kepalanya, menatapnya seperti bertanya ada-apa.

"_What I was done.._" kata Yixing, "_… I just love him. Everything. For everything I just love him, for damn sake_!"

Chanyeol lalu memeluk Yixing ke dadanya, menyandarkan dagu diatas ubun ubun gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak mengerti maksud sepatah kata pun yag Yixing katakan barusan. Tapi Chanyeol tak bisa membiarkannya menangis kacau seperti ini. Yang Chanyeol bisa rasakan dari Yixing saat ini adalah suasana yang unik.

Yixing menangis keras didadanya, sekaligus tertawa bahagia.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

_Sorry I can't reply it one by one or if I didn't write your name. But I know all of your reviews and I'm very thankfully about it. Sooo... Please being patient for next right_! :D

**uniquegals **. HaeSan . **EmakSehunkeceh** . **ikkyungss** . Tania3424 . . **ICE14** . **baekyeolssi** . **BLUEFIRE0805** . **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** . exoneeeeeeeeeeee . nissaa . **jungsssi** . **Deer Panda** . **BBCnindy** . **Lee EunSook** . i putri . **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** . **BabySulayDo** . TiKaiKyungsoo . . **SooBaby1213 2** . **mitatitu** . **Riyoung Kim** . **Lee Kaisoo** . **DianaSangadji** . kyeoptaegyo .


	11. Wake Up

**Buat Ginger, chapter ini seperti _cooling down_. Belum ada masalah yang muncul. Tapi, yakinlah, seyakin kita percaya EXO akan _comeback_ (dan akhirnya memang) dan seperti saya percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti CL akan debut solo (dan terbukti), bahwa chapter depan... Tidak akan se-_cooling down_ ini. Terimakasih, dan selamat membaca!**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 11

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Park Chanyeol _as_ Chanyeol (_men_),

- Xi Luhan _as_ Luhan (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_),

- Byun Baekhyun _as_ Baekhyun (_women_)

**Cameo **:

- Bang Yongguk _as_ Yong Guk (_men_),

- Pyo Ji Hoon _as_ Ji Hoon (_men_),

- Kim Taeyeon _as_ Taeyeon (_women_),

- Jang Wooyoung _as_ Jang Wooyoung (_men_),

- Kim Hyoyeon _as_ Hyoyeon (_women_),

- Im Yoona _as_ Yoona (_women_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

**.**

"Besok, kau pulang ke Hanh?"

"Hm."

Yongguk dan Yixing saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum, mereka lalu kembali ke pekerjaan utama mereka dilantai yaitu membantu Ji Hoon, yang sekarang pergi entah kemana, menyelesaikan essai bahasa Inggris tentang otot tendonnya.

"Ji Hoon pasti merindukanmu." Kata Yongguk menggidikkan bahunya. Yixing hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga pasti akan merindukan Kkami." Ujarnya singkat.

Ji Hoon lalu masuk ke ruangan, membawa dua buku tebal. Saat Yixing bertanya milik siapa buku tersebut, Ji Hoon menjawab malu bahwa buku itu milik _noona_nya. Senyum gadis itu mengembang, itu berarti Ji Hoon telah siap untuk 'belajar mandiri' di Kkami. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, selalu mengandalkan Yongguk untuk menyelesaikan tugas tugasnya yang gampang.

Atau mungkin ini yang pertama dan terakhir untuk Yixing.

"Yixing." Suara ringan memanggil namanya dari pintu, Yixing mendongak. Begitu juga dengan Ji Hoon dan Yongguk meskipun nama mereka bukan Yixing.

"Ya, Ren?" tanyanya.

"Mm… Seseorang memanggilmu." Ren, pemuda berwajah manis itu menatap Yixing dengan senyum manisnya. Yixing salah tingkah sendiri ketika mendekatinya yang sedang menyembunyikan beberapa helai rambut panjang dibelakang telinganya.

"Siapa?"

"Taeyeon, dari jurusan keperawatan."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti dan berterimakasih pada Ren. Ia lalu menyembulkan kepala keluar dari pintu, wajahnya yang ingin tahu berubah jadi wajah malas dengan menghela nafas panjang. Ia melangkah keluar dan menyandarkan pundak di salah satu daun pintu ketika melihat Taeyeon tengah ber_lovey_-_dovey_ ria dengan seorang mahasiswa-Kkami-yang-Yixing-tak-tahu-namanya, berambut perak dan punya mata kecil.

"Oh, Yixing." Taeyeon terkesiap saat melihat Yixing menatapnya dengan senyuman kau-sedang-apa nya. Gadis itu mendorong pemuda itu sedikit menjauh. Lalu dalam sepersekian detik saling bertukar pandang antara Taeyeon dan Yixing, pemuda itu pergi sambil mengisyaratkan '_call me_' tanpa suara.

Saat pemuda itu pergi, Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hanya bertukar nomor telfon." Ujar Taeyeon dengan gestur seakan akan tidak terjadi apa apa. Yixing lalu menaikkan kedua alisnya,

"Kami janjian untuk bertemu akhir pekan ini." Taeyeon mulai berkacak pinggang. Yixing melipat tangan di depan dada dan kali ini wajahnya berkata katakan-padaku-yang-sejujurnya. Taeyeon menghela nafas keras dan memutar matanya malas seperti tidak punya pilihan.

"Oke oke! Dia memang pacarku! Kau puas?!" kata Taeyeon setelah mengusap wajahnya geram karena rahasianya terbongkar. Yixing menyandarkan satu pundak di daun pintu kembali, mengerutkan kening seakan akan berpikir.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"2 Minggu."

"Namanya?"

"Wooyoung. Jang Wooyoung."

Jeda sebentar, Yixing membuka bibir dan memainkan lidah di dinding dalam bibir bawahnya. Hebat sekali, 2 minggu, sudah punya pacar preman, mau keluar lagi _weekend_ ini. Meratapi nasib sekejap, sudah bertahun tahun, dan Yixing masih belum pernah nge_date_ dengan Junmyeon.

"Oh."

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan membalikkan badan, jangan sampai Taeyeon memanggilnya cuma untuk membuatnya melihat acara hampir ciuman tadi dan bermaksud secara tidak langsung pamer padanya kalau dia sudah punya pacar sementara Yixing masih bergantung harapan.

"Eh. EH YIXING!" Taeyeon segera berjalan mengejar Yixing, dan menarik tangannya untuk keluar. Yixing lalu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi,

"Kalau _unnie_ hanya memanggilku cuma untuk pamer pacar baru. Sayang sekali. Esai Ji Hoon lebih menari─,"

"Eyyy.. Tidak tidak! Kau ini bilang apa sih? Bilang saja cemburu belum punya pacar."

"Aku benar benar akan masuk," Yixing kembali membalik badan dan Taeyeon kembali menahannya.

"Oke oke, bercanda. Aku akan bilang pada Junmyeon untuk segera melamarmu," wajah Yixing memerah singkat. Beruntung Taeyeon tak memperhatikannya.

"_Anyway_, kemarin aku melihat Kyungsoo di lapangan─,"

"Aku juga."

"Aish! Jangan dipotong dulu!" sergah Taeyeon, Yixing mengangguk dan memandang ke arah lain. Ia tahu sepertinya Taeyeon akan terkejut dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo yang ternyata diluar batas. Bahwa Yixing gagal mencegah Kyungsoo berbuat nekat seperti itu adalah hal yang juga pasti dikatakan oleh gadis bermata kecil ini.

"Oke. Kupikir kemarin saat melihat Kyungsoo berada di lapangan yang dipenuhi banteng itu adalah kesalahan. Tapi kali ini, aku benar benar bersumpah, demi apapun, demi kau dan Junmyeon pacaran," Yixing melemparkan pandangan, Taeyeon meringis dan melanjutkan,

"Aku melihatnya mengikuti pelajaran di kelas Seni."

Yixing mengerutkan kening, dan berkata, "apa?"

"Iya. Tadi waktu aku istirahat, aku iseng melewati kelas Seni dan aku melihatnya! Aku tak mungkin lupa wajah temanku sendiri kan?" kata Taeyeon meyakinkan, sedangkan Yixing membeku.

"Kau yakin? Maksudnya, dia bukan..,"

"Yixing, aku yakin. Diantara para manusia yang ada di kelas itu. Hanya ada seorang gadis berambut panjang yang ada di barisan depan mencatat segala yang dikatakan dosen di depan kelas. Aku tak ingin berpikir bahwa itu adalah Kyungsoo, tapi kenyataannya," Taeyeon menggantung akhir kalimatnya. Membiarkan Yixing yang tampaknya bingung dengan keadaan barusan.

"Astaga." Yixing lalu sadar dari acara terkejutnya, dan mulai berjalan cepat dengan menarik Taeyeon, "kalau kemarin dia sedang mengumpankan dirinya pada banteng. Sekarang, dia berlagak mau jadi matador?!"

**- Do For Kai –**

Luhan berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, sesekali tersenyum pada perawat yang lewat. Senyumnya masih mengembang meskipun para perawat itu seringkali tak membalas senyumannya. Terlalu sibuk dengan dokumen di tangan menyangkut nyawa orang lain. Luhan tak masalah dengan itu.

Toh, dia sudah biasa tak dianggap ada.

Sesampainya di sebuah pintu yang tertutup, Luhan melongok ke kaca yang ada di sana. Memandang seseorang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatas tempat tidur. Dengan perlahan, ia mendorong pintu terbuka. Memeluk erat sebuket mawar kuning yang ada di salah satu tangannya, senyumnya terkembang tatkala bisa memandang Kai yang masih setia menutup matanya.

Senyuman Luhan lalu menghilang, wajanya berubah jadi muram saat melihat sebuah vas bunga berisi mawar warna merah muda. Ia memandang bunga bunga itu sengit, bagaikan tengah meneriakkan kebencian yang teramat mendalam. Luhan mendekati vas itu, menaruh buket bunga di tangannya dengan lembut di sebelahnya.

Luhan tak berkata apa apa, ia lalu mengambil semua mawar yang ada di vas. Tatapannya masih memberikan pandangan benci. Tanpa memperdulikan tetesan air yang membasahi lantai, ia membawa bunga bunga itu menuju jendela.

"Menyedihkan." Desis Luhan. Ia membuka jendela lebar lebar, lalu melihat ke lantai dasar dan tersenyum senang.

"Mawar yang berarti simpati," ia menjatuhkan satu tangkai ke bawah,

"Harapan," menjatuhkan satu lagi,

"Dan semoga cepat sembuh." Lalu menjatuhkan semua mawar ke bawah. Terdengar suara 'grasak' kasar di aspal jalan. Ia tertawa tanpa perasaan, senang telah menjauhkan mawar yang punya arti tulus yang terselubung seperti itu. Memberikan arti berharap ada harapan yang diberikan, memberikan kasihan yang tak dibutuhkan dan memeberikan rasa manis agar _ia_ cepat bangun.

"Kau menyedihkan, Do Kyungsoo." Kata Luhan lalu menutup jendela, berjalan menuju mawarnya untuk dimasukkan dalam vas. Berpikir mawarnya yang lebih pantas di sana.

"Wanita menyedihkan."

Beranggapan bahwa dialah yang lebih pantas bersama Kim Jongin.

**- Do For Kai -**

Kelas baru Kyungsoo sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, volume lalu naik berkali kali lipat dengan suara tawa, hisapan rokok hingga lemparan bola. Kyungsoo masih tenang mencatat tentang sejarah Mozart di notes barunya (itu karena dosen memintanya melakukan hal tersebut, dikarenakan si dosen sendiri tak tahu sejarah Mozart), masih tersenyum hingga membubuhkan titik terakhir.

Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju ke depan kelas setelah menutup bukunya. Ia lalu berdiri di belakang meja dosen, memandang teman teman sekelasnya yang baru tengah sibuk dengan dunianya masing masing. Bahkan mungkin jika Kyungsoo bunuh diri di depan mereka, tak akan ada yang sadar.

"Selamat siang." Kata Kyungsoo pada keramaian. Mereka masih tak peduli. Kyungsoo menarik nafas, gadis mungil itu lalu berteriak sedikit keras.

"Selamat siang!" teriaknya. Tidak ada tanggapan. Bola, umpatan, dan majalah masih jadi topik menarik untuk mereka. Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafas, berteriak agak keras.

"Selamat siang!" Kyungsoo berteriak kembali. Respon dari manusia manusia di depan Kyungsoo masih apatis. Harus dengan cara brutal juga sepertinya Kyungsoo menyapa mereka,

"SELAMAT SIANG!"

"SELAMAT SIAAANNNGGG!"

"SSSEEEELLLLAAAMMAAAT SSII..ang." suara keras Kyungsoo mengecil ketika sadar tidak ada suara lain selain lengkingan paksa dari tenggorokannya. Seluruh penghuni kelas menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Selamat siang." Kyungsoo buru buru menunduk sempurna, tapi tak ada tanggapan. Saat ia berdiri tegak, matanya berlari ke sekeliling kelas. Memandang satu persatu orang yang melihatnya aneh, padahal kalau mau berkaca mereka tak lebih aneh dari Kyungsoo.

Itu pun kalau arti 'aneh' sudah berubah.

"Kau." Gadis berambut pirang panjang, Hyoyeon, yang mengunyah permen karet menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagu lancipnya, "mau apa?"

"A-aku, hanya ingin mengenalkan diri." Kata Kyungsoo, menatap semua orang dengan kedua mata besar, belum masuk ke _puppy eyes_, "namaku.. Do Kyungsoo. Aku murid pindahan dari Hanh."

Hyoyeon saling menatap dengan teman satu gengnya, lalu memusatkan pandangan pada Baekhyun yang menatap Kyungsoo intens. Pemimpin geng itu berdiri, menyuruh Hyoyeon untuk minggir.

"KAU!" teriak Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang satu meter jauhnya, "KAU KEMARIN YANG AD A DILAPANGAN KAN?!" hardiknya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya terkejut, tentu saja ia yang ada di lapangan. Tapi kenapa gadis ini harus semarah itu?

"I-iya. Ak─"

"Berani beraninya kau memeluk KAI!" ucapnya lagi. Sentakan tinggi di kata terakhir membuat teman teman yang berada dibelakangnya saling melirik. Bertanya dalam pikiran, lalu apakah itu menjadi sebuah masalah kalau gadis kecil di depan kelas itu memeluk orang yang dulu hampir pernah menjatuhkan dirinya dari lantai 2?

"Iya." Kali ini Kyungsoo tak gemetar, entah karena mendengar nama Kai rasa takutnya menghilang. Kata kata 'Iya' begitu kuat dan meyakinkan. Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan maju selangkah lebih dekat, sebelum ia bisa membuat mulut, Kyungsoo berkata,

"Karena Kai adalah orang yang berharga untukku." Ucapnya pelan, tersenyum saat ia teringat tentang ciuman di kening Kai saat akan pergi ke Kkami pagi ini. Ia lalu memandang Baekhyun yang menatapnya marah.

"Hah!" Baekhyun berteriak menunjukkan ketidak puasan, "hanya kau yang berpikir begitu 'kan! Hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu! Buktinya Kai bahkan tak ingin kau sentuh kemarin!"

Hyoyeon melirik Yoona, mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Baekhyun memang sangat suka kalau ada perkelahian di lapangan, tapi kenapa sangat detail seperti itu? Ini pertama kalinya dia mengomentari sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan 'pukul-tendang-patahkan-berdarah'.

"Tidak. Kai juga menganggap aku adalah orang yang berarti untuknya," kata Kyungsoo tersenyum memandang lantai, "kami saling memiliki satu sama lain."

"AP─,"

"BOHONG! Kyungsoo dan Kai tidak punya hubungan apapun, tolong jangan salah paham!"

Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu datang dengan nafas terengah engah. Ia lalu masuk ke ruangan, berada di antara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dengan mata yang sungguh sungguh, ia menatap Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kai." kata Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol tiba tiba di kelas ini. Semua orang lalu menatap kehadiran pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun tersebut, membuat gadis di hadapannya menjadi lebih jengkel.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu, jerapah!" hardik Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih sok tangguh untuk menghadang Baekhyun lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Chanyeol-_shi_?" tanya Kyungsoo terkejut. Chanyeol berbalik dan tersenyum,

"Tidak baik kalau kau sendirian disini. Aku juga pindah kesini untuk menjagamu."

Terdengar suara seperti muntahan dibelakang kelas.

Chanyeol lalu berbalik lagi, menunduk memandang Baekhyun yang lebih mungil darinya,

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan Kim Jongin." Katanya tegas. Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol menuju pada Kyungsoo, yang sedikit tertutupi oleh badan besar pemuda di hadapannya.

"DIMANA KIM JONGIN?!" kali ini Baekhyun berteriak.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit." Jawab Chanyeol.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mampir di wajah Chanyeol hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke samping, kacamatanya pun harus rela terbang dari wajah dan menabrak lantai yang dingin. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah bersungut sungut marah.

"Aku tak tanya padamu, mata empat!" Baekhyun lalu melangkahi Chanyeol, mendekat pada Kyungsoo yang sudah mencengkeram meja takut pada apa yang akan terjadi. Padahal belum tentu apa yang dia takutkan akan terjadi.

"Kau boleh menamparku, nona," desis Chanyeol lalu berdiri, memandang punggung yang berada di depannya, "tapi kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu karena kacamataku adalah bag─"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menampar Chanyeol lebih keras dari yang tadi. Membuat kacamata yang baru saja bertengger di atas hidungnya kembali lepas dan pemuda itu terjatuh lagi.

"KUBILANG DIAM, YA DIAM! AKU TAK PEDULI SOAL KACAMATAMU, TIANG LISTRIK!" kata Baekhyun. Gadis itu lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dimana Kim Jongin?" ujarnya lagi. Dari nadanya, anggota geng Baekhyun dapat memprediksikan bahwa Baekhyun diliputi rasa ingin balas dendam dan marah yang mendongkol.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit." Kata Kyungsoo lalu menatap meja di depannya, "tapi dia masih tak sadarkan diri."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menatap Kyungsoo seperti mencari kesalahan. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa puas. Ia tertawa seperti dendamnya telah terbalaskan, menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol seperti tertawa mengejek mereka. Lalu berbalik menghadap ke komplotannya dan menyuruh mereka tertawa bersama.

Itu tawa yang paling ramai yang pernah Kyungsoo dengar, tawa penuh dengan kemenangan dari sesuatu yang Kyungsoo sendiri tak mengerti.

"Oh, akhirnya ada yang mengajarkan pada anak itu sopan santun!" kata Hyeoyon ber-_high five_ dengan Yoona, senang Kai yang hampir membunuh Baekhyun itu sekarang sedang menuju ajalnya.

"KAU!" Baekhyun tiba tiba terdiam, menunjuk Kyungsoo yang terkejut, "beritahu aku dimana rumah sakit si brengsek itu!"

"T-tidak!" kata Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, ia takut kalau kalau gadis ini akan menuju rumah sakit dimana Kai dirawat dan membuat keadaan pemuda itu semakin parah. Baekhyun mendelik kesal dan segera berjalan menuju Kyungsoo dengan mendorong Chanyeol pergi dari jalannya.

"BERITAHU AK─" Baekhyun telah mencapai Kyungsoo, baru memegang kerah bajunya dan belum sempat mencekik karena terinterupsi sebuah suara,

"Dia ada di Rumah Sakit St. Mary."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sama sama menoleh ke arah pintu, tepat Yixing berada disana dengan Taeyeon bernafas terengah engah.

"Y-Yixing?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Yixing lalu masuk ke dalam kelas dan melepaskan cengkeraman Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa digambarkan.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit St. Mary di ujung jalan. Kalau kau ingin mendatanginya dan membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendammu," Yixing berdiri melindungi Kyungsoo di belakang tubuhnya, "lebih cepat, itu lebih baik."

Kyungsoo mengguncang lengan Yixing karena tak setuju dengan tawarannya pada Baek barusan. Namun, sepertinya tawaran yang menggiurkan itu ditanggapi oleh gadis preman di depannya. Baekhyun mundur teratur dan segera keluar dari ruangan kelas dengan langkah terburu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Kyungsoo?!" hardik Yixing pelan ketika ia membalik badan dan kerumunan mahasiswa di kelas mulai mencair. Kyungsoo menatap adiknya dengan tatapan penuh.

"Aku mengejar apa yang membuatku bahagia, Yixing."

"Kyungie, jangan bodoh! Aku akan keluar lusa dan itu berarti kau akan keluar juga bersamaku!"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan melepaskan cengkeraman Yixing di pundaknya. Merasa tak mendapat persetujuan, Yixing membalik badan pada Chanyeol yang dipapah Taeyeon berdiri dengan benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini juga?" katanya pedas. Dengan berdesis menahan sakit, Chanyeol menjawab,

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian. Dia akan terluka."

Yixing menghela nafas dan menatap Chanyeol masih dengan tatapan frustasi, ia lalu menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menatapnya takut takut. Ia lalu membalik badan agar bisa bicara lebih bebas dengan kakaknya.

"_Unnie_.."

"Tidak, Yixing. Kumohon. Kali ini. Kali ini saja." Kata Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Yixing.

Kali ini saja, ya tentu saja. Karena takkan ada esok hari. Kehidupan Kyungsoo semenit kedepan di Kkami saja dipertanyakan, mana mungkin Yixing bisa membayangkan hari esok? Kakaknya memang sudah terpengaruh besar besaran oleh Kim Jongin.

"Aku tak mau tahu," keputusan Yixing sudah final, "aku keluar besok, dan itu berarti hari ini adalah hari pertama dan terakhir untukmu, Kyung."

Yixing lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di kelas, ia tak bisa terus terusan disana. Bisa bisa ia akan menyetujui rencana gila Kyungsoo untuk tetap tinggal disini bersama Jongin, lebih baik memutuskan sepihak karena ia tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kakaknya.

Atau, mungkin juga tidak.

"Yixing," Taeyeon berjalan disampingnya, rupanya ia telah meinggalkan Chanyeol di kelas bersama Kyungsoo. Setelah satu belokan Yixing baru menjawab,

"Apa?"

"Apa si Baekhyun itu menyukai Kai?"

Yixing menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, Taeyeon hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh sambil berkata, "itu karena setelah kau berkata dimana Jongin dirawat, ia keluar kelas dengan langkah yang begitu riang. Kalau tak salah lihat… dia juga melompat lompat kecil."

"Bisa diartikan dua sih sebenarnya,_ unnie_."

"Apa?"

"Dia senang karena Jongin tergeletak tak berdaya, dan kedua," Yixing telah sampai di tempat tujuannya, ruangan _basecamp_ _White Hair_, "kau salah lihat. Dan kali ini benar benar salah lihat."

Ia membuka dan menutup pintu ruangan dengan pelan, meninggalkan Taeyeon yang menatapnya tak mengerti di luar. Kali ini juga, untuk kali ini saja, untuk Yixing, ia tak ingin memikirkan masalah gila macam itu.

Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jongin, selalu tak waras.

**- Do For Kai –**

Baekhyun tak pernah sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

Meskipun pemuda itu brengsek, namun ada yang berbeda dalam matanya. Ia menyukai tipe _bad boy_ semacam itu. Tak ada pemuda yang sanggup menyentuhnya dulu, namun, Kim Jongin ini, bahkan berhasil membuatnya hampir jatuh dari ketinggian bermeter meter dulu.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Kim Jongin. Sebuah rasa yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Rasa cinta itu memang aneh, Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir bahwa selain berkelahi, Kim Jongin dapat menyihirnya untuk merasakan cinta yang biasanya para gadis-gadis itu rasakan. Baekhyun kali ini tak bisa mengelak, bahwa dia pun juga gadis yang dalam masa puber. Masanya jatuh cinta, patah hati, lalu jatuh cinta lagi.

Berbekal satu tangkai bunga matahari yang tangkainya tak dipotong, ia berjalan riang menuju kamar rawat Jongin. Resepsionis rumah sakit terheran heran dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang berantakan ala preman itu bisa bertanya dengan nada _aegyo_ yang lucu. Hampir setiap dokter, perawat, bahkan _cleaning service_ terpukau dengan kelakuan Baekhyun yang aneh dan tak sebanding dengan penampilannya.

Di depan kamar Kai, ia sudah bersiap diri. Mematut diri di kaca, memperbaiki poni yang terbelah dan mencium wangi bunga matahari yang ceria. Dengan hati berdebar, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan, takut membangunkan orang yang ada di dalam dan bahkan…

..wajahnya tercengang.

Itu.. Itu Luhan. Dia ada disana, gadis itu tengah mencium kening Kai yang masih memejamkan mata. Baekhyun tersentak, hatinya sakit. Lebih sakit daripada di keroyok 10 wanita gila dari geng sebelah. Sangat sakit.

Ia tak tahu rasanya patah hati, dan baru kali ini merasakannya. Bingung? Jelas. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Dengan perlahan, ia mundur teratur meskipun dalam penglihatannya masih ada Luhan yang tersenyum posesif sambil mengelus surai hitam pemuda itu. Tangan Baek gemetar, ia bahkan menjatuhkan bunga yang sudah ia susah payah cari. Sambil menggigit bibir dan menahan air mata, merasakan bahwa ia kalah. Ia berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit.

Membawa pulang rasa sakitnya yang begitu membingungkan.

Sementar itu di kamar inap, Kai mulai menggerakkan mata dan tangannya. Luhan menarik diri dari ciumannya di kening. Ia tersenyum seperti berkata bahwa ciumannya lah yang membangunkan Jongin dari tidur panjangnya. Oh, macam putri tidur saja. Harusnya Luhan yang tertidur, bukan Kai.

"Kai? Halo? Kau mendengarku?" ucap Luhan menggoyangkan telapak tangan di depan wajah Jongin ketika pemuda itu mulai menggeliat dan mengarahkan tangan untuk mengusap wajah.

"Dimana… Aku?"

"Kau ada di rumah sakit," ucap Luhan pelan, ia mengambil segelas air dan menyurungkannya pada Kai namun ditolaknya, "aku menjagamu terus dari kau tak sadarkan diri."

Kai lalu cepat cepat mengarahkan bola matanya pada Luhan, gadis yang tersenyum lemah dihadapannya. Senyumnya seperti menggambarkan ia telah berhari hari duduk menunggu Jongin sampai lupa makan dan dirinya sendiri. Kai lalu menutup mata lagi,

Tapi ia yakin, bukan aroma _ini_ yang masuk ke indra penciumannya.

"Kau sudah beberapa hari tak sadarkan diri." Kata Luhan. Pandangannya lalu berubah menjadi terkejut ketika Kai tiba tiba bangun dan mencopot infus di tangannya, kontan saja membuat darah menetes deras dari bekas infus tersebut.

"K- Kai?"

"Aku akan pergi dari sini. Masih banyak yang harus kuselesaikan." Katanya datar dan dingin. Kai lalu menyambar jaketnya yang ada di kursi dan segera keluar dari kamar,

"Tapi, Kai paling tidak tu─,"

Benar, Kai. Banyak yang harus kau selesaikan, bahkan setelah selangkah kau keluar dari tempat nyamanmu di dalam ruangan.

"Oh, jadi kau disini bermesra mesraan dengan kekasih ketua kami ya?!"

Luhan dan Kai menoleh tepat ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari kamar. Segerombolan bawahan Sehun ternyata menunggunya disana. Kai menarik satu sudut bibirnya sinis.

"Kau! Tak bosankah dirimu sudah berulang kali ku injak seperti kotoran di tanah?" ujar Kai menunjuk pemuda yang tadi meneriaki dirinya tersebut, "lagipula, apa kau tak malu membuat gerakan gerilya sementara musuhmu masih dalam tahap penyembuhan?"

"Ha! Itu berarti kau lemah, Kai! Aku tak peduli dengan omonganmu!" pemuda itu lalu menoleh kebelakang, dan menunjuk Kai, "setidaknya, pelajaranmu belum selesai!"

Luhan lalu mundur berlindung di balik pintu ruang inap, sementara Kai dengan senyum gilanya puas karena ia bisa merasakan bagaimana memukul lagi, meladeni satu persatu orang yang maju dan berusaha melukainya. Tak terganggu dengan ruang sempit koridor, dan tak peduli tentang kegaduhan yang akan ia buat, Kai menyembuhkan kerinduannya mendegar erangan sakit dari orang orang yang dengan mudahnya terkapar di lantai.

Meskipun satu atau dua dari mereka membawa balok kayu, tentu saja tak membuat Kai menciut nyalinya. Justru dengan senjata itu, Kai membuat mereka merasakan kerasnya balok tepat di wajah atau kepala mereka hingga mengedarkan bau anyir yang menyiprat kemana mana. Kai tak khawatir, jadi meskipun mereka akan mati, mereka sudah ada di tempat yang benar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, bocah!" Kai sekali lagi menginjak perut provokator tersebut, "jangan berani beraninya kembali lagi dihadapanku!" ayunan kaki itu mendarat keras, membuat bibir pemuda itu memuntahkan darah.

Kai lalu berjalan tak acuh, seperti baru saja menginjak semut. Tidak mengindahkan teriakan perawat di belakang sana karena melihat orang-orang yang tak jelas datang dari mana tiba tiba ada di koridor dan terkapar bersimbah darah. Mana mau Kai peduli hal semacam itu? Selamanya tidak.

Sementara Kai berjalan menjauh, Luhan baru keluar dari ruangan tempat ia bersembunyi. Betapa terkejutnya ketika ia melihat anak buah Sehun bisa tergeletak hampir meregang nyawa melawan satu orang yang baru saja membuka mata karena tak sadarkan diri berhari-hari? Ia melihat dengan jelas keadaan koridor itu, sudah banyak perawat dan dokter yang membawa brankat untuk mengangkut para korban dari sesuatu-yang-tidak-mereka tahu.

Luhan berjalan keluar, menginjak sesuatu di depan pintu.

Bunga matahari itu tergeletak tak berdaya berhias cipratan darah. Membiarkan orang orang lewat dan menginjak serta melindasnya dengan roda brankat atau kursi roda. Luhan mengambilnya, mencoba membersihkan debu yang menempel.

"Bahkan kau pun tak bisa mengelak," katanya bergumam pada bunga di tangannya, "bukankah dia lebih bersinar darimu, hei, matahari?"

"Sinarnya, menyilaukan ya?" Luhan masih bergumam, memandang punggung Kai yang menghilang di belokan koridor, "sayang, hati itu tak seterang tangannya."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

_Sorry I can't reply it one by one or if I didn't write your name. But I know all of your reviews and I'm very thankfully about it. Sooo... Please being patient for next right_! :D

just minlee . **ICE14 **. **PriidSteeLL** . **BLUEFIRE0805** . **Deer Panda **. noa lin . TiKaiKyungsoo . **baekyeolssi** . **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** . ikkyungss . **Kim Haerin-ah** . . **Lee EunSook** . **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** . **dbsksj** . **Bubbleswine** . **BabySulayDo** . **mitatitu** . **jungsssi** . **DianaSangadji** . **Kim Hye Soo** . **DevilFujoshi** . **Riyoung Kim** . nissaa . just minlee . ICE14 . PriidSteeLL . BLUEFIRE0805 . Deer Panda . noa lin . TiKaiKyungsoo . baekyeolssi . Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw . ikkyungss . Kim Haerin-ah . . Lee EunSook . KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH . dbsksj . Bubbleswine . BabySulayDo . mitatitu . jungsssi . DianaSangadji . Kim Hye Soo . DevilFujoshi . Riyoung Kim . nissaa .


	12. Opened Up Everything

**Selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankaaannn ~~~~ *nge****_dance_**** Fall in Love* Yaaayy.. Akhirnya 2NE1 ****_comeback_**** dan EXO (dengan ****_image idol ruined_****) tampil di Weekly Idol, itu semua membuat saya semakin semangat ngelanjutin FF ini XD ****_Anyway_****, meskipun gak nyambung. ****_I'll dedicated this writing for my beloved Grandmother who was passed away _****1****_ week ago. _****Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Nek, selalu. Anda sebagai Ibu keduaku yang ajaibnya selalu saya banggakan daripada Ibuku sendiri. Terimakasih atas 19 tahun ini, terimakasih :')**

_**Anyway**_**, ****_please enjoy it_****! :D**

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 12

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Park Chanyeol _as_ Chanyeol (_men_),

- Xi Luhan _as_ Luhan (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as _Kai (_men_),

- Lee Changsun (Lee Joon) _as_ Changsun (_men_)

**Cameo **:

- Yoon Doojoon _as_ Professor Doojoon (_men_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

**.**

Yixing tak pernah sesibuk itu untuk belajar. Ia benar-benar mengejar ketinggalan selama beberapa minggu di Hanh. Sialan sekali dosen tak memberikan bahkan sejumput toleransi padanya. Akhirnya ia harus rela berhujan-hujan ria bersama Changsun, supir pribadi keluarganya yang kocak itu, naik vespa menuju rumah Hyuna untuk meminjam catatan.

Untungnya, saat pulang ke rumah, bibi Go sang kepala pelayan sigap memberikan Yixing segelas teh madu hangat dan teh hijau panas untuk Changsun. Sambil membuka catatan yang sudah dipinjamkan Hyuna di meja makan, ia menghirup tehnya pelan-pelan.

"Bibi," panggilnya pada wanita paruh baya yang tengah menyiapkan makanan untuk porsi dirinya sendiri, "kemana yang lain? Umma? Appa?"

"Oh, Tuan ditugaskan mendadak ke Busan. Nyonya lalu memutuskan untuk ikut, nona," katanya. Yixing mengerutkan wajah,

"Tumben sekali?"

"Kata Nyonya, ada perlu di Busan."

Percakapan berhenti, setelah Yixing mencoba mengajak bibi Go untuk makan bersama di meja makan yang besar dan sepi itu tapi gagal, ia memutuskan untuk makan sendiri. Pantas saja rumah kelihatan sepi, Yixing pulang duluan dari Kyungsoo karena katanya dia masih ada jam kuliah seni musik tradisional.

Tradisional apanya, pikir Yixing, satu-satunya alat musik yang Kyungsoo tahu hanya Janggo.

Saat Yixing memakan suapan terakhirnya, kesepian disekitarnya semakin aneh. Ia mengerling jam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh malam. Kemana Kyung? Tidak biasanya dia pulang malam begini. Biasanya selambat lambatnya di pulang, ya jam setengah enam. Yixing akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelfon Chanyeol.

"Halo?" setelah beberapa lama nada sambung terdengar, kini berganti dengan suara tenang karena telfon sudah diangkat, "Chanyeol, apa kau tahu ka─,"

"_Y-Yixing._" Suara berat di seberang terbata. Yixing mengangkat satu alisnya, kenapa Chanyeol terdengar ketakutan?

"Chanyeol? Apa kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa kau terdengar ketakutan?"

"_K-kakakmu… K-Kyungsoo_.." suaranya terputus putus lagi. Jantung Yixing mencelos, aduh sialan, apa lagi yang kakaknya lakukan? Mencium Kai? _Tidak sengaja_ tertampar hingga jatuh dari lantai dua? Apa?

"Ada apa dengan kakakku?"

"_Eh.. i-ini.._"

Chanyeol masih berkata gagap, Yixing menunggu. Meskipun dalam diri, jantung sudah bertalu-talu ingin keluar dari tempatnya serta darah terpompa cepat. Yixing akan sabar menunggu. Kecuali Chanyeol ini sedang mempermainkannya, Yixing tak akan sabar menunggu memenggal kepalanya.

"Apa?" jawabanya sedikit tenang. Sedikit. Selebihnya ketakutan, cemas, dan berdebar.

"_Di-dia.. Dia diculik, Yixing! Kyungsoo diculik!_"

Yixing mencerna kata-kata tersebut. "Diculik?" tanyanya,

"Apa maksudmu seperti dia mulai masuk ke geng Black Da─"

"_BUKAN! Yixing, aku serius!_"

"Kau pikir aku tidak?" katanya, menghentikan jemarinya yang bermain dengan sumpit.

"_Dia diculik, Yixing! Kakakmu diculik dalam artian sebenarnya, _well_, meskipun aku lebih suka dia bergabung dengan geng itu, tapi KENYATAANNYA TIDAK! Dia diculik!_"

Yixing terdiam sebentar, mencari kesadaran dirinya yang tengah melayang entah kemana karena laporan Chanyeol. Ia menarik nafas dan akhirnya bernafas cepat.

"Astaga.. astaga." Katanya, lalu menutup telfon dan mulai meneriakkan nama Changsun keras, berharap setiap sudut rumah tahu dia sedang mencari supir pribadi keluarganya tersebut.

**- Do for Kai –**

Yixing berlari tergesa keluar dari rumah sembari membawa helm. Changsun telah siap memanaskan sebuah motor besar bewarna hitam yang Yixing sendiri tak tahu darimana ini berasal. Ia merasa pernah melihat motor ini, tapi bukan di pelataran rumahnya.

"Punya siapa ini?" tanya Yixing ketika sudah mendekat dan memandang motor itu takjub, lebih karena tak pernah melihatnya di garasi rumah.

"Motor saya, nona." Jawab Changsun dengan wajah polos dan teredam karena tertutup helm. Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya dan memainkan dagunya tanda bahwa dia tidak 'mengerti' maksud Changsun. Ia memandang Changsun sedikit lama lalu menggelengkan kepala dan langsung naik di belakang Changsun.

"Maafkan aku, Changsun," katanya sambil memakai helm. Pemuda itu mengerutkan kening tak mengerti sambil memandang ke kaca spion,

"Memangnya kenapa, nona?"

Ia diam sebentar, memastikan motor ini adalah motor yang pernah dilihatnya atau bukan. Setelah itu, ia berkata,

"Bahkan kau adalah anak insinyur Lee saja aku tak paham. Dasar aku apatis." Kata gadis itu, menutup kaca helmnya dan tertawa kecil. Tapi Changsun adalah pemuda humoris, ia hanya tertawa dan lalu mulai menyalakan motor menuju tempat tujuan.

Setelah kejadian teriak-teriak nama Changsun (pemuda ini sedang makan ramen, jadi tiba-tiba dia datang ke ruang tengah dengan _cup_ ramennya), ia segera menyeretnya untuk mengatarkan dirinya ke Kkami. Pikirannya sudah kalut dan dia tidak bisa menjawab secara benar apa yang bibi Go tanyakan seperti, 'ada apa nona?', 'apa anda baik-baik saja?', 'kemana Nona Besar sekarang?', dengan jawaban yang lebih simpel.

"Kira-kira," Changsun berteriak ditengah perjalanan, Yixing mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang pemuda itu dan menempelkan bagian tubuh depannya di punggung Changsun berharap bisa mendengar teriakan pemuda itu, "dimana Nona Besar sekarang?"

"Aku tak tahu!" si penjawab berteriak frustasi dengan membuka kaca helmnya, "tapi kuharap dia baik-baik saja!"

Paling tidak, untuk sekarang, Yixing berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Kyungsoo pasti akan baik baik saja, buktinya dia masih hidup setelah sekian lama dekat dengan _iblis_. Kalau hanya menculik begini, harusnya Kyungsoo masih bisa makan enak bersama para penculiknya. Sekilas Yixing mengerling ke arah _speedometer_, jarum merah itu sudah mencapai angka 80 km dan akan bertambah setiap putarannya. Gadis itu berterimakasih pada jam pulang kerja sekarang, jalan tak terlalu ramai dan padat seperti biasanya. Ia ingin sekali menangis, masalah culik-menculik itu bukan hal yang sering terjadi di sekitarnya, jelas saja pertama kali ia harus mendengar kata itu bahkan menimpa orang yang ia cintai, rasanya sakit mendera di dada dan dasar perutnya bergejolak.

Dalam beberapa menit, mereka akhirnya sampai di Kkami. Yixing langsung meloncat turun dan memberikan helm pada Changsun yang bahkan belum menurunkan gigi motornya. Ia berlari kedalam tak memperdulikan gelap yang menyerbu dan hanya diterangi lampu remang remang atau bayangan api dan biasan rembulan di kaca yang retak. Yixing mencari ke tempat tempat yang bisa ia cari, dari mulai kelas Kyungsoo, gudang yang Yixing sendiri harus berpikir berulang ulang untuk memasukinya, dan yang terakhir kelas miliknya sendiri.

Semuanya kosong.

"Dimana kau.. Dimana kau..," desis Yixing berulang ulang, memencet beberapa nomor di ponselnya berharap Chanyeol bisa dihubungi, lagi lagi ia merutuki nasib sial karena Kyungsoo tak punya alat komunikasi apapun untuk dikirimi pesan. Lucunya, dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia menyesal tak menyimpan nomor Kai.

Itu akan berguna kedepannya kalau misalkan Yixing mulai bosan dengan hidupnya.

"_Omo, _sedang apa kau malam-malam disini?" sebuah suara menegurnya dari belakang. Yixing membalikkan badan, dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinga dan mendengarkan setiap nada yang keluar dari _speaker_.

"Professor Doojoon?" katanya mengerutkan kening. Pemilik Universitas ini hanya tersenyum dan mendekatinya sendirian, tanpa dua ajudan di belakangnya. Yixing harus berulang kali memicingkan mata untuk mengetahui siapakah orang tersebut karena remangnya sinar.

Lelaki berumur 28 tahun itu tersenyum lebar, memasukkan kedua tangan di saku depan jeans birunya dan berkata,

"Selamat malam, nona Do Yixing."

**- Do for Kai –**

Chanyeol berlari terengah, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan debu dan sedikit memar menghiasi beberapa sudutnya. Normalnya, Chanyeol akan berhenti jika kakinya sudah kesemutan karena berlari. Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang dia tidak bisa berhenti, larinya menyangkut nyawa seseorang yang ia sayang bahkan cintai. Ia tidak bisa berjalan begitu saja diantara semua kejaran keadaan.

'_DELTA FOR FISHING_'

Pemuda itu berhenti, dengan nafas terengah-engah ia meniti satu persatu huruf yang ada di papan besar yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Sekali lagi ia melarikan langkahnya meskipun tak secepat yang lalu, yang penting ia harus segera menemui orang yang ia cari dalam beberapa jam kebelakang ini.

"Jongin!" teriaknya setelah memasuki area pemancingan tersebut. Tidak ada orang kecuali satu orang yang tengah bersila tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri. Jongin, orang yang ia teriaki namanya, hanya membuka mata dan meliriknya sebentar lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Chanyeol berlari lagi, melupakan rasa sakit dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya hingga tak sengaja tersandung hingga terjatuh di samping Jongin alias Kai yang sepertinya tak terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang dihasilkannya.

"Kai! kau harus menolongku!" kata Chanyeol sembari duduk berlutut disebelah Kai, mengguncang tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan kasar.

"Apa maumu." Jawab Kai datar dengan menghempaskan kedua tangan Chanyeol kasar melepaskan guncangannya.

"To-tolong.. Tolong, Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo diculik!"

Sekejap kedua mata Kai terbuka, memandang air gelap dengan riak-riak kecil yang dihasilkan punggung ikan dibawahnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencari pembenaran atas apa yang ia pikirkan, memikirkan apa yang harusnya ia lakukan atau bahkan peduli tentang apa yang Chanyeol katakan padanya.

"Lalu urusan denganku?" ucapnya masih dengan nada datar, tapi kali ini ia tak menutup matanya, "ini bagus kan untukmu? Kau menyukainya, tolong saja dia." Kata Kai sembari mendengus mengejek pada Chanyeol.

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat, lalu sekali lagi mencengkeram kedua lengan Kai dan memutar badan itu kasar untuk berhadapan wajah dengannya. Dengan nafas terengah, ia berkata, "hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya, tolong.. kumoho─,"

"Aku tak peduli!" ia mendorong Chanyeol hingga pemuda tinggi itu kembali tersungkur, Kai menatap tajam, "aku bahkan tak tertarik jika ia mati di tangan para penculiknya."

"Kumohon! Kumohon, Kai!" ratap Chanyeol sekali lagi, ia menahan tangan Kai yang akan berdiri dan meninggalkannya, "hanya.. hanya kaulah satu-satunya harapanku. Aku… aku hanya ingin Kyungsoo selamat. Tolong dia, kumohon, tolong dia!"

Kai hanya menatapnya, pikirannya berkecamuk. Baru kali ini dia berpikir tentang menanggapi sebuah ratapan. Biasanya, ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Tak peduli sekitar dan tak peduli apa yang terjadi pada orang lain. Tapi kali ini, situasinya tiba-tiba menjadi berbeda. Kai membuka mulutnya lagi,

"Kalau aku menolongnya," ucapnya, "itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta kepadaku."

"AKU TAK PEDULI!" teriak Chanyeol dengan mata tertutup, ia lantas melepaskan tangan Kai dan berlutut di depannya, "bahkan jika kau menyelamatkannya, dan Kyungsoo akan melupakanku, aku tak peduli!"

Chanyeol membuka matanya, nafasnya terengah-engah seperti baru berlari lagi untuk mencari sesuatu yang tak pasti. Meskipun sakit di dada ini tidak bisa ditutupi karena apa yang diucapkan Kai adalah sebuah kebenaran, ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah,

"Kyungsoo selamat dan dia hidup bahagia. Kalau ia bahagia bersamamu, maka aku tak punya pilihan lain. Jadi, Kai, tolong," Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam di depan Kai, "tolong Kyungsoo dan selamatkan dia. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya."

Kai terdiam, wajahnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun. Ia lalu berjalan melalui Chanyeol, "tunjukkan padaku dimana tempatnya."

Baru kali ini, dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol, ia sangat berterimakasih pada Kim Jongin. Hingga hampir-hampir ia percaya kalau Kim Jongin itu malaikat berwajah iblis.

**- Do for Kai –**

"Begini Professor, aku akan sangat senang bisa lebih lama bersama anda sekarang, tapi─"

"Ah, aku tak menerima penolakan, Yixing-ah."

"T-tapi, Professor.."

"Ayo, minumlah seteguk lagi."

"Professor."

"Minum."

Setelah bertemu tadi, Doojoon lalu menyeret Yixing ke ruangannya yang berada di salah satu sudut gedung kampus lantai paling atas. Gadis yang tengah kalut perasaannya itu tak bisa mengelak (dia sudah berusaha, tapi gagal. Doojoon kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat darinya), ia hanya pasrah diseret begitu saja oleh rektor Kkami tersebut. Namun, sedari tadi Doojoon menyurungkan satu gelas soda pada Yixing, sementara dia sendiri kembali menuangkan Guinnes dingin ke gelasnya.

Yixing sempat terpesona dengan ruangan Doojoon yang terkesan simpel namun rapi ini, berbeda 180 derajat ketika Yixing membuka pintu untuk keluar ruangan. Terkesan terang dan hangat serta lebih masuk akal untuk ditinggali adalah kata yang pantas dikeluarkan untuk ruangan ini.

Tapi, yang lebih penting sekarang, bukan mengangumi interior atau eksterior dari ruangan ini. Namun, Kyungsoo. astaga, mengingat hal seperti itu, membuat perutnya melilit lagi.

"Professor," kata Yixing setelah meneguk habis sodanya dan berdehem, membuat mata tajam itu beralih memandangnya, "ada yang harus saya kerjakan. Jadi.. kalau misalkan saya pergi dulu untuk─"

"Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?" tanya Doojoon, pandangannya beralih ke gelas kecil di tangannya. Yixing lalu memutuskan untuk memberitahu Doojoon tentang apa yang terjadi, ia mengambil nafas dan mulai membuka suara.

"Kakak saya diculik." Kata Yixing, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak berteriak, "dan saya malam-malam kesini untuk mencarinya."

"Kyungsoo?" Doojoon seperti menebak, Yixing hanya menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Ia lalu mencengkeram lengan kekar Professornya tersebut.

"Anda tahu dimana kakak saya?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja Yixing."

Keheningan merajai pikiran Yixing, ia melepas genggaman di lengan Doojoon perlahan-lahan. Mencerna kata demi kata yang barusan keluar dari bibir rektor Kkami itu.

"Apa?"

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya, ia lalu mengangkat satu alis tanda terkejut serta tak percaya soal apa yang dia dengar. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja? Apa maksudnya?

"Professor saya ti─,"

"Kakakmu telah membuat keputusan, hanya saja kau tak pernah mencoba untuk percaya padanya." Lagi-lagi Doojoon memutus kalimat Yixing, ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela, "kau memang mendengarnya, tapi sejatinya kau tak pernah untuk mencoba mengerti jalan pikirannya."

Yixing hanya terdiam, tangannya berkali kali meremas-remas ponsel yang digenggamnya, perasaannya sekarang campur aduk. Dari mulai takut hingga marah karena tak mengerti apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh lelaki di hadapannya ini.

"Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk mencoba mengertinya? Kenapa kau tidak mencoba," Doojoon menoleh memandang, "untuk percaya kepadanya."

"Anda bicara seolah-olah anda mengenal baik saya dan kakak saya," Yixing masih cukup bersabar, "anda tidak tahu apa yang sedang anda bicarakan."

"Aku tahu, Yixing. Sayangnya, aku sangat amat tahu dan paham apa yang tengah kukatakan padamu." Jawab Doojoon, senyumnya masih terkembang sambil memandang keluar, "karena aku mengerti, maka aku memberitahumu."

"Professor," Yixing menahan amarahnya setengah batas, ia duduk tegak berdempet dengan meja, "saya hanya ingin Kyungsoo tahu bahwa semua pilihannya tentang masalah ini adalah salah. Sejak ia bertemu dengan Kai, atau semua pilihan gila yang sudah ia pilih adalah─,"

"Salah. Begitu?" Doojoon berbalik, menyandarkan punggung lebarnya di kaca jendela, "sekarang kutanya. Siapa yang hidup di dunia Kyungsoo? Kau, atau dia?"

"Professor, saya benar-benar tidak mengerti. Kita sedang apa sekarang?!" Yixing berdiri, ia menatap Doojoon dan kerutan keningnya semakin dalam, "kakak saya dalam bahaya, saya tidak tahu dimana dia berada dan sekarang saya terjebak dengan anda minum soda!"

Ia lalu berbalik kasar, membuat kursi berderit keras dan bergeser ke samping. Saat gadis itu mencoba membuka pintu ruangan, ia gagal. Gagang pintu hanya berputar di tempatnya, tak menunjukkan ia bisa mendorong terbuka pintu tersebut.

"Professor," Yixing berbalik, kali ini ia benar-benar marah, "saya tidak bermaksud untuk bertindak tidak sopan, tapi Professor saya akan benar-benar memukul anda kalau anda tidak membuka pintu ini."

Doojoon hanya menatap Yixing yang sibuk menarik-mendobrak-memukul-menendang pintu itu, mata elangnya bagaikan menunggu tikus makan malamnya berhenti mencoba melarikan diri. Dengan tangan tersilang di depan dada. Doojoon terus menunggu.

"Saya tahu, saya egois." Pada akhirnya, Yixing berhenti. Ia menyandarkan tangan di pintu dan menumpu keningnya, "tapi saya menyayangi Kyungsoo. Saya hanya tak ingin dia terluka,"

Hanya suara tarikan nafas cepat Yixing yang bercampur lelah yang terdengar di semua sudut ruangan.

"Jadi kalau anda punya alasan yang tepat mengunci saya disini," Yixing membalikkan badan dan menyandarkan, "saya harap itu bukan kata-kata kosong." Doojoon mengangguk, dan mengangkat satu jemarinya.

"_Hana_," katanya, "kau disini, kakakmu diculik, terkunci di ruangan. Itu semua bukan kebetulan, Yixing."

**- Do For Kai –**

Seorang Kim Jongin tak pernah bermimpi menyelamatkan seseorang diambang kematian hidupnya. Setahunya, ia yang selalu menjadi peran malaikat pencabut nyawa. Orang-orang akan berlari menjauhinya bagaikan ia membawa sabit bertuliskan nama manusia yang akan mati. Kai tak pernah peduli pada orang lain.

Tapi, kali ini tidak. Seorang Do Kyungsoo merubah pemikirannya.

Sekalipun dalam hidupnya tak pernah ada cahaya yang masuk karena tertutup gorden kebencian serta Kai tak pernah ingin lagi melihat masa lalunya yang cerah, Kyungsoo hebatnya dapat berdiam diri di sana tanpa merubah apapun yang telah terpaku.

Secara tak langsung, Kai candu akan kehadiran Kyungsoo di hidupnya.

Kai menaruh gelasnya yang tadi berisi setengah alkohol dingin, menelan semua minuman di mulut sekaligus meredam rasa menggelinyar aneh di dada. Ia menoleh pada gadis berambut madu yang tengah menegak gelas kesekiannya.

"Jadi," kata Kai, "apa maumu?"

Gadis itu membanting pelan gelas diatas meja, lalu tertawa pelan. Ia terdiam sebentar, mengambil jeda untuk menarik nafas.

"Dulu, aku tidak seperti ini," Luhan, gadis itu, mengangkat gelas kosong di tangannya, "aku lahir tanpa mengetahui siapa Ayahku. Aku hanya hidup bersama perempuan jalang yang kupanggil Ibu."

Kai memasang telinga tapi tak tertarik untuk melihat, ia menuangkan kembali isi alkohol dari botol ke gelasnya lalu berdesis pelan setelah menelan minumannya.

"Wanita jalang itu.. ah, maksudku Ibu," Luhan menuangkan minuman, "Ibu suka mabuk-mabukkan, malah kupikir karena hidupnya hanya minum alkohol, darahnya pasti alkohol. Lalu setelah dia pergi minum dan pulang, ia akan memukulku hingga aku tak sadarkan diri. Ia tak pernah menganggapku sebagai anak, atau mungkin tak tahu aku eksis di dunia ini sebagai manusia yang keluar dari rahimnya. Bertahun-tahun selalu kujalani seperti ini. Awalnya aku bertahan, selalu berusaha menjadi anak manis yang berbakat di depan matanya.

"Tapi aku selalu gagal. Tak ada yang menganggapku, bahkan aku tak punya teman saat duduk di bangku sekolah. Mereka selalu melemperiku dengna apapun, penghapus, pensil, bahkan.. batu. Aku masih kuat karena kupikir aku masih bisa merubah si jalang itu. Hingga suatu saat, aku tak bisa menahannya.

"Aku pernah memukulnya hingga ia pingsan. Pagi berikutnya, ia mencoba membunuhku dengan memasukkan kepalaku ke bak mandi." Luhan tertawa, tapi hampa, "tak pernah ada yang mengajariku sopan santun, bagaimana makan dengan benar atau bahkan peduli saat aku sakit demam. Semuanya maya, tak ada yang nyata. Aku, dengan mental anak kecil, hanya bisa percaya pada Tuhan. Tapi, setelah itupun, aku tahu bahwa Tuhan pun sepertinya tak mau mengabulkan bahkan satu doaku yang paling sederhana. Aku sudah dikutuk mungkin.

"lalu, suatu hari saat aku masih di Sekolah Dasar, seorang bos besar Yakuza memanggil ibuku, karena dia perempuan jalang, untuk memuaskannya di ranjang. Setelah itu.."

Luhan menenggak isi gelasnya.

"..aku membunuh keduanya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku menyelinap masuk ke kamar mereka, lalu menusuk mereka dengan tragis. Polisi lalu menahanku."

Kai hanya melirik gadis di sebelahnya. Sial, batinnya, ternyata dia tidak sepintar itu menilai seseorang. Apalagi gadis ini, dia kira, Luhan adalah anak rusa yang manis. Kenyataannya, dia serigala kanibal yang berjaket Bambi.

"Lalu? Kau kabur dari penjara?" tanya Kai. Luhan tersenyum manis sambil menoleh padanya, ia senang bahwa ceritanya tak mengambang di udara.

"Seorang bos Yakuza lain membebaskanku dan mengasuhku, hingga sekarang."

Kai menaruh gelas kosongnya di meja bar, ia menoleh dan menyandarkan punggungnya sendiri.

"Kau adalah otak dari semua kejadian di Kkami." Pangkas Kai, Luhan hanya tersenyum datar.

"Aku hanya ingin punya teman." Katanya, "aku hanya ingin punya teman yang bisa mengertiku dan tak pernah menolakku."

"Dasar _sad chick_." Kata Kai, memandang lurus bar kosong yang usang tersebut, "mati saja, kalau begitu yang kau inginkan. Kau tak akan pernah hidup dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kau takkan pernah tahu mana yang benar dan salah kalau tak ada yang membencimu."

"Kau bicara bagaikan seorang yang suci, Kai."

"Paling tidak, hidupku tak seegois dirimu. Xi Luhan." Ujar Kai, turun dari kursi tingginya.

Niat Kai dari awal setelah Chanyeol menunjukkan sebuah gedung bowling tak terpakai di dekat Kkami adalah hanya membebaskan seorang gadis bodoh bernama Do Kyungsoo dengan tebusan seorang Kai datang pada Luhan. Setelah ia masuk ke sini, tidak ada siapapun dan hanya ada Luhan yang minum-minum sendiri di bar tua, kotor dan tak terawat. Kai tak punya pilihan dan ia hanya bisa duduk 'ngobrol' dengan Luhan untuk menggali informasi.

Baru kali ini, Kai dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, berkata,

'Terimakasih, Tuhan.' Karena ada orang yang hidup lebih parah dari hidupnya.

"Apa kau membenciku, Kai?" tanya Luhan, kali ini memutar kursinya untuk benar-benar menghadap Kai yang menatapnya malas.

"Apa pertanyaan itu harus dijawab?"

"Ya, kalau niatmu datang kesini hanya untuk membebaskan dia," Luhan menunjuk sebuah arah di sampingnya dengan ibu jari. Kai mengikuti arah itu dan matanya terbelalak lebar. Do Kyungsoo, gadis yang dicarinya itu, tubuhnya tengah tergantung dan dia tak sadarkan diri. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kai menegang, sebuah aliran menyengat mengalir hingga tengkuknya. Ia lalu memandang Luhan lagi, kali ini sedikit agresif.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Kai." kata Luhan, "aku hanya ingin membantumu untuk melenyapkan orang-orang yang kau benci. Bukankah dia salah satu yang kau benci?"

Kai hanya menatap Luhan dalam ketidak mengertian, baru beberapa menit ia menarik nafas dan menahannya. Matanya menyipit tak suka dan darah mulai berkumpul di tangannya siap menghajar sesuatu.

"Kau.."

"Sekarang, pilih. Kim Jongin." Kata Luhan bersamaan dengan tiba-tiba banyak mahasiswi Kkami yang membawa benda-benda tajam muncul dari semua arah di ruangan seakan mereka siap untuk tawuran dengan mahasiswi lain dengan jumlah banyak.

"Kau selamatkan dia..," Luhan menunjuk Kyungsoo malas dengan dagunya, dan menatap Kai tersenyum licik,

"..atau kau selamatkan Ibumu."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

_Sorry I can't reply it one by one or if I didn't write your name. But I know all of your reviews and I'm very thankfully about it. Sooo... Please being patient for next right_! :D Sekalian, selamat puasa! :D

**Kim Jongmi** . **MinSeulELFSparFishy** . dokyungsoo21 . regitata . Tikaikyungsoo . kyeoptaegyo . **BearLin** . dyokyungsoo . **vickykezia23** . lana . **Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora** . **jungsssi . BLUEFIRE0805** . exoneeeeeeeeeeee . **ICE14 . Riyoung Kim . UnknownBanget . Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw . lee kaisoo . chenma fridaydayyy** . nissaa . **Deer Panda . DianaSangadji** . just minlee . **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH . kyeoptafadila . baekyeolssi . Lee EunSook . Kazuma B'tomat . Kim Hye Soo . mitatitu** . Tania3424 . **Milky Andromeda** . Bii . HaeSan


	13. Believe

**Minal aidzin wal faidzin. Sebagai pengganti ketupat, dan setelah sekian hari, akhirnya bisa posting juga. Whooo! Ini chapter sebenernya paling aneh, Ginger yakin waktu itu masih jam tiga pagi. Ginger udah biasa kebangun jam segitu, tapi anehnya, langsung buka laptop dan bikin percakapan Doojoon sama Yixing. Habis itu tidur lagi, lupa sholat -_-+. Paginya Ginger buka lagi, dan baca... Ini kok aneh banget. Kalo ada yang ngerasa percakapan itu aneh, Ginger juga ngerasa. Serius, itu gak tahu kenapa ada percakapan kayak begitu. _Spooky for me_. _In the end_, _please enj_o_y it_! **

**. . . . . **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Title** : Do for Kai

**Episode** : 12

**Cast** :

- Do Kyungsoo (_women_),

- Zhang Yixing _as_ Do Yixing (_women_)

**Support Cast **:

- Xi Luhan _as_ Luhan (_women_),

- Kim Jongin _as_ Kai/Kim Jongin (_men_),

- Lee Changsun (Lee Joon) _as_ Changsun (_men_)

**Cameo **:

- Yoon Doojoon _as_ Professor Doojoon (_men_)

**Genre :**

Romantic, Family, Drama, Comedy

**Rating :**

T, amanlah pokoknya. Kecuali kalo Kai sudah mulai _beraksi_, itu bisa berubah lagi.

**Inspired by**:

Grey's Anatomy and Ai To Makoto (for Love's Sake)

**Disclaimer :**

Kita semua punya Tuhan. Tuhan punya kita. Cerita punya saya, dan Tuhan. #plak

**.**

**.**

**- Do For Kai -**

**.**

**.**

Kai menggeram marah, ia lalu melirik gadis yang masih tak sadarkan diri tergantung tak jauh darinya lalu menatap Luhan sengit.

"Kau sama sekali tak membantuku," desisnya. Luhan hanya tersenyum, memeluk buku tebal bewarna hitamnya dengan satu tangan.

"Karena kau menolakku," katanya, "aku tak punya pilihan lain selain hanya memaksamu untuk menerimaku. Lagipula─"

"Erhm…"

Suara erangan pelan terdengar dari tengah ruangan. Kai menoleh, Kyungsoo sudah mulai menggeliatkan badannya tak nyaman diatas udara.

"Eh.. EH! Kenapa aku tergantung begini? T-tolong! Tolong aku!" Gadis itu panik, ia berputar-putar di udara seperti laba-laba yang akan membangun rumahnya. Menggerakkan badannya untuk lepas tapi sakit yang ia dapatkan. Tapi rengekannya berhenti ketika melihat sesosok pemuda yang ia harapkan tengah berdiri menatapnya dingin.

"K-Kai! Kai!" teriaknya, "t-tolong aku! Tolong aku!" teriaknya, masih berputar di udara. Kai masih menatapnya tanpa suara, sementara Kyungsoo masih berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkeraman tali tersebut.

"Dasar gadis bodoh," ujar Luhan menyipitkan mata dan mendekati korbannya, "berulang kali kau berusaha melarikan diri. Kau takkan bisa bahkan hanya berharap untuk menyentuh tanah."

"Aku percaya!" ujar Kyungsoo, menunduk menatap Luhan dengan tatapan penuh, "Kai ada disini. Dia kemari untuk menolongku 'kan? Tentu saja! Buktinya, dia kemarin dan akan menolongku dan─,"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Suara Kai masih datar namun penuh dengan kebencian dan dinginnya musim dingin yang menggigit, "bisakah kau tak percaya pada apapun yang tak akan terjadi?"

"Tapi.. Aku percaya." Katanya pelan, tanpa berfikir. Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Kai turun menuju lantai di dekat kaki pemuda itu. Meskipun sedikit menohok, namun Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu akan ditolak seperti ini lagi, tapi senyum masih terekmbang di wajahnya.

"Aku percaya padamu, Jongin."

Dada Kai terasa dicengekeram sesuatu yang terlihat, kakinya tertarik gravitasi bumi bahkan ia tak bisa menahan apapun lagi. Ia berulang kali mendengar kata seperti itu dari Kyungsoo, tapi tak pernah sehebat ini efeknya. Melihat Kyungsoo disana saja membuat perasaan anyir asing di dada Kai yang tak pernah merasakan apapun.

"DIAM!" teriak Kai, ia terlalu frustasi. Tiba-tiba semua pemikiran datang begitu saja, nafasnya tersengal karena paru-parunya seperti ditahan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang mengangkat wajahnya terkejut.

"KAU!" Kai maju selangkah, menunjuk Kyungsoo, "saat kau datang kehidupku semuanya menjadi masalah! Kenapa kau harus datang ke hidupku! Kenapa! Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku tenang dalam hidupku sendiri?! Kenapa kau harus mencampurinya! Aku bahkan tak pernah suka bahkan sudi padamu!"

Kyungsoo terdiam, ia memandang Kai nanar namun masih terdiam. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya lemah. Kata-kata itu memang menyakitkan, tapi ia tak pernah membayangkan Kai akan mengatakan itu semua padanya. Selama ini Kyungsoo menutup telinga karena Yixing selalu mengatakan hal yang sama tapi dalam versi yang lebih lembut. Namun, Kai, kali ini,

"Aku mengerti." Katanya, matanya berair. Bahkan tak ada yang sadar Kyungsoo sudah menggunakan _puppy eyes_nya, "bahkan jika kau melemparkan semua barang padaku. Aku takkan mengubah pendirianku."

"GADIS BODOH!" teriak Kai, ia mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri dan menatap Kyungsoo, "KALAU KAU TAK TERLALU BODOH UNTUK MENGIKUTI DAN AKHIRNYA TERJEBAK DISINI, KAU TAKKAN MENYUSAHKAN DIRIKU!"

Kyungsoo kali ini terdiam, ia menarik nafas pelan lalu berkata.

"Kalau cinta menyusahkan untukmu, Kai. Maka aku akan memusnahkannya." Katanya, "aku akan…. berusaha." Kali ini suaranya melemah.

Kai masih terengah-engah, kemarahan yang meledak dan emosi meluap membuat semuanya blur. Hanya, saat Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa ia akan berusaha keluar dari hidup Kai, perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Perasaaan seperti tak ingin ditinggalkan tapi tak punya pilihan, ingin mendekat tapi tak bisa karena terlalu kaku merasakannya. Aliran darah Kai rasanya menghangat namun perasaannya mendingin. Ada apa ini?

"Tapi kau harus tahu Kai!" Kyungsoo membentak, membuat Kai terkejut dan mendongak padanya. Baru kali ini dia melihat gadis ini begitu emosional. Kyungsoo tak berani menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kai, ia menunduk dan membiarkan rambut hitamnya berurai menutupi wajah.

"KAU HARUS TAHU KALAU AKU MENCINTAIMU, KAU HARUS TAHU BAHWA AKU PERCAYA KAU ORANG BAIK! KAU S─,"

"Diam! Aku tak suka kau berteriak, suara cempreng!" Luhan mengambil salah satu pin bowling dan melemparkannya pada Kyungsoo yang lalu meringkuk kesakitan dan mengerang.

"Dari tadi bicara cinta, cinta, cinta! Seperti kau mengerti apa itu!" hardik Luhan, ia lalu mendekat pada gadis yang tegantung itu dan mendongak menatapnya benci.

"Harusnya kau mengerti apa arti kata sebuah penolakan itu. Kau harus mengerti arti 'ditolak' dan bukan hanya mengetahuinya. Jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri. Apa yang kau cari? Belas kasihan dari Kai?" Luhan menekankan nada mengancam disetiap artikulasi kata-katanya.

"Aku tak mencari belas kasihannya." Kyungsoo terbatuk dan masih berputar, "aku hanya menaruh kepercayaan bahwa dia.. Dia adalah orang yang baik, Luhan." Pandangannya yang dari tadi hanya menatap lantai kini beralih pada gadis berambut coklat madu di bawah.

"Aku juga percaya kalau kau orang yang baik."

Luhan menggeram kesal dan kembali melemparkan sebuah pin bowling lagi, "jangan berlagak sok malaikat kau dihadapanku, DO KYUNGSOO! Aku muak dari awal ketika kau menjejakkan kaki di wilayahku! kau─"

Sebuah tangan kasar mencengkeram lengan Luhan yang akan melemparkan pin bowling lagi. Gadis itu menoleh karena terkejut. Kedua pasang mata tengah menatapnya sengit dan buas.

"Hentikan," kata Kai berbahaya,

"apa yang kau inginkan?"

**- Do for Kai –**

Yixing berlari menyusuri lorong lantai tiga. Meskipun gelap, tak ada rasa takut yang menyelubungi hatinya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan mencari seseorang di setiap ruangan. Ah, dasar Professor nyentrik, Changsun tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini tapi kenapa dia yang harus disembunyikan di gedung mengerikan ini sih? Lagipula, kenapa pemuda itu tak mengeluarkan suara? Biasanya dia selalu berteriak-teriak tak jelas kalau sudah ada yang aneh terjadi padanya.

Nafas Yixing mulai menipis, ia sudah lelah berlari dari lantai satu dan menyusuri tiap ruangan di lantai tiga. Di tangga turun, ia terduduk, mengambil dan mengatur nafas. Mengingat ingat _clue_ apa yang diberikan professor Doojoon padanya. Lelaki itu berkata bahwa Changsun ada di ruangan dimana kau pertama kali mengenang masa lalu di Kkami. Kapan dia pernah mengenang masa lalu di Kkami? Apa dia l─

"Ah." Yixing menghela nafas, ia ingat. Ruangan _basecamp_ White Hair. Dimana dia dan Yongguk bercakap soal masalalu keduanya. Apa itu berarti professor itu tahu kalau Yongguk bukan bagian dari Kkami?

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga. Mengingat ingat kata demi kata professor Doojoon untuknya saat ia 'disekap' di ruangan minimalis itu. Menghabiskan bergelas-gelas soda dan bertukar perasaan. Ia baru tahu, bahwa professor itu tak segarang parasnya. Wajah itu juga lelah, banyak emosi yang bercerita dibalik mata tajamnya. Memori itu terputar kembali, menemani langkah Yixing 'membebaskan' supir pribadi keluarganya.

"Duduk, Yixing." Ujar Doojoon, menarik kursi berhadap hadapan dengan gadis yang tengah bersandar pasrah di pintu yang terkunci. Ia tak punya pilihan, ia lalu segera duduk di seberang professornya. Tak ada kata yang tertukar dari mulut keduanya, hanya mata hazel Yixing bertubrukan pandangan dengan mata beriris hitam seperti langit malam yang dingin.

"Anda bilang anda mengenal Ayah saya." Yixing memulai berkata dengan pandangan menuju meja, lalu kembali pada Doojoon, "anda benar-benar mengenalnya?"

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya seperti punggung tanganku sendiri." Jawab Doojoon dengan senyum setengah tertarik ke atas, "aku melihat wajah Yifan pada dirimu. Senang sekali bisa bernostalgia."

Tidak ada kata yang terucap lagi setelah itu. Doojoon berinisiatif menuangkan soda dingin pada gelas kosong Yixing dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lelaki itu mengangkat gelasnya ke udara, masih dengan senyum setengah yang manis.

"_For life_." Ujarnya. Yixing tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat gelasnya, membenturkan pelan dengan gelas Doojoon dengan berbisik '_for life_' lalu meneguk isinya. Ia menunggu lagi, Doojoon menuangkan soda ke gelas setengah kosongnya.

"Saya menunggu, Professor." Ucap Yixing, menatap lelaki tersebut. Doojoon lalu tersenyum penuh, melipat tangan menatap Yixing.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Yixing?" tanyanya.

"Banyak." Sangat amat banyak. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa kakaknya begitu terobsesi dengan Kai, apakah Kai itu seorang manusia, apa Ayahnya dulu anggota gangster, apa Ibunya terpaksa menikah dengan Ayahnya, atau apakah Changsun itu seorang alien? Namun, pertanyaan yang lebih realistis meluncur dari bibir Yixing.

"Kenapa anda menyekap saya disini?" tanya Yixing yang hanya disambut senyum oleh Doojoon.

"Ada seseorang yang memintaku bicara."

"Kakak saya menginginkan anda untuk mengubah cara pikir saya terhadap masalah cintanya?" yixing mengerutkan kening, begitukah besar kekuatan 'gila' Kyungsoo hingga membuat rektor ini mendekapnya di ruangan hanya untuk memberi pengertian pada Yixing?

"Tidak. Bukan dia." Jawab Doojoon, menyangga wajah tampannya dengan satu tangan. Masih lekat-lekat memandang Yixing.

"Lalu siapa?"

Doojoon membalik sebuah pigura dan menunjukkan foto dua orang tengah berpelukan hangat di tengah rintikan hujan salju. Yixing mengerutkan kening menatap foto tersebut, si pemuda, ia yakin sekali kalau itu adalah Yoon Doojoon yang tengah duduk di depannya. Sedangkan gadis muda yang tersenyum ceria menatapnya itu sepertinya Yixing pernah melihatnya. Tapi, dimana? Di majalah? Koran? Televisi?

"Aku tahu siapa dia." Kata Yixing terkejut setelah beberapa saat, sebuah berita menyedihkan mampir ke memorinya dari siaran langsung televisi. Begitu juga _headline_ koran yang sempat jadi buah bibir orang-orang dirumahnya sekitar sebulan, tidak lupa dengan ketertarikan Changsun pada gadis yang setelah dua minggu ia baru sadar kalau gadis itu adalah korban.

Korban pembunuhan tragis.

Waktu itu Yixing baru masuk kuliah. Seoul seperti diancam oleh pembunuhan tak kasat mata. Gadis itu salah satu korbannya, menurut keterangan polisi ia sempat diperkosa dan akhirnya dibunuh secara tidak manusiawi lalu mayatnya di lempar ke rel kereta api. Itu benar-benar mengerikan, Yixing masih ingat salah satu stasiun TV lupa untuk mem-_blur-_kan video mayat. Masih teringat jelas bagaimana tangan serta tubuh gadis itu terpisah. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, gadis itu tak sadar Doojoon masih memandangnya lamat-lamat.

"Kau mengenalnya, Yixing?" tanyanya pelan. Yixing menatap Doojoon perlahan-lahan, bibirnya terbuka tak yakin.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Professor. Anda mengenalnya?"

"Lebih dari mengenalnya, Yixing. Dia malaikat kecilku yang cantik. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?" senyum Doojoon menekuk. Yixing menatap foto itu lagi, lalu memandang professornya yang masih tersenyum perih.

"Yoon Soo Young. Dia anak anda professor?" kata Yixing setelah mencoba mengingat-ingat nama gadis tersebut.

"Teman-temannya lebih suka memanggilnya Lizzy." Ucap Doojoon berbisik, ia menarik pigura itu dan membaliknya. Menatap foto itu dengan senyum hangat, sementara jemarinya mengusap kacanya pelan. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau akan berakhir sepertiku, Yixing."

Tapi, Yixing tak mengerti. Apa maksud Doojoon? Kyungsoo juga akan mati seperti anaknya begitu? Ternyata Kai adalah kekasih Lizzy yang dulu? Bagian mana yang seharusnya Yixing tak menjadi seperti Doojoon? Masih dengan beribu pertanyaan, Yixing hanya diam. Pelan-pelan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan begitu. Saat memandang wajah Doojoon, ia bersumpah mata laki-laki itu siap mengeluarkan air mata. Namun, ketika mata mereka bertatapan, tak ada air mata yang mengalir.

"Kalau saja waktu itu.. Kalau saja waktu itu aku membiarkannya membawa mobilku. Mungkin tak akan begini jadinya." Kata Doojoon. Yixing masih khidmat mendengarkan.

"Saat itu salju turun. Pagi begitu mencekam dan aku tak ingin mengajar kuliah. Oh, omong-omong aku mengajar di Hanh. Soo Young, anakku yang manis merengek untuk membiarkannya membawa mobilku. Aku memang tak terbiasa menyetir untuk berangkat mengajar, tapi waktu itu aku benar-benar belum bisa mempercayainya membawa mobil. Saat itu yang kupikirkan adalah belum saatnya dia menyetir sendiri. Di hari-hari sebelumnya, dia selalu meyakinkanku agar aku membiarkannya. Bahwa dia adalah gadis yang tumbuh dewasa. Dia takkan melakukan hal yang bodoh. Hanya masalah menyetir saja, dia bahkan berkata bahwa hatinya telah siap!

"Tapi kejadian setahun sebelumnya masih tak terhapus. Ibu Soo Young, meninggal saat menyetir. Bannya meletus dan mobilnya oleng. Ia sempat menabrak pembatas jalan dan akhirnya jatuh ke sungai Han. Aku hanya tak ingin membuat diriku kehilangan seseorang lagi. Aku egois untuk masalah itu. Lalu hari hari dimana Soo Young beranjak dewasa, aku semakin protektif dan tak membiarkannya melakukan sesuatu yang menurutku tak perlu. Aku berusaha membuatnya berjalan seperti apa yang kupikirkan, tapi hasilnya adalah aku mendapatkan ini semua. Kalau saja.. kalau saja waktu itu aku tak egois dan percaya padanya, Yixing. Satu hal yang harus kulakukan adalah aku harus percaya padanya. Bahwa gadis itu pendengar hatinya yang baik. Aku sadar bahwa duniaku berbeda dengannya. Kami bernafas dalam dunia yang berputar namun tidak dengan hidup kami. Jalanku dan jalannya berbeda itulah kenapa aku tak bisa memaksakan peraturan jalanku padanya."

Yixing termenung. Percaya? Begitukah? Satu kata itu akan membawa Kyungsoo tidak dalam bahaya? Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas, memandang professor Doojoon yang memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Anda ingin saya percaya pada kakakku, begitu?" tanya Yixing, tak ada jawaban dari Doojoon, "professor. Ini tak sesimpel apa yang anda pikirkan. Apa yang dipilih kakakku bukanlah jalan yang benar! Orang normal yang melihatnya juga pasti akan sadar kalau Kyungsoo terlalu sakit untuk mencintai seseorang yang tak mencintainya!"

"Untuk seseorang yang kita tak tahu kalau dia mencintai kakakmu atau tidak, Yixing," ralat Doojoon untuk kalimat terakhir, "kau tak tahu apa sikap Kai pada Kyungsoo bukan?"

"Saya mengetahuinya, professor. Saya terlalu mengetahuinya!"

"Kau mengetahuinya sebagai pihak ketiga. Kau bukan Kyungsoo ataupun Kai."

"Saya tidak mengerti professor!" tukas Yixing marah, "saya tidak mengerti. Anda menyuruh saya untuk _percaya_ pada apapun yang kakak saya pilih namun kenyataannya apa yang Kyungsoo pilih sekarang adalah salah! Salah besar! Kyungsoo bukanlah Lizzy yang memilih sesuatu yang wajar. Saya bukanlah anda yang mengekang Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Yang saya inginkan adalah Kyungsoo menjauh dari Kai dan melupakan segalanya!"

Yixing berkata berapi-api. Tentu saja, itu benar. Yixing bukanlah Doojoon manusia protektif yang melarang Soo Young untuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, Yixing hanya ingin satu hal dari Kyungsoo pergi dan menghilang. Yixing hanya akan menjadi super duper protektif jika Kai masih terus-terusan berada di hidup Kyungsoo. Lalu tiba-tiba professor ini menyuruhnya untuk percaya begitu saja pada Kai?

"Namun apa yang terjadi kalau kau membiarkan Kai bersama kakakmu, Yixing? Bagaimana kalau kau untuk kali ini percaya pada kakakmu?"

"Saya selalu per─"

"Kau bukan percaya." Doojoon menggeleng, menatap Yixing lebih lekat, "kau tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo. Kau mungkin menyayanginya sebagai adik, tapi kau tidak peduli pada apapun pilihannya. Itu tidak dinamai percaya, Yixing, itu bernama tak peduli."

"Saya percaya pada kakak saya." Desis Yixing tak suka. Doojoon tersenyum.

"Lalu dimana kau saat ia bingung memilih makanan _seafood_ dan daging saat pesta tahun baru? Dimana kau saat dia bimbang memilih jurusan kuliah? Dimanakah kau ketika ia berjuang untuk memilih menemui takdirnya sendiri atau mengikuti kata-kata Yifan? Dimana kau, Yixing?"

"Saya hanya membiarkan dia memilih apa yang dia suka." Kata Yixing, "saya percaya padanya pada apa yang dia inginkan!"

"Kau tahu kakakmu tidak bisa makan _seafood_ lalu ia terpaksa memakannya dan kau bilang kau percaya padanya? Kau tahu kakakmu sebenarnya tak ingin mengambil jurusan bisnis itu dan hatimu percaya itu pilihannya? Yang paling tragis ketika ia butuh dirimu untuk bicara pada Yifan dan kau membiarkannya sendirian. Yixing, membiarkan dia memilih sendiri, tanpa ada kau, tanpa kau bicara bahwa itu baik atau tidak untuknya, tanpa kau memberitahu apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu bukan peduli.

"Tapi akan berbeda masalahnya kalau kau percaya padanya. Saat kau percaya bahwa bisnis bukan keinginannya kau akan ikut membantunya. Kalau kau percaya _seafood_ itu tak baik untuknya kau akan menjaganya untuk tak makan ikan laut. Lalu sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan? Mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan? Kali ini kau peduli padanya, tapi kau tak percaya padanya."

Yixing terdiam, lama mencerna kata-kata professor dikepala. Ia memandang tangan kekar yang ada di atas meja lalu naik ke wajah laki-laki itu. Ia membuang nafas dan bersandar kasar di kursi.

"Saya selalu percaya padanya, professor. Saya selalu percaya padanya." Kata Yixing pelan, memandang meja dengan tatapan sedih. Ia lalu memandang Doojoon, "tapi saya tak mau kehilangan Kyungsoo."

"Kalau kau terlalu menggenggam pasir itu, mereka akan lari, Yixing. Kau tahu itu."

Keheningan merajai mereka. Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kembali dan menatap Doojoon.

"Saya tidak mengerti apa yang anda katakan Professor. Saya benar-benar tak mengerti." Katanya mengeleng pelan, "tak ada satu pun kata-kata anda kecuali 'percaya' yang bisa saya cerna disini."

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti, nak." Kata Doojoon tersenyum. Yixing menarik sudut bibirnya keatas, ini pertama kalinya Yixing tersenyum di ruangan walaupun samar.

"Saya juga tak mengerti kenapa anda begitu inginnya saya percaya pada kakak saya. Saya tak tahu. Kenapa Professor? Hanya… Kenapa?" tanya Yixing menatap Doojoon yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berkata padamu kalau aku mengenal Yifan kan?" kali ini nada bicaranya sangat ringan. Yixing awalnya tak mengerti. Namun lama-lama ia membuka mulut, mengerutkan kening dan akhirnya wajahnya jadi mengerti dan ia memejamkan mata.

"Ya. Ya, saya tahu anda mengenalnya."

"Yifan bahkan menemaniku saat putriku meninggal. Oh, Ibumu juga. Zitao." Ucap Doojoon. Yixing buru-buru membuka mata menatap Doojoon lekat-lekat.

"Anda bahkan mengenal Ibu saya." Kata Yixing sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dua orang itu tak pernah membahas soal professor ini. Doojoon hanya mengangguk.

"Aku mengenal Yifan lebih dari yang kau dan bahkan Ibumu pernah tahu. Itu kenapa aku duduk disini dan bicara padamu."

"Lizzy bukan alasan utama." Sergah Yixing.

Doojoon hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng. Yixing mengumpat dalam hati, "tapi aku ingin kau tahu bagaimana keadaanku sekarang. Ayahmu benar, dia tak ingin kau terjebak sepertiku."

Hening. Doojoon tahu, gadis dihadapannya masih susah payah menelan keterkejutan dan amarah dari kerongkongan menuju hatinya.

"Saat kau akan ke Kkami. Aku meminta semuanya menuliskan nomor ponsel masing-masing, bukan?" tambah Doojoon lagi, "aku tahu kau mengganti nomor ponselmu agar Yifan tak bisa menghubungimu, benar?"

Yixing menarik nafas lalu berkata, "itu hanya akal-akalan anda juga?"

"Tepat."

Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar, memejamkan mata erat dan menenangkan pikiran. Ia membuka mata lagi dan menatap Doojoon.

"Kami sudah baikan." Kata Yixing. Doojoon mengangguk senang dan berkata, 'bagus'. Yixing lagi-lagi mengatur emosinya, jantungnya berdebar semakin cepat.

"Tapi anda tak bilang kalau Kyungsoo diculik 'kan?"

"Tidak. Kau ingin aku dihajar Ayahmu? Tidak Yixing. Aku tak sepolos itu." Kata Doojoon. Yixing hanya tertawa mendengus, ia lalu berdiri. Menatap Doojoon dengan pandangan pasti.

"Lagipula. Ayahmu tetap seorang Ayah. Dia sudah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, bukan?" tukas Doojoon. Gadis itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan, hari ini kegilaannya tak berakhir. Ia sempat berpikir apakah ada diantara tiga ratus enam puluh lima harinya dalam setahun yang berjalan normal? Ia tak tahu. Yixing tak pernah tahu kalau takdir akan begitu sangat menggelikan seperti ini. Ia lalu memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baik. Saya percaya pada kakak saya. Tapi saya harus tetap menyelamatkannya, saya akan _percaya_ kalau Kai menyelamatkannya tapi saya butuh melihat Kyungsoo. Jadi, anda punya jawabannya?" namun Doojoon tak langsung menjawab, ia tersenyum manis masih menatap Yixing.

"Tentu Yixing, tentu. Aku tak menahanmu tanpa alasan. Kakakmu ada di gedung _bowling_ tak terpakai di ujung jalan. Kau bisa kesana."

"Terimakasih. Professor." Kata Yixing tersenyum. Ia lalu berbalik, sebelum mencapai pintu, Doojoon berkata,

"Tapi sepertinya kau harus menemui Changsun dulu. Dia tak akan suka ruangan gelap kan?"

"Tidak ada _hints_ yang lebih baik dari pada itu?"

"Kau akan menemukannya di ruangan dimana kau membicarakan masa lalu di Kkami."

Oh iya, supirnya. Kenapa dia bisa lupa? Yixing menatap Doojoon masih tersenyum, ia mengangguk pelan tanda setuju akan menyelematkan Changsun. Gadis itu tak mau repot-repot bertanya kenapa Changsun bisa ada di ruangan gelap atau bagaimana Doojoon mengetahuinya. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin membuat orang-orang disekitarnya aman.

"Dan.. Professor."

"Ya?"

"_I'm sorry for your lost_." Katanya dengan senyum sepenuh hati.

Doojoon hanya mengangguk, ia lalu mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir Yixing. Ajaibnya, pintu itu lalu terbuka dengan mudahnya. Yixing lalu berbalik menatap Doojoon namun laki-laki itu sibuk meminum soda di gelasnya. Yixing tahu ia kalah, dan selamanya akan kalah. Dia sudah kalah. Jadi dia hanya tertawa kecil dan keluar dari ruangan.

Yixing akhirnya mengerti. Ketika dia mencoba menghindari takdir, maka takdir akan memaksanya mengikutinya. Meskipun dengan cara sekurang ajar pun.

**- Do for Kai –**

Kai masih menggenggam tangan Luhan erat-erat. Ia yakin, jika ia melonggarkan pegangannya maka akan ada _pin bowling_ akan terlempar lagi. Gadis yang terikat di udara itu juga masih merintih menahan sakit lemparan dan ikatan kuat tali di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Aku memintamu untuk memilih, Kai. Begitu susahnya kau untuk memilih dia dan ibumu?" tanya Luhan dengan suara manis, tapi Kai tahu itu benar-benar beracun. Kai menghempaskan tangan Lu kasar hingga membuat benda di genggamannya jatuh berdenting keras.

"Apa maksudmu, Xi Luhan. Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?" desis Kai mengancam. Ia tak tahu kenapa harus dia yang menjadi taruhan diantara kedua pilihan yang sebenarnya tak pernah mampir dalam pikirannya. Gadis berambut madu ini benar-benar mengacaukan perasaannya. Desir hangat itu kembali merayap ketika matanya secara tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan pandangan sedih Kyungsoo.

"Masih tak ingin menjawab, Kai? Baiklah. Akan ku permudah pilihanmu." Kata Luhan, ia lalu berbalik dan berteriak, "turunkan dia!"

Kyungsoo diturunkan secara kasar hingga tubuhnya berdebam tengkurap menabrak lantai, Kai mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dia harus menahan diri untuk memukuli para gadis yang sedang menatap bengis pada Kyungsoo serta dirinya. Nafas Kai sebenarnya sudah tak karuan, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap bertahan.

Bahkan Kai sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia begitu emosi ketika gadis-gadis itu melukai Kyungsoo.

"Bawa botol itu kemari." Ucap Luhan, lalu berbalik dan tersenyum bengis pada Kai. Lama menamati pandangan itu, Kai menarik satu kesimpulan.

Akhirnya ia menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya sendiri. Luhan tak mau ada punya saingan di Kkami, ia hanya ingin semua berputar berpusat pada dirinya. Ia hanya ingin Kai dan Kyungsoo keluar dari sarangnya. Atau kalau tidak, Kai harus tunduk pada aturannya dan Kyungsoo harus pergi. Ugh, wanita, mereka memang setengah menyusahkan.

"Sekarang, Kai," kata Luhan manis setelah menerima sebuah botol kecil dengan menatap Kai, "atau perlu kupanggil, Jongin -_ah_?" tanyanya. Kai masih tak bergerak, ia menatap waspada pada Luhan. Walau sesekali mencuri lirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Ibumu sering sekali memanggilmu begitu ketika mabuk." Katanya. Nafas Kai sedikit tercekat, ia akan membuka mulut ketika suara Kyungsoo terdengar lagi.

"Tolong! Kumohon jangan sakiti Ibu Kai! kai! pergilah, pergilah. Aku tak apa." Pinta Kyungsoo, wajahnya basah, rambutnya panjangnya menempel di kulit Kyungsoo yang terlihat karena air mata dan keringat. Namun gadis yang membawa botol asam sulfur dan berdiri di depannya itu hanya mencibir.

"Apakah itu rencana kalian untuk kabur dariku?"

"Tidak!" Kyungsoo menjerit lagi, ia mengigit bibirnya dan menatap Kai penuh dengan lembut, "tak apa, Kai. pergi─"

"Diam!" bentak Kai. Membuat para bawahan Luhan yang sudah memenuhi ruangan dengan senjata tajam bergerak maju, "kau hanya membuatnya semakin rumit!"

Dalam hati, Kai hanya berharap bahwa gadis itu tak sebodoh yang ia pikirkan. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk duduk lalu menatap Kai.

"Aku percaya," suara Kyungsoo tercekat, wajahnya masih penuh dengan air mata namun senyum tak meninggalkan bibirnya, "aku percaya bahwa kau bukanlah seorang lelaki yang akan membiarkan Ibunya disakiti orang lain, Jongin."

Ketika panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo, rambatan perasaan hangat mejalar di dada Kai.

"Karena aku akan selalu percaya.. aku akan selalu percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik."

"CUKUP!" jerit Luhan tak tahan lagi, "berikan apa yang gadis ini mau! Lalu singkirkan dia!" perintahnya dengan mata siap membunuh. Luhan memberikan botol asam sulfat pada salah satu gadis di sekitarnya yang lalu tersenyum mengejek pada Kai. ia membuka botolnya, terlihat asap kecil saat zat kimia itu menyentuh oksigen di udara. Kai masih membeku di tempat berdirinya.

Gadis itu akan menyiramkan isi botol pada Kyungsoo yang menutup matanya.

"Sialan!"

Kai berlari dan menendang tangan gadis tersebut. Membuat isi cairan mengenai wajah anak buah Luhan sendiri. Sementara gadis itu menjerit karena panas sudah mulai mejalar, seluruh gadis preman di ruangan mulai menyerang Kai. Luhan tak tinggal diam, melihat Kai yang sudah mulai menunjukkan taringnya, ia melempaskan tali pengikat Kyungsoo dan menjambak rambutnya. Ia memberi kode untuk beberapa gadis agar mengikutinya dan Kyungsoo yang masih ia tarik rambutnya.

Kai bukanlah pecinta wanita, itu benar. Ia tak pernah melihat wanita seperti orang kebanyakan. Lagipula sepertinya berguna untuknya sekarang, ia tak memperdulikan jika para gadis-gadis di ruangan ini menjerit kesakitan karena pukulan, tendangan atau bahkan bantingannya. Sebuah hal aneh terjadi di otaknya, alasan kenapa dia tak membiarkan gadis-gadis itu menghalangi jalannya. Dia hanya memikirkan sebuah nama dan berjanji akan membawanya pergi dari sini. Nama yang terus menghantui pikirannya tanpa sadar, menumbuhkan sebuah rasa yang baru ia sadari saat nama itu digeret pergi dari ruangan.

Do Kyungsoo.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

...

...

..

.

**To Be Continued...**

_So_.. _Mind to leave comment_, _please_?

_Sorry I can't reply it one by one or if I didn't write your name. But I know all of your reviews and I'm very thankfully about it. Sooo... Please being patient for next right_! :D Sekalian, Minal Aidzin, Mohon maaf lahir dan batin! :)

_Thanks to_ :

Kaisoo ship . nissaa . **LeeEunin** . **KaiSoo'sChild** . Kim Leera . **jungsssi** . HaeSan . **baekyeolssi** . dokyungsoo21 . **Lee Eunsook** . fishelf . **FidayDayyyy** . **Kyungie Jae** . **BertaburCinta** . **AbigailWoo** . **Kim Jongmi** . **cicaalamanda1** . **ICE14** . **Deer Panda** . **Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora** . **Kazuma B'tomat** . **chenma . Chris1004** . lana . **BBCnindy** . **Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw** . **KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH** . **RaeMii **. Tania3424 . **MinSeulELFSparFishy** . **BLUEFIRE0805** .


End file.
